


Гран-Гиньоль

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Historical, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Начало двадцатого века. Убежденный гомофоб Мэрф приезжает в Париж разыскивать сына. В лавке мясника на Монмартре, где работал его сын, находят человеческие кости. Восстановив старые армейские связи, Мэрф присоединяется к мафии, правящей Монмартром и заинтересованной в расследовании убийств. Одна из версий расследования приводит его к владельцу театра ужасов и, по слухам, самой безумной местной бляди.Бета текста: Kurilian Bobtail
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

В болезни родился я, в болезни живу, в болезни скончаюсь.  
А вы… господа, будьте здоровы, будьте здоровы, от всей души  
вам желаю!

Николай Евреинов

Глава первая.

За окном поезда проплыли меловые холмы без растительности. Их плоские вершины серели в последних лучах заходящего осеннего солнца. За холмами потянулись поля. Пашни чередовались с ровными зелеными полосами люцерны и клевера. Землю унавозили еще в августе, глубоко вспахали, очистили от сорных трав. Нигде не было видно ни пня, ни деревца. Ровные бескрайние поля напоминали морской простор. Впервые Мэрф пересек море в восемнадцать: его призвали в армию и отправили в Алжир. В то плавание он был полон обид и тревог и никак не мог предположить, что в будущем свяжет себя с армией пятилетним контрактом. Отправляясь на военную службу в Алжир второй раз, Мэрф надеялся одним махом решить все свои проблемы. За исключением этих двух морских путешествий, он редко выбирался из родного Ангулема дальше, чем на десять миль. Париж должен был стать его третьим большим странствием, в дороге он изнывал от тревоги и надежды.

Темнота опустилась быстро и стерла пейзажи за окном, недавно прозрачном, а теперь в зеркально-черном стекле отразилось освещенное газовыми рожками маленькое купе второго класса, скучная небритая рожа Мэрфа со сросшимися на переносице черными бровями, пестрые фигуры двух его соседок: яркие платья и суконные пальто, украшенные букетиками бенгальских роз.

У Каролины, жены Мэрфа, был такой же букетик на шляпке. Отец Каролины, всю жизнь проработавший в канцелярии городского совета, привез дочери модную шляпку из Бордо. Каролина была нежной и доброй. Иногда ее всепонимание и всепрощение тяготили Мэрфа, заставляли его чувствовать себя виноватым, мелочным и злым. Он знал Каролину с детства. У семьи Каролины был дом с большим садом. В этом саду она часто укрывала Мэрфа после того, как его избивал отец.

Не то чтобы отец гонялся за ним и Мэрф действительно нуждался в убежище. Его отец работал на железнодорожном переезде, по пути домой напивался, дома за ужином не глядя раздавал оплеухи детям и жене, а после мгновенно засыпал. Каролина смазывала ссадины Мэрфа уксусной водой, прикладывала к его синякам сырое мясо и вздыхала. Рядом с ней Мэрф искал не укрытия, а нежных, успокаивающих прикосновений. Хотя и понял он это не сразу, а только когда сам захотел притронуться к Каролине. Она позволила ему — прикоснуться, поцеловать, залезть под юбку. Она всегда его хорошо понимала. Ждала его, когда его забрали в солдаты. Вытащила из запоя, в который он скатился после службы, и вышла за него замуж. Не упрекала, когда за драки его снова и снова выгоняли с работы. Ни слова не сказала, когда он разругался с ее семьей. А когда он записался в армию по контракту, чтобы все исправить, наладить и покончить с безденежьем, Каролина не сказала Мэрфу, что беременна. Она сообщила ему об этом письмом, когда он был уже в Алжире. Мэрф скучал по ее нежным, успокаивающим прикосновениям. Иногда он думал, что, если бы узнал о беременности, никуда не поехал бы. Иногда — что армия самое походящее место для человека с таким взрывным характером, как у него. Но он никогда не сомневался в том, что хочет провести свою жизнь рядом с Каролиной и их ребенком.

Каролина родила сына. Мальчика с такими же пушистыми и светлыми волосами, как у нее. От Мэрфа Ви унаследовал крепкое строение и здоровье. В армии Мэрф накопил денег. Вернувшись, купил маленький дом. Устроившись на первую работу, сумел продержаться на ней год, прежде чем его выгнали за драку. На второй работе продержался уже два года, на третьей — четыре. Жизнь и правда наладилась. Каждое воскресенье он возил Ви на ярмарки или рыбалки.

Год назад Каролина умерла от рака. С тех пор Мэрф и пятнадцатилетний Ви жили как во сне; мало разговаривали, садясь вместе за стол; подолгу смотрели в одну точку. По характеру Ви всегда больше походил на Каролину, чем на Мэрфа. Но после смерти матери Ви начал затевать драки — на рынке, в колледже, на улице, — будто в нем проснулась унаследованная от отца ярость. Дома он тоже стал огрызаться. Пару раз между Ви и Мэрфом дошло до оскорблений. А две недели назад они подрались.

Когда поезд нырнул в туннель, Мэрф достал из кармана открытку. Он не любил читать, никогда не прочел ни одной книги, но так получилось, что самые важные новости в своей жизни он узнавал из писем. В прошлый раз Каролина письмом сообщила ему, что он станет отцом. В этот раз его сбежавший из дома сын писал, что нашел работу в лавке мясника на Монмартре.

Мэрф собирался отыскать Ви, попросить прощения и уговорить вернуться.

Поезд прибыл на Парижский вокзал. Фыркая и скрипя, остановился перед накрытым навесом перроном. Мэрф вышел из вагона. По рельсам стелился похожий на снег белый пар. Свистки железнодорожников спорили с громкоговорителями и металлическим лязгом. Отражение тысячи газовых рожков как звезды плыли над головой по стеклянному потолку галереи. Пассажиры и встречающие сталкивались, обнимались, смеялись, вскрикивали и галдели. Между ними сновали носильщики с тележками. К дальней платформе причалил длинный торговый поезд с бревнами и цистернами.

Мэрф купил пачку «Галуаз» у старухи в потертом кроличьем тулупе. Около касс громко ругались господин с лорнетом в черепаховой оправе и господин в цилиндре. За размахивающими руками буржуа наблюдали сидевшие у стены нищие: старик без ноги, трое чумазых детей, женщина — такая толстая, что казалось, ее тело растеклось по полу как куча свежего компоста.

Мэрф никогда не подавал милостыни. Ему осталось шагов пятьдесят до ведущих на улицу двухстворчатых застекленных дверей, когда мальчишка в грязном рванье вцепился в его походный мешок. Дернул вниз и влево, сорвал с плеча. Улепетывая с его мешком, мальчишка часто оборачивался. Белые волосы, белые брови и лицо, красные глаза. Мелкий альбинос петлял, втягивал голову в плечи и несся к переполненному пассажирами перрону, надеясь затеряться. Не думая, Мэрф подхватил сундук с проезжавшей мимо тележки и запустил его альбиносу в ноги. Щиколотки столкнулись, как шары на бильярдном столе, и мальчишка рухнул на каменный пол. Забрав мешок, Мэрф наподдал альбиносу сапогом в живот. Когда мальчишка смотался, подоспел полицейский.

— Я видел, как он украл у вас мешок. — Полицейский был ровесником Мэрфа. Около сорока, набриолиненные усы, аккуратные бачки, гладко выбритые землистого цвета щеки. Пожалуй, Мэрф еще никогда не видел таких опрятных городских патрульных. Зато так выглядели армейские сержанты и капралы, отправляясь в увольнительную. Полицейский протянул Мэрфу руку: — Инспектор Дагнэ.

У него даже туфли были начищены как у солдата в отпуске.

Вместе с Мэрфом Дагнэ обошел носильщика, собирающего хлам, вывалившийся из сундука, который Мэрф использовал как метательный снаряд. Первыми он подхватил золотые запонки. Они были раз в двадцать дороже, чем всё содержимое мешка Мэрфа — сменная пара белья, рубашка и зубная щетка.

Выйдя из здания вокзала, Мэрф закурил и предложил сигарету Дагнэ. Впереди черные крыши домов подпирали тучи. Фонари освещали широкую, выложенную крупными камнями мостовую. Слева скрипели экипажи и фыркали лошади.

— Осенью и зимой бродяг на вокзале особенно много. — Несмотря на ухоженное лицо и начищенные туфли, руки у Дагнэ были руками чернорабочего — ссадины, мозоли, обкусанные ногти. В Ангулеме, где жил Мэрф, мужчины часто подрабатывали полицейскими после смены на фабрике, лесопилке или баре. — Бродяги тепло ищут. Прут в Париж со всей страны. Мошенники, воры, сбежавшие из дома мальчишки. Летом ночуют в парках. С наступлением холодов прячутся на вокзале. Воруют, гадят, разносят заразу. Во времена Второй Империи за этим сбродом был хоть какой-то надзор, бродяг отлавливали и отправляли в лечебницу Отель-Дьё на принудительное лечение. Если ублюдки попадались повторно, их навсегда запирали в Бисетре.

Мэрф мало знал о Париже. Но, как каждый военный, слышал о Бастилии, тюрьме Санте и Бисетре. Бисетр был богадельней и тюрьмой для смертников, где впервые испытали гильотину.

— А у вас крепкая рука. — Дагнэ сплюнул. — Надо было приложить этого вора еще раз, чтобы работу искал, а не шлялся по улицам.

На душе у Мэрфа стало гадко. Он ударил Ви во время их последней ссоры. Не собирался бить сильно, однако не угомонился, пока не вырубил.

***

Мэрф не знал Парижа. Ему следовало спросить дорогу у Дагнэ, но он этого не сделал, впав в ставшую для него привычной после смерти Каролины мрачную отрешенность.

Холм Монмартра издали напоминал гору мусора на юге Алжира. Сходству не мешали подсвеченные разноцветными огнями улицы. Издали они напоминали ползущих к вершине змей. Вблизи навязывались яркими витринами и вывесками магазинов, ресторанов и кабаре, соседствовали с темными подворотнями, скрещивались, соединялись и срастались с лабиринтами кривых заборов и деревянных халуп, между которыми не протиснуться и телеге. Дорога на узких темных улицах то прыгала вверх круче ступеней, то падала вниз карнизами, то жалась между древними крепостными стенами и насыпями из камней, увенчанными убогими кирпичными домишками. Из темноты над крышами проступали очертания мельниц для помола гипса. Их лопасти крутились даже ночью, вспахивали тучи, отчего казалось, что небо движется, плывет и поворачивается. Перед ресторанами и кабаре прогуливалась публика в шерсти, шелках и обносках. Смех, песни, музыка, ругань, ржание лошадей, скрип фиакров. Запах жженого сахара, духов, мочи и навоза.

Лавка мясника, которую искал Мэрф, стояла посреди улицы с двумя фонарями. Уклон у этой улицы был такой крутой, что дома казались перекошенными у основания. Из четырех нижних окон первое возвышалось над землей на полтора метра, а последнее скребло рамой тротуар. Вместо птичьих крыльев над головой хлопали деревянные ставни.

Мэрф не любил большие города. Они напоминали ему муравейники. Постучав в дверь мясной лавки, он надеялся застать хозяина и его помощника дома. Надеялся сегодня же переговорить с сыном, всё исправить и решить. Мысленно он запретил себе кричать, злиться и вспоминать последнюю ссору.

Но дверь не открылась. В темной лавке висела тишина, сколько бы Мэрф ни стучал. В провинции, в маленьких городах люди рано ложились спать, в Париже, вероятно, даже мясник и его помощник развлекались по ночам. Мэрф прижался лбом к темному окну, но не смог ничего рассмотреть.

Решив подождать, он сел на деревянные ступени крыльца, зависшие над тротуаром высоко, как обрыв. За углом послышался крик и возня. Где-то заплакал ребенок. Небо подсвечивали красные и синие огни вывесок соседних улиц. Ради этих огней Ви покинул дом? Париж казался ему привлекательным? Может, Ви не хватало в провинции ночных развлечений?

Мэрф сжал кулаки. Прогулялся до питьевого фонтана в конце улицы. Разбитый камень, лужи и ямы вокруг. Вода с привкусом гипса не смыла горечь во рту. Мэрф вернулся к лавке мясника и снова заглянул в окна. Что, если Ви не захочет вернуться? Он, должно быть, сильно зол и обижен на отца, раз уехал так далеко. Не ушел к родственникам матери, не пересидел у друзей, а умчался в Париж. Хотел оказаться от отца как можно дальше и одним махом обрубить все связи? Похоже, стремление решать все проблемы, резко меняя свою жизнь, он тоже унаследовал от Мэрфа. Получается, у них больше общего, чем Мэрф привык думать.

От мысли, что Ви не настроен возвращаться, Мэрф перешел к мысли, что, возможно, он сейчас в лавке. С улицы Мэрфу не видно комнаты, но из комнаты могли видеть его. Ви увидел его и попросил мясника не открывать дверь? Возможно, сейчас он наблюдает через щель за отцом и ждет, когда Мэрф уйдет. Возможно, в лавке есть другой выход и Ви слинял через него. Ушел прочь по прыгающим неровным улицам. Скрылся, затерялся. А Мэрф сидит здесь как идиот и ничего не делает. Точно, в лавках обычно есть черный ход. Какой смысл Мэрфу ждать, если его обманули? Чем дольше он думал, тем больше сомневался, стоит ли дальше ждать. В голове один за другим проносились разные варианты. Может, мясник и вовсе не спит в лавке. Может, неподалеку у него есть квартира. Может, Ви тоже не живет в лавке. Снимает меблированную комнату в каком-то парижском гадюшнике. Может, Ви увидел Мэрфа, когда возвращался с гулянки в лавку, — увидел, не захотел разговаривать, свалил, исчез. Мэрф ждет напрасно.

Он встал, постучал в дверь, потом в окно, стекла задрожали. Над головой послышалось недовольное ворчание. Мэрф налег плечом на дверь. Ему показалось, что петли расшатаны. Петли или замок. Такую дверь можно вышибить двумя сильными ударами. Правда, разбег на кривой улице с висящим над тротуаром крыльцом не возьмешь. Лучше воспользоваться окном. Мэрф взвесил все за и против. Ему нечего терять. Он приехал поговорить с сыном, извиниться и забрать его домой. Ему плевать на мясника. Он не собирается с ним любезничать. Воровать не станет, только выбьет окно. И чем скорее, тем лучше, потому что Мэрф уже буквально кожей чувствовал, что Ви водит его за нос. Ускользает. Возможно, и открытка была обманом. Он вполне мог соврать насчет того, что устроился работать в лавку мясника. Просто проходил мимо и решил подшутить? Вписал в письмо подходящий адрес и захотел проверить, как поведет себя Мэрф? Приедет искать или нет? Может, Ви договорился с мясником, наведывается к нему раз в неделю и спрашивает, не являлся ли с вопросами глупый солдафон из провинции.

С неопределенностью необходимо покончить. Мэрф разбил окно и протиснулся внутрь. В нос ударила вонь мясных отходов. Сделав два шага, Мэрф наткнулся на прилавок. Ощупал ящик кассы, перебрался к шкафам у стены и отыскал лампу. Масляную, без крышки наверху. Огонь забился за заляпанным отпечатками пальцев стеклом, плюя дымом в покрытый черными пятнами потолок. По центру маленького торгового зала пол был выложен кафелем, около прилавков и стен — дешевым камнем. Теперь Мэрф точно знал, что лавка пуста. Если бы мясник ночевал здесь, он бы выбежал на шум. Мэрф направился к двери в глубине торгового зала, желая убедиться, что в подсобке не постелен тюфяк для помощника, и проверить черный вход. За дверью был коридор с письменным столом у стены, рукомойником, ящиками и тряпьем на полу. Тюфяк здесь тоже был. Соломенный, короткий, как собачья подстилка, и покрытый пятнами.

За следующей дверью была разделочная. Свет масляной лампы выхватил из темноты каменный стол, промышленную мясорубку с большой горловиной, туши на крюках, развешенные на стенах ножи, щипцы и пилы. Мэрф посветил в угол на слив в полу и повернулся к двум тушам. Кости, мышцы, мясо, сухожилия. Обе туши схожи по размерам. Мэрф не сразу понял, что его настораживает. Обе туши подвесили узкой частью вверх, широкой книзу. У одной просматривались характерные для теленка длинные лопатки и обрубки суставов. У второй туши лопатки и позвоночник были мельче. Мэрф вспомнил, где видел похожее, и к горлу подкатила тошнота. Когда он только приехал в Алжир зеленым юнцом, их послали усмирять восстание в Бель-Хейльран. Один из сраных арабов возомнил себя мессией, он и его прихвостни развлекались, снимая кожу с пленных французских солдат. Потом Мэрфу часто снились освежеванные мертвецы. Вернувшись домой во Францию, он старался вытравить эти сны выпивкой, но она не помогала.

Мэрф поднес лампу к верхней части туши. Железный крюк входил наискось в узкий тазобедренный сустав, перекосив его и разорвав нижний отдел позвоночника. Сомнений не осталось — на крюке висело освежеванное человеческое туловище. Мэрф прищурился: местами на мясе виднелись продолговатые зарубки, ложа суставов были оголены, бедренные суставы сначала рубили, потом вывернули с головкой. Мэрф присел. Там, где у туловища должна была быть шея, виднелась вмятина. Несколько верхних позвонков отсутствовали.

Задыхаясь от вони и тошноты, Мэрф повернулся к разделочному столу.

Широкая воронка мясорубки была пуста, но на решетке и ножах застряли куски мяса.

Мэрф опустился на колени и одно за другим вытащил из-под стола и перевернул ведра. Он хотел рассмотреть их содержимое. Из первого ведра высыпались куски мяса размером с кулак, приготовленные под мясорубку. Темно-красные. Мясник мог сложить вместе человеческое мясо и говядину. Но Мэрфу не хватало света и опыта, чтобы отличить одно от другого. Зато он заметил на некоторых кусках остатки шерсти и белой кожи. На дне нашел человеческое ухо и два белых пальца с обкусанными ногтями. Хрящи и мелкие кости мясорубка легко перемалывает. Второе ведро было набито сосисками. По форме один в один сосиски с ярмарки. Фарш, утрамбованный в промытые говяжьи кишки. Вот только смог бы покупатель на ярмарке отличить в сосисках фарш из человеческого мяса от говядины? Можно ли по вкусу понять, что жрешь человечину, если она перемешена с говядиной?

В третьем ведре были стейки. Темно-бордовые, с прожилками кровеносных сосудов и бляшками жира. Мэрф дернул на себя последнее ведро. Оно оказалось полупустым, легко опрокинулось и наполнило тесную комнату дребезгом и звоном. А когда ведро перестало кувыркаться, из него выкатилась человеческая стопа. Длинная, как у Мэрфа. Слишком крупная, чтобы принадлежать женщине.

Мэрф шарахнулся в сторону, ударился виском о ножку стола, и его вывернуло. Дыхание сипело и свистело, царапая глотку. Перед глазами плыло. Мэрф пнул ведро и толкнул каменный стол, будто хотел его опрокинуть. Попятился и врезался в стену с инструментами. Напоролся плечом на топор и замер от понимания — этим топором мясник отрубал своим жертвам руки и ноги.

От метаний Мэрфа лампа на разделочном столе перевернулась. Масло закапало на пол. Только теперь Мэрф заметил, что пол не повсюду покрывают камни: у самой стены лежал кусок железа. Кольцо на железной заплатке и ее размер подсказывали, что это люк в подвал. Добираясь до него, Мэрф дважды споткнулся, но так и не понял, обо что. Скорей всего, его просто заносило от шока.

За железной, полметра на метр крышкой люка он обнаружил деревянные ступени. Пришлось вернуться к столу за лампой. Трепыхающийся за грязным стеклом свет выхватил из темноты три ступени, земляной пол и корзины с тряпьем. Мэрф не увидел крыс, но услышал писк, с каким они убегали от света. Земля под ногами расползалась, была мягкой, будто ее недавно вспахали и удобрили. Но забыли вынуть камни. Дважды наткнувшись на твердое, Мэрф присел и ощупал землю руками. Просеяв ее сквозь пальцы, достал кость. Продвигаясь на четвереньках, Мэрф укололся об острый конец ребра, нашел череп и тазобедренный сустав. Скольких людей убил мясник?

Дрожь в руках мешала Мэрфу перебирать вещи в корзине. Он не понимал, зачем это делает, зачем разворачивает и рассматривает тряпки. И одновременно он прекрасно знал, что ищет. Он раскидал вокруг себя штаны, рубашки, безрукавки и потянулся к следующей корзине. Под рваным пиджаком и шерстяным кардиганом лежала обувь. Стоптанные ботинки, без шнурков, со шнурками. Подбитые гвоздями, с отвалившимся каблуком. Один сапог с поцарапанным носом и пяткой.

Какая-то часть мозга Мэрфа фиксировала происходящее и делала выводы — в подвале была только мужская одежда и обувь. Эта часть мозга выключилась, когда он наткнулся на высокие ботинки, похожие на армейские. Зачем-то Мэрф протолкнул руку внутрь ботинка и ощупал смятую стельку. Ви носил такие же ботинки. Купил их прошлой зимой. На ботинке, который сейчас держал в руках Мэрф, было много царапин. Носивший его застревал ногой между камней, обтирал все тротуары или работал на каменоломне. Когда Ви успел так поцарапать ботинок? Если Ви поцарапал ботинок, мог ли Мэрф этого не заметить? Почему подошва стоптана с внутренней стороны больше, чем с внешней? Неужели его Ви косолапил? Мог Мэрф не заметить, что его сын косолапил? Он многого не знал о Ви. Многое упустил. Был невнимателен, самоуверен и глуп.

Наверху раздался шум, где-то хлопнула дверь.

— Кто здесь? — прохрипел низкий голос.

Мэрф выскочил из подвала, забыв о лампе. Поскользнулся на выпотрошенном из ведер мясе, в подсобке врезался в рукомойник, сдвинул письменный стол и вылетел в торговый зал. Человеческая фигура покачивалась около распахнутой двери. Мясник был под два метра ростом. Широкий, с длинными руками. Мэрф ударил его правой в нос, левой в челюсть. Мясник хрюкнул, врезался в косяк двери и вывалился на улицу. Мэрф перепрыгнул порог вместе крыльцом и уселся мяснику на грудь. Тот вскинул руки, метя Мэрфу в лицо. Мэрф перехватил его растопыренные пальцы и вывернул их к кисти. Услышал хруст и крик. Мясник под ним бился как непослушная лошадь. Пытался сбросить и оттолкнуть. Мэрф врезал кулаком ему между глаз. В скулу, в нос. Ему всё казалось, что он промахивается и бьет слишком слабо. Он не почувствовал, как поцарапал костяшки о чужие зубы, не слышал криков вокруг, не слышал сипов своей жертвы, только — свое свистящее дыхание.

Кто-то налетел Мэрфу на спину. Недостаточно тяжелый и сильный, чтобы свалить его или оттащить от мясника. Когда правую руку Мэрфа перехватили, он продолжил бить левой. В детстве он держал ложку левой рукой, затрещины отца его переучили, но он до сих пор бил левой не хуже, чем правой. Когда повисли на левой руке, Мэрф наконец отвлекся от мясника, боднул головой назад и разбил нос наседавшему на него идиоту. Вырвал из ослабевшей хватки руку, развернулся. Рядом на мостовой сидел старик. Седая борода развевалась на ветру, из носа хлестала кровь.

— Помогите! Убивают! — голосила старуха в ночной рубашке и колпаке, сморщенная и хрупкая, как ребенок.

— Опять Жак напился и подрался! — орали сверху.

Здоровяк под Мэрфом дернулся, забулькал и выплюнул сгусток крови.

— Слезь с него! Не бей! Не убивай! — Лохматая женщина вцепилась в Мэрфа.

Он оттолкнул ее, женщина завалилась на бок и завыла. От нее разило выпивкой.

— Вор! Он выскочил из лавки Ранеля!

Из подъезда вышел мужчина. Компания пьяниц у питьевого фонтана перестала смеяться.

— В лавке Ранеля было разбито окно. Мой Жак пошел посмотреть, — голосила лохматая женщина. — Вор убил моего Жака.

Мэрф уставился на окровавленное лицо.

— Позовите полицейских! — Маленькая старуха пыталась унять текущую из носа старика кровь.

— Осторожно, у него может быть нож! — взвизгнул молодой человек в пьяной компании, двое его спутников зашикали на него, двое засмеялись.

— В лавке Ранеля красть нечего, — проворчал босой бородач с молотком в руках.

За его спиной маячили двое мужчин помоложе. Они с одинаковой вероятностью могли быть его сыновьями или младшими братьями, настолько похожи были лица всех троих.

Мэрф разжал руку на шее потерявшего сознание Жака. Он ошибся. Увидел, что дверь в лавку открыта. Решил, что вошедший открыл ее ключом. Он думал, что перед ним мясник, убийца, и избил невиновного. Свернул ему нос, выбил зубы. Дышит ли он еще? Мэрф наклонился и услышал свист.

— Грабитель залез через окно. — Бородач с молотком оценивающе посмотрел на Мэрфа.

Мэрф отполз от избитого, но так и остался сидеть на земле. Он чувствовал себя как после контузии. Людские голоса доносились издалека.

У старика, которого Мэрф двинул затылком, больше не шла кровь из носа, и он попытался помочь избитому Жаку — приподнял его и усадил, облокотив на себя.

— Он умер? — причитала лохматая пьяная спутница Жака.

Старик зашептал что-то успокаивающее. Бородач с молотком и его родственники двинулись в лавку мясника. Внутри что-то задребезжало, а потом молодой человек выбежал на улицу, схватился за стену и согнулся пополам. Отблевавшись, он, тяжело дыша, уставился в небо.

— Что случилось? Что там? Грабитель убил Ранеля? Убил мясника? — орали из окон.

Из подъездов выходили люди. Подоспели двое полицейских. Бородач покинул дом; он потерял свой молоток, хватался за полицейских и быстро что-то говорил.

Не прислушиваясь ни к его лепету, ни к крикам толпы, Мэрф поднялся на ноги. Он должен вернуться в лавку, еще раз осмотреть вещи и ботинки.

— Куда прешь? — Полицейский, щуплый, писклявый, попытался его остановить, но Мэрф оттолкнул его.

В узкой комнате с письменным столом он увидел корзину, которую не заметил раньше. В ней тоже были вещи. Рубашки. Брюки.

— Похоже, он сумасшедший. — Полицейские топтались в дверях.

— Сумасшедший старьевщик.

— Говорю вам, там повсюду валяются человеческие пальцы и уши, — огрызнулся на улице бородач. — Он перемалывал человеческое мясо в мясорубке!

Света стало больше. Лампы у полицейских, лампы на улице.

Вещи в руках Мэрфа были влажными. Или влажными были его пальцы от крови и пота? Штаны, слишком короткие, чтобы принадлежать Ви. Рубашка, слишком широкая для Ви. Брюки с заплатками на коленях, такие Ви никогда не носил. Некстати Мэрф вспомнил, что у Ви была аллергия. На коже часто появлялись красные шелушащиеся пятна. Покончив с корзиной, Мэрф снова спустился в подвал и осмотрел ботинок. Он не мог понять, не мог решить — принадлежал он Ви или нет.

— Кто нашел трупы? — пробасили в торговой комнате.

— Там не трупы. — Отвечавший пыхтел, отдувался, лебезил.

Полицейский пытался выслужиться перед начальником? Мэрф их не видел, только слышал, как в торговом зале под ногами людей скрипит разбитое стекло. Судя по шуму, в лавку набилось человек десять. Выбираясь из подвала, Мэрф увидел лучи фонарей. Они пробежали по углам и тушам и ослепили его.

— Сумасшедший роется в хламе, — сказал фонарь.

— Это он избил Жака?

Остроносый полицейский схватил Мэрфа за локоть, Мэрф отшвырнул его к стене. Он всё еще прижимал к груди поцарапанный ботинок. Ему нужно было вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Но второй полицейский попятился и перегородил ему путь. Мэрф врезался в него плечом. Полицейский шарахнулся и перевернул письменный стол. Из ящиков посыпались бумаги.

— Эй, ты, подними руки!

У полицейских в торговом зале были пистолеты. Четверо ровесников Мэрфа, возможно, бывшие военные, целились ему в грудь и в голову. Он поднял руки, не выпуская ботинка. Толстый полицейский, что стоял ближе всех, врезал Мэрфу пистолетом по зубам. Мэрф пошатнулся. Раздосадованный тем, что он устоял на ногах, полицейский ударил его в висок. Падая, Мэрф прижал ботинок к животу. Толстяк несколько раз двинул его ногой в солнечное сплетение и поясницу.

— Вытащите отсюда эту мразь! — приказал он.

Похоже, толстяк был здесь главным. Трое полицейских подхватили Мэрфа под руки и выволокли на улицу. Смуглый полицейский достал наручники. Два других попрятали пистолеты и начали выкручивать Мэрфу руки. Они хотели отобрать у него ботинок. Этот ботинок, возможно, был всё, что у него осталось от Ви. Мэрф зарычал, ударил одного, повалил на землю второго, забрался ему на грудь и замахнулся. Удар в затылок не позволил ударить, сбил координацию, запустил пляску черных точек перед глазами. Мэрф завалился на бок и прижался щекой к мостовой. Один из полицейских сел ему на спину, выбивая из легких воздух и заставляя ребра скрипеть. Ему таки нацепили наручники. Справившись с наручниками, полицейские начали его пинать. Без замаха, без азарта, просто чтобы проучить.

Когда Мэрфа оставили в покое, его правая рука онемела, поясница горела. Сплевывая кровь, он повернулся на бок. Старик с разбитым носом крутился вокруг пришедшего в себя Жака. Перед лавкой собралось больше пятидесяти человек. Сверху и снизу улицы спешили люди с фонарями. Мужчины в костюмах и дамы в мехах — прямиком из залов кабаре и ресторанов. Оборванные босые нищие — из канав, в которых они искали объедки.

— Мэрф? Ты ли это?

Орби служил с ним в Алжире по контракту. Автомеханик, похожий на ящерицу из-за низкого лба, плоского носа, выпученных глаз и слабого мелкого подбородка. Любитель шлюх, способный перепить в увольнительной любого.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Это полицейские тебе морду подправили? — Теперь Орби носил черный костюм, пальто из шерсти и шелковый желтый галстук. Придурковатый шелковый желтый галстук, который мог себе позволить только парижский модник. — В этой ссанной лавке мясника нашли отрезанные ноги и пальцы, да?

— Я ищу своего сына. — Мэрф прочистил горло, глядя в выпученные, как у ящерицы, глаза Орби.

Орби был не один. Одетый в точно такой же костюм и пальто громила двигал нижней челюстью влево и вправо, глядя на Мэрфа с неприязнью.

— Расслабься, Уго. — Орби хлопнул Подвижную Челюсть по ноге. — Мэрф мой друг, мы вместе служили.

Уго кивнул и вскарабкался на крыльцо. С его комплекцией и медлительностью он напоминал медведя, перебирающегося через бревно.

— Уго, — окликнул его Орби. — Скажи Каррэ, пусть гонит ключи от наручников. Скажи, что он заковал в наручники кавалера ордена Почетного легиона!

Орби подмигнул Мэрфу, зная, что он оценит шутку. У Мэрфа не было никакого ордена. Зато в Алжире штабом разведки командовал старый маразматик, майор с трясущимися руками, которого долго не решались смещать, потому что он был кавалером ордена Почетного легиона.

— Орби. — Мэрф кивнул на карман своего пиджака.

Однажды они попали в засаду в горах Ахаггар. Пару часов отстреливались, лежа по разные стороны ущелья. Тогда и научились понимать друг друга без слов. Орби ощупал карманы Мэрфа и достал открытку. Прочитал послание Ви и взглянул на лавку мясника.

— Проклятье, Мэрф. — Орби нахмурился и почесал гладко выбритые, блестящие от крема или одеколона щеки.

Уго раздобыл ключ от наручников и, не спускаясь с высокого крыльца, перекинул его Орби. Судя по тому, как быстро Уго добился результата, с полицейскими Орби и Уго были на короткой ноге.

Едва его освободили, Мэрф поднялся на ноги. Тряхнул головой, разгоняя слабость, и шагнул к лавке. Ему нужно вернуться. Он вспомнил о высыпавшихся из письменного стола бумагах. Если убийца сохранил одежду жертв, он мог сохранить и их документы.

— Стой. — Орби упер ладонь Мэрфу в грудь и покачал головой. — Давай не будем дразнить легавых и дадим им время там все обнюхать.

— Бумаги, — просипел Мэрф. — У Ви была с собой метрика о рождении.

Была ведь? Он бы не уехал без нее? Почему Мэрф не проверил это?

— Понял. — Орби схватил его за плечи, то ли останавливая, то ли поддерживая. Мэрфа пошатывало. — Посиди здесь. Я всё сделаю.

Пока он ходил в дом, Мэрф поднял ботинок. Вещевой мешок, с которым он пришел с вокзала, исчез.

Люди на мостовой толкались, шептались о ведрах, полных человеческого мяса, костях в подвале, строили предположения о количестве жертв. Ужасная новость быстро распространялась и обрастала деталями.

Орби спрыгнул с крыльца. Бумаги торчали из внутренних и внешних карманов его пальто и пиджака.

— Идем. — Он вцепился Мэрфу в плечо. — Тебе нужно выпить.

Мэрф не сдвинулся с места.

— Ты спугнул ссанного трупоеда. Теперь он знает, что его логово раскрыто, и не вернется сюда. Уго останется, проведет с полицейскими обыск и опросит соседей. Мы найдем его, Мэрф. — Орби хлопнул его по груди.

Мэрф не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он что-то забыл, не учел, не заметил. Он позволил Орби увлечь себя вниз по улице, но постоянно оборачивался. Навстречу им тек неиссякающий поток любопытных. Раскрасневшиеся лица, расстегнутые пальто, шлейф духов. Казалось, все на Монмартре побросали свои ночные развлечения и слетелись на слухи об убийствах.

***

Несмотря на поздний час, по улице Пигаль ходили торговцы с лотками сладостей и сигарет. Угольщики с тачками уворачивались от конных экипажей. Дважды Мэрф видел продавцов с наполненными газом шарами. Обнаглевшие нищие преследовали выходивших из баров людей до подножек фиакров или дверей других бара.

Кафе, в которое Орби завел Мэрфа, занимало первый этаж пятиэтажной каменной громады, отстроенной во времена Наполеона Третьего, — колонны и статуи при входе, на каждой балюстраде и даже на плоской крыше. Внутри стены закрыли деревянными панелями, пол выложили мрамором, потолок исказили лепниной, по углам развесили газовые рожки. Человек тридцать топтались вокруг высоких, густо заставленных бутылками и бокалами столиков в центре. Гул голосов заглушал тихое пиликанье граммофона на стойке. Обитая по бокам кафелем и накрытая деревянной столешницей, она была исполнена в том же стиле, что и шкаф за ней. На его полках, судя по названиям и бутылкам, привозной виски и ром, вино из Прованса соседствовали с самогоном из соседней подворотни. Густой сигаретный дым вился вокруг рожков, убивая слетевшуюся на свет мошкару. Прежде чем сесть за стол в углу, Орби стряхнул с него три комариных трупа.

Мэрф положил ботинок из лавки мясника на колени, Орби щелкнул пальцами над головой. Вместо сновавшей по залу бледной девицы с подносом к ним подошел крупный мужчина с глубокими залысинами, наэлектризованным, стоящим дыбом пушком на макушке и предплечьях.

— Что, правда подвалы Ранеля забиты котлетами из человечины? — спросил он.

— Правда, Питти. Принеси нам водки и пожрать. Только не мяса. От мяса меня сейчас стошнит. — Орби закурил и помахал девице с вываливающейся из декольте грудью на другом конце зала.

— Ты работаешь в Сюрге? — спросил Мэрф, хотя и догадывался, что ищейка тайной полиции вряд ли мог позволить себе такой дорогой костюм, ботинки и пальто, как у Орби.

— Нет. Помнишь тощего итальянца-сутенера в Алжире, который подгонял нам белых девчонок? — Орби стряхнул пепел на пол.

Мэрф не помнил, свои увольнительные в армии он использовал, чтобы напиться до беспамятства.

— Не важно. Так вот, тот сутенер-итальяшка по имени Карбоне перешел дорогу другим сутенерам, они вывезли его в пустыню и закопали по шею в песок. Я его выкопал, и с тех пор мы не разлей вода. Карбоне взял меня в дело и после службы позвал в Марсель. Пару лет я возил для него белых шлюх в Александрию. Потом в Турции фермерам разрешили выращивать мак, Карбоне стал закупать у турок опиум и отправлять его из Марселя в Америку.

Теперь Мэрф припомнил хилого мелкого итальянца с плохими зубами и широким, всегда гладко выбритым лицом. Припомнил и то, что Орби вел с ним дела, припомнил предложение Орби вместе отправиться в Марсель. Тогда Мэрф представлял себе Марсель неким подобием Александрии, единственного большого города, который он видел. Он решил, что большой город не то место, где он хочет жить с семьей и растить сына.

Бармен с залысинами грохнул на стол поднос. Прозрачная водка в графине, мелкие бокалы, засахаренный миндаль.

— Короче, в Марселе дела шли хорошо, и когда десять лет назад пришло время расширять бизнес, я перебрался с Карбоне в Париж. — Орби поднял и опустил рюмку, словно завершая объяснения, в Париже корсиканская мафия занималась тем же, чем и в Марселе, — бордели, трафик опиума-сырца и производство из него героина. — Монмартр наша территория, Мэрф. Мы здесь тайная полиция и жандармы. И мы найдем ссанного убийцу.

В центре зала засмеялись. Зазвенел разбившийся бокал. Окно закрыл большой экипаж с блестящими серебром и медью колесами и рессорами. Мэрф опрокинул в себя одну рюмку, потом вторую, но ничего не почувствовал.

— Так ты приехал из Ангулема? — Орби всегда был наблюдательным: рассматривая около лавки мясника открытку от Ви, он не обошел вниманием почтовые штемпели.

Оба раза после возвращения из армии Мэрф бросал пить тяжело и мучительно. Он делал это ради Каролины и семьи, которую она ему подарила. Боясь сорваться, он разорвал все связи с армейскими приятелями.

— Помню, ты был женат. Клео, кажется, ее звали?

— Каролина.

— Точно. Как она?

— Умерла.

Если бы Каролина была жива, Ви не сбежал бы в Париж.

— Моя тоже. — После каждой второй сигаретной затяжки Орби опрокидывал в себя рюмку водки. — Мы прожили вместе всего год. Представляешь, она умерла родами и забрала с собой ребенка.

Орби моргнул. Выпученные глаза отразили пьяное удивление. Поговорив еще про себя и порасспросив Мэрфа, Орби догадался, что тот поругался с сыном. За пять лет службы Орби достаточно хорошо изучил характер Мэрфа, чтобы понять: ссора закончилась дракой. О причине раздора Орби не спросил, молодость — время глупостей. Если бы он спросил, Мэрф не смог бы ему ответить.

— Думаешь, это его ботинок? — Орби потер слезящиеся от выпивки глаза.

Часы над входом показывали два часа ночи. Шлюхи и искатели постельных развлечений поднялись в меблированные комнаты над кафе. В зал набились перекусить посетители кабаре и актеры из ближайших театров.

— Не знаю. — Мэрф пил натощак. Как обычно, выпивка притупила эмоции, и Мэрфу казалось, что в голове у него прояснилось.

— Не гони с выводами. Может, твоего сына обокрали. Сам знаешь… — Орби прищурился, рассматривая что-то за окном.

«…выводы — последнее дело», — мысленно закончил за него Мэрф. Он научился этому в армии. Сначала разведка и сбор информации, потом выводы. Он кивнул Орби и опустошил свою рюмку.

— Едва не забыл. — Орби резко затушил сигарету и начал выкладывать из карманов бумаги, которые он взял в лавке мясника.

Договора о поставках и покупках и ни одной метрики о рождении.

— Посмотри-ка, ссанный трупоед доставлял сосиски и котлеты на Пигаль. — Орби ткнул пальцем в накладную. — Я ужинал там вчера. Может, человечиной закусывал? Нужно пройтись по ресторанам и велеть им выбросить всё, что привез им Ранель.

Рассматривая записки и накладные Ранеля, они не заметили, как подошел Уго. Вблизи он выглядел еще массивней, чем Мэрф его запомнил. Когда Уго сел, стул под ним заскрипел. Громадные кулаки на столе походили на две кувалды.

— Ну что там, Уго? — Орби налил ему водки.

— В подвале полно костей. — Уго выпил и скривился, челюсть съехала вправо.

— Сколько всего там скелетов?

— Трудно сказать. Они все расчленены. Работал настоящий мясник, который привык использовать всё мясо и не оставлять отходов в виде хрящей и сухожилий. Он разделал их, как телят на рынке.

Ви любил телячьи ребрышки, Мэрф покупал их на рынке. Развешанные на крючках, разложенные на прилавках кости, покрытые розовым мясом и белыми сухожилиями. К горлу подступила тошнота.

— Полицейские вытащили из подвала все корзины и тряпки и прошлись граблями по земляному полу. Кости захоронены слой за слоем и перемешаны. Когда использовали лопату, нашли кости на глубине полутора метров. Скорей всего, скелеты самых первых жертв. Мы нашли двенадцать черепов. Судя по размерам, пять мужских, семь помельче — женских. Каррэ считает, что костей там наберется на скелетов пятнадцать. Утром он пошлет кости в Бисетр на экспертизу. Врачи в Бисетре точнее скажут, сколько было жертв. — Челюсть Уго переместилась влево. Эти медленные движения напомнили Мэрфу о жующих коровах.

Орби кивнул. Мы здесь жандармы и полиция, сказал он два часа назад, и пока рассказ и действия Уго подтверждали это.

— Нужно опросить соседей, узнать, как ссанный мясник выглядел, где ночевал, кого трахал.

— Я пойду с вами, — сказал Мэрф.

— Нет. Не после того, как ты устроил там кулачные бои. Не будем раздражать полицейских Каррэ.

— Точно. Ты одному из полицейских плечо вывернул, — кивнул Уго. — Я займусь соседями.

До прихода Уго Мэрф рассортировал на столе накладные и квитанции Ранеля по двум стопкам. Теперь он снова посмотрел на них.

— Тогда, как рассветет, я поеду на центральный рынок и на живодерню, поговорю с людьми, у которых Ранель закупал говядину. Потом проверю рестораны, куда он поставлял колбасы, котлеты и сосиски.

— Хорошая мысль. — Орби моргнул покрасневшими глазами. — Я поеду с тобой.


	2. Chapter 2

Уго ушел к четырем утра. В пять Орби нанял извозчика. Мэрф пользовался извозчиком, только когда возил больную Каролину в больницу. В одной из булочных Пигаля Орби прикупил на завтрак багеты с ветчиной. По мостовой катили телеги, вывозившие ассенизационные бочки, — во многих домах на Монмартре не было канализации, а только выгребные ямы. На широких улицах махали метлами дворники, сметая мусор в придорожные канавы. По Сене ползли баржи и буксиры, трубы их откидывались, чтобы не задеть мосты.

Живодерня стояла около набережной, с которой сплавляли лес. Работники в резиновых сапогах прыгали с крюками по перевязанным бревнам, проверяя крепления. Живодерня внешне напоминала большой деревянный сарай. Внутри земляной пол устилала солома. Хозяин живодерни, Фадуаз, скупал старых кляч по всему Парижу, а потом продавал их мясо по дешевке мясникам и рестораторам, которые превращали его в говядину, баранину, телятину или дичь, в зависимости от запросов покупателя. Фадуазу недавно вырезали опухоль из горла, потому он говорил шепотом. Ранеля он знал два года, продавал ему мясо раз шесть. Ранель всегда платил вперед и всегда приезжал точно к назначенному часу. Всегда приходил один. Для мяса одалживал телегу и всегда возвращал ее в тот же день. Фадуазу было приятно вести с ним дела.

В семь часов утра центральный рынок Парижа был полон народа. В павильонах, под крышами из стекла и железа, приехавшие ночью из деревень торговцы суетились, отмеряли веревками отведенные им для торговли места, ставили прилавки, раскладывали и развешивали овощи, сыры и мясо.

В Ангулеме, где жил Мэрф, рынок открывался в час дня. На центральном рынке Парижа уже в семь утра покупатели задевали друг друга локтями. Служанки из богатых домов собирали в корзины свежие овощи. Одинокие швеи и жены рабочих покупали молоко и хлеб.

В пропахшем морковью и сельдереем павильоне с овощами Орби окликнул женщину с высокой, украшенной жемчугом прической. Несмотря на поцелуй, которым женщина приветствовала Орби, она ни разу не улыбнулась.

— С чего это ты поднялась в такую рань, Лера? Вчера выдался неудачный вечер? — хохотнул Орби.

Лицо женщины покрывал толстый слой пудры, губы ярко алели красным, как и цветок в декольте бархатного пальто.

— У меня бессонница, милый. — Лера поправила пучок редиски, а потом воротник Орби. — А вчерашний вечер был, пожалуй, самым удачным за последний месяц.

— Она одна из шлюх, которой Карбоне снимает квартиру на Елисейских полях, — объяснил Мэрфу Орби, когда Лера исчезла в толпе. — В этой квартире ее навещают адвокаты, чиновники и члены правительства, в силу своих постов не позволяющие себе заходить в бордели Пигаля.

Между овощным и мясным павильонами в закутке стояли печи, в них сжигали уголь, чтобы получить газ для газовых рожков. Железные махины печей походили на три спаянные вместе узкие бочки разной высоты.

Поставщика Ранеля Монтенье Орби и Мэрф нашли по надписи на фургоне «Монтенье и сыновья». Мужчина в длинном фартуке как раз выводил из фургона по деревянным мосткам двух коров. Заглянув внутрь фургона, Мэрф увидел пропитавшиеся кровью доски и понял, что забивали коров прямо здесь, на рынке, в этом же фургоне.

Старший сын Монтенье сегодня работал с братом. Отец, старый боров, заболел. А брат, теленок бестолковый, только что отлучился в уборные. Разговаривая, Монтенье размахивал руками, будто жесты помогали ему подбирать слова. Благодаря белозубой улыбке и обветренным румяным щекам, он выглядел образцовым деревенским крепышом из тех, что четырнадцать часов в сутки проводят на свежем воздухе, с детства выпивают в день по литру молока и всю жизнь отличаются отменным здоровьем. Мэрф делал всё, чтобы его сын тоже вырос таким здоровым и крепким.

Ранеля Монтенье вспомнил с улыбкой.

— Ловкий боров.

— Почему ловкий? — спросил Мэрф, глядя, как розовощекая молочница ворочает тяжелые бидоны.

— Хорошо скот забивал. Однажды мой братец, теленок Пьер, не попал корове по артерии. — Старший сын Монтенье кивнул на уборные, где скрывался брат. — Ранель увидел, что Пьер промахнулся и перепуганная корова вот-вот из телеги выбежит, в два шага оказался рядом и вскрыл ей артерию. Сказал, что его отец забойщиком был.

— Не сказал где?

Около прилавка с птицей женщина и мальчик лет тринадцати, похожие как две копии, скручивали шеи курицам и ощипывали перья.

— В Эльзасе. — Монтенье поковырял в ухе. — Еще до войны. Потом пришли немцы, убили всех родных Ранеля и сожгли их скотобойню. Так что лет с двенадцати этот живучий боров перебивался воровством и работами на фермах.

Мэрф вырос на юге Франции, об оккупации немцами Эльзаса и Лотарингии он узнал, уже когда вырос. Во время войны ему было семь лет. Он запомнил военный год как один из самых спокойных годов своего детства. Стремясь избежать обязательного для всех призыва, папаша Мэрфа сломал себе ногу. Со сломанной ногой он мог только орать на Мэрфа, но не мог дотянуться до него и ударить.

— Ранель не говорил, когда в Париж перебрался? — Орби закурил.

— Нет.

— Как часто Ранель у вас покупал мясо?

— Раз в неделю. Приезжал по вторникам, спозаранку, сначала заглядывал к старьевщику, потом к нам.

— К старьевщику?

— Старом борову Эке.

Монтенье проводил Мэрфа и Орби до конца павильона с мясом и показал, как найти старьевщика. Его было видно издалека из-за яркой одежды. Зеленые плиссированные штаны, шелковая синяя рубашка, кроличий тулуп.

Старьевщик Эке забрался в угол маленького павильона, где продавали всякую всячину: у стен стояли велосипеды «Mercier» и «Alcyon», на земле фотоаппараты «Кодак» лежали рядом с алебастровыми вазами и колесами от карет.

Около прилавка с медной проволокой Мэрфу в карман засунул руку мальчишка. Мэрф поймал его за запястье и удерживал ровно столько времени, сколько понадобилось, чтобы заметить плешь на макушке и отсутствие передних зубов. Когда Мэрф отпустил карманника, мальчишка прибился к компании грязных подростков. У одного из них на шее виднелась татуировка в виде пунктирной линии. Мэрф видел такие у солдат в армии: так называемая «линия гильотины» — отметка, куда полагалось упасть лезвию.

— Ссанные апаши, — кивнул на татуированного Орби. — Дети у них лазят по карманам. Взрослые по трое-четверо нападают на прохожих — пока один душит, остальные чистят карманы. Когда я приехал в Париж десять лет назад, этот ссанный сброд управлял всеми борделями в городе. У них было плохо с организацией, они постоянно устраивали побоища на ножах друг с другом и с полицией, потому корсиканская мафия за год выгнала их с Монмартра.

Старьевщик, который вел дела с Ранелем, свой скарб разложил на земле и развесил по стене павильона, используя как крюки зазоры между железными опорами. Больше всего места занимали женские блузы и юбки. Нашлось одно меховое боа. На полу на одеяле лежали часы с кукушкой и серебряные столовые приборы.

Старьевщик шепелявил и постоянно вытирал губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Да, Ранель иногда приносил мне вещи. Штаны, рубашки. Изредка что-то из верхней одежды. И обувь. Где берет, не говорил. Никто этого не говорит. Продавалось когда как. Летом хуже, зимой лучше.

Мэрф присел и поднял серебряную ложку.

— Ранель приносил только тряпки или были другие вещи? Часы? Цепочки? Перстни?

— Нет.

— Может, документы?

— Нет-нет. Я подделками не занимаюсь. — Старьевщик запахнул тулуп.

Мэрф схватил его за шиворот и дернул на себя, заставляя старьевщика встать на четвереньки на свой же товар.

— А кто занимается? Кому мог Ранель метрики и паспорта сбывать?

— Не знаю.

Мэрф встряхнул его еще раз, перевернул на спину, прижал шею. Вокруг шуршали юбки, стучали каблуки, орали дети. Поднявшееся над павильоном солнце отбрасывало тени прохожих на распростертого на земле задыхающегося старика.

— А ты подумай хорошо.

— Юффи. — Старьевщик закашлял и заскулил.

— И где нам его найти?

— Я не знаю. Клянусь. Он приходит на рынок, когда хочет. Встречается здесь со своими клиентами. Иногда на недели пропадает. Иногда — на месяца.

— Оставь, Мэрф. — Орби сжал его плечо. — Я найду этого Юффи по своим каналам.

Мэрфу трудно было разжать пальцы. Всё его тело сковывало болезненное напряжение. Он давно не спал, толком не ел, много выпил, но напряжение нарастало с каждой минутой.

Надеясь, что ходьба прочистит голову, покидая рынок, Мэрф захотел пройтись. Около рынка лавки с зарешеченными окнами торговали рогами, копытами, мясом и углем.

Орби купил газету «Трибут насиональ» и выругался. На первой странице поместили фотографию разложенных на столе костей. Заголовок кричал о мяснике-людоеде.

— Сколько раз Каррэ говорили, чтобы не пускал в участок журналистов. Эти ссанные клещи из любой кучи дерьма устраивают шумиху. Теперь это дерьмо месяц будут мусолить в газетах. Ты только погляди, эта ссанная устрица пишет: «Полиция нашла в лавке мясника-людоеда кости пятидесяти человек».

К часу дня богатые горожане выехали на прогулку. К Булонскому лесу потянулись всадники на вороных и буланых пони, потекла река двухместных карет, восьмирессорных экипажей и плетеных колясок.

— Пятьдесят или двадцать человек, но я вот о чем подумал. — Орби закурил. — Люди пропадали, но никто об этом ничего не слышал, не знал, никто их не искал. У пропавших должны были быть семьи. Если пропадает человек с доходом около двух тысяч франков в год и больше, его семья идет в полицию. Бедняки, мошенники, карманники и прочий сброд в полицию не обращаются, они приходят к нам и Карбоне за помощью. Они постоянно жалуются на кражи, изнасилования, не говоря уже об убийствах и исчезновениях.

— Значит, у жертв мясника не было родных или они были приезжими, — закончил его мысль Мэрф.

— Мы найдем его, Мэрф. Карбоне не потерпит беспредела на своей территории. Не пожалеет для поиска ссанного мясника ни денег, ни людей. Мы накрыли его ссанное логово и оставили его без заработка. Наверняка сейчас он отсиживается у приятелей или любовницы. Ставлю на любовницу, не думаю, что у такого урода было много приятелей.

К трем они вернулись на Монмартр.

— Мэрф, у тебя есть деньги? Есть, где переночевать? — спросил Орби.

Мэрф мотнул головой, он не планировал задерживаться в Париже.

— Не беда. Я найду тебе работу и ночлежку.

Он отвел Мэрфа в полуподвальную забегаловку с политым селитрой земляным полом и заказал рыбный суп и два графина водки. За обедом трепался о машинах. В армии Орби был автомехаником, в Париже следил за автопробегами. Владела забегаловкой старуха Жюли с бородавкой на лбу. Она же держала меблированные комнаты этажом выше.

Не волнуйся о деньгах, потом сочтемся, сказал Мэрфу Орби. Комната на втором этаже напоминала тоннель, прорубленный в скале, — длинная, узкая, темная, с единственным окном. Зато для друга Орби старуха Жюли нашла железную кровать, набитый опилками новый тюфяк, одеяло и чистое постельное белье.

***

Вечером в кафе у Питти они встретились с Уго. Двигая челюстями мелко и энергично, он расковыривал на тарелке крупного карпа. Не отрываясь от обеда, выложил на стол мятый лист бумаги. Углем на нем было нарисовано квадратное лицо с узкими глазами.

— Борднав нарисовал по описаниям соседей. — Когда Уго заговорил, челюсть медленно съехала вправо.

— Ранель лысый? У него нет бровей и голова квадратная? — прищурился Орби.

— Соседи говорят, он всегда ходил в шляпе, — пожал плечами Уго.

— А что у него с верхней губой?

— Соседи говорят, Ранель то запускал усы, то сбривал. Две недели с усами, две без.

— Борднав был пьян?

Уго покрутил рукой, мол, не сильно.

— Что еще соседи рассказали?

— Ранель снял лавку двенадцать лет назад. — Челюсть Уго поползла вправо.

— У Ранеля есть квартира?

— Нет. Он ночевал в лавке. Еще соседи говорят, что никогда не видели его с женщиной. Зато он водил к себе мальчиков. — Челюсть Уго скользнула влево и переместилась вправо, будто он хотел выразить какую-то сложную эмоцию.

— Похоже, наш мясник еще и говномес, — хмыкнул Орби.

Точно так же Мэрф две недели назад обозвал Ви. А еще хуесосом. Назвал, прежде чем ударить, после того как застал его мнущим член похожего на жердь писца из канцелярии.

Дверь кафе распахнулась, на пороге появился молодой человек и устремился к Орби. Тонкокостный и смуглый, он постоянно щелкал — то языком, то суставами. Орби представил его как Танги.

— Ты видел сегодняшние газеты, Орби? — Голос у Танги был высоким и писклявым. — Везде кости на первых полосах. Из-за этой шумихи прокуратура Сены прислала к нам своих ищеек!

Орби отодвинул его в сторону и прошел к стойке.

— Дон Карбоне тебя ищет, Орби. Хочет с тобой поговорить, — не затыкался Танги.

Орби кивнул Питти.

— Налей моему другу Мэрфу за мой счет. — Орби пошарил по карманам, закурил и подвинул сигареты и зажигалку к Мэрфу. — Подожди меня здесь. Вернусь часа через два. Если нет, иди отсыпаться.

Заказывай, что хочешь, сказал он на прощанье и вышел на улицу. Небо затянули тучи, начал накрапывать моросящий дождь. Мэрф выпил водки и просмотрел бумаги Ранеля. Питти завел граммофон. Вместо пиликанья скрипки сегодня из трубы доносился простуженный женский голос. Ресторан заполнили господа в галстуках, молодежь и шлюхи. Зазвенела посуда, раздался смех. Чем дольше Мэрф прислушивался к веселому гомону, тем больше отвращения испытывал ко всему вокруг. Водка утратила для него вкус, как обычно бывало, когда он выпивал слишком много. Потеря аппетита, вкуса и нюха. Он был пьян, но голова оставалась ясной.

Мысли вернулись к вчерашнему вечеру. Торговая комната в лавке мясника, пять на пять шагов. Подсобка, два на пять. Разделочная со столом, мясорубкой и инструментами. Ведра, подвал. Мэрф то цеплялся за детали, заставлял себя вспомнить, что валялось по углам, где стоял письменный стол, то зависал и впадал в транс, поглощенный прочно врезавшейся в память картиной: подвешенное на крюке освежеванное человеческое туловище, разбросанное по полу мясо. Раз за разом из этого транса-воспоминания его выдергивал чужой смех или громкий голос, и каждый раз пробуждение было резким, болезненным. Сложным. Хотелось протереть глаза, лицо, потрясти головой. Реальность приобретала очертания неохотно и не сразу. Прогулявшись в уборную, Мэрф заметил, что у него кружится голова.

Пожалуй, ему не стоит больше пить. Дожидаться здесь Орби без выпивки он не сможет. Он решил проветриться. О том, чтобы пойти в комнаты старухи Жюли и лечь спать, не было и речи.

Дождь усилился, намочил Мэрфу голову, затек за воротник. Через полчаса прогулки вода начала хлюпать в сапогах. Не задумываясь, куда идет, Мэрф добрел до лавки мясника. Осмотрев высокое крыльцо, выбитые окна и снятую с петель дверь, решил, что достаточно протрезвел, чтобы сходить в рестораны, в которые мясник поставлял колбасы и сосиски.

Мэрф всегда хорошо ориентировался на местности. Неважно, пустыня, бескрайние поля или городские лабиринты Александрии. Днем он рассмотрел холм, запомнил названия улиц, расположение высоких зданий и куполов церквей. Он приблизительно представлял, где находятся нужные ему рестораны. Первой в списке была забегаловка, похожая на владения мадам Жюли — земляной пол и солома вместо ковра у стойки. Посетители здесь заливали глотки дешевым вином. Женщина за стойкой, худая и грубая, оказалась племянницей хозяина. Она никогда не слышала о Ранеле, газет не читала и возмущалась, что ей приказали сегодня выкинуть пять килограммов прекрасных свежих сосисок.

Второй ресторан был закрыт, но на его заднем дворе престарелая пара хозяев раздавала сосиски нищим. Выстроилась очередь из десяти человек, горбатых, кашляющих, молодых и старых. Пробираясь к прилавку, Мэрф отодвинул в сторону женщину с младенцем на руках.

— Это сосиски Ранеля? — Мэрф завис над стариками. Оба с длинными носами, изогнутыми дугой обиды губами, прищуренными близорукими глазами. У обоих шерстяные шали на плечах.

Дождь лупил по жестяному навесу и не позволил Мэрфу расслышать их бормотание. Он лишь считывал язык тела. Женщина замотала головой и подняла руки. Мужчина втянул голову в плечи. Оба оглядывались, будто искали поддержки. Мэрф перевернул прилавок. С улицы прибежала бездомная собака и схватила одну из сосисок. Мэрф ударил собаку ногой в бок. Она отлетела к стене, но сосиску не выпустила. Нищие подняли вой. Женщина с младенцем поцарапала Мэрфу лицо.

— В этих сосисках человеческое мясо! — Он пытался перекричать нищих.

Но его не слушали, тянули руки к сосискам. Волнение породило давку, нищие повалили стариков на землю. Мэрфа оттолкнули. Он хотел ударить всадившего ему локоть под ребра мужчину, но рядом уже протискивалась женщина с родимым пятном на лице, и Мэрф опустил кулак.

Покинув тесный двор, он подставил лицо под холодные струи дождя. Упавшие в рот и нос капли не успокоили пересушенную глотку. Мэрфу даже показалось, что у него поднимается температура и начинается лихорадка.

Следующий ресторан, с которым Ранель вел дела, занимал первый этаж широкого высокого здания. Витрина сияла светом множества газовых люстр, вывески приглашали поиграть в бильярд и карты. Внутри в глаза бросался белый жемчуг на шеях женщин, белые скатерти, белые тарелки и истекающие кровью куски мяса на них. Черные костюмы и платья, цветы в петлицах, на лифах, в вазах, на столах и в горшках по углам. Сосиски на кончиках вилок. Сосиски под блестящими ножами.

Мэрф вовсе не протрезвел. Окружающий мир крутился вокруг него калейдоскопом. Он перехватил официанта с подносом, полным мясных закусок.

— Откуда это? Откуда эта колбаса?

Официант попытался вырваться и перевернул поднос. Мэрф прошел к барной стойке. Бармен, низенький мужчина с маленьким, как кулак, лицом, привстал на носочки и смотрел за спину Мэрфа, ожидая помощи охраны.

— Где мясо, которое вы купили у Ранеля? — Мэрф вытащил квитанцию. — Тут сказано, что три дня назад вы купили у Ранеля десять килограммов стейков, пятнадцать килограммов сосисок и двадцать пять килограммов копченой колбасы. Где это все? Покажите, где вы хранили мясо Ранеля и куда его выбросили. Покажите ваши ведомости, хочу увидеть, что мясо Ранеля списали!

Он кричал, но сам себя не слышал. В голове горели воспоминания. Две недели назад Мэрф ударил Ви и сбил его с ног. Четыре дня назад он получил от Ви открытку с видом чертовой Эйфелевой башни и адресом проклятой мясной лавки Ранеля. Три дня назад Ранель продал в ресторан сосиски, колбасы и стейки. Три дня, четыре дня… — воображение Мэрфа разгоняло карусель. И каждый поворот колеса резал на части его душу.

Двое громил в костюмах схватили Мэрфа за плечи, одному он дал в челюсть, второго приложил лбом о барную стойку. Обогнув ее, он устремился на кухню. В заполненном паром, дымом и запахами помещении Мэрф моментально вспотел. Повара заметались между печками, полками и бочками. Мэрф поймал за шиворот толстяка и повторил свои вопросы.

Три дня назад. Десять килограммов стейков. Двадцать пять — колбас. Толстяк открывал и закрывал рот. Краснел и закатывал глаза. В кухню ввалились охранники, которых Мэрф оставил около стойки. Один скалился. У другого шла носом кровь. Они начали обходить Мэрфа по кругу. Тому, который скалился, он швырнул под ноги несговорчивого толстяка. Перепрыгнув через плиту, Мэрф обжег руку о раскаленный чугун, но не почувствовал боли.

Его целью был мужчина в фартуке, всё еще державший нож над свиной лопаткой и таращившийся маленькими птичьими глазками на происходящее. Мэрф в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и выбил из его рук нож.

— Хочу видеть, где вы храните мясо Ранеля! — прокричал ему в лицо Мэрф.

Охранник с разбитым носом перевернул мусорное ведро, протиснулся между разделочным столом и плитой и вышел на прямую. Мэрф схватил с плиты сковороду и плеснул ему в лицо жареным мясом и кипящей подливой. Охранник замычал как корова, одной рукой схватился за щеку, второй — достал из кармана раскладной нож. Мэрф прыгнул вперед, ударил сковородой по запястью. Нож задребезжал по кафельному полу. Мэрф размахнулся, на выдохе врезал сковородой охраннику в левый висок, смял ухо и скулу, вырубил его и снова повернулся к мужику с птичьими глазками. Тот смотрел на сковороду в руках Мэрфа и кивал, указывая на люк в полу.

Мэрф пропустил момент, когда второй охранник перестал скалиться и начал бросаться ножами. Один нож оцарапал Мэрфу шею. Другой застрял в толстой и грубой ткани его кителя. Похожие кители носили железнодорожники и плавающие через холодную Атлантику моряки. Мэрф спрятал пальцы в рукав и поднял руку, закрывая лицо. В Алжире он видел метателей ножей, которые с двадцати шагов раскалывали арбуз или кокос. Парижский зубоскал был по сравнению с ними неумехой. Если не умеешь замахиваться, целиться и бросать, зачем хвататься за ножи? Закрывая лицо рукавом, Мэрф попер на охранника. Следующий нож оцарапал бедро. Неужели у неумехи получилось замахнуться? Но Мэрф был уже близко, ударил левой снизу в челюсть и толкнул на плиту. А когда зубоскал закричал, скинул его на пол и пнул ногой. В живот, в висок, чтобы вырубить, чтобы не мешал осмотреть погреб.

Мужик с птичьими глазками проводил Мэрфа к погребу и застрял у лестницы, дрожа мелкой дрожью. Обогнув его, Мэрф спустился в подпол. Ряды полок, бочки с вином, завернутое в бумагу мясо.

— Где товар Ранеля?

— Я не… не… — Маленькие глазки стучал зубами. — Не знаю. Мы не сортируем по поставщикам, мы складываем сосиски с сосисками, отбивные к отбивным…

Глядя на содержимое полок, Мэрф уже и сам всё понял. Он стоял на третьей ступени погреба, голова и плечи возвышались над полом кухни, когда двери хлопнули.

Пуля просвистела под потолком. Маленькие Глазки скорчился около плиты. Кто-то завизжал.

— Подними руки! Мы не хотим тебя пристрелить!

Правда, что ли? Мэрф выбрался из погреба, на четвереньках заполз под разделочный стол. Под руками снова были пятна слизи, желчи и крови. Живот подвело, будто его сейчас вывернет.

Три дня, четыре дня, две недели назад — мысли стучали как колеса поезда по рельсам, будто стремились вернуть его в прошлое.

В трех шагах от Мэрфа к стене жалась женщина. Косынка на голове, прижатые к ушам руки. По тому, как она подняла голову, Мэрф понял, что рядом с ней стоит человек с пистолетом. По тому, как она сглотнула и покосилась на Мэрфа, он догадался, что она вот-вот выдаст его укрытие, и метнулся вперед. Закричав, женщина попятилась и врезалась в человека с пистолетом, сбивая ему прицел. Мэрф толкнул его плечом в живот, опрокинул на пол и уселся ему на грудь. Потянулся к его правой руке, чтобы забрать пистолет. Вот только пистолет куда-то пропал. Потерялся при падении, отлетел в сторону, закатился под плиту или стол.

Мэрф повернулся и увидел перед лицом сковороду. Попробовал уклониться, но темнота настигла его и вгрызлась в висок.

***

— Мэрф. — Орби хлопнул его по щеке.

Совсем как в похмельное утро во время армейской увольнительной в Алжире. Чувствовал Мэрф себя точно так же: голова болела, тело затекло, в рот будто нассал взвод.

Он лежал на зеленом ковре. Рассмотреть комнату и определить ее размеры мешал льющийся с потолка яркий свет. Или у Мэрфа слезились глаза? Он кое-как сел со связанными за спиной руками. Орби успел переодеться в полосатый костюм с желтой розой в петлице. Он щелкнул перед носом Мэрфа пальцами, и Мэрф заметил у него янтарные запонки и янтарную булавку на галстуке. Похоже, желтый у Орби теперь любимый цвет. Это насмешило Мэрфа, и он оскалился.

— Я же тебе говорил, жди у Питти, рестораны обойдем вместе. — Орби покачал головой. — Обязательно было там всё разносить? Полегчало тебе после этого?

Мэрф моргнул, и из пятна света выступили два стола, обтянутые зеленым сукном. На высоких стульях около столов сидели люди. Лицо толстяка с сигарой показалось Мэрфу знакомым. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, где он его видел. В лавке мясника вчера вечером. Комиссар Каррэ стряхнул пепел с сигары и уставился на Мэрфа.

— Я рад, если тебе удалось выпустить пар. — Орби выпрямился и отошел, засунув руки в карманы.

Рядом с комиссаром Каррэ сидел дон Карбоне. Он совсем не изменился за одиннадцать лет с тех пор, как Мэрф видел его последний раз в Алжире. Вернее, не изменились его худоба и широкое, гладко выбритое лицо. А вот одевался он теперь богаче.

— Орби говорит, мы встречались в Алжире, Мэрф? Ты меня помнишь, Мэрф? Потому что я тебя ни хера не помню!

Танги и сидевший с ним рядом лопоухий рассмеялись, будто давно не слышали шутки лучше.

— Орби рассказывал тебе о том, как однажды спас мне жизнь? После того случая я Орби всегда верю. Верю, что, если я что-то забыл или в чем-то ошибся, он мне напомнит. Он говорит, ты покупал в Алжире у меня коньяк, никогда не мелочился, брал сразу две бутылки. Славные были времена, верно? Мир казался таким большим и ярким. На каждом повороте тебя поджидали тысячи возможностей, и все они кричали: возьми нас и используй. — Карбоне улыбнулся, показав испорченные зубы. — Как ты использовал свои возможности, Мэрф?

Комиссар Каррэ поерзал на стуле и развернулся всем своим тучным телом к Мэрфу. Танги шмыгнул носом.

— Орби говорит, что у тебя дом в Ангулеме. Говорит, что твоя жена умерла год назад, а в Париж ты приехал искать сбежавшего из дома сына. Верно?

— Да. — Мэрф сжал зубы.

— Орби показал мне открытку, которую тебе прислал сын. Наверное, если бы ты не вломился в лавку мясника, мы бы еще долго не знали, что он пускает людей на мясо. Я даже хотел тебя поблагодарить за то, что ты вытащил наружу эту дрянь. Но потом ты, сука, устроил балаган в моем ресторане, разгромил кухню и поколотил моих людей. Я понимаю, ты расстроен. Каждый бы расстроился, если бы его сына упаковали в сосиски.

Несмотря на связанные за спиной руки, Мэрф сумел встать. Лопоухий тут же ударом в челюсть отправил его на пол. Танги поставил ногу Мэрфу на грудь и перенес на нее вес тела. Худой, но достаточно тяжелый, чтобы Мэрф почувствовал, как у него трещат ребра.

— Но какого хера я должен терпеть убытки из-за твоих расстроенных нервов и дрянных развлечений мясника?

Жадный итальяшка, ты знал, что торгуешь человечиной, и продолжал ею кормить клиентов, подумал Мэрф. Танги всё еще стоял на нем. К тяжести на груди Мэрф быстро привык, но боль в вывернутых за спиной руках усиливалась с каждым вдохом.

— Ты мне теперь деньги должен, Мэрф. Придется отрабатывать. Тебе нужно учиться думать головой, Мэрф, и держать себя в руках. Ничто не помогает людям держать себя в руках так, как постоянное напоминание. Напоминание, которое всегда с тобой.

Танги широко улыбнулся, раскинул руки в стороны и приподнял ногу — изображая канатоходца на груди Мэрфа.

— Сними с него сапоги, Орби.

Танги шатнулся, потерял равновесие и соскочил на пол. Мэрф использовал его промах, чтобы перевернуться на бок. В следующую минуту Лопоухий ударил его ногой в живот, а Орби уселся на его коленях. Сосредоточенный, с поджатыми губами, он стянул с Мэрфа сапог и посмотрел на Карбоне, ожидая приказа.

— Сука. — Мэрф попытался скинуть Орби. Получил в живот от Лопоухого и Танги, но не добился того, чтобы Орби на него посмотрел.

— Ты разве не слышал, что я сказал, Мэрф? Учись держать себя в руках! — назидательно продекламировал Карбоне. — Начинай учиться прямо сейчас. Иначе все будет только хуже.

Орби достал из кармана что-то блестящее и металлическое. Вцепился в стопу Мэрфа и прижал ее к полу. Мэрф не видел, что он делает, но почувствовал, как на мизинец на правой ноге надели холодное жесткое кольцо.

— Посадите его, — приказал Карбоне.

Лопоухий схватил Мэрфа за плечо. Танги за волосы. Не отпустил, даже когда он сел. Дергал слабо то влево, то вправо, будто не мог разжать пальцы. Орби подвинулся, и Мэрф увидел нацеленный на его мизинец крупный нож для сигар с ручкой, как у плоскогубцев. Резать предстояло не табачные листья.

— Теперь слушай внимательно, Мэрф. Ты испоганил мою кухню, подпортил рыла моих людей, вздул меня на деньги и сейчас тратишь мое время. Тебе придется всё отработать. Начнешь уже завтра. Но сегодня ты должен убедить меня, что тебе стоит доверять. Что от тебя больше не будет проблем. Доказать, что ты готов учиться держать себя в руках и думать головой, прежде чем что-то делать. Я же не могу выпустить бродить по Монмартру дикого зверя, убеди меня, что ты человек и с тобой можно договориться.

Мэрф дернулся, ему почти удалось скинуть Орби со своих ног.

— Так не пойдет, Мэрф! — прикрикнул Карбоне.

Орби удобнее устроился у него на коленях и надавил на нож. Нож, отрезающий со щелчком кончики сигар, вокруг пальца не щелкнул, легко рассек кожу и мясо и застрял на кости. Орби пришлось приподнять плечо и надавить еще раз, чтобы добиться результата. Мизинец Мэрфа упал на ковер. Боль была резкой, но быстро пошла на убыль, будто ее приглушила дикость ситуации — Танги, дергающий Мэрфа за волосы, Орби, снова пялящий ему на палец кольцо ножа. Кровь из обрубка помешала ему это провернуть, и Орби взялся за другую ногу и другой мизинец.

— Мэрф. — Карбоне присел, рассматривая лужу крови. — Сейчас Орби повторит фокус, а ты ему позволишь. Не будешь больше сопротивляться и дергаться. Покажешь, что готов договариваться и сотрудничать. Если нет, если не подчинишься, не проявишь жеста доброй воли, мы будем продолжать, отрежем тебе все пальцы на ногах, фаланга за фалангой, а потом перейдем к рукам.

Танги гоготнул и дернул голову Мэрфа назад.

— Танги хотел сказать, что пальцы на ногах никто не видит. В их потере нет ничего страшного и позорного. Но отсутствие пальцев на руках — это клеймо. Люди посмотрят на твои руки без пальцев и поймут, что ты задолжал мне столько, что не сможешь расплатиться за всю жизнь. А раз так, никто не захочет вести с тобой дела. Ведь раз ты мне должен, мне принадлежит часть нажитого тобой, независимо от того, где, с кем и как ты это нажил. Брать в дело тебя — значит, автоматом брать в дело и меня. Я всегда смогу откусить часть твоих доходов, а то и вовсе присвоить себе всё. — Карбоне поднялся. — Ну что, Мэрф? Понял правила? Сопротивляться, быковать, показывать характер не в твоих интересах. Если ты, конечно, не любишь, чтобы тебя кромсали на куски. Мы отпустим тебя, только если ты перестанешь сопротивляться. Кивни, если понял.

Танги сжал руку в волосах Мэрфа и наклонил его голову, заставляя кивнуть.

— Тогда продолжаем.

Нож щелкнул, и Мэрф зарычал. Орби укоротил ему второй мизинец, но боль скрутила всю стопу.

В зале появился официант с подносом. Комиссар Каррэ взял бокал с коктейлем. Карбоне сполоснул горло глотком коньяка. Он, как баба, пил коньяк с сахаром. Никто никуда не спешил. Никто не собирался никого жалеть. Если Мэрф не хочет потерять все пальцы, ему придется подчиниться.

Орби снова приладил к его ноге нож, на этот раз на палец около мизинца. Херово будет, когда он перейдет к большим пальцам. Что-то подсказывало Мэрфу, что он сможет бегать без мизинцев, но начнет хромать, если ему обкорнают большие и средние пальцы.

Впервые с начала экзекуции Орби повернул лицо к Мэрфу. Больше, чем когда-либо, он походил сейчас на ящерицу. Игуану с раздутыми щеками и выпученными глазами, выглядывающую из-под камня.

— Пусть отпустят, — тихо сказал Мэрф.

— Танги, убери от него руки! — заорал Орби.

До дерганного подвижного Танги доходило медленно, он оттянул голову Мэрфа в сторону и только потом отпустил.

Орби сполз с ног Мэрфа, больше не удерживая его колени, сел перед ним на пол. Не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта, Орби слабо кивнул, будто спрашивал разрешения без слов. Мэрф глубоко вздохнул и кивнул в ответ.

Боль пронзила стопу и отозвалась судорогой в голени, но Мэрф не дернулся. Звон в ушах не позволил ему расслышать, что сказал Карбоне.

— Продезинфицируй. — Комиссар Каррэ протянул Орби бутылку.

Орби вылил водку на правую ногу Мэрфа, потом на левую. Вытащив из кармана платок, он обмотал им ногу Мэрфа, как портянкой.

— Ты продул, Танги. — Похихикивая и толкаясь, Лопоухий и Танги развязали Мэрфу руки. — Зря ты поставил на то, что он не сдастся, пока ему не отчикают пять пальцев.

Мэрф встал на ноги. Мизинцы словно драла бешеная собака. В груди и животе мерзко тянуло, будто после плясок Танги внутренности сместились и сплющились и теперь никак не хотели возвращаться на место.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, Мэрф. Надеюсь, Орби прав и я не пожалею, что взял тебя в дело, а не отрезал тебе голову. — Карбоне протянул ему руку, и Мэрф пожал ее. — Пройдет время, и ты поймешь, что любые отношения лучше всего начинать с разговора по душам, и скажешь мне спасибо.

Такую честность Мэрф уже проходил в армии. Под честностью Карбоне подразумевал силу убеждения. В армии тоже всё крутилось вокруг этого. Любой наделенный властью ублюдок мог убедить новобранца в чем угодно. Сегодня итальянскому жлобу удалось убедить Мэрфа, что лишиться пальцев для него намного страшнее, чем позволить людям жрать в ресторане человеческое мясо.

Орби увлек Мэрфа к столу и подсунул ему коньяк. А когда он выпил две рюмки, снял с себя туфлю. Носки он носил тоже желтые, под цвет галстука, янтарных запонок и булавок. Стопы его напоминали рыбьи плавники. Мэрф догадался о причине этой деформации прежде, чем увидел отрезанные пальцы. Все пять, под корень.

— Буянил дольше меня? — Коньяк приглушил боль и превратил ее в тепло, дергающее, надоедливое и одновременно расслабляющее. Последний раз Мэрф чувствовал себя так в Алжире, после горного перехода, — лень думать, лень вспоминать.

— Нет, я присвоил себе пять тысяч франков.

Пять тысяч франков, ровно столько Мэрф сумел накопить за пять лет службы в армии. Вернувшись во Францию, он купил на эти деньги дом и корову. Он всегда хотел, чтобы у его семьи был дом, а у Ви — молоко на завтрак.


	3. Chapter 3

Застилая следующим утром убогую кровать в убогой комнате убогой ночлежки мадам Жюли, Мэрф чувствовал спокойствие. Похожую спокойную решительность он испытывал в армии. Ему нужны были ограничения. Правила и порядок, установленные и гарантированные чужой волей, пусть даже волей итальянского жлоба с любовью к членовредительству, внушали иллюзию, что в мире в принципе существует порядок. Чужие правила можно изучить, их можно использовать, с ними можно бороться.

Танги и его лопоухий приятель, которого звали Визель, дожидались Мэрфа около кафе Питти с фургоном и парой лошадей. Из ноздрей лошадей валил пар. У женщины, мывшей витрину Питти, посинели лицо и руки от утреннего осеннего холода.

— Будешь? — Танги подсунул Мэрфу склянку, слишком маленькую для коньяка или вина.

Мэрф рассмотрел немецкую этикетку. Фирма «Байер», сироп от кашля «Героин».

— Выпьешь и почувствуешь себя героем. Как Марс или Ахиллес. — Танги заржал и кивнул на ноги Мэрфа. Забравшись на телегу, тот пристроил их на бортик, чтобы уменьшить отек. — Говорят, у Ахиллеса тоже проблемы с копытами были.

Смех Танги напоминал кваканье лягушки.

— Ага, почувствуешь себя героем и ссать будешь раз в два дня, как Танги, — буркнул лопоухий Визель и спрятал подбородок в ворот тулупа.

Вчера они оба носили начищенные до блеска туфли и костюмы из английской шерсти, сегодня, как чернорабочие, напялили сапоги, холщовые штаны и ватные тулупы.

В утренней тишине копыта лошадей гулко застучали по мостовой. Прислушавшись к их перекличке, Мэрф понял, что у гнедой справа не хватает подковы. Сумерки еще укрывали подворотни. На углах домов и столбах висели желтые груши фонарей. На мосту через Сену сгустился непроглядный туман. Навстречу телеге из него как призраки выныривали одинокие и неподвижные фигуры рыбаков. Вода внизу чавкала, подгрызая опоры моста. Вдали поднимался дым от трубы буксира.

С вязов и каштанов, выстроившихся вдоль набережной, сорвалась стая птиц. Резко крича, они взметнулись вверх и быстро превратились в плевки на фоне серого неба. На широкой улице стояли рядом два фиакра. Извозчики курили, господа визгливо пересмеивались через открытые двери. Эйфелева башня тыкала верхушкой в небо как огромный, искореженный ударом молнии громоотвод.

За городом на проселочной дороге колеса телеги погрузились в размокшую землю. Ночью здесь, похоже, прошел дождь. Слева потянулись голые поля, справа — рощи. В ложбинах прятались деревни, заметные издалека колокольнями церквей.

В десяти километрах от Парижа Лопоухий повернул к лесу. Тропинка поползла между деревьями с голыми иглами веток. Землю устилали гнилые листья и отсыревшие коряги. Вскоре между черными стволами показалось серое заводское здание. Его две трубы плевались в небо черным дымом. Перед заводом лежали бревна. Под низким навесом двое здоровяков толкали бревна по поддону под визжащую автоматическую круглую пилу.

Завод изготовлял из древесины уксусную кислоту. Зачем Карбоне уксусная кислота, Мэрф не знал. Ему это было и неинтересно. Внутри завода лязгали и выли центрифуги, сушившие буковую стружку, нагретый гигантскими печами воздух пропитался кисло-горькими запахами химикатов.

Танги пожал руку мужику со свернутым вправо носом. Свернутый Нос кивнул на железные бидоны размером с бочку. Лопоухий взялся за ручку с одной стороны, Мэрф с другой. Пока они тащили бидон к телеге, Танги опустошил еще одну склянку сиропа от кашля и начал цепляться к лесорубам. Сначала шутил, потом перешел к оскорблениям. Подрался бы, если бы Мэрф и Лопоухий не оттащили его.

Танги и Лопоухий напоминали Мэрфу его братьев. Шумные, смешливые, болтливые, хвастливые, задиристые, ненадежные. Таким нельзя доверять. Как только запахнет паленым, они подожмут хвосты, спрячутся, свалят вину на других, ударят в спину. У Мэрфа было два брата. Его мать, вечно уставшая, раздраженная, рьяная церковная прихожанка, дала всем своим детям библейские имена. Отец всю жизнь проработал на железнодорожном переезде, заслужил репутацию исполнительного и покладистого служащего и руки распускал только дома. Первую затрещину от него Мэрф получил в три года. Если что-то и было раньше, он не запомнил. Затрещины, пинки, зуботычины, отец мог приложить головой о стол или стену. Как говорила мать Мэрфа, объясняя соседке очередной синяк под глазом, ее муж не был лютым и шальным и никогда никому не причинил вреда.

Тогда же, когда Мэрфу исполнилось три, его старший брат, тринадцатилетний Лот, сбежал из дома. Первое время он перебивался воровством, потом пристроился на ткацкую фабрику. В городе Мэрф часто видел брата в компании приятелей, после смены на фабрике они пили пиво, цеплялись к девицам и затевали драки около баров. Когда Мэрфу исполнилось десять, его старший брат всадил нож в своего собутыльника и отправился на каторгу. Младший, Ной, был на год моложе Мэрфа. Младенцем орал по ночам, ругаться научился раньше, чем говорить. Каждый раз, когда отец напивался и дубасил их, он шепотом клялся Мэрфу, что однажды зарежет отца, а на следующий день воровал у отца табак и папиросы и сваливал вину на Мэрфа. Когда Мэрфа в восемнадцать призвали в солдаты, Ной спер столовое серебро на ферме, где батрачил, и подкинул его Мэрфу. Мэрф больше никогда с ним не разговаривал. С матерью он тоже не разговаривал, после того как со скандалом ушел из дома. Мэрфу было четырнадцать. Отец по пьяни огрел его кочергой. Обычно он бил кулаками, две-три затрещины, устанет и отцепится. Лишь однажды сломал Мэрфу руку, а его младшему брату выбил передний зуб. Мелочи. Ничего такого, чего не делали бы другие родители. Но когда отец, размахивая кочергой, загнал Мэрфа в угол, Мэрф то ли испугался, то ли свихнулся от боли и впервые начал сопротивляться. Отца нельзя было назвать здоровяком, он был злым, сухим и сварливым, пожелтевшим от выпивки, страдал одышкой и печенью. Четырнадцатилетний Мэрф был выше его на голову и легко вырвал у него кочергу. Возможно, он замахнулся, он этого не помнил. Помнил лишь, что его мать схватилась за ружье, назвала его убийцей и даже пальнула в стену. Пуля застряла над головой Мэрфа. Мать выстрелила еще раз. Она умерла, когда он был в Алжире, он так никогда и не узнал, хотела она его испугать или убить.

Каролина говорила Мэрфу, что он должен их простить. Помириться с родителями. А он пытался объяснить ей, что люди не меняются. Некоторые навсегда остаются непредсказуемыми и опасными. Но Каролина не понимала его.

Все в его семье были непредсказуемыми и опасными. Он тоже был таким. Он надеялся вытравить это из себя армией. Какое-то время ему казалось, что у него получилось. Но потом Каролина умерла, а Мэрф избил Ви. Эту драку он запомнил лучше всех драк в своей жизни. Он сам учил Ви защищаться и давать сдачу в школе. Но когда Мэрф его ударил, Ви не попытался защититься или ударить в ответ. После второго удара он попробовал оттолкнуть Мэрфа. Но в тот момент это было всё равно что пытаться остановить поезд. Мэрфа гнали вперед обида и разочарование, ему казалось, что его предали, подставили, обманули. После смерти Каролины Мэрфу часто снились кошмары. Снилось, что с Ви случилось плохое. В его снах Ви тонул, заболевал, падал с лошади, с дерева, попадал под колеса телеги или поезда, ему вспарывали живот в подворотне, он пропадал без вести. Просыпаясь, Мэрф испытывал огромное облегчение, понимая, что с Ви всё в порядке, и клялся себе, что всегда будет оберегать, защищать и поддерживать его. Даже если Ви влезет в неприятности, спутается с дурной компанией, будет воровать или пить, Мэрф будет на его стороне.

А потом он застал Ви тискающим член мужика и поскуливающим при этом от удовольствия. Глаза тогда у Ви были расширенными, как у пьяного. Мэрф не узнавал его. В один миг Ви вдруг стал чужим. Всё в нем стало неузнаваемым, непредсказуемым, непонятным. Мэрф почувствовал себя преданным. Похожее потрясение он пережил, когда Ной обвинил его в краже столового серебра, а мать палила в него из ружья. Он не знал, что с этим делать. Может, если бы Ви ударил его в ответ, Мэрф бы остановился. Они набили бы друг другу морды, выпустили пар, но Ви не захотел драться. Вместо того чтобы сопротивляться, он поднял руки и глупо улыбнулся. Что он тогда сказал? Сначала мямлил, потом вздернул подбородок, будто бросая вызов, и с робкой улыбкой на лице спросил: а что, если он мне нравится, что, если я влюбился? Так же глупо и неуверенно, будто не верит в происходящее, Ви улыбался в детстве на рыбалке, когда крючок застрял у него в ладони. Мэрф распсиховался, а Ви хлопал на него глазами и неуверенно, робко улыбался, будто говорил: ничего же страшного не случилось.

Когда Ви потерял сознание, Мэрф перекурил, успокоился и перенес его на кровать. То же самое он бы сделал, если бы его сын пришел домой пьяным. Когда Мэрф на следующий день ушел на работу, Ви еще спал. А вечером он исчез. Мэрф первым делом направился в город, нашел канцелярскую крысу, которого застал с Ви. Конопатый, узкоплечий, совсем не похожий на пышущего здоровьем Ви, он трясся и поскуливал от страха, хотя Мэрф его и пальцем не тронул. Он всё частил и, глотая слова, городил чушь: это не то, что вы подумали, это ошибка, случайность, я никогда ничего такого, я женюсь следующим летом. Он поклялся, что не видел Ви со вчерашнего вечера. Мэрф вернулся домой, убедил себя, что Ви погуляет, перебесится и вернется. Никогда в жизни Мэрф не поднимал на Ви руку, конечно, теперь у Ви были причины на него злиться. Но он успокоится и вернется. Они поговорят. Мэрф попросит прощения. Он даже начал надеяться, что слова писаря правда — он ошибся, неправильно понял, произошло недоразумение.

Не мог же его Ви, сильный, умный, здоровый, уверенный в себе, иметь что-то общее с гомиками. В Алжире Мэрф достаточно на них насмотрелся. Все они были нервными, бледными, худыми, недокормленными, выглядели слабыми, тупыми и нездоровыми, одни подводили глаза, другие пялили на себя женские шмотки и жеманничали. По вечерам они крутились у борделей и баров, обещая отсосать за франк или подставить жопу за три. Даже голоса у них были больными, испорченными. Дегенераты. Пародии на мужчин. Ошибки природы. В двадцать пять они выглядели стариками. Никто из них не доживал до старости. Раз-два в месяц в канавах находили тело одного из этого племени дегенератов. С перерезанной глоткой, вспоротым животом, отрезанными гениталиями. Нет, его Ви был здоров и свободен от порока.

От воспоминаний у Мэрфа заныли зубы и отдавленные вчера Танги внутренности.

Когда они въехали в Париж, лошадь справа начала спотыкаться, а Танги ругаться. Мэрфу пришлось объяснять остолопу, что лошадь нужно подковать, пока она не разбила копыто на брусчатке. Они остановились перед железными воротами. «Лаборатория по производству органической химии» — гласила вывеска. За воротами простилался просторный каменный двор без единого дерева, травинки или клумбы. Крыльцо с тремя ступенями делило серое длинное здание на два крыла. Мэрф и лопоухий Визель занесли бидоны с кислотой на склад через боковые двери. Помещение было завалено пустыми коробками и отсыревшей соломой. Через железную погнутую дверь Мэрф прошел за Танги и Визелем со склада в цех. Под потолками висели электрические лампы. Вдоль стен выстроились чаны с водой, всевозможные нагреватели, в центре газовые горелки плевались синеватым пламенем.

Танги и Лопоухий чувствовали себя среди этого промышленного хлама как дома. Провели Мэрфа в подсобку, плеснули из прозрачной колбы спирта, достали бутерброды. Компанию им составили два мужика. Один в рабочем комбинезоне, другой в костюме. Из болтовни Танги с ними Мэрф уяснил, что лаборатория принадлежит Карбоне. По лицензии Министерства общественного здоровья лаборатория официально производила из турецкого опиума-сырца морфий и лауданум для аптек и больниц. Последние годы Мэрф работал на лесопилке и хорошо представлял себе такого рода махинации. Он сам нередко списывал часть сырья как брак, а потом распродавал готовые доски местным плотникам. Были и другие схемы. Множество. Все в равной мере прибыльные. Мэрф догадывался, что лаборатория Карбоне поставляла опиум и героин на черный рынок. Он только не мог представить себе, в каких масштабах.

Пока в подсобке жевали и болтали, на город опустились сумерки. За забором зажглись фонари. Приехал на фиакре Уго. Шепнул что-то Танги и Лопоухому и заговорил с Мерфом:

— Орби застрял в таможенном ведомстве. Просил передать тебе, что пришел отчет из Бисетра. Из костей из подвала мясника эксперты собрали двадцать четыре скелета.

Танги присвистнул и залил в себя очередную склянку байеровского «Героина».

— Так что получается? Если людоед купил лавку десять лет назад, значит, он перемалывал на котлеты по два-три человека в год?

— Точно. — Лопоухий щелкнул языком. — Десять лет в ресторанах Пигаля нас кормили человечиной.

— Если так, то ты вырос на человечине! А я всё думаю, что с тобой не так. Теперь понял: ты похож на овчарку. Слышал, в Америке их с детства кормят мясом черных, чтобы, когда вырастут, они ловили беглых рабов. — Танги попытался запрыгнуть на спину лопоухому Визелю.

— Отвали от меня, голимый вампир.

Дурачась и толкаясь, они вышли во двор. Уго втиснулся в фиакр. Телега, в которой Мэрф ездил за уксусной кислотой, стояла без лошадей. Видно, пока они пили спирт, лошадей выпрягли и увели. Пришлось возвращаться на Монмартр пешком через три квартала. По пути от разговоров о вампирах и человеческом мясе Танги и Визель перешли к разговорам о шлюхах. Расписывали сиськи, задницы и умения, перекрикивая друг друга, срываясь на свист и хохот.

Некстати Мэрф вспомнил Алжир. В увольнительные бордели были единственным развлечением. Начальник французской разведки, тот самый кавалер ордена Почетного легиона, который никак не хотел отправляться на пенсию, хорошо заботился о своих солдатах, знал, что ходить по борделям им запрещать бесполезно, и исправно закупал для них презервативы из Америки. Каждый второй солдат хвастался, что хотя бы раз выебал мальчика-шлюху. Драл жопу, вставлял под хвост, распечатывал сраку так, чтобы больше дерьмо не держала.

Здесь, в Париже, тоже должны быть такие мальчики-шлюхи. Ничто не распространяется так широко и быстро, как грязь, болезнь и порок, — это Мэрф знал точно.

***

Мэрф отказался идти с Танги и Визелем к Питти или в ресторан Карбоне. К вечеру обрезанные пальцы распухли и пульсировали так сильно, что Мэрфу казалось, что когда он снимет ботинки, то обнаружит почерневшую от гангрены ногу. Он отправился к старухе Жюли. В своей комнате в свете уличных фонарей он промыл раны и сменил бинты. Лопоухий Визель выдал их ему в лаборатории со словами: твоя оплата за сегодняшний день. Мэрф не возражал, ему было глубоко плевать: Орби и так выдал ему огромный кредит — кормил, поил, снял для него комнату. Мэрф не планировал искать в Париже выгодную работу.

Сменив бинты и рассудив, что заснуть не сможет, он спустился вниз. Уселся за столик у двери, снял сапоги и положил ноги на лавку. Как и столы в забегаловке, засаленную, испещренную пятнами, вмятинами и занозами лавку давно не покрывали лаком. Возможно, чтобы отработать хоть часть долга за ночлег и жратву, Мэрф предложит мадам Жюли пройтись наждачкой по ее мебели.

Всего в зале с низким потолком было восемь столов. Вечером половина из них пустовала. Забегаловка мадам Жюли больше подходила для дешевых обедов прачек и трубочистов, чем для любителей ночных развлечений, которые приходили на Пигаль сорить деньгами. Такие набивались как селедки в сеть в ресторан Карбоне и кафе Питти.

Где обедал в Париже Ви? В груди Мэрфа опять проснулась боль. Выводы — дело последнее. Но если предположить, что открытка не врет и Ви действительно некоторое время проработал у мясника, значит, вечерами он ходил на Пигаль. Рестораны были ему не по карману.

Почему он не взял деньги из дома? Он мог запросто вытащить из-под плинтуса в кухне заначку Мэрфа. Он никогда не скрывал от Ви, где прячет деньги на черный день. Он не хотел, чтобы Ви влезал в долги из-за его похорон, болезни или других неприятностей. Ви всегда был честным и гордым. Потому он не прикоснулся к деньгам. Вот почему в Париже он вынужден был спать на улице и хвататься за первую попавшуюся работу. Вряд ли бы он пошел работать к мяснику, если бы его не поджимала нужда.

Несколько минут Мэрф мысленно ходил по кругу и корил Ви за честность. Ему стоило взять эти чертовы деньги. Ви ведь был зол и обижен на Мэрфа, так и наказал бы его, украв деньги, которые он собирал годами, и прогуляв их в Париже. Пусть даже бы по шлюхам и кабаре ходил. Мэрф не имел ничего против. Ви бы повеселился, посмотрел на грязь, попробовал разврат и соскучился бы по простоте родного края. А если нет, Мэрф не был бы на него в обиде: им не обязательно любить одинаковые вещи, главное для Мэрфа — знать, что у Ви всё в порядке.

Мадам Жюли принесла Мэрфу рыбную похлебку: на поверхности плавали чешуйки, на дне колыхались кости. Ви не любил рыбу. Мэрф повозил ложкой в тарелке, аппетит пропал. К ухе мадам Жюли подала ему мензурку с водкой. Грамм триста. Мэрф пригубил разок, остальное время больше нюхал. Он твердо сказал себе, что не станет заказывать добавки, чтобы не увеличивать свой и без того безразмерный долг перед Орби.

Один из мужчин за соседним столом постоянно чихал. Одеты он и его спутник были, как студенты: слишком легкие для сырой парижской осени куртки и ботинки, стиранные-перестиранные рубашки без галстуков. Говорили молодые люди иногда шепотом, иногда громко. Судя по тому, как они возбужденно частили и добавляли дешевый коньяк в кофе, пить они начали несколько часов назад.

— Говорю тебе, целых год и три месяца. Все точно так, как пишут в газетах. Мясорубка и котлеты из человечины. Он труп прямо на сцене разделал. У всех на глазах срезал куски мяса и бросал в мясорубку. — У говорившего на подбородке была волосатая родинка.

— Да ладно, я бывал в этом театре. — Второй студент чихнул и вытер нос платком. Платок выглядел насквозь мокрым. — В «Гран-Гиньоль» всегда мерзость. То кишки кому-то выпускают, то насилуют. Помнишь прошлой весной постановку, в которой отец отымел дочь, а она ножом ему глаза выколола и член отрезала?!

— Да, кровищи было море. Я сидел во втором ряду, мне капли в лицо попали.

Дверь открылась; на улице поднялся ветер, в кафе влетела, кувыркаясь, пустая пачка сигарет. На пороге появились два старика, один споткнулся, второй подхватил его за локоть и потащил к столу. Волосатая Родинка смотрел на пришедших и крутил в руках чашку кофе.

— Мне говорили, де Нова на сцене пауков глотал. Но чтобы человека резать и через мясорубку пропускать?! Ты газет перечитал. — Чихающий хрюкнул и снова чихнул.

— Говорю тебе, я сам своими глазами видел. У нас тогда только каникулы летние начались. Ты к родителям в деревню уехал, а я ходил в «Гран-Гиньоль» каждую неделю. Делать всё равно было нечего. — С каждым словом Волосатая Родинка всё больше распалялся, наклонился к приятелю через стол и схватил его за рукав. — Как только в газетах про мясника написали, я сразу вспомнил то представление. Пьеса была простая. Де Нова разыграл драку двух братьев, в которой один убил другого, а потом он затащил труп на стол, срезал с него одежду, потыкал ножиком. Установил мясорубку. Срезал куски мяса с бедер и бросал в мясорубку. Пять зрительниц в обморок хлопнулись. Билетер де Новы давал им нашатырь нюхать и водил на воздух.

Слушающего студента разобрал особенно злостный приступ чихания. Он затрясся всем телом, едва головой о стол не ударился.

— Тебе тоже бы нашатырь не помешал, — хохотнул Волосатая Родинка и подсунул ему неразбавленный коньяк. — Готов дальше слушать? Покончив с мясорубкой, де Нова вскрыл мертвецу пузо, засунул руку под ребра и вытащил сердце, нарезал его мелкими кусочкам, съел один и тарелку по залу пустил. Я сам ее в руках держал. Лето, вонища, мухи, сосед с чесночным дыханием мне на плечо навалился и руку тянет, а взять боится.

— Вот же ебань. Де Нову давно в Бисетр запереть пора.

— Говорят, он был там. Два года сидел, а потом сбежал.

В кафе влетел мальчишка лет шести и бросился к стойке. Старуха Жюли ущипнула мальчишку за щеку и вручила ему бумажный пакет: скажи отцу, что я поджарила сало, как он любит.

— Чушь, — просипел Чихающий и шумно высморкался. — Никто из Бисетра никогда не сбегал. Разве что на гильотину. Де Нова сам эту историю с Бисетром и придумал. Он распускает про себя слухи один другого гаже, чтобы привлечь внимание к своему театру. Помнишь, я встречался с библиотекаршей?

— Помню.

— Так вот, она меня в «Гран-Гиньоль» первый раз и привела. Она эту мерзость обожала. На полном серьезе верила, что де Нова — сын певички, которую жестоко убили двадцать лет назад. Она даже мне старые газеты показывала, в которых мусолили то убийство. Убийц так и не нашли. Газетчики утверждали, что их было трое или четверо. Апчхи! Вечером они ворвались в особняк певички около Булонского леса. Всю ночь ее мучили и насиловали и только утром перерезали ей горло. В газетах писали, она была беременна. Ходили слухи, что убийцы вырезали живого ребенка у нее из живота, забрали его себе и вырастили.

— История вполне в духе больных извращенных постановок де Новы, — кивнул Волосатая Родинка.

— Ну да. Он открыл театр и начал трепать, что он и есть то самое дитя, вырезанное из чрева замученной певички. Библиотекарша этому верила, как в воскрешение христово, даже сходство нашла между де Новой и портретами певички.

— Теперь понятно, почему она давала тебе, нищему желторотому юнцу, — Волосатая Родинка усмехнулся. — Женщины впечатлительны, истеричны, доверчивы и внушаемы. Помнишь, прошлой зимой в газете писали о женщине, которую якобы изнасиловал доктор под гипнозом? Так вот, того врача оправдали, потому что все знают: человека нельзя загипнотизировать без его согласия. Что с ней, кстати, стало, с твоей библиотекаршей?

— Год назад ее переехала карета. — Чихающий вздохнул и громко шмыгнул носом. — Теперь она прикована к кровати в доме призрения.

Волосатая Родинка допил свой кофе с коньяком, выковырял ложкой и сожрал кофейную гущу. Когда они уходили, у одного был красный нос, у другого — черные зубы.

Мэрф взял свою тарелку с недоеденной ухой и подошел к барной стойке. Мадам Жюли сегодня накинула на плечи малиновую, как родимое пятно у нее на щеке, шаль.

— «Гран-Гиньоль»? Конечно, я знаю, где этот театр. Нет, сама я там не была. Не люблю вульгарных и аморальных зрелищ. Видел мельницы для гипса выше по холму? Ориентируйся на них, дойдешь до улицы Шапталь. Там в тупике стоит старый монастырь. Во время революции всех его монахов убили, а церковь сожгли. В этих развалинах Дели де Нова и устроил свой бедлам. — Мадам Жюли фыркнула и протерла стойку смоченной в уксусе тряпкой. — Продажный лживый ублюдок, он на всё готов ради денег. Как и его мать. Я ее с детства знала. Она родилась в соседнем дворе. Отец ее угольщиком был, хороший, порядочный, великодушный и понимающий человек, всегда в долг даст, когда попросишь, срок выплаты отсрочит. Лет с двенадцати дочка угольщика начала перед мужиками ноги раздвигать. Когда забеременела, родители выгнали ее из дома, и она поселилась в борделе. Там она родила и растила сына. А потом ублюдок подрос и убил родную мать. — Мадам Жюли сплюнула и перекрестилась.

Мэрф дальше не слушал. Плевать ему было на биографию Дели де Новы. Не может быть, чтобы никто ничего не слышал об исчезновениях людей, сказал Орби. Но получается, про убийства слухи таки ходили. Кем бы ни был Дели де Нова, на роль убийцы он не подходил. Судя по трепу студентов, де Нове около двадцати, а мясник резал людей как минимум двенадцать лет. Но Дели де Нова что-то слышал. И Мэрф хотел выяснить, от кого и где. Мадам Жюли сказала, что «Гран-Гиньоль» закрыт всю неделю, дает представления по пятницам и иногда по воскресеньям.

***

В пятницу утром Мэрф поехал с Орби и Танги на таможню. Когда он служил солдатом, для многих его сослуживцев получить место на таможне было верхом мечтаний. Офисы и склады парижской таможни располагались на правом берегу Сены. В древнем здании, две стены которого, судя по крупной каменной кладке, принадлежали средневековому замку или монастырю. Большинство служащих таможни были ровесниками Мэрфа или старше. Носили форму солдат третьей республики, воняли алкоголем и табаком, выглядели уставшими и бледными, будто никогда не видели солнца. Даже на складах здесь всё было завалено бумагами. Орби тоже носился с бумагой. Лицензией Министерства общественного здоровья на покупку турецкого мака. Таможенники придержали груз из Турции, настороженные его большим размером. Орби пришлось повторно сгонять в Министерство здоровья и предъявить заказ от швейцарской фирмы «Зандос». «Зандос» обязалась закупить у французской лаборатории Карбоне четыреста пятьдесят килограммов морфина. Мэрф подозревал, что последний документ был подделкой. Не существовало никакого заказа от швейцарцев, а четыреста пятьдесят килограммов морфина или героина предназначались для черного рынка. Парижа, Руана, может, Марселя и даже колоний. Мэрф понимал схему по аналогии с лесопилкой, но не имел ни малейшего представления об обороте наркотиков.

После посещения таможни Мэрфа отвезли в лабораторию. Вместе с еще двадцатью людьми Карбоне он до вечера перебирал турецкие тюки, отделял маковую солому от зерен, опиума-сырца и коробочек. Работа была сидячей и нудной, в полдень Мэрф догадался снять сапоги, потому ноги у него не отекли. Вечером, когда пришло время символической оплаты, он попросил к бинтам коробок борной кислоты, чтобы вытравить клопов из матрасов и одеял в ночлежке мадам Жюли.

Когда стемнело, он направился на улицу Шапталь. Всё здесь дышало запустением и разрушением. Тротуары были разбиты, булыжники на мостовой выкорчеваны, на их месте образовались глубокие ямы. По трехэтажкам змеились трещины, окна вместо стекол закрывали тряпки. Несмотря на разруху, улица была оживленной. Бегали дети, калеки горланили песни, выпрашивая милостыню. К театру стекалась разношерстная публика: студенты в легких куртках, чиновники в котелках, богачи с цветами в петлицах, модники в ярких галстуках, женщины со свернутыми трубочкой газетами в руках. Танги говорил, что многие женщины, приходя на Пигаль в одиночестве, берут с собой завернутый в газету нож, чтобы защититься от грабителей и насильников.

Вход в театр освещал фонарь. На безвкусной вывеске красные буквы истекали бутафорской кровью. Присмотревшись к мужчине на афише — черный фрак, черная маска, прикрывающая верхнюю половину лица, за спиной окно, под ногами крыша и город, — Мэрф подумал, что уже видел подобную картинку. Она походила на обложку книги по шестьдесят пять су в газетном киоске около рынка, где Орби покупал газету. В дешевой труппе де Новы не было художника, способного нарисовать оригинальную афишу. О том, что театр едва сводит концы с концами, говорил также вид кассира и по совместительству билетера. Пиджак с короткими рукавами и куцые короткие штаны на верзиле были явно на пару размеров меньше, чем нужно.

Внутри на неоштукатуренных стенах монастыря всё еще просматривались пятна копоти от старого пожара. Дыры в потолке прикрыли брезентом. Неровный пол потрескался. Отчего расположенные полукругом перед сценой стулья стояли криво. Проходов между стульями не было. Добираясь до своих мест, зрители просили соседей встать и поднять стул. Теснота эта могла объясняться жадностью хозяина театра и его желанием выиграть больше мест. Мэрф осмотрел балконы и ложи, почему-то закрытые решетками, и прикинул, что всего в театре не больше трех сотен мест. На освещении здесь тоже экономили. Однажды Каролина водила Мэрфа в оперу. Перед представлением, в антракте и после в зале оперы наступал искусственный день, по яркости света с ним могли сравниться только самые солнечные летние полдни. В «Гран-Гиньоль», насколько Мэрф мог судить, на балконах и в ложах освещения не было вовсе. Посреди партера стояла на жерди чадящая лампада. Судя по плывущему над головами зрителей черному дыму и запаху гари, жгли там не иначе как уже побывавший в использовании керосин. Неровный свет лампады падал на не больше десяти стульев, остальное пространство тонуло в сумерках. Зрители вскрикивали, ругались и извинялись, наступая друг другу на ноги и платья. Освещение сцены выглядело более продуманно. Кроме верхнего света здесь устроили рампу, подсвечивающую сцену с четырех сторон по периметру. В начале спектакля Мэрф убедился, что свет над и вокруг сцены можно приглушить или усилить.

Несмотря на неудобство, театр был полон. Если в опере, в которой Мэрф однажды побывал, разговоры велись шепотом, в «Гран-Гиньоль» зрители не сдерживали себя в проявлении эмоций: здоровались через головы соседей, справлялись о делах и общих знакомых, обсуждали прошлые представления. Как минимум половина оказались постоянными посетителями. Новички, как и Мэрф, крутили головами и осматривались.

Дели де Нова появился на сцене. Фрак и маска на пол-лица были единственным сходством между ним и мужчиной на плакате перед входом. По сравнению с упитанным мордоворотом на афише, Дели де Нова выглядел болезненно худым. Сценичное освещение делало его очень бледным и не позволяло определить цвет его зачесанных назад темных волос. С одинаковым успехом при дневном свете они могли оказаться черными или темно-русыми. Голос у де Новы был поставлен хорошо, громкий и четкий, ему не приходилось напрягать голосовые связки и легкие, чтобы его было слышно на балконах и ложах. Не каждый командир взвода, целыми днями выкрикивающий приказы, мог похвастаться такими голосовыми связками и легкими.

Я Дели де Нова, и многие из вас обо мне слышали, с явным удовольствием представился он, растягивая в улыбке бледные губы. Руки держал в карманах, раскачивался с пятки на носок. Кивнул мужчине в зале и сказал, что запомнил его по представлению на прошлой неделе. Запомнил, потому что вы были единственным из зрителей в первом ряду, кто носил галстук-бабочку. А еще потому, что вы обоссались посреди представления. Обоссались, но сами этого не заметили и досидели в мокрых штанах до конца, верно? Зал разразился хохотом. Де Нова прошелся по сцене, сделал вид, что поправляет светильники, и заговорил о том, что сегодня представление будет особенным. Драма о жизни и смерти. Сегодня вечером зрители могут стать свидетелями чудесного спасения или соучастниками убийства. Де Нова попросил тех, кто не готов к ночным кошмарам и чувству вины, немедленно покинуть зал. Бегите отсюда, купите себе выпивку в одном из баров на Пигаль, сходите в кабаре и подрочите на полуголых девиц. Он снова вызвал смешки в зале. Желающих уйти не нашлось. Мэрф подозревал, что что-то похожее де Нова несет перед каждым своим представлением. Де Нова припомнил какую-то девицу из кабаре Мулен Руж. Описал ее длинные ноги, красные губы, вьющиеся волосы. А когда несколько мужчин в зале признались, что узнали ее, де Нова сообщил, что вчера танцовщицу нашли в канаве со вспоротым животом. Он было пустился в подробные описания вывалившихся внутренностей и отсутствующих внутренних органов, но потом прервался и помрачнел. Извинившись, сказал, что ему необходимо прочистить горло и выпить за упокой души несчастной. Де Нова уселся за барную стойку на сцене вполоборота к зрителям и налил себе выпить.

Переход от болтовни к шоу произошел почти незаметно. Дели де Нова прикончил вторую рюмку и шмыгнул носом, когда на сцену вышла девица. Глубокое декольте, блески на груди, стук каблуков. Она уселась за барную стойку около Дели, погладила его по руке, потом по бедру. Движения ее были карикатурными и поспешными. Вторая девица передвигалась по сцене, переваливаясь из стороны в сторону как утка. Под пышной грудью торчал огромный живот. Когда она села с другой стороны от де Новы, правая грудь вывалилась из лифа и беременная со стоном раздражения запихала ее обратно.

Происходящее напоминало дешевый ярмарочный фарс. Смешки и перешептывания в зале сошли на нет, показывая заинтересованность зрителей. Де Нова сидел на сцене за барной стойкой, девицы жались к нему и гладили его бедра. Каждая со своей стороны, пока их руки не встретились у него в паху. Беременная оттолкнула руку соперницы, та обозвала ее шлюхой, повисла у де Новы на шее, поцеловала его взасос. Беременная перегнулась через стойку. В ее руках блеснул нож. Грудь снова вывалилась из платья, когда она всадила нож в спину соперницы.

Судя по всему, белобрысая шлюха прятала под платьем мешочек с кровью. Кровь эффектно потекла по одежде и брызнула на руки де Новы. За спиной Мэрфа шумно вздохнули, рядом мужчина с острым носом наклонил корпус вперед. Раненая выкрикивала ругательства звенящим отчаянным голосом. До сих пор действие на сцене напоминало пантомиму, крики заставили многих вздрогнуть.

Раненая схватила со стойки бутылку; держа ее за горлышко, отбила дно. Виски и осколки стекла полились, посыпались на колени де Новы, который всё еще таращился на свои окровавленные руки. Рыча, раненая шлюха всадила похожее на розочку горлышко бутылки де Нове в шею. Он перехватил рану руками, между пальцев побежала кровь. Мэрф отметил, что проделали они всё это очень ловко, видно, много репетировали. Хорошо продумали, где затормозить действие, где ускорить, чтобы зрители поверили, что стекло вошло в горло, и не заметили, как оно прокололо мешочек с кровью под воротником рубашки де Новы. Крови в мешочке было не меньше пяти литров. Мэрф предположил, что кровь, купленную на скотобойне, разбавили водой, чтобы она эффектно залила де Нову с головы до ног. Чтобы зрители лучше рассмотрели его окровавленную одежду, де Нова, пережимая шею двумя руками, вскочил со стула и вытянулся в полный рост. В Алжире Мэрф видел, как умирает человек, если ему перерезать горло. В первые мгновения он и правда мечется, пытаясь остановить кровь, а потом резко останавливается, замедляется, затихает. Судя по тому, как де Нова осел на пол и гулко ударился затылком о доски, он тоже видел, как резко и быстро угасает человек с перерезанным горлом. Женщина впереди Мэрфа отвернула лицо от сцены и зажмурилась.

На сцене снова завизжали. На этот раз голосили обе шлюхи. Беременная переступила через де Нову и распорола лиф платья белобрысой. Распорола так, чтобы обнажить грудь. К кровожадному представлению добавили порнографию. Следующим ударом беременная пропорола белобрысой юбку; дернув за ткань, содрала ее, оставив белобрысую в одних кальсонах и рваном корсете. Кружа друг против друга, женщины выли и рычали. Осколками бутылки белобрысая поцарапала обнаженное плечо беременной. Гладкое круглое плечо. Мэрф признал, что накладки с кровью на плече замаскировали очень мастерски. Кровь из них залила полные обнаженные груди и круглый живот. Многовато крови, чтобы выглядеть естественно, но, судя по вздохам и дрожи зала, достаточно эротично. На животе беременной тоже были припрятаны мешки с кровью. Белобрысая вскрыла их следующим ударом. Беременная завизжала так, что у Мэрфа заложило уши, и вонзила нож под грудь соперницы. Хорошее место, чтобы спрятать прокладку с кровью. И снова все было проделано идеально ловко, не позволяя зрителям рассмотреть, как именно нож входит в тело. Даже Мэрф, ожидающий похожего фокуса, видел только торчащую между пальцев женщины рукоятку ножа. Перед смертью белобрысая выкрикивала проклятия, плакала и билась в судорогах.

Шатаясь, беременная сделал круг по сцене. Незаметно порвала еще один мешок с кровью и приподняла юбки, чтобы показать зрителям, что кровь стекает у нее между ног. Упала на четвереньки и завыла.

— Мой ребенок! Я рожаю! Мне нужен врач. В зале есть врач?

Впервые с начала побоища со сцены обратились в зал. До этого с залом говорил де Нова. Воспоминание об этом подстегнуло волнение зрителей. Беременная звала со сцены врача и усиливала иллюзию, что представление закончено. Женщина перед Мэрфом вскочила на ноги. За спиной хлопнула дверь, кто-то выбежал из зала. Большинство зрителей застыли в потрясении, не в силах понять, где правда, а где ложь. Если представление закончено, почему де Нова и белобрысая не оживают? Неужели они на самом деле мертвы?

Во время военной службы Мэрф убедился, что люди реагируют на стресс по-разному. Одни соображают очень медленно, другие, наоборот, быстро. В зале Гран-Гиньоля одни зрители заблудились в кошмаре и дергались, как от удара, при каждом крике беременной шлюхи. Другие, чьи умственные способности стресс подгонял, предпочли не выделяться из толпы, мимикрировать и слиться с потерянными.

Воя и визжа уже что-то нечленораздельное, беременная упала на спину и задрала юбки, обнажая расставленные ноги, манду и раздутый живот. Как Мэрф ни напрягал зрение, он так и не смог определить, действительно ли она беременна или ее живот — мешок. Так или иначе, из ее дырки действительно сочилась кровь. Женщина впереди закрыла лицо руками. Беременная на сцене приподнялась на локтях и стала с криками выталкивать из себя ребенка. В переднем ряду мужчина свалился со стула. Мэрф уже и сам не был уверен насчет того, что он видит. Темная и волосатая головка ясно маячила между разведенных окровавленных белых ляжек. Сидевший сзади мужчина навалился на спинку стула Мэрфа и дышал ему в ухо. Роженица голосила и голосила. Эхо усиливало ее крики. Давило на нервы. В зале поднялся гул. Наконец ребенок выскользнул. Две руки, две ноги. Неподвижное посиневшее маленькое тельце. Роженица потянула за пуповину и вытащила из себя послед. Потом взяла в руки ребенка, скрывая его от публики. Женщина через два стула от Мэрфа промокнула глаза платком. Ребенок не подавал признаков жизни, в зале снова стало тихо. Женщина на сцене держала ребенка так, что не было возможности рассмотреть, кукла он или настоящий. Через несколько долгих напряженных минут тишины, когда люди в зале затаили дыхание, роженица на сцене начала петь колыбельную теперь уже очевидно мертвому младенцу.

Тут бы представлению и закончиться, а умершим актерам встать и поклониться, но вместо этого на сцену вышли два человека в полицейской форме. Один взял за ноги неподвижную белобрысую шлюху, второй — всё еще притворяющегося мертвым де Нову, и уволокли их со сцены. Прежде чем они исчезли из поля зрения, зрители ясно услышали, как тела гулко бьются о лестницу. Полицейские вернулись на сцену. Один отобрал у шлюхи мертвого младенца; держа его за ноги, быстро крутанул перед зрителями и засунул в бумажный мешок. Второй подхватил сопротивляющуюся и визжащую роженицу и унес ее со сцены.

В установившейся тишине половина зала поднялась на ноги. Люди обрели дар речи и задавали вопросы: про мешочки крови, про истинность младенца, вместительность влагалища, из какого материала была кукла. Представление явно имело успех — вызвало споры и привело зрителей в возбуждение.

На сцену вышла толстуха в бархатном платье. На месте ее правого глаза зияла пустота. Насколько Мэрф мог судить с расстояния, вполне правдоподобная вмятина и шрамы, расползающиеся к виску.

— Прошу всех соблюдать спокойствие и покинуть зал. — Одноглазая толстуха убедительно изображала растерянность. — Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь. Всё прошло не так, как мы задумали… Полиция во всем разберется. Мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось стать свидетелями…

Невольно Мэрф усмехнулся: де Нова отказывался заканчивать представление. Хотел на прощание впрыснуть под кожу зрителям неопределенность и трепет. Он использовал всё, чтобы усилить эффект. Поднаторел в плавных, сбивающих с толку переходах. Финальная речь толстухи один в один напоминала сцену в начале спектакля, когда де Нова посреди разговора со зрителями сел выпить.

Здоровяк-билетер проводил самых буйных и крикливых зрителей до дверей. Остальные, спотыкаясь и оглядываясь на сцену, потянулись следом.

Мэрф тоже вышел на улицу. На свежем воздухе зрители пришли в себя, обсуждения стали громче, движения — шире и живее. Акценты сместились с догадок на воспоминания. Зрители больше не гадали, где и что приклеили, куда засунули, но вспоминали сцены ударов, взмахи ножа и бутылки. Их больше не интересовало, как де Нова создал свою иллюзию, они хотели продлить воспоминания и связанные с ними очарование и растерянность.

Мэрф подождал, пока люди разойдутся, и вернулся в театр. Входную дверь заперли изнутри. Мэрф зашел через кассу, преодолел двухстворчатую фанерную перегородку, толкнул дверь за ней и оказался в темном зале. Лампаду в партере погасили, воздух пропитался потом и кровью, как в мясных рядах на центральном рынке. Тусклый газовый рожок горел над сценой. В темноте зал казался огромным. Пробираясь к сцене, Мэрф бесконечно долго натыкался на стулья и переворачивал их. Неудивительно, что поднятый им грохот услышали. Одноглазая толстуха — таки действительно ее увечье было настоящим — успела переодеться в шелковый халат. Вышла на сцену, посмотрела на Мэрфа и тут же исчезла. Вскоре вернулась с громилой-билетером.

— Похоже, вы заблудились, господин. Ари проводит вас к выходу, — сказала она.

Ари подхватил Мэрфа за локоть и развернул от сцены.

— Я хочу поговорить с де Новой. — Мэрф попытался стряхнуть руку громилы, но не смог.

— Боюсь, ничего не получится. Господин де Нова уже ушел. Оставьте свое имя и адрес, и он обязательно свяжется с вами.

Существовал ли в театре второй выход? Возможно ли уйти отсюда, минуя людную улицу Шапталь? Мог ли де Нова успеть так быстро смыть кровь и переодеться? Мэрф не знал, но он не любил сдаваться и ненавидел неопределенность.

— Я должен поговорить с де Новой сегодня. Если он ушел, скажите, где его найти, или пошлите кого-то за ним, я подожду. — Мэрф снова попытался оттолкнуть от себя Ари. Но громила вцепился в его руку словно металлическими щипцами. И с каждой минутой усиливал хватку. Рука Мэрфа начала неметь.

— Простите, но это невозможно. Сегодня господин де Нова плохо себя чувствует.

Ари рывком сдвинул Мэрфа с места и вынудил сделать два шага к выходу. И тогда Мэрф ударил. Зарядил Ари под широкую челюсть так, что тот клацнул зубами. Пальцы на предплечье Мэрфа он не разжал, так что следующим ударом Мэрф постарался сломать ему запястье. Ари оказался крепышом с железными костями. Руку Мэрфа он отпустил, но тут же попытался сцапать его за голову. Видимо, захваты были ему привычнее и давались лучше, чем удары. Мэрф впечатал кулаки одновременно ему в солнечное сплетение и в бок. Непробиваемый Ари съездил ему ладонью по уху. Наступил на ногу, расплющив покалеченные пальцы. Мэрф взвыл от боли. До этого он просто защищался, теперь захотел вырубить Ари. Удары по корпусу его не брали, и Мэрф пнул его в пах и попытался достать голову. Наконец-то Ари дал слабину, пошатнулся и отступил. Мэрф шагнул к нему, когда громыхнул выстрел.

Дели де Нова стоял на сцене и целился в него из пистолета. Держал его в правой руке, едва заметно наклонив в сторону. Во время представления Мэрф не заметил, что на правой руке у него не хватает мизинца.

Если у тебя нет пальцев на руках, это клеймо, сказал Карбоне. Все увидят и поймут, что ты задолжал мне столько, что не сможешь расплатиться и за всю жизнь.

— Убирайся! Вон из моего театра! — приказал де Нова и спустил курок.

Пуля просвистела около плеча Мэрфа, опалив рукав кителя. Де Нова определенно умел стрелять. Инстинктивно Мэрф решил избегать резких движений.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой. — Он поднял руки вверх. — Всего лишь задать несколько вопросов.

— Если ты журналист, я не даю интервью.

— Я не журналист. Мои вопросы касаются убийцы-мясника.

— Пошел вон! — Де Нова выстрелил. Пуля зацепила второй рукав Мэрфа и слабо опалила кожу. — В следующий раз я не промахнусь. Возможно, отстрелю тебе ухо, возможно, челюсть. Убирайся из моего театра!

Де Нова кивнул Ари, и тот вцепился в Мэрфа. На этот раз схватил его за оба локтя, пытаясь вывернуть плечи из суставов, и наподдал коленом под задницу, подталкивая к выходу. Сопротивляться под прицелом пистолета не было смысла. Мэрф смотрел на де Нову, пытаясь выцепить и запомнить как можно больше деталей. Будто это могло помочь ему понять связь де Новы с убийствами. Мог ли он знать об убийствах и покрывать убийцу?


	4. Chapter 4

При дневном свете вывески на Пигале выглядели потертыми и облезлыми, ночью они сияли, мигали, вертелись разноцветной подсветкой. Когда Мэрф покинул улицу Шапталь, начался дождь. Синие и красные лампы отражались в лужах, мокрых окнах и ставшей глянцевой под потоками воды шерсти лошадей. Время перевалило за полночь, в кабаре и театрах закончились программы, одни закрывались, другие чистили зал перед вторым шоу. На балконах казино Карбоне ветер трепал мокрые флаги. Перед входом в ресторан дергал локтем лысый скрипач. Его скрипку едва было слышно из-за смеха большой компании, переходящей улицу.

— Орби тебя искал. — На плечи Мэрфу навалился Танги.

Он выглядел как матрос, которого застал на палубе шторм: его нещадно шатало, одежда промокла, дождевая вода ручьями стекала с полей его шляпы. Две девицы, цеплявшиеся за него, походили на потерпевших кораблекрушение. Одна придерживала руками разорванный лиф платья, юбка второй была густо измазана грязью, будто морской прибой протащил ее по перепачканному мазутом берегу. Едва Танги открывал рот, неважно, обращался он к Мэрфу или к ним, обе девицы заливисто смеялись, повизгивая, как маленькие девочки.

Вместе с Танги и девицами Мэрф ввалился в дверь-вертушку ресторана Карбоне. Орби был здесь еще два часа назад, он не должен был свалить, он где-то здесь, может, поднялся к шлюхам, мы сейчас его найдем, тараторил Танги, отряхивая свое мокрое пальто. Вытащил сироп от кашля, пригубил; придерживая за подбородок одну из девиц, капнул «Героин» ей в рот.

Столы в зале ресторана сегодня стояли иначе, чем в день, когда Мэрф разгромил кухню. Их сдвинули к стенам, освободив площадку в центре для музыкантов и танцующих. Судя по инструментам — гармошки, гитары и флейты — музыканты были цыганами или родом из деревни. На сельской ярмарке в Ангулеме, на которую Мэрф в течение десяти лет ездил каждое воскресенье с Ви, играл такой же оркестр. Даже репертуар не сильно отличался.

— Роза, горничная Карбоне, собирается замуж. Приехала вся ее родня из Нантера. — Танги положил подбородок на плечо Мэрфа и закричал ему на ухо: — А вот и невеста. Роза, ты сегодня выглядишь как продажная девка, я бы отдал все свои деньги за час с тобой!

Он еще висел на Мэрфе, но уже протягивал руки к крупной дородной женщине в кричаще-красной парче. По лишенному морщин круглому лицу невозможно было определить возраст Розы. Она говорила с певучими интонациями, была пьяна и стремилась обнять всех вошедших и вытряхнуть их из мокрых пальто.

Через распахнутую застекленную двухстворчатую дверь из ресторана можно было попасть в коридоры, соединяющие залы казино и ведущие к лифтам и лестницам в бордель. Когда флейтисты взяли паузу, чтобы опрокинуть в себя по бокалу вина, Мэрф заметил за дверью Уго и пошел за ним. В ресторане освещение было ярким, в коридорах — приглушенным. Залы казино отличались друг от друга размерами и убранством. Бордовые ромбы на полу и на обоях рябили вокруг бильярдных столов. Синий ворс лежал на полу в зале, где за картами сидели женщины в черном. Они были бы похожи на вдов, если бы не яркая косметика, вычурные прически и глубокие декольте. Коричневый плюш на полу и стенах — в зале с рулеткой и стальными машинами. Боковушки игровых автоматов отливали медью, фасад пузырился стеклом, за которым крутились бумажные ленты.

Орби сидел у барной стойки из розового мрамора и разговаривал с мужчиной, по щекам которого бежало больше прожилок, чем по мрамору. Завидев Мэрфа, Орби поднялся ему навстречу, сжал его плечо. Официант снял с Мэрфа мокрый, провонявший порохом после пальбы в «Гран-Гиньоле» китель. Ненадолго Орби завис, критически осматривая его серую мятую рубашку. Когда бармен поставил перед Мэрфом стакан и бутылку коньяка, мраморный собеседник Орби испарился.

— Где ты пропадал весь вечер? — Орби наполнил рюмку Мэрфа и подсунул ему портсигар.

— Ходил в «Гран-Гиньоль».

— Ну и как тебе ссанные извращенцы? — Орби усмехнулся, но глаза его не улыбались. — Слышал стоны на балконах? Приезжающие в Париж англичане, немцы и итальянцы ходят в этот ссанный притон ужасов потрахаться.

В зал вошла Роза. За ее локоть держался худой очкарик, молодой и прыщавый. Растолкав людей у игровых автоматов, Роза велела очкарику принести стул.

— Жених Розы, дон Карбоне обещал взять его после свадьбы бухгалтером в ресторан. — Орби кивнул очкарику.

Роза резко дернула ручку автомата, её пышная грудь заколыхалась, из глотки вырвался глубокий низкий смех.

— На улице льет опять? — Орби выпил свой коньяк и замер. Не моргал и часто облизывал губы. Ни дать ни взять настороженная ящерица.

— Мы нашли Юффи, скупавшего у ссанного мясника документы. Мне очень жаль, Мэрф. — Всё так же не моргая, Орби извлек из внутреннего кармана сложенную вдвое метрику о рождении.

Виктор Мэрф. Через полтора месяца Ви исполнилось бы семнадцать. Каролина рассказывала, что Ви родился на рассвете. Всю ночь шел дождь, а когда Ви завопил, дождь перестал. Мэрф читал её письмо в Алжире и думал о дожде. Осмыслить новость о том, что он стал отцом, никак не получалось.

Он был благодарен Орби, что тот молчит. Не пытается внушить ему ложные надежды, не мямлит, что произошло недоразумение и документы Ви оказались у мясника случайно, по ошибке, и это вовсе не значит, что он мертв.

Он умер? Мэрф долго не мог поверить в беременность Каролины, не мог поверить в рождение сына, но в его смерть поверил сразу и бесповоротно. Словно он уже знал о ней. Носил это знание глубоко внутри с момента, как увидел лавку мясника. Насколько мучительной была смерть? Успел ли он испугаться? Думать об этом Мэрфу предстояло всю жизнь.

— Де Нова, — сказал Мэрф. — Год и три месяца назад на сцене своего театра он разрезал человека и пропустил его через мясорубку.

— Что? — Орби уставился на него выпученными глазами ящерицы.

— Я ходил в «Гран-Гиньоль», чтобы допросить его, но он не захотел со мной разговаривать.

— Ссанная блядь. — Орби вскочил со стула и распахнул дверь, скрытую оборками шоколадных штор. За дверью под хрустальной люстрой играли в карты люди без пиджаков, в белоснежных рубашках.

— Уго, есть дело. Похоже, Дели что-то знает про мясника и убийства, — сказал Орби.

— Дели? — Уго отложил карты и поднялся, закрывая от Мэрфа стол и игроков.

— Тащи его сюда, а я переговорю с Карбоне.

Слушая Орби, Уго натягивал пиджак и двигал челюстью. Когда Уго подошел к Мэрфу и пожал ему руку, его нижняя челюсть выдвинулась вперед. Возможно, так он выражал скорбь.

— Никуда не уходи. — Орби хлопнул Мэрфа по груди и склонился к его лицу, будто боялся, что Мэрф его не расслышит. В этом не было необходимости: барная стойка находилась в шагах тридцати от щелкающих игральных автоматов. Чтобы услышать друг друга, не нужно было повышать голос или говорить на ухо. Тем не менее, Орби исполнял нечто вроде доверительного разговора врача с больным. — Мэрф, не уходи. Дождись меня. Я переговорю с Карбоне. Еще сегодня мы допросим Дели. И он расскажет всё, что знает. Мы найдем этого ссанного мясника. И клянусь тебе, умирать он будет очень долго.

Мэрф и не собирался никуда уходить. Двигаться было трудно. Когда Орби выскочил в коридор, он не прикоснулся ни к сигаретам, ни к рюмке. Не обернулся, когда Роза начала голосить о выигрыше. Судя по грохоту, она перевернула стул. Мэрф смотрел в одну точку. И постепенно бутылки в шкафу и бармен за стойкой стали похожи на уличные огни. Надоедливо, раздражающе яркие, не заслуживающие внимания, они вот-вот уплывут из вида, и Мэрф забудет о них. Как забыл обо всех своих мыслях и воспоминаниях. Миг назад его что-то терзало, а теперь внутри была пустота.

Орби вернулся, сжал его плечо и уселся на стул рядом. Выпил и закурил.

— И откуда ты только узнал об этом ссанном представлении? Сколько людей мы опросили, ни одна ссанная крыса не упомянула о ссанном театре ссанных ужасов. — Орби перегнулся через стойку и дернул бармена за рукав. — Дай-ка нам сигареты с гашишем.

Когда Мэрф вошел в зал час назад, рубашка бармена была безупречно белой, теперь на ней появились мелкие пятна от вина.

— Угощайся, Мэрф. — Орби вложил в его сложенные на столе ладони замусоленную сигарету со скрученным концом. — Не хочешь?

Мэрф действительно ничего не хотел. Но постепенно равнодушие уходило. Запах гашиша напомнил Мэрфу об Алжире. Еще там он заметил, что после периодов подавленности и напряжения Орби обычно охватывает лихорадочная подвижность и нетерпение. Смерть Ви, которого Орби никогда не видел, ударила и по нему тоже, если он дергался, крутился и не мог перестать болтать.

— Де Нова — хорошее имечко выдумала себе эта безумная блядь? Вот уж кого никогда не крестили и не записывали ни в один реестр. У него даже имени человеческого нет, Дели — это кличка, сокращенное от «дегелас» — «паршивец». Мамаша его так с рождения называла. Кстати, тут она его и родила, на третьем этаже, в борделе. — Орби поднял палец к потолку. — Когда мы десять лет назад приехали в Париж и отобрали этот бордель у ссанных апаши, живших тут шлюх мы получили, можно сказать, в наследство. Дели тогда лет десять было, вшивый, худой, вечно простуженный паршивец; точно сказать, когда он родился, не могла даже его мамаша-наркоманка. Зато она приучила его сосать хуи за еду раньше, чем у него постоянные зубы выросли. Не пососешь — не пожрешь. Когда бордель к корсиканцам перешел, она начала его опаивать опиумом и под клиентов подкладывать.

Орби выдул белый густой дым в сторону игровых автоматов, где Роза в красной парче целовала своего юного жениха-очкарика.

В коридоре послышались голоса, из которых выделялась возбужденная болтовня Танги. Первым в зал с игровыми автоматами вошел Уго. Правой рукой он придерживал за локоть Дели. Похожим образом мужчины провожают спутниц к столику в ресторане, по заполненному людьми перрону, через вагон поезда, по набережной. Только Уго через каждый шаг дергал Дели, буквально впечатывая его в себя. Посмотрев на Орби, а потом на Мэрфа, Дели попытался освободить локоть, Уго так резко притянул его к себе, что Дели споткнулся о его ноги и едва устоял. Видимо, по пути от улицы Шапталь они повторяли это много раз, потому что пальто и рубашка Дели съехали с плеча.

— Что так долго, Уго? Ебал ты его, что ли? — усмехнулся, поднимаясь навстречу Орби.

— Кончайте пиздеть и отведите меня к Карбоне, — выплюнул Дели.

Бледное лицо, запавшие щеки, волосы цвета молодых каштанов.

Танги невпопад засмеялся. Из комнаты за шторой вынырнули трое картежников. Мужчина с пышными бакенбардами улыбнулся Дели. Дели отвернул лицо к игровым автоматам. Двое других картежников — один с торчащими из карманов пиджака и брюк цепочками карманных часов, второй с галстуком бабочкой — наблюдали за происходящим, сложив руки на груди. Когда Уго потащил Дели к двери на противоположном конце зала, они с любопытством потянулись следом.

Мэрф зашел в зеленую комнату за Орби и прикрыл за собой дверь. В прошлый визит в штаб Карбоне он запомнил два карточных стола по центру. Над каждым висела лампа под абажуром. Тряпичный колпак мешал свету рассеиваться. В искусственных сумерках около стен стояли дубовые столы. Скудное освещение позволяло рассмотреть бокалы и пепельницы на столах, но не лица сидящих за ними людей. Орби провел Мэрфа к одному из столов, за соседним огонёк сигары взлетел вверх в приветствующем жесте. Орби кивнул сигаре в ответ.

За стеной зашумела вода, будто кто-то воспользовался канализацией. Карбоне показался из прикрытой тканью двери.

— Что за хуйня, Карбоне? — Дели больше не пытался вырваться из хватки Уго. — Какого хуя твои люди вламываются в мой театр? Какого хуя твоя шестерка приказывает мне, угрожает и лапает меня? Неделю назад ты получил свои деньги. Я ни хрена тебе не должен. Я всегда вовремя расплачиваюсь, так какого хуя ты не держишь свои обещания?

— Заткнись, Дели.

— А то что? Разнесешь мой театр, как грозился твой тупоголовый Уго? Нет, Карбоне, ты лучше объясни этому дебилу, что мой театр приносит тебе больше денег, чем все его тупые движения. Объясни ему, что я стою больше, чем десять таких, как он. Объясни ему, что на прошлой неделе ты платил ему зарплату из денег, которые я тебе принес!

— Тебя заносит, Дели. — Карбоне приподнял бровь.

— А мне плевать! Разве я тебя о многом прошу?! Я отдаю тебе две трети выручки с каждого спектакля. В плохие месяцы мои люди недоедают из-за тебя. Но я не жалуюсь. Я прошу взамен только одного — дай мне спокойно работать. Держи своих уродов на привязи, подальше от меня и моего театра! Ты, сука, дал мне слово, а после этого Уго вваливается в мой театр, грозит перестрелять там всех и пытается трахнуть меня у стены! И кто ты такой после того, как не можешь держать свое слово?!

Карбоне посмотрел мимо Дели. Встретился взглядом с Уго и едва заметно кивнул. Уго перехватил локти Дели, завел свои лапищи между его спиной и руками. Вывернул плечи и заставил Дели прогнуться назад так сильно, что рубашка на его груди натянулась, пуговицы едва не выскакивали из петель.

Со своего места Мэрф видел профили Карбоне, Уго и зажатого между ними Дели. Карбоне ударил Дели в живот, Уго не позволил ему согнуться.

— Ты вконец обнаглел, Дели. Мы с тобой не партнеры. Ты моя вещь. Ты принадлежишь мне. И твой театр принадлежит мне. Ты должен быть мне благодарен за то, что я позволяю тебе оставлять часть денег, а не отбираю всё.

— Ты обещал! Дал слово! — огрызнулся Дели.

Карбоне схватил его за лицо и вдавил пальцы в скулы.

— Я не даю обещаний шлюхам.

— Сука, — буркнул Дели.

Карбоне зажал его нос одной рукой, другой — накрыл рот. Дели дернулся, но не смог вырваться. Его лицо покраснело. По телу прошла судорога. Когда Карбоне отпустил, он громко втянул в себя воздух.

— Ты моя вещь, Дели, захочу — сделаю из твоей шкуры коврик для ног. Но вместо этого я отдал тебе монастырь, чтобы ты мог в нем играть в театр, и запретил своим людям ебать тебя по углам. И ты смеешь меня в чем-то упрекать? Где твоя благодарность? Когда тебя последний раз кто-то хоть пальцем тронул?

— На прошлое Рождество!

— Ты был сам виноват. Ты разозлил меня. — Карбоне снова его ударил. В живот, потом в пах. — И сейчас злишь.

Он сжал мошонку Дели, вынудил его кривиться и корчиться.

— Злишь меня. Моих людей. Что же ты за неуживчивая блядь, Дели? Иногда я думаю, что дешевле было бы давно убить тебя и засыпать известью.

Дели открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но Карбоне сдавил его яйца. Когда он отпустил, в глазах Дели стояли слезы. Карбоне хлопнул его по щеке, стер большим пальцем скатившуюся слезу и накрыл ладонью рот.

— Дели, у меня сегодня был тяжелый день. И если ты не прекратишь выебываться и не ответишь на мои вопросы, я придушу тебя. — Карбоне ненадолго пережал его нос и рот, перекрывая дыхание. — Ты понял?

Когда Карбоне отпустил, Дели кивнул.

— Ты знал Ранеля?

Уго выворачивал Дели плечи, не позволяя ему сдвинуться с места, но всё равно Дели сумел податься назад. Он выглядел удивленным, непонимающим, растерянным.

— Я говорю о мяснике Ранеле, Дели. Ты ведь слышал, что в его лавке нашли человеческие останки. — Карбоне скривился от отвращения. — Весь город гудит об этом. Каждая газета печатает фотографии костей, найденных у него в подвале, и мясорубки, в которой Ранель делал фарш из людей.

Дели отвернул лицо. У него будто не осталось сил смотреть Карбоне в глаза. Возможно, до него начало доходить, почему он здесь. Карбоне ударил его по щеке, не позволяя отводить взгляд.

— Так ты знал Ранеля?

— Нет. — Дели затряс головой, стараясь придать своим словам убедительности.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я допрошу твоих людей? Ранель был мясником. Многие на Монмартре покупали у него котлеты и колбасы.

И ты в том числе, подумал Мэрф, закуривая.

— Если ты вел с ним дела, Дели, я узнаю.

— Нет! Я никогда не покупал мясо на Монмартре. Для нас это слишком дорого.

— Если ты не покупал у него мясо, ты мог познакомиться с ним иначе. Говорят, Ранель водил к себе мальчиков. Ты что-нибудь слышал об этом?

— Нет. — Дели стиснул зубы так, что запрыгали желваки.

— Может, ты с ним разок выпил, трахнулся, поболтал?

— Нет!

— Тогда объясни мне, почему в твоем театре год и три месяца назад ты расчленил труп человека и пропустил мясо через мясорубку.

— Это была всего лишь игра. Фантазия. Не больше!

Карбоне зажал его нос и накрыл ладонью рот. Дели забился.

Со своего места Мэрф видел, как правой рукой без мизинца Дели судорожно цепляется за штаны Уго. Шея у Дели напряглась и покраснела. Он пнул ногой Карбоне по голени. Карбоне ударил его коленом в пах и подошел вплотную. Удерживая его нос и рот, смотрел в его закатывающиеся глаза. Сначала у Дели подогнулись колени, потом дрожь прошла по животу, груди и шее. Он повис на руках Уго и уронил голову на грудь.

— Танги, принеси воды, — приказал Карбоне.

Он потянул Дели за волосы, поднял его голову и отвесил пощечину. Дели открыл глаза раньше, чем Танги вернулся с водой.

— Я спрашиваю еще раз, Дели. Откуда у тебя фантазии про расчленение и пожирание человеческого мяса? И заодно, когда и где Ранель успел поделиться с тобой своими фантазиями.

На бледном лице Дел отразился ужас.

— Ранель здесь ни при чем! Клянусь, я никогда его не видел. Никогда не разговаривал с ним. То, что произошло на сцене, я выдумал, чтобы напугать зрителей. Я не первый это выдумал! Люди всегда рассказывали сказки о людоедах. Братья Гримм писали о съеденных детях. Эдгар Аллан По — о пожирании любовников. Я всего лишь хотел сыграть на страхах зрителей.

Карбоне опять положил руку ему лицо и перекрыл дыхание. Человек за соседним столом от Мэрфа затушил сигару и зажег новую. Дели покраснел, засучил ногами по полу, пара пуговиц отлетела с его рубашки, обнажая дрожащий бледный живот, по штанам потекла струя мочи.

— Мерзкий паршивец, — выругался Карбоне, когда Дели обмяк. — Танги!

Взяв у него стакан с водой, Карбоне поднял за волосы голову Дели и начал лить воду ему на лицо. Вода собиралась на закрытых веках, стекала по переносице, попадала в приоткрытый рот. Дели дернул кадыком, пытаясь сглотнуть, подавился, пришел в себя и закашлялся. Карбоне придвинулся, пристально всматриваясь ему в лицо.

— Сказки о людоедах, говоришь? — Карбоне оскалился.

— Я всё придумал, — прохрипел Дели. — Это представление от начала до конца выдумка. Я уже делал похожее сразу после открытия театра. Я хотел напугать, вызвать отвращение.

Карбоне снова придушил его. А когда Дели потерял сознание, прикрикнул раздраженно на Уго:

— Брось его.

Уго отпустил Дели, и он рухнул вниз, гулко ударившись коленями и локтями о пол.

Карбоне сел за карточный стол, выпил свой коньяк с сахаром и закурил. Он неотрывно смотрел на Дели и что-то обдумывал. Уго и любопытные картежники тоже налили себе выпить.

Орби и Мэрф переглянулись. Когда они служили в Алжире по контракту, капрал из их части украл пулемет Гатлинга и перешел на сторону арабов. Они были одного с ним возраста, одного звания, обедали с ним за одним столом, иногда вместе уходили в увольнительные. Начальство заподозрило их в соучастии. На две недели их заперли в яме, изредка поили, морили голодом и каждый день допрашивали до тех пор, пока они не падали в обморок. Позже Мэрф признал такое обращение необходимой мерой. Если бы Мэрф и Орби оказались предателями, погибли бы люди. Начальство должно было защищать своих солдат и офицеров. Сейчас необходимо было найти убийцу-мясника.

То, что происходило в зеленой комнате, мало походило на допрос. Запугивание, показательное и унизительное. Карбоне задавал не те вопросы. В его вопросах не было логики и системы, он больше стремился поставить Дели на место, чем получить от него информацию. Скорей всего, такой стиль общения сложился у них давно, и Карбоне просто действовал по привычной схеме, доставлявшей ему удовольствие.

Теперь по приказу Карбоне бессознательного Дели никто не трогал, не бил по щекам, не поливал водой. Ему потребовалось около получаса, чтобы прийти в себя. Открыв глаза, он некоторое время не шевелился. Потом его скрутил кашель, и он приподнялся на четвереньки. Уго вломил ему носком ботинка в солнечное сплетение и перевернул на спину. Пока Дели морщился и сипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, над ним встал Карбоне.

— С сегодняшнего дня будешь приносить мне деньги не раз в месяц, а после каждого представления. Не передавать с немым уродом, а приносить лично. С этого момента я хочу получать все деньги за билеты. Мне плевать, что ты и твои полоумные будете есть. Объясни им, что они голодают, потому что ты хамил дону Карбоне. Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, я верну тебе твою третью часть.

Дели закрыл глаза и сглотнул.

— Это еще не всё. Если кто-то из моих людей придет к тебе в театр, ты ответишь на любые их вопросы. А теперь убирайся. Через два дня я жду тебя с деньгами.

Дели медленно сел. Бледный, с посиневшими губами и налившимися кровью, как у расплющенного капканом кролика, глазами. Локти у него подрагивали. Мокрые от мочи штаны обтянули худые ноги.

— Попросить Уго проводить тебя? — Карбоне всё еще нависал над ним.

— Нет, — резко ответил Дели.

Уго и Танги заржали. Глядя себе под ноги, Дели поднялся и направился к двери. Картежник с пышными бакенбардами, припершийся посмотреть на расправу, пошло причмокнул губами. Его приятель, с набитыми часами карманами, защелкал языком.

— Сколько Дели приносит Карбоне? — спросил Мэрф, когда дверь за Дели закрылась.

— Когда как. Около четырех-пяти тысяч в месяц.

Столько же Мэрф заработал за пять лет в армии. Карбоне жадный итальянец.

— Как Дели лишился пальца? — спросил Мэрф.

— Порезал клиента. — Орби заказал еще выпить. — С ним всегда было много хлопот. Через год, как Карбоне прибрал себе этот бордель вместе с работающими в нем шлюхами, мамаша Дели, ссанная наркоманка, откинулась от передоза, и Дели, который считался до этого ее собственностью, достался Карбоне. Тогда и вылезло, что он не дружит с головой. Оказалось, что перед тем, как подкладывать его под клиента, его нужно опоить опиумом. Иначе он бился в судорогах, орал и бросался на стены. В результате следующие пару лет он тут либо под опиумом дремал, либо бился в истерике. Ну, и однажды, ему тогда вроде четырнадцать было, опиума в него влили недостаточно, или он попривык, короче, когда клиент на него забрался, Дели его ножом пихнул. Карбоне с удовольствием похоронил бы Дели живьем в тот же день. Но эта безумная блядь выпрыгнула в окно с третьего этажа. Видно, опиум его всё-таки пер, потому что при падении он сломал руку и плечо, но сумел подняться и побежать. Остановила его только карета на площади Клиши. Посмотреть на аварию сбежался народ, Дели отвезли в Отель-Дьё. Вероятно, в больнице он тоже в припадках бился, потому его заперли в Бисетр на два года. А через два года Дели вышел из Бисетра и вернулся сюда с безумной идеей театра ужасов.

— И Карбоне его выслушал?

— Отрезал ему палец, пустил по кругу, а потом выслушал. В итоге решил, что, если дело с театром выгорит, Дели принесет ему больше денег, чем если снова заставить его подставлять рот и задницу. — Орби пожал плечами.

И не просчитался, подумал Мэрф. Да уж, Карбоне возможность нажиться не упустит.

— Пойдем. — Орби хлопнул рукой по столу. — Поговорим с Рене.

Рене — шлюха, которая играет в театре у Дели, объяснил Орби, когда они зашли в лифт и закрыли за собой медные решетки. Пол в кабине выложили мозаикой, на стенах криво развесили фотографии: Эйфелева башня, самолеты, машины, стайка велосипедистов и корабли. Кабина продвигалась вверх рывками и покачивалась между этажами как лодка в штиль. Из проплывавших за решеткой коридоров неслась музыка и смех.

Покинув лифт, они вошли в оранжерею с пальмами. Воздух здесь был влажным и теплым.

— Узнаешь? — Орби потянул за лист финиковое дерево. — Это я привез из Александрии. А это из Алжира.

Эвкалипт, кокос, манго, лохматые стволы, кора, похожая на черепашьи панцири.

— Я думал, тропические растения не приживаются в холодном климате, — заметил Мэрф.

— Дочь комиссара Каррэ вышла замуж за биолога из Сорбонны. Карбоне устроил им свадьбу в своем ресторане. Там я познакомился с женихом и выяснил, что нас объединяет восхищение темнокожими шлюхами и тропическими растениями. Вот я и уболтал его превратить последний этаж борделя в райский сад.

Крыша оранжереи напоминала крыши вокзала и центрального рынка — стеклянный купол поддерживали стальные балки. За исполосованным дождем стеклом по небу ползла огромная полная луна. Между кадками с пальмами лежали кусочки коры и комья земли. Аллеи сворачивались в спирали, создавая рощи, поляны и беседки вокруг столов и стульев из кованного железа. Публика в оранжерее была такой же разношерстной, как у Питти, избавленные от кучности дешевых закусочных люди расслаблялись в атмосфере мнимого уединения. Следуя за Орби, Мэрф видел кальян из турецкого фарфора, девчонку на коленях у мужчины, позволявшую ему шарить рукой у себя под юбкой. Еще несколько пар, обменивающихся откровенными ласками, наводили на мысль, что в оранжерее клиенты договариваются со шлюхами.

— Орби! — От увитой лианами барной стойки к ним устремилась девица с белой, взбитой в пену гривой.

На шее, запястьях и локтях у неё болтались атласные банты. Атласный бант удерживал спереди юбку, обнажая ноги в чулках. Обнимая и целуя Орби, девица рассматривала Мэрфа.

— Прекрасная Рене, звезда театра «Гран-Гиньоль». Рене умирала на сцене больше шестидесяти раз, — представил ее Орби.

Лишь когда они сели втроем за стол, Мэрф сообразил, что видел Рене сегодня на сцене. Она всадила горлышко разбитой бутылки в шею Дели, поцарапала плечи беременной шлюхи и умерла, получив кинжал под грудь.

— Вы обязаны прийти в театр! — Рене тепло улыбнулась Мэрфу. — Вы многое потеряете, если не увидите всё своими глазами. — У нее были плавные движения и медленная речь. Ничего общего с бешенством и безумием, которые она выплескивала на сцене.

— Мэрф уже побывал там, — ответил Орби.

— Когда? — блестя глазами, Рене наклонилась к Мэрфу, позволяя ему заглянуть в свое декольте. — Сегодня, да? Мне кажется, я видела вас в зале. Новые лица всегда привлекают внимание. Хотя в вашем случае я даже не знаю, что взволновало меня больше: незнакомое лицо или ваши широкие плечи. — Рене коснулась его руки. — Мои клиенты говорят, что, когда я волнуюсь, я играю особенно ярко и завораживающе. Как вы находите мою игру сегодня? Было заметно мое волнение?

Она соблазняла его, играла на его рефлексах и инстинктах, предлагая нежные прикосновения, о которых Мэрф и не мечтал после смерти Каролины, и яркое удовольствие. Орби улыбнулся и одобрительно кивнул — соглашайся. Но Мэрф решил не увеличивать свой долг перед Орби и Карбоне.

— Ты ведь многих зрителей знаешь в лицо, Рене? — спросил Орби.

— Я часто приглашаю своих клиентов на представления.

— Ты когда-нибудь видела в театре мясника Ранеля?

— Мясника, у которого в лавке человеческие кости нашли? Ужас, правда? Нет, я его вообще никогда не встречала.

— Сегодняшнее представление выглядело как сцена из жизни, — начал Мэрф.

— Так и есть. У Дели невероятный талант воплощать в жизнь увиденное, услышанное, собственные сны и чужие кошмары.

— Как Дели придумывает свои постановки? С кем советуется? Обсуждает?

— Ни с кем. Дели очень замкнутый. Никуда не ходит, ни с кем не общается, сидит в театре со своими психами. Когда ему нужны актрисы, присылает записки мне, Нане — она сегодня играла беременную, или другим девчонкам. Работать с ним всегда удовольствие, он всегда сразу платит. И всегда чем-то удивляет. — Рене широко улыбнулась.

— Нас интересует представление, которое он устроил год и три месяца назад, — сказал Орби. — Расчленил труп и пропустил мясо через мясорубку.

— Совсем как мясник-людоед, ужас, правда? — Рене передернула гладкими обнаженными плечами. — Я не была в тот день в театре. В этом спектакле не было женских ролей.

— Как думаешь, где Дели взял тело?

— В Бисетре, конечно. Он ездит туда два раза в месяц. Кровь, которая льется на сцене, закупается на скотобойне. Внутренности животных тоже мало чем отличаются от человеческих. Но когда Дели хочет устроить особенно отвратительное мерзкое представление, он привозит тела из морга Бисетра. Или части тел. Как, например, пальцы для гадкого рождественского представления в прошлом году.

— Подружился с санитарами, пока там сидел? — спросил Орби.

— Я, право, не знаю. — Речь Рене стала еще медленнее. — Я нечасто бываю в театре. Пойми меня правильно, Орби. Мне нравится Дели. Нравится работать с ним. Это хорошо для бизнеса. Ни за что не догадаешься, сколько мне отвалил клиент, который видел меня на сцене. Но все эти ненормальные, которыми Дели окружил себя; которым он разрешает жить в театре, хотя от них нет никакой пользы, они… — Рене поежилась и скривилась. — От них несет болезнью, смертью и разложением. Мне не по себе рядом с ними. — Рене провела пальцами по оголенному плечу, будто стирая грязь.

— Может, у него в Бисетре ебарь есть? Санитар? Или врач? — спросил Орби.

— У Дели давно никого нет. — Рене резко встряхнула головой.

Орби посмеялся над её уверенностью.

— Значит, год и три месяца назад Дели привез труп из Бисетра. А где он взял мясорубку?

— Это вам лучше у одноглазой Жизель в театре спросить. Дели ей все хозяйственные дела поручает. У нее каждая ложка и тряпка в театре на учете.

Орби заказал бутылку белого вина, но Рене не смогла рассказать больше ничего интересного. Напившись, она стала вспоминать старые представления. Смеялась, корчила гримасы, говорила разными голосами, с каждой рассказанной историей становилась всё больше похожа на деревенскую девочку-простушку, которая впервые прокатилась на поезде или корабле и теперь спешит поделиться с миром своим восторгом.


	5. Chapter 5

На рассвете светло-серое небо клубилось завесой тумана. Глянешь на нее — кажется, она приближается: всё ниже опускается на крыши домов, глотает башни, съедает колокольни и шпили церквей. Около пятиэтажки Карбоне прикорнувший у стены нищий подергивался и поскуливал во сне, как собака. Путь Мэрфу перегородил угольщик с тележкой. В тележке чумазый ребенок играл брикетами угля размером с кирпичи. Мостовая блестела влагой, но лужи уже почти исчезли, многочисленные фиакры расплескали самые глубокие из них.

Переговорив с Рене, Мэрф поддался на уговоры Орби остаться в оранжерее и перекусить лучшими в городе креветками. Каждый день их доставляют поездом из Марселя, сказал Орби. Пару раз Мэрф пробовал креветки в Александрии. Перец кайен и мускатный орех помешали ему запомнить их вкус. В Париже креветки жарили в собственном соку. Мясо оказалось вязким и жирным. Мэрф почти сутки не ел, желудок жгло от выпитого натощак алкоголя, креветки успокоили желудочные спазмы, но не изгнали чувство голода. Мэрф предпочел бы кусок курятины или говядины. Он подозревал, что голод, как и многие другие чувства, проще утолить знакомой и привычной пищей.

За едой Орби и Мэрф еще раз обсудили известные о мяснике-убийце факты. Признали, что опросы соседей и тех, кто вел дела с Ранелем, ничего не дали. Ни на скотобойне, ни на рынке среди мясников, скупщиков старья и поддельщиков документов он больше не появлялся. Никто не знал ни где его искать, ни с кем он водился. После рассуждений об убийце Орби опять, на этот раз более явно, чем при Рене, предложил Мэрфу развлечься со шлюхой. Когда Мэрф отказался, Орби отправил его спать в меблированные комнаты мадам Жюли, а сам направился искать шлюху.

Вдыхая холодный утренний воздух, Мэрф думал, что скоро по ночам начнет подмораживать, и о том, что не сможет заснуть. Воспоминание о темной, узкой, пропахшей сырой штукатуркой комнате у мадам Жюли вызывало у него тошноту. Голова гудела от выпивки и сигарет, Мэрф решил, что прогулка пойдет ему на пользу. Дувший с севера ветер гнул громоотводы на крышах, скрипел карнизами, хлопал ставнями, а, попав в ловушку между каменных зданий, притихал и гонял по тротуарам бумагу.

Через сто шагов хмель выветрился из головы Мэрфа, оставив после себя пустоту. Дорога резко пошла в гору, и мышцы завибрировали от нагрузки. Кровь побежала по венам быстрее, разгоняя усталость.

При взгляде на сгоревший монастырь в конце переулка Шапталь при свете дня стало очевидно, что в лучшие свои времена он состоял из капеллы и примыкающей к ней пристройки с кельями и хозяйственными помещениями. Теперь крыша частично обвалилась, стены почернели, потрескались и покрылись грибком.

Театральные афиши около главного входа исчезли. Через узкий проход между западной стеной собора и обшарпанным домом рядом Мэрф прошел во внутренний двор монастыря. Там двое мужчин играли в крокет палками и картофелем. Заметив Мэрфа, одни из них дернул плечом, будто в него попала пуля, и заорал:

— Ебаная сука!

Мэрф обернулся, пытаясь угадать, что вызвало такую его реакцию. Второй низкорослый игрок фигурой и лицом напоминал яйцо: острая макушка и узкие плечи, толстый живот и широкие бедра. Маленькие глазки косили, рот был приоткрыт.

— Ебаная сука! — Дерганный повел плечом, поднял картошку и сунул ее яйцеподобному, который тут же принялся грызть её, как яблоко.

Крики привлекли внимание полной женщины, сидевшей на табурете около корыта, из которого валил пар. Когда она повернулась к Мэрфу, он узнал одноглазую. Сегодня она не спешила его выгонять. Окинув его недобрым взглядом с ног до головы, повела плечом и принялась выжимать и развешивать на веревке рубашки, нижние сорочки и штаны. Под настороженные взгляды яйцеподобного, дерганного и женщины Мэрф пересек двор и заглянул в пристройку. Двери стояли открытыми. Справа располагалась кухня с большими незастекленными окнами. На чугунной плите кипел чан с водой для стирки, в корзинах валялась местами почерневшая морковь и капуста. Пахло кофе и хлебом из отрубей.

Потолки в пристройке были низкими, в дверях Мэрфу пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы не удариться о косяк. Никем не остановленный, он двинулся на восток, где по его расчетам находилась сцена. Строители монастыря придерживались простой схемы: широкий прямой коридор пронизывал одноэтажное здание, слева и справа к нему примыкали кладовые и жилые комнаты. Двери давно исчезли, оставив кое-где после себя проржавевшие петли. За дверными проемами пылился всевозможный хлам: сломанная мебель, разбитые вазы, колеса от телег, лампы, погнутая рама велосипеда, тряпки, проволока, бочка, искусственные цветы, медные блюда, подернутые патиной зеркала, ведра с краской, верстак плотника, гончарный круг. Мэрф подозревал, что из этой свалки Дели собирает театральные декорации. Ближе к сцене комнаты оказались менее захламлены. Мэрф заметил висевшую на крюках вдоль стен одежду, столик с баночками грима. В одной из комнат на подоконнике стояло чучело попугая, а на расстеленных на полу газетах сушились желчные коровьи мешки. Возможно, именно такие наполненные кровью мешки разрезали вчера на сцене.

— Ебаная сука! — эхом прокатилось по коридору.

Комната справа от Мэрфа была увешана театральными афишами. В центре комнаты на полу сидел закутанный в одеяло человек. Кисточка в зубах, кисточка за ухом и в обеих руках. Сосредоточенный, он не замечал, что за ним наблюдают, и наносил широкие мазки краски на натянутое на раму полотно.

Художник вытер кисточку тряпкой, когда одеяло, закрывавшее двери соседней комнаты, отодвинулось, и появился Дели. На его лице чернели синяки. Несколько мгновений он угрюмо рассматривал Мэрфа. Видно, вспоминал вчерашний вечер и приказ Карбоне не спорить с его людьми. Потом вздохнул, резко подошел ближе и задернул одеяло на двери художника, отгораживая его от Мэрфа. После этого Дели повернулся к Мэрфу спиной и, опустив голову, поплелся на кухню. Мэрф пошел за ним. Он и сам не до конца понимал, что привело его в театр. Неспособность заснуть, невозможность бездействовать. Горе и неудовлетворенность допросом, который провел Карбоне.

Дели вошел на кухню, и одноглазая Жизель, как назвала ее Рене, налила ему кружку кофе.

— Почему ты меня не разбудила? — спросил Дели.

Жизель наклонилась над корзиной с капустой, метнула взгляд на Мэрфа и ответила:

— Ты велел разбудить тебя в десять. Сейчас только половина.

— Где Ари?

— Пошел за извозчиком, как ты приказал.

Дели кивнул и поплелся прочь от кухни. Жизель выбежала за ним.

— Дели! Ты почти не спал. У тебя всё лицо в синяках. Не нужно тебе сегодня никуда ехать!

— Со мной всё в порядке, — буркнул Дели. — Да и поздно уже что-либо менять.

Он не прогонял Мэрфа, но делал вид, что не замечает его. Жизель старалась вести себя так же, но получалось у нее хуже, взгляд ее единственного глаза то и дело соскальзывал на Мэрфа. Она разглядывала его настороженно и враждебно, не зная, чего от него ожидать.

— Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы налили мне кофе. Я заплачу. — Стараясь рассеять ее опасения, он выскреб из кармана два су и положил на стол.

Одноглазая Жизель плеснула ему кофе в кружку с облупившейся эмалью, сохраняя нейтральное молчание.

Кофе был водянистым, будто его заваривали второй, а то и третий раз.

— Спасибо, — сказал Мэрф.

Дели к тому моменту исчез за поворотом коридора. Найти его не составило труда. В одной из гримерок с костюмами он сидел перед зеркалом и разглядывал свое отражение. Когда Мэрф вошел, Дели вздохнул и открыл баночку с пудрой. Очень медленно он нанес на лицо крем и принялся замазывать синяки, старательно игнорируя чужое присутствие.

— Можно, я присяду? — Мэрф кивнул на табуретку в углу.

Не глядя в его сторону, Дели пожал плечами.

— Мое имя Мэрф. — Он придвинул стул к противоположной стороне гримировочного столика, чтобы видеть лицо Дели. — Я приехал из Ангулема в Париж искать своего сына.

Мэрф достал из кармана открытку, которую ему прислал Ви, и положил ее перед Дели. Дели повертел открытку в руках.

— Я не умею читать. — Он вернул ее на место.

— А вчера ты трепал о сказках братьев Гримм и Эдгара Аллана По.

Дели посмотрел ему в глаза и зло прищурился. Он еще недалеко продвинулся с пудрой, и посиневший нос напоминал о вчерашнем удушении.

— Я не умею читать, — ровным голосом повторил Дели. — Мне рассказывали о сказках братьев Гримм, Эдгара Аллана По, и я запомнил.

Он смотрел так, будто хотел сказать что-то еще. Желваки под тонкой бледной кожей прыгали. Мэрф первым отвел взгляд. Он не планировал давить на Дели, запугивать его или угрожать. Но и втереться в доверие к нему не рассчитывал. Он достаточно хорошо знал людей, чтобы понимать, что такие гаденыши, как Дели, никому не доверяют. Он собирался присматривать за Дели, пока не узнает, что он скрывает. И испытывал отчаяние оттого, что до сих пор все попытки отыскать след мясника заходили в тупик.

— Моего сына звали Ви, ему было шестнадцать лет. На открытке он написал мне, что устроился в Париже работать в лавку мясника Ранеля на Монмартре.

Дели прошелся кисточкой с пудрой по переносице.

— Ты отправил его в Париж без денег? Не позаботившись о жилье и работе для него? Или он сбежал из дома? — Дели уставился на Мэрфа. Соображал он быстро. — А может, ты его выгнал? Париж ведь довольно далеко от Ангулема.

— Он сбежал из дома.

— И почему? Ты его дубасил? Привел в дом новую жену, которая ему не нравилась? Он кого-то убил? Обокрал? Тебя?

На кухне громыхнуло перевернутое ведро.

— Дели, Ари вернулся с извозчиком, — прокричала одноглазая Жизель.

— Сейчас выйду. — Дели встал.

Повернувшись к Мэрфу спиной, он начал переодеваться. Рубашку из некрашеного полотна сменил на белоснежную, натянул на худые ягодицы без кальсон черные брюки со стрелками. Почистил тряпицей, прежде чем надевать, лаковые туфли на тонкой подошве. Вернулся к зеркалу, повязал шелковый галстук. Проделал всё это так же тщательно, как накладывал грим. Поверх пиджака он накинул черное шерстяное пальто. Рене ошиблась, ебарь у него всё-таки был, подумал Мэрф. Иначе к кому он так наряжался?

— Извини, — сказал Дели, направляясь к выходу. — Было приятно познакомиться, Мэрф. Мне нужно идти.

Но Мэрф не собирался от него так легко отставать. Он вышел за Дели на улицу, где ждал Ари. Мэрф отметил лиловый след от своего кулака на его челюсти. А вот в висок он Ари не бил. Должно быть, кровоподтек на виске дело рук Уго. Увидев Мэрфа, Ари оскалился и сжал кулаки.

— Нет, Ари. — Дели подкрепил слова взмахом руки. — Это Мэрф. Он пришел просто поговорить и уже уходит.

При дневном свете верзила Ари выглядел лет на двадцать пять. Глаза под широким лбом были огромными, небесно-голубыми и наивными. Он повернул голову к Дели и что-то промычал. Немой, вспомнил Мэрф слова Карбоне.

Протиснувшись через узкий проход между капеллой и домами, Мэрф увидел черный фиакр со стариком на козлах. Ари придержал для Дели дверь, а потом забрался следом. Перед тем как Ари захлопнул дверь, Мэрф вскочил на подножку и опустился на сиденье рядом с Дели.

— Куда вы направляетесь?

Дели моргнул.

— В Бисетр.

— Я поеду с вами.

Немой Ари зарычал и подался вперед.

— Нет, Ари. Пусть делает, что хочет, — одернул верзилу Дели и отвернулся к окну.

Дерматиновые сиденья в фиакре провонялись вином и табаком. Пропитанная каучуком парусина над головой дрожала от ветра. Оси прогибались, амортизируя тряску. Когда Пигаль остался позади, Дели прикрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Мэрф молчал. Он осуждал методы Карбоне вести допрос, но должен был признать, что они хорошо повлияли на поведение Дели. Он не смел спорить с Мэрфом. Не смел возражать и отказывать ему в поездке. Возможно, сегодня Мэрфу удастся встретиться и переговорить с человеком, который снабжает Дели человеческими останками. Дели не посмеет мешать. Если сообщник Дели что-то знает о мяснике, начнет врать и выкручиваться, Мэрф сразу это заметит. В таком случае он вернется в Бисетр с Орби и допросит лжеца по всем правилам.

***

Издали Бисетр выглядел роскошным замком. Массивная постройка с двумя крыльями, огромная территория и каменная стена вокруг. Вблизи в глаза бросалось запустение. В большинстве окон вместо стекол стояли решетки. По стенам змеились трещины. Цинковая крыша зияла вмятинами.

На позеленевших от времени железных табличках на воротах с трудом читались надписи: «Мужское исправительное заведение», «Дом престарелых», «Приют для бездомных и калек».

— Выпей, перекуси и возвращайся сюда к трем часам, — сказал Дели извозчику.

Мордоворот на воротах напоминал тюремного охранника. Рассматривая бумагу, которую ему вручил Дели, он подслеповато щурился. Ступив на почерневшие камни двора за воротами, Ари сжался и опустил голову. Ему здесь не нравилось. За зарешеченными окнами третьего этажа мужчины тянули руки сквозь прутья, корчили рожи, плевались и выли. Человек двадцать, а то и тридцать, дрались за место у решетки.

В холле здания пол был выложен камнем, стены обиты деревянными панелями. По щербатой лестнице сновали санитары с небритыми лицами. Под потолком-аркой в коридоре висели электрические лампы. На первом этаже правую стену прорезали большие застекленные окна. Слева тянулись дубовые двери с медными блестящими табличками: «Администрация», «Бухгалтерия», «Приемная», «Библиотека». Дели присел на один из подоконников и уставился в окно. Он кого-то ждал. Через его плечо Мэрф видел пустой двор, черные камни, остов гильотины без ножа, который заботливо спрятали от сырости и холода.

— Дели, — худой человек с лысой макушкой и темными висками пожал Дели руку. — Спасибо, что согласился приехать.

— Не стоит благодарности.

— Привет, Ари, — Темные Виски пожал руку верзиле и протянул ее Мэрфу: — Меня зовут профессор Шатлэн.

— Мэрф.

— Вы работаете в театре у Дели?

— Нет.

Профессор Шатлэн завис, удерживая его руку в своей ладони и вежливо улыбаясь. Он ждал объяснений, но ни Дели, ни Мэрф не собирались их давать.

Поднимаясь по винтовой железной лестнице, Мэрф видел через узкие оконца внутренний двор, похожий на ферму: грядки, куриные домики, заключенные и психи — не отличишь — таскали ведра с водой. Среди одетых в легкие холщовые куртки пациентов выделялись санитары в теплых плотных тулупах.

На втором этаже по коридорам бегали люди в костюмах: профессора и студенты. В середине коридора Шатлэн распахнул дверь. Четыре ряда скамей ступенями спускались к стоящему в центре зала столу. Стены покрывали плакаты с изображениями человеческой головы в разрезе, пищеварительной системы, кровеносных сосудов и нервов. Лекционный зал по форме одновременно походил на амфитеатр, в котором все зрители могли видеть сцену, и проект идеальной тюрьмы Бентама, в которой один стражник мог наблюдать за всем заключенными. Почему-то Мэрфу вспомнились армейские душевые и туалеты без дверей.

На скамьях лежали таблички с именами. Зал был тесноватым, но хорошо проветренным. Несмотря на холод, два окна полностью открыты. За плакатом с изображением нервной системы обнаружилась дверь, ведущая в подсобку.

— Позволь, я возьму твое пальто? — в подсобке Шатлэн коснулся плеч Дели.

Профессор Шатлэн усадил Дели на стул, заглянул ему в рот, ощупал лимфоузлы на шее, измерил пульс.

— В последние два-три дня у тебя не было жара?

— Нет, — Дели смотрел мимо Мэрфа на плавающего в банке червя.

— Боли в суставах? Кашель?

— Я полностью здоров, — отмахнулся Дели.

Пока Шатлэн ощупывал Дели, Мэрф осмотрелся. Деревянные шкафы и полки были забиты книгами и папками. На стопках бумаг и между ними стояли маятники, песочные часы, гипсовые муляжи голов и мозга. Пару банок с мутным жидким содержимым задвинули на верхнюю полку. У стены теснился рукомойник. Около второй двери, судя по расположению, ведущей в коридор, притулилась швабра.

Через эту дверь гуськом, наступая друг другу на пятки, в комнату просочились два молодых человека.

— Здравствуй, Дели, — высокий со всклоченными волосами пожал Дели руку.

Низкий и коренастый повторил приветствие.

— Салют, — кивнул Дели сразу обоим.

— Что ж, Ари, пойди пообедай в учебную столовую и возвращайся через два часа. — Профессор Шатлэн улыбнулся Мэрфу: — Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, Мэрф. Ари покажет вам, где здесь можно перекусить, выпить кофе и перекурить…

— Я останусь, — сказал Мэрф.

Шатлэн приподнял свои густые брови и посмотрел на Дели.

— Пусть делает что хочет, — вздохнул Дели.

— Э… — профессор Шатлэн почесал лысую макушку. — В таком случае господину Мэрфу понадобится стул. — Он повернулся к молодым людям, раскладывающим бумаги на столе. — Господин Мэрф, позвольте представить вам моих ассистентов. Господин Абле изучает медицину в Сорбонне. Господин Дезормо работает в неврологической клинике Сальпетриер, а также моим помощником в лаборатории экспериментальной психологии. Прошу, сядьте здесь, господин Мэрф. У стены.

Ари ушел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, а Мэрф опустился на табурет.

Доктор вручил Дели стакан воды, потом, спохватившись, предложил Мэрфу налить себе воды из-под крана в рукомойнике. Ассистенты склонились над бумагами.

Когда профессор Шатлэн посмотрел на часы, лекционный зал начал наполняться людьми. Из подсобки за ними можно было наблюдать через щели между плакатами и в зеркала, закрепленные под потолком по углам зала.

Держа плащи и пальто на сгибах локтей, а шляпы в руках, мужчины разных возрастов пробирались к своим местам, попутно оглядываясь и здороваясь. Мэрф заметил, что перед ассистентами лежит несколько листов со схемой зала. Места были пронумерованы, к номерам прилагались обведенные в рамки комментарии. Присмотревшись, Мэрф сообразил, что комментарии содержат характеристики: возраст, место жительства, доход, образование, семейное положение, род занятий человека в зале.

— Ты не против, если мы начнем, Дели? — Профессор Шатлэн был вежлив и предупредителен. Придержал перед Дели дверь, когда они выходили в коридор.

То, что они не воспользовались дверью, соединяющей подсобку с лекционным залом, натолкнуло Мэрфа на мысль, что Шатлэн не хочет, чтобы люди в зале догадались, что за ними наблюдают. Дели вошел за Шатлэном через главную дверь и около кафедры уверенно встал справа от него. Они разыгрывали этот спектакль не первый раз.

— Добрый день, господа. Надеюсь, все вы сегодня хорошо выспались? — Шатлэн улыбнулся. — Следующие два часа потребуют от вас внимания и сосредоточенности. Я прошу вас достать бумаги, которые я вам разослал по почте. В прилагающемся письме я просил вас прочитать и подписать соглашение. Теперь я попрошу вас перечитать соглашение еще раз и, если ничего не вызывает у вас сомнения, отдать соглашение мне. Когда я получу подписанный документ, это будет автоматически означать, что подписавший согласен стать участником исследования в области экспериментальной психологии.

Сидевшие в первых рядах потянули к профессору руки с бумагами. Второй ряд привстал. Со своего места Мэрф видел, как толстяк в третьем ряду облизнулся, буравя взглядом Дели.

— Позвольте мне представить еще одного участника эксперимента — Дели Фадиа.

Новое вымышленное имя.

— Несколько лет назад он был пациентом в исправительном центре Бисетр.

Мужчины в первом ряду переглянулись. Мэрф вспомнил заключенных за зарешеченными окнами, заключенных без теплой одежды, работающих во дворе, и насторожился — зачем Шатлэн представляет Дели как бывшего пациента?

— Как вы знаете из моего письма, речь сегодня пойдет о гипнозе и его возможностях, о его преимуществах и недостатках, о его воздействии и, наконец, о не изученной до конца природе. Скорее всего, многие из вас выписывают медицинские еженедельники или читали о спорах вокруг гипноза в газетах. Вам, без сомнения, знакомы курьезные на первый взгляд случаи, когда необразованные люди под гипнозом начинали говорить на иностранном языке или ставили себе правильные медицинские диагнозы. Вы, должно быть, слышали, что Жюль Дени Дюпоте и другие хирурги использовали гипноз как обезболивающее во время операций. Благодаря работе доктора Льебо, основателя нансийской школы внушения, официальная медицина признала, что человеческая психика способна влиять на человеческое тело. Возможно, как считает доктор Льебо, мы стоим перед открытием нового направления в медицине. Многие из вас знают, что профессор Шарко в клинике Сальпетриер исследует с помощью гипноза такие психические расстройства, как летаргия, каталепсия и сомнамбулизм. Чтобы понять природу этих и других истеричных расстройств, профессор Шарко вводит испытуемых с помощью гипноза в измененное состояние сознания. Сегодня нам с вами предстоит исследовать эти состояния. Дели Фариа любезно согласился помочь в этом. — Профессор Шатлэн повернулся к Дели и зааплодировал.

По залу прокатились нестройные, но громкие хлопки. Дели фальшиво улыбнулся и прыжком сел на стол. Еще одно представление, подумал Мэрф. Интересно, что появилось раньше: театр ужасов Дели или показательные сеансы гипноза профессора Шатлэна? По крайней мере, теперь Мэрф знал, с кем Дели мог обсуждать свои постановки.

Шатлэн взял Дели за руки, их взгляды встретились.

— Все будет хорошо. Ты очень устал, тебе нужно поспать — и ты почувствуешь себя лучше, намного лучше, — он повторил это несколько раз, поглаживая запястья Дели.

Дели прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и начал заваливаться назад. Шатлэн подхватил его под спину.

— Те из вас, кто интересовался исследованиями профессора Шарко, знают, что во время истерических припадков больные принимают и подолгу удерживают странные неестественные позы, суставы пациентов приобретают восковую гибкость, а мышцы — повышенный тонус, несвойственный обычному человеку.

Мэрфу стало любопытно, действительно ли Дели спит или притворяется.

— Чтобы продемонстрировать наиболее характерные для истерических расстройств позы, мне понадобятся два добровольца из зала.

Толстяк наверху поднял руку. Мужчина в галстуке-бабочке под поношенным пиджаком, какие носят клерки мелких контор, вышел вперед.

— Для наглядности и чистоты эксперимента испытуемого нужно раздеть, — сказал профессор Шатлэн и расстегнул брюки Дели. — Снимите, пожалуйста, ботинки, — он кивнул клерку. — А вы — рубашку.

Толстяк перевернул Дели на бок, чтобы избавить его от рубашки. Он действительно глубоко спит, подумал Мэрф, рассматривая расслабленные кулаки, впалый живот, испещренные морщинами стопы. Кости натягивали белую кожу, под которой просвечивали синие линии вен. Без одежды Дели выглядел болезненно худым.

— Одно из известных положений тела во время истерических припадков называется «симптом психической подушки» — или «подушка Дюпрэ». — Шатлэн просунул ладонь под затылок лежащего на спине Дели и приподнял его голову, почти прижимая подбородок к груди. — Когда вернетесь домой, попробуйте лечь на подушку и убрать ее. Как долго, вы полагаете, сможете удерживать голову? Больные истерией способны удерживать это неудобное положение много часов.

Он убрал руку, голова Дели осталась поднятой. Шатлэн позволил толстяку и клерку ощупать шею Дели.

— Возьми его руку и придай ей любое положение, — Шатлэн кивнул толстяку.

Тот выпрямил согнутую в локте правую руку Дели и вздернул ее к потолку. Ощупав обрубок мизинца, толстяк потянул в разные стороны указательный и средний пальцы. На миг Мэрфу показалось, что он хочет их сломать.

— Именно это я имел в виду, когда говорил о восковой гибкости суставов. — Толстяк убрал руки от Дели, профессор Шатлэн продемонстрировал зрителям разведенные в разные стороны пальцы: указательный — сгибался к ладони, средний — к тыльной стороне запястья.

Несколько зрителей осматривали свои руки, пытаясь повторить фокус, и качали головами. Дели с вздернутой к потолку рукой оставался неподвижным на воображаемой подушке. Неужели человеческий организм действительно способен на такое? Каждый? Или для этого нужно быть особо внушаемым?

— Мне понадобятся еще два помощника, — обратился профессор Шатлэн к залу.

Молодой человек с пунцовым лицом и мужчина с длинными, болтающимися до колен руками спустились вниз. Следуя указаниям Шатлэна, все четверо окружили Дели, удерживая на столе его щиколотки и голову, подтолкнули вверх его спину и бедра.

— Это называется истерическая дуга, — объявил профессор Шатлэн, когда они разошлись.

Дели завис, упираясь в стол затылком и пятками, выгнутые пальцы всё еще тянулись к потолку. Мэрф встал с табурета, желая размять мерзко занемевшее тело. Прохаживаясь по комнате, он заглянул в записи перешептывающихся ассистентов. Оказалось, они наблюдали не столько за Дели, сколько за залом. Расчертили его на квадраты, разукрасили стрелками и пунктиром, что бы это, черт возьми, ни значило.

— Теперь я попрошу вас поднять его веки, — сказал Шатлэн.

— Может, уложить его сначала? Я имею в виду — ровно, на спину? — спросил клерк.

Судя по тому, как бегал его взгляд, ему, как и Мэрфу, было неприятно смотреть на выгнутое тело Дели. Выпяченные беспомощные гениталии, плоский живот, острые гребни ребер.

— В этом нет необходимости. Он ничего не чувствует. И сейчас мы убедимся в этом. Давайте вы, — пригласил Шатлэн Длиннорукого, — придержите его веки.

Длиннорукий положил свои ручища на лоб Дели. Из подсобки Мэрф не мог видеть глаза Дели. Зато видел, как выбравшееся из-за туч солнце коснулось волос Дели, перекрасив их концы из каштановых в рыжие.

— Прошу вас посмотреть на зрачки. Они не расширены. Вы все можете спуститься и убедиться в этом.

Скамьи и ступени заскрипели. Люди подходили к Дели и осматривали его, как животное в зверинце. Многие не удержались и коснулись его руки или ноги.

— Вы наверняка знаете, что от боли, страха или возбуждения зрачки у человека расширяются. Речь идет о так называемом зрачке Бумке. Включите, пожалуйста, горелку.

Зрители не садились на места, толпились около стола, соприкасались плечами и наступали друг другу на ноги.

Длиннорукий зажег газовую горелку у окна. Профессор Шатлэн поднес к огню стальную спицу.

— Я накалил иглу, чтобы не занести в рану инфекцию. Здесь меньше шансов задеть крупный сосуд. — Он оттянул кожу на бедре Дели. — Прошу следить за реакцией зрачков.

Шатлэн проткнул спицей натянутую кожу насквозь. Проткнул, как вчера Орби протыкал зубочисткой креветку. Мэрфа затошнило. Как Шатлэн и обещал, крови выступило мало.

— Ну, как там зрачки?

— Не расширяются.

— Никакой реакции.

— Можно мне взглянуть? — Белобрысый верзила растолкал стоявших у головы Дели людей.

Шатлэн достал спицу и снова проткнул кожу Дели. Потом шесть пар рук уложили Дели в позу зародыша. Вот только человеческие зародыши не засовывают голову между колен, а руки — под колени. Сейчас Дели был похож на труп, который пытаются запихнуть в мешок.

Один из ассистентов профессора Шатлэна толкнул другого локтем. Тот тут же вскочил на ноги и поспешил к двери. Он исчез в коридоре и через минуту появился в лекционном зале.

— Простите, что мешаю, профессор Шатлэн, вас вызывает директор клиники. — Ассистент переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Господа, прошу меня извинить. — Шатлэн плечом разрезал толпу и исчез за дверью.

Половина мужчин даже не посмотрели ему вслед — как зачарованные они таращились на Дели. Свернутый гусеницей, с втиснутой между колен головой, он был похож на червяка, древнее ископаемое, новорожденного щенка, мертвого, выкинутого раньше срока из чрева младенца, которых часто находили среди мусора в Алжире, на что угодно — только не на человека.

Мэрф посмотрел на мелкие косточки позвоночника Дели, и по спине у него потек пот. Как мог Шатлэн оставить Дели в таком состоянии, одного среди чужих людей?

Вчера Мэрф видел, как Дели душили, унижали, слушал рассказ Орби о нем и ничего не чувствовал. Он был пьян, зол, разбит и уничтожен потерей сына и подозревал, что грязный дегенерат Дели как-то связан с убийцей. Сегодня он не избавился от своих подозрений. Мэрф много дерьма повидал в жизни. Он сам избивал людей и убивал их. Ему приходилось допрашивать, приходилось участвовать в расстрелах.

Но происходящее сейчас вернуло его к самым скверным воспоминаниям: однажды их отряд попал в засаду в арабской деревне. Двадцать французских солдат оказались отрезаны от своих, заперты на открытом пространстве, как овцы в загоне, под слишком ярким слепящим солнцем. Арабы отстреливали их одного за другим, прячась за изгородями, в домах, между домов и на крышах. Мэрф поднял голову, увидел в десяти шагах высунувшегося из дома ублюдка и выстрелил. Только это оказался не боевик, а девочка. Лет десяти, почему-то голая. Пробившая шею пуля не убила ее. Девочка засучила ногами, повернулась к Мэрфу спиной и долго корчилась на камнях, прежде чем умерла. Мэрф смотрел на мелкие косточки позвоночника, забыв об обстреле, он то хотел подхватить ребенка на руки, то добить.

Профессор Шатлэн и вызвавший его ассистент влетели в подсобку, заняли наблюдательные места и начали шепотом обсуждать записи.

Толстяк в зале взял спицу и провел заостренным концом вдоль позвоночника Дели.

— Прекрати это, — Мэрф подступил к Шатлэну.

— Нет, сейчас самая важная часть эксперимента. Дели ничего не чувствует. Он дал на это согласие. Он не в первый раз участвует в эксперименте. Он ничего не запомнит из происходящего. Ему ничего не угрожает.

— Не угрожает? — Мэрф оскалился. — Этот жирный урод водит спицей ему по спине! Если он воткнет ему ее в основание черепа, Дели труп!

— Тише, Мэрф, прошу вас, не кричите. Этот человек подставной, он один из моих ассистентов, он там, чтобы защитить Дели, чтобы ничего не случилось. Всё будет хорошо. Дели в безопасности. Он сам хотел участвовать в эксперименте. — Шатлэн цеплялся за рубашку Мэрфа, говорил мягко, успокаивающе, убедительно. — Поверьте мне, мы знаем, что делаем. Клянусь, я никогда не причинил бы Дели вред. Я знаком с ним много лет. Я лечил его, когда его привезли в Бисетр мальчишкой.

Его слова заставили Мэрфа сдаться. Болезненные личные воспоминания отступили. Их место заняла привычная брезгливость, которую чувствует здоровый человек, глядя на улице на калеку, сумасшедшего, нищего или бездомного. Успокоив Мэрфа, профессор Шатлэн поправил манжеты своего пиджака. Мэрф всегда полагал, что врачи — странные существа. Нужно иметь особый склад ума и характера, чтобы всю жизнь возиться с человеческими болезнями и немощью. Мысли Мэрфа вернулись к театру Дели. Мог профессор Шатлэн быть именно тем, кто отдает Дели трупы из морга Бисетр? Да. И хотя времена, когда врач за вскрытие трупа мог попасть под топор или в тюрьму, закончились, осквернение тела покойника для развлечения всё еще карается законом.

— А если он проснется? — спросил в зале мужчина с густыми бровями на маленьком лице. Густые Брови привстал на носочки и разглядывал неподвижного Дели через плечо впереди стоявшего.

— Я слышал, что из гипноза человека может вывести только тот, кто его усыпил, — сказал Длиннорукий и толкнул Дели в плечо, пытаясь разбудить.

— Значит, если профессора Шатлэна хватит вдруг удар, он никогда не проснется? — нервно усмехнулся мужчина с блестящими от пота висками.

А ведь в комнате совсем не жарко, отметил про себя Мэрф. Его охватило отвращение, которое вызывают у здорового человека выставленные на показ старость, болезнь, смерть, разложение.

Толстяк всё еще держал спицу в руке. Медленно провел ею вдоль позвоночника Дели от шеи к копчику.

— Надо проверить реакцию его зрачков, — мужчина с густыми бровями протолкался ближе к столу.

Сразу несколько рук потянулись к Дели, зависли над его головой — лицо спрятано, втиснуто между голых худых колен, — потом Длиннорукий потянул Дели за волосы. Густые Брови поднял ему веки.

Из тридцати мужчин треть осоловели и беспомощно пялились на неподвижное тело, треть неуверенно оглядывались по сторонам, надеясь, что окружающие подскажут, как реагировать. Еще треть не просто таращились на Дели, они ощупывали его взглядом с любопытством и азартом. С таким же любопытством дети смотрят на птиц со сломанными крыльями, хромых кошек и калек. В этом любопытстве смешиваются отвращение взрослого к болезням и смерти и детская вера, что их самих болезнь и смерть никогда не коснется.

— Если его зрачки не расширятся на боль, значит, он крепко спит, — пробормотал Густые Брови.

Толстяк поставил спицу острием на бедро Дели и вопросительно посмотрел на Длиннорукого, который удерживал его веки. Длиннорукий кивнул. Толстяк кольнул Дели в ягодицу.

— Зрачки не расширились? — громко воскликнул Потные Виски. Голос его звенел от волнения.

В подсобке профессор Шатлэн наклонился к ассистентам. Они рисовали на бумаге круги и стрелки, шептали о полях напряжения, общих тенденциях, векторах влияния, очагах возбуждения. На их схеме толпившиеся вокруг стола люди представлялись аморфной массой. Многочисленные стрелки напомнили Мэрфу о разворотах естественно-научных журналов, которые выписывал один из офицеров в Алжире. На одних разворотах стрелки обозначали морские течения, на других — направление распространения тока. Толпа вокруг Дели и правда казалась наэлектризованной: люди сталкивались и не замечали этого, потели, покашливали, почесывались, громко вздыхали.

— Я не уверен насчет зрачков. Не рассмотрел. А ты?

Длиннорукий мотнул головой. Они снова укололи Дели. На это раз на ягодице выступила капля крови.

— Не было реакции, верно? Ты это видел?

— Да, подтверждаю. Руку даю на отсечение.

— Я тоже видел.

— Он и правда может проспать всю жизнь, — смешок облегчения.

— Смотри, это что — пудра у него на щеках? — Длиннорукий отпустил веки Дели и поскреб пальцем его переносицу.

— Он запудрил синяки.

— Правда? Я думал, пудрой пользуются только бабы.

— Или извращенцы, которые переодеваются в баб.

— У него вся рожа в синяках, — стоявший позади человек в пенсне подвинулся ближе и наклонил голову.

— Профессор сказал, он был пациентом Бисетра. Как думаешь почему?

Часть мужчин в комнате посмотрела на дверь. Часть — на окна, за которыми работали во дворе заключенные в легкой одежде.

Белобрысый мужчина покрутил пальцем у виска. С десяток мужчин понимающе кивнули.

— Однажды меня пытались загипнотизировать, — сказал мужчина в пенсне, поправляя узел своего галстука. — Ничего не вышло.

— Гипнозу поддаются только женщины и дети, — откликнулся Длиннорукий.

— Доверчивые и неуверенные в себе создания.

Они лапали Дели, взбудораженные необычной ситуацией, чужой беспомощностью, обнаженностью, которая в любой другой ситуации выглядела бы непристойной и оскорбительной, но сейчас как будто исключила Дели из круга людей и сдвинула его на уровень подопытного животного, взволнованные своим превосходством и поддержкой случайно оказавшихся рядом незнакомцев.

В центре эксперимента профессора Шатлэна стоял не гипноз, как могло показаться сначала, а человеческое поведение. Опираясь на свой военный опыт, Мэрф мог бы много рассказать о том, как тупеют и звереют люди, оказавшись в толпе, как легко заразиться гневом и возмущением от того, кто стоит рядом и толкает тебя в плечо, как легко поверить тому, кто орет тебе на ухо. Мэрф посмотрел в окно на бесцветное небо. Хотелось выйти на улицу и вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Он и правда такой гибкий?

— Синяки на его щеках похожи на отпечатки пальцев…

— Я видел в одном журнале картинку, на которой мужик сам себе отсасывал.

— Давай проверим, что такое восковая гибкость.

Две руки легли на лопатки Дели, одна на затылок. Его голову снова засунули ему между ног. Несколько человек перед столом нагнулись, приглядываясь.

— Не дотягивает.

— Потому что он не возбужден. — Люди с покрасневшими лицами нервно посмеивались.

Толстяк засунул руку между ног Дели. Он там вовсе не для того, чтобы его защитить, подумал Мэрф, толстяк провоцировал и направлял толпу, подталкивая ее к безумию. Сексуальные мотивы всегда были проверенным способом пробудить в людях животное начало. Толстяк дал толпе импульс; кажется, об этом шепчутся профессор и его ассистенты? Как минимум, толстяк убрал прочь спицу. Других режущих и колющих предметов Мэрф в зале не заметил.

— Мне не видно. Переверни его.

— Под гипнозом что, правда можно возбудиться?

— А то ты не возбуждаешься во сне.

Они разложили Дели на столе, как лягушку.

— У него действительно встает.

— У тебя тоже встает во сне.

— Переверни его на бок.

— Нет, стой. Помнишь, как профессор поставил его в дугу? Значит, его можно посадить.

Дели дернули, едва не уронили со стола. Когда его посадили, его голова запрокинулась назад, рот открылся. Мэрф воочию убедился, что пудру с его лица стерли. Бледная кожа приобрела мертвенно-серый оттенок. Под определенным углом зрения синяки сливались и напоминали трупные пятна. Суета и волнение помешали экспериментаторам закрепить Дели в сидячем положении. Когда его голову пригнули к паху, он завалился на бок. Звук при этом был, будто на стол уронили мешок с репой. Снова раздались нервные смешки и бормотание.

— Черт с ним… Так даже забавнее…

— За что, интересно, он загремел в Бисетр?

— Нормальные люди в Бисетр не попадают…

— Мой сосед сдал сына в Бисетр за то, что он снимал на улице штаны. Поджидал девок, возвращающихся вечером с фабрики, и спускал штаны.

— Таких извращенцев разве выпускают из Бисетра? Думал, они остаются здесь пожизненно. Вряд ли таких можно исправить.

— Нет, я слышал, их лечат фарадическим током. Разряд тока — и они сразу забывают о своих дурных привычках.

Кто-то добрался до одежды Дели, перетряхнул ее и заметил отсутствие кальсон.

Мужчины окружили неподвижное тело, раскачивались из стороны в сторону. Наклонялись, тянули руки вперед. Голоса то опускались до шепота, то старались перекричать друг друга. Мэрф не видел всего. Судя по голосам, Дели в рот засунули мел, потом пальцы, чтобы проверить рвотный рефлекс. Болтали при этом о летаргическом сне, расслабленных мышцах. И еще каких-то болезнях. Вернулись к теме извращений. Мужчина с потными висками сосредоточился на руках Дели, выкручивал, будто хотел завязать узлом за спиной. У него получилось.

Мэрф чувствовал себя, как будто целый день провел на горе мусора в Алжире. Вместе с объедками, сгнившими овощами, поломанной погоревшей мебелью туда выбрасывали трупы собак и мертворожденных младенцев.

Как долго это продолжалось? Профессор Шатлэн вынырнул из обсуждений и, стуча каблуками по коридору, вошел в лекционный зал. Нахмурил лоб, увидев столпившихся вокруг кафедры людей. Извинился за отсутствие и задержку. Едва не кланялся, сожалея, что эксперимент отнял у уважаемых господ больше времени, чем предполагалось изначально. Привычными словами он зафиксировал внимание отупевшего быдла на условностях и обычаях. Мужчины поправляли одежду, промокали платками лица, пятились от стола и бесчувственного человека на нем. Вспомнили о делах, о назначенных встречах и обеде. Возвращались от животного состояния к цивилизации и приличиям.

Под их аплодисменты, гораздо более горячие и энергичные, чем в начале, профессор Шатлэн вывел Дели из транса, предварительно накинув на него простынь. Благодаря присутствующих за участие в эксперименте, Шатлэн пожал Дели руку. Он тряс ее, пока последний мужчина не покинул зал. Он как будто не хотел, чтобы Дели смотрел на них.

Когда дверь закрылась, Шатлэн перехватил оба запястья Дели и начал поглаживать их, нашептывая успокаивающую чушь:

— Всё будет хорошо. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, и ты почувствуешь себя лучше.


	6. Chapter 6

Шатлэн снова ввел Дели в транс. Двое ассистентов распахнули дверь между подсобкой и лекционным залом. Высокий и лохматый подхватил Дели под мышки, низкий и коренастый — под колени. Они перенесли его в подсобку и уложили под рукомойником.

— Вы хорошо сегодня поработали, господа. Сделайте перерыв, — кивнул им Шатлэн.

Уходя, ассистенты оставили записи в беспорядке, что говорило о том, что они скоро вернутся.

Приладив резиновый шланг к крану, Шатлэн проверил температуру воды и принялся мыть Дели. Пол в той части комнаты оставили каменным и не застелили паркетом. У стены виднелись два слива для воды.

Мэрф отвернулся и рассматривал корешки книг, папок и плакаты. В голове медленно, как обычно бывает после похмелья или болезни, формировались вопросы.

— Профессор Шатлэн, вы слышали об убийце с Монмартра?

— Да, я присутствовал, когда полицейские привезли в морг Бисетра кости из лавки мясника, и помогал писать отчет о количестве жертв. — Шатлэн намылил голову и тело Дели коричневым бруском мыла.

— Двадцать четыре жертвы.

— Всё верно. Сейчас мои коллеги проводят дополнительные исследования, определяют пол и возраст жертв. Ищут на костях следы врожденных болезней и аномалий, прижизненных и посмертных переломов.

— Это возможно? Определить возраст и пол жертв?

— Кости многое могут рассказать о человеке, его образе жизни и привычках. Но исследования требует времени. Для детального изучения кости следует полностью освободить от органических тканей и жира, для этого их в течение двадцати четырех часов вываривают в кипятке, а потом сушат. Кое-что, конечно, можно определить сразу. Если сохранился череп, пол весьма точно можно распознать по надбровным дугам и сосцевидному отростку черепа под ухом, а приблизительный возраст — по тому, прорезались зубы мудрости или нет. Для более точных исследований очищенные от органических тканей и жира кости складывают в анатомическом порядке. Если черепа нет, определить пол помогает ширина седалищного выреза и форма верхней апертуры таза. — Профессор Шатлэн говорил о костях как фермер, нахваливающий теленка на ярмарке: все пять месяцев его жизни я кормил его только маисом, поэтому его мясо будет особенно сочным и нежным на вкус. Шатлэн был влюблен в науку и гордился ею, даже когда она ковырялась в человеческих костях. — О возрасте многое говорит структура костей и хрящей. Например, в детстве верхнее окончание бедренной кости покрыто толстым слоем хрящей. По мере взросления хрящи твердеют, костенея, и постепенно срастаются с остовом бедренной кости. Этот процесс известен как эпифизарный союз, поначалу стык двух поверхностей хорошо заметен. Однако вскоре он сглаживается и годам к двадцати пяти исчезает окончательно. У всех скелетов из лавки мясника эпифизарный союз заметен, это говорит о том, что все его жертвы не достигли двадцатипятилетнего возраста. Данный вывод подтверждают закругленные концы грудных ребер, которые с возрастом становятся гранеными. А так же еще не успевшая загрубеть и стать пористой структура ребер и подвздошных костей у жертв мясника.

— Что еще удалось выяснить?

Шатлэн выключил воду, закутал Дели в халат и щелчком пальцев вывел его из транса. Поддерживая Дели за плечи, он помог ему встать и усадил в кресло. Дели рассеянно осмотрелся, наткнулся взглядом на Мэрфа и закрыл глаза, будто спрятался. У бледного дегенерата было странное отношение к собственной наготе. Утром он не смущался переодеваться перед Мэрфом. Не смущался, что его бессознательное тело лапали десятки рук. Кем нужно быть, чтобы согласиться на такое? Безумцем, который верит, что, засыпая, он покидает собственное тело? Безумцем, который подменяет представления о своем теле бредовыми фантазиями?

Мэрф видел такого безумца в Алжире. Новобранцу из его роты пуля оцарапала ногу, но из-за шока он решил, что его парализовало, его ноги его не слушаются и больше ему не принадлежат. Армейский врач сказал, что сильное эмоциональное потрясение нарушило его восприятие целостности собственного тела, и его сознание стало воспринимать раненую конечность как нечто, ему не принадлежащее.

Мэрф отвернулся от Дели и потер виски, за которыми зарождалась тупая боль.

— Так что удалось узнать вашим коллегам? — обратился он к Шатлэну.

— На настоящий момент можно с уверенностью сказать, что маленькие черепа, которые сначала приняли за женские, принадлежат мальчикам двенадцати-тринадцати лет. Состояние суставов и хрящей скелетов указывает на то, что все жертвы были молодыми мужчинами от двенадцати до двадцати пяти лет.

Дели начал одеваться.

— Вы что-то говорили о переломах? — спросил Мэрф.

— Да. У всех скелетов почти полностью отсутствуют зубы, мелкие кости кистей и стоп. У двадцати трех скелетов на костях имеются так называемые костные мозоли, свидетельствующие о сросшихся при жизни переломах. Нам не удалось обнаружить ни одного посмертного перелома. Расчленяя тела, мясник работал аккуратно, разрезал суставы и выворачивал круглые оконечности костей из лунок суставов.

Мэрф кивнул собственным мыслям. Мясник ловко обращался с ножом, сказали на рынке.

— Его методы работы позволили моим коллегам предположить, что исчезновение зубов и мелких костей скелетов скорей всего объясняется тем, что они затерялись в подвале и не были найдены, чем манипуляциями убийцы. А значит, не могут ничего рассказать о способе убийства и предпочтениях убийцы.

Предпочтения. Будто речь шла об обычных человеческих предпочтениях. Голод Мэрфа не удовлетворили креветки, потому что он привык есть говядину и свинину.

Дели добрался до окна, распахнул его и закурил. Мокрые волосы прилипли к мочкам ушей. Странно розовым для его бледности. Дегенерат. Больной. Малокровный. Слабый. Порочный. Внушаемый. Безумный. Мэрф посмотрел на записи ассистентов Шатлэна. Шатлэн сказал, что познакомился с Дели, когда его привезли в Бисетр. Насколько Мэрф понял из рассказа Орби, Дели попал в Бисетр шесть лет назад. Значит, Шатлэн проработал в Бисетре как минимум шесть лет и за это время наверняка повидал много психов и приговоренных к казни убийц.

— Что вы думаете о «предпочтениях» мясника? — спросил Мэрф.

— Господин Мэрф, люди убивают друг друга по множеству причин: на войне, потому что им приказали, по пьяни, защищаясь, в приступе ревности, из мести и жадности. В состоянии аффекта или спланированно. Но ни один из перечисленных мотивов не объяснит действия мясника с Монмартра. Он совершил двадцать четыре убийства. И это только те убийства, о которых мы знаем.

— Вы думаете, жертв больше?

Профессор Шатлэн пожал плечами.

— Я хочу сказать, что убийца с Монмартра тщательно планировал свои действия, он не убивал в состоянии аффекта, помешательства или под действием обычных человеческих страстей. Я считаю, он испытывал сильные эмоции от самого акта убийства. В момент убийства он переживал специфическую эмоциональную кульминацию, которую не мог достичь никаким другим способом. — Профессор Шатлэн посмотрел на забитые книгами и папками полки. — Один из приговоренных к смерти, с которым я работал, убил пятерых женщин. Он признался, что наибольшее волнение он испытывал, перерезая женщине горло. Я просмотрел материалы его дела и убедился, что у всех его жертв было перерезано горло, и лишь у двух из пяти кроме перерезанного горла обнаружили еще колотые раны. Другой приговоренный, убивший семерых человек, среди которых были мужчины и женщины, сказал, что его завораживал взгляд жертв в момент удушения. Всех своих жертв он задушил, трех из семи изнасиловал и задушил.

Мэрф понимал, куда он клонит. Сам он никогда не охотился, но слышал, что у зверей есть повадки. Гиены жрут падаль. Совы охотятся по ночам. Львицы нападают группами.

— Эти моменты: в первом случае перерезанное горло, во втором — удушение, — я назвал бы ключевыми. Именно эти ключевые моменты вызывали у убийц наисильнейшее эмоциональное возбуждение. Потому убийцы повторяли их при каждом новом убийстве, превращая своего рода в ритуал. Говоря об эмоциональном возбуждении, я не имею в виду сексуальное возбуждение. Сексуальное возбуждение может быть частью эмоциональной кульминации, а может не играть в ней значительной роли.

— Значит, мясник с Монмартра достигал своего эмоционального пика, расчленяя людей?

— Не думаю, что его волновал сам процесс разделки тела. Скорее, это был удобный, в связи с его профессией, способ избавиться от трупов. Если бы его будоражило и волновало само по себе расчленение тела, он работал бы санитаром в морге или могильщиком. То есть выбрал бы менее рискованный и более простой путь удовлетворения.

Отчасти версия доктора совпадала с тем, что Мэрф узнал о Ранеле на рынке. Ранель вырос на скотобойне. Он не выбирал профессию мясника сознательно.

— А еще, вполне возможно, совершая все эти операции с телами — выворачивая суставы, срезая мясо, — мясник вспоминает убийство. Убийца женщин, о котором я рассказывал, был арестован, когда вернулся на место преступления. Позже он объяснил мне, что его тянуло еще раз взглянуть на тело жертвы и пережить яркое воспоминание о том, как он перерезал ей горло. Другой сумасшедший, которого приговорили к гильотине за одно убийство, признался мне, что на самом деле убил пятерых. На память о каждой жертве он оставлял себе волосы и ногти. В американском журнале несколько месяцев назад описывался случай убийцы детей. Этот убийца писал письма родителям своих жертв, в которых подробно рассказывал о том, как мучил их детей. Он делал это, чтобы снова разбередить в себе ощущения, которые испытал во время убийства.

— Убийца дрочит на воспоминания. — Дели выбросил окурок. — Скоро три часа.

***

Дождавшись Ари, они спустились по винтовой лестнице на первый этаж. Заключенные за окном пропалывали грядки. На первом этаже Шатлэн повел Мэрфа, Дели и Ари в противоположную от главного входа сторону. Выбрав ключ из связки, которую захватил в кабинете, Шатлэн отпер дубовую дверь. Она тяжело отошла в сторону, цепляясь за неровный каменный пол, и ударилась в такую же каменную стену. Оказалось, деревом оббили и застелили лишь малую часть помещений Бисетра: кабинеты врачей, лекционные залы и соединявшие их коридоры. Одна пятая, а то и одна шестая прогнившего старого замка. Лабиринт сырых каменных проходов, через которые повел своих гостей Шатлэн, мало изменился за последние двести лет. Запах плесени и гниения витал около проржавевших железных дверей и осевших деревянных, тянулся из колодцев-карцеров, уходящих под землю норами на пять метров. На продуваемых сквозняком перекрестках Мэрф слышал повизгивания и поскуливания и не мог понять ни откуда доносятся звуки, ни кто их издает — люди или крысы. На повороте он споткнулся о лежавшую у стены вязанку дров. Сумрак вокруг разгоняли редкие масляные лампы, зацепленные за кольца для факелов, — электричество и провода остались на маленькой, обжитой врачами территории.

Исправительные учреждения не исправляют людей, а гробят их. Когда старшего брата Мэрфа приговорили к двадцати годам каторги, окружающие похоронили его. Даже десятилетний Мэрф знал, что, если Лот каким-то чудом переживет двадцать лет каторжных работ, он выйдет старым полубезумным калекой. На каторге люди умирали от травм, холода, голода, болезней. Вряд ли Бисетр многим отличался от каторги. Мэрф посмотрел на Дели и впервые подумал о том, что два года в Бисетре — это полжизни. Он знал, насколько причудливым может быть личное восприятие времени. Когда он вернулся во Францию после первых двух лет в армии, ему было двадцать и он был уверен, что провел в Алжире полжизни.

Дели выглядел равнодушным и отрешенно смотрел прямо перед собой. Немой и крупный Ари в мрачных коридорах ежился и вздрагивал.

Шатлэн привел их во внутренний двор. Три шага в ширину, пятьдесят в длину. Полоска неба над головой была настолько узкой и далекой, что если в эту траншею и заглядывал свет, то не дольше, чем на полчаса в день. Возможно, это и не двор вовсе, а место, куда зимой скидывали снег с крыши замка, складывали продукты или мусор. А может, строители замка задумали это подобие двора как вентиляционную шахту между корпусами с узкими окнами. Окна-щели сохраняли в помещении тепло, узкий двор обеспечивал вентиляцию и не пускал в окна ветер.

Сейчас в этой древней вентиляционной шахте мурыжились трое человек. Один, в полотняной куртке и штанах, рыл яму голыми руками. Другой — в смирительной рубашке — стоял у стены и слабо бился об нее головой. Ближе всех к двери сидел на стуле старик. Все трое были бородатыми, с заросшими лохматыми головами. Похоже, стригли пациентов в Бисетре раз в год. Пахло во дворе соответственно — разложением и земляными червями.

— Привет, Маркиз. — Дели опустился около старика на колени. Мэрф впервые увидел, как он улыбается. Зубы у него были мелкие и острые, с побледневшей эмалью.

На вид старику было лет шестьдесят-семьдесят. Болезненно худой, сутулый. Кожа морщинистая, как куриная лапа. Старость стерла с его лица особые приметы и национальные черты. С одинаковым успехом эта человеческая развалина могла быть смуглым арабом, или светловолосым эльзасцем, или немцем. Правый глаз старика затянула пленка, похожая на катаракту. Левый если и видел, то не посылал сигналы в мозг, потому что старик смотрел в одну точку поверх головы Дели.

Несмотря на то, что старик не реагирует, Дели болтал о театре. Кем этот старик ему был? Родственником? В памяти Мэрфа всплыл рассказ старухи Жюли: дед Дели был порядочным, честным человеком и выгнал блядующую дочь из дома, когда она забеременела.

Пока Дели пытался пробиться через безразличие старика, Мэрф задал профессору Шатлэну вопросы, которые привели его в Бисетр. Сначала Шатлэн замялся, но потом сознался. Как Мэрф и подозревал, он позволял Дели забирать из морга человеческие останки. Когда Шатлэн сказал, что Дели никогда не обсуждал с ним театра и своих постановок, Мэрф ему поверил.

Дели выпрямился и велел Ари взять старика на руки. Точно так же Мэрф носил на руках Каролину в последние дни ее жизни. Болезнь сделала ее легкой, почти невесомой.

У Мэрфа ныли челюсти, старые раны и переломы, когда он шел за Ари, Шатлэном и Дели по сырым коридорам. Шатлэн вывел их на улицу через боковой выход. Обойдя здание по раскисшей от дождя земле, они пересекли двор и приблизились к воротам, за которыми ждал фиакр. Судя по громкой икоте и красной роже извозчика, во время обеда он не только перекусил, но и напился.

Пожав руки Дели и Мэрфу, профессор Шатлэн вернулся к мрачной громадине исправительного дома. Ари осторожно посадил старика в фиакр. Почему Шатлэн разрешил Дели забрать сумасшедшего из Бисетра? Должно быть, старик очень дорог Дели, если ради него он согласился стать подопытной крысой в мерзком эксперименте. Мэрфу было бы легче думать, что у поведения Дели есть логическое, рациональное объяснение. Но чутье заставляло его в этом сомневаться.

Солнце спряталось за тучи. По набережным и мостам прогуливались влюбленные пары, шумные молодежные компании, няньки с воспитанниками и колясками и одиночки с собаками. Среди них сновали продавцы газет, табака и сладостей. На мосту Менял блошиный рынок шумел голосами, смехом, музыкой и криками попугаев. Богатые старики и старухи катили мимо рынка в открытых колясках, до шеи укрывшись звериными шкурами. За призывно распахнутыми дверями кафе люди качали головами и махали руками. Их размеренные движения в раме витрин напомнили Мэрфу книгу с картинками, которая была у Ви. Отец Каролины привез ее из Бордо, вместо обычных страниц в ней были вырезанные из плотной бумаги фигурки животных и людей. Когда страницы переворачивались, фигурки накладывались одна на другую, общая картина обрастала деталями и подробностями. Сначала взгляду открывались горы, потом появлялось стадо овец; новый поворот страницы — новая фигурка, к стаду присоединялись пастух и собаки, в кустах притаились волки.

Когда фиакр въехал на площадь Клиши, Дели, до сих пор смотревший в окно, резко повернулся к Мэрфу.

— Сколько лет было твоему сыну?

В звоне его голоса после продолжительного молчания было что-то от вызова. Мэрф промолчал.

— Твой сын был грязной уличной шлюхой. Почему убитых все эти годы никто не искал? Почему всем было плевать на них? Они были бездомными! Ты слышал Шатлэна: все жертвы были молоды. Все малолетки на улице торгуют собой. Как ты думаешь, мясник заманил их в свою лавку? Бродяги — самый пуганый, недоверчивый и подозрительный народ на свете, всегда смотрят в оба, всех боятся, постоянно оборачиваются и спят с открытыми глазами. Ни один бродяга не пошел бы в дом мясника, если бы он не пообещал заплатить.

Дели захлебывался словами, как мелкая трусливая псина лаем.

— Шатлэн сказал, что среди жертв были двенадцатилетние? Такие не выживают на улице в одиночку, даже если таскают в кармане ножницы и готовы всадить их в глаз любому, кто притронется. Стоит мальчишке двенадцати-пятнадцати лет выйти на улицу и начать просить милостыню, его заметят. Как только малолетке подадут пару су, найдется старший, который их у него отнимет. Если малолетка станет отбиваться, его изобьют. Да, абсолютно все — банды и другие попрошайки — рассматривают мелких бродяжек как свою собственность. Прибрав малолеток к рукам, из них стараются выжать как можно больше выгоды. Учат их воровать, лазить по карманам, протискиваться в зарешеченные лавки, в подвальные этажи и подставлять задницы за деньги. Малолетки, которых освежевал мясник, тоже принадлежали к какой-то уличной банде. Их бы никто не пустил с мясником просто так, без причины. Малолеток в бандах держат на коротком поводке. За ними присматривают, их избивают, чтобы знали свое место, не думали сбежать, не бездельничали и исправно приносили деньги. А когда мелкий бродяга исчезает или подыхает, его заменяют другим. И если этих пацанов пустили в лавку к мяснику, то только для того, чтобы он выдрал их в задницу и заплатил за это пару су. Я не знаю ни одной другой причины, из-за которой двадцать четыре тупых уличных идиота могли зайти в вонючую лавку мясника!

Мэрф вспомнил мальчишку, который залез ему в карман на рынке. Когда Мэрф его поймал, мальчишка смотрел в сторону пацанов постарше с татуировками. Возможно, Дели и знал, о чем говорил. Только это не имело никакого отношения к Ви.


	7. Chapter 7

— Отец у нашего комиссара Каррэ удалой старик. Служит в Сюрге со времен Видока до сегодняшнего дня. — В понедельник в девять утра Орби забрал Мэрфа из химической лаборатории. Фиакру, на котором Орби приехал, было лет двадцать: пол скрипел, краска на дверях осыпалась от каждого прикосновения, зато крыша из трех слоев пропитанной каучуком непромокаемой парусины была новой. — В молодости старик Каррэ служил в колониях и путешествовал по Америке. Говорит, что с тайной миссией, но я думаю, он проматывал в Америке отцовское наследство. Семейство Каррэ в Париже поколения четыре живет, дед служил в дорожном ведомстве при всех Наполеонах. Вот и прикинь, сколько он на такой должности наворовал и сколько ему в карман взяток впихнули. — Орби закурил и протянул портсигар Мэрфу.

Запах табака перебил запах уксусной кислоты. В химической лаборатории вовсю шел процесс ацетилирования, опиум-сырец превращали в морфин и героин. Мэрфу казалось, что за полчаса пребывания в главном цехе даже его кальсоны провонялись уксусной кислотой.

— Короче, старик Каррэ повидал в жизни больше нашего. Знаешь, как он воров на базаре ловил? Бросал им в ноги веревку с грузами на концах. Ссаный ковбой, — Орби хохотнул и высморкался в желтый платок.

Управление тайной полиции Сюрге занимало четырехэтажное здание и опиралось на высокий каменный цоколь. С таким цоколем никакой разлив Сены не страшен — окна первого этажа висели в трех метрах над землей. Потрепанный временем фасад, рассохшиеся двери. Низкий и круглый, похожий на шар старик с ухоженной белой бородкой и бакенбардами встретил Орби и Мэрфа в коридоре без окон. Пожимая ему руку, Мэрф чувствовал мозоли на его ладони. У Каррэ были мелкие шажки и громкий голос, как у стариков, страдающих глухотой. До ухода на пенсию Каррэ возглавлял отдел шпионов, следивших за иностранными послами и гостившими в Париже представителями иностранных королевских династий, семьями аристократов и богатых промышленников. Особенно немцами и австрийцами. Уйдя на пенсию, старик Каррэ сделался в Сюрге и вовсе незаменим. Официально он числился сторожем и привратником. Но так было только на бумаге. На деле заведовал всеми хозяйственными вопросами: от доставки угля, до ремонта и архивов.

— Что мы знаем о мяснике Ранеле? — сказал Орби, пожимая утром Мэрфу руку во дворе химической лаборатории Карбоне. — Он родился в Эльзасе. Во время войны с пруссаками ему было около двенадцати лет. После того как пруссаки убили его семью, он жил на улице.

Если Ранель не наврал деревенщине, у которой покупал мясо на рынке, подумал Мэрф.

— Сейчас Ранелю около сорока пяти. Последние двенадцать лет он владел мясной лавкой на Монмартре. — Орби и Мэрф одновременно скривились и сплюнули. — Вот и всё, что нам известно. Мы понятия не имеем, что ссаный ублюдок делал с двенадцати до тридцати лет. Или сколько ему было, когда он прикупил лавку. Где он взял деньги на покупку лавки? Когда перебрался в Париж? Убивал ли раньше? — Орби посмотрел на Мэрфа исподлобья немигающим взглядом ящерицы.

Они оба сошлись на том, что люди не меняются резко, в одночасье и в тридцатилетнем возрасте. Ублюдок, убивший за последние двенадцать лет двадцать четыре человека, с большой вероятностью убивал и раньше.

— У каждой ссаной истории есть предыстория, — подытожил Орби. А Мэрф вспомнил, что однажды в Алжире Орби уже показал себя отличной ищейкой и доказал, что способен найти и выследить того, кого не может выследить армейская полиция. — Конечно, ссаный мясник не обязательно убивал раньше в Париже. Его вообще здесь могло не быть. Мы действуем наугад. Мы даже не знаем толком, как ссаный урод выглядит. Его соседи и деловые партнеры не особо помогли. Все сошлись на том, что он то брился, то запускал усы или бороду. И роста был немаленького, под метр восемьдесят. Под это описание и мы с тобой подойдем.

Они и половина сотрудников Сюрге. В тайной полиции никто не носил форму. На вешалках Мэрф видел кители моряков и железнодорожников — верная защита от любых ветров и дождей в период между концом лета и его началом. Мэрф сам носил такой китель. Мало кто из сотрудников Сюрге мог позволить себе забивать шкаф шерстяными пальто с подкладками на осень, весну и зиму, как Орби. По возрасту, опыту армейской службы Мэрф и Орби хорошо вписались бы в ряды тайной полиции. В коридорах Сюрге их окружили плохо выбритые типы с мешками под глазами.

И только в подвальном архиве Сюрге томился молодняк из двух писарей. Старик Каррэ распоряжался ими как начальник. Мальчишки-писари, шмыгая носами — внизу, на десять ступеней ниже уровня тротуара, было холодно и сыро, как в погребе или склепе, — заварили для Орби и Мэрфа чай с ежевикой. Моя жена, сказал старик Каррэ, давно могла бы открыть консервную фабрику и разбогатеть. На шкафах с документами повсюду стояли банки с солениями и вареньем: огурцы, помидоры, яблоки, сливы, черника. Сколько раз ей говорил, открой дело, раз консервы с утра до вечера крутишь, а она ни в какую, всё раздает бесплатно, упрямая, добрая, старик Каррэ мечтательно улыбнулся. Спасибо, что дети пристроились и ни в чем не нуждаются, Каррэ одним глотком осушил свою чашку с кипятком. Кроме комиссара Каррэ, спутавшегося с Карбоне и получавшего долю в его обороте наркотиков, у старика было еще три сына, все они занимали высокие посты в армии.

Сославшись на дела, старик Каррэ потопал к лестнице. Мальчишкам-писарям велел во всем слушаться следователя из прокуратуры Сены — Орби. И правда, зачем им знать, что этот фальшивый следователь работает по поручению мафии? Да и какая разница, если он ищет убийцу?

Архив под управлением тайной полиции напоминал катакомбы около госпиталя Валь-де-Грас. Мэрф никогда там не бывал, лишь проезжал мимо с Танги и Визелем, но слышал, что в лабиринте бывших каменоломен можно спрятать, найти и потерять что угодно: винные погреба, клады ворованных драгоценностей, беглых каторжников, поселение сумасшедших и пять миллионов скелетов. За семьдесят лет, прошедших с тех пор, как Видок запретил сжигать и выбрасывать полицейские рапорты и записки и велел складывать их в подвале, в архиве Сюрге собралось больше пяти миллионов папок.

По пути в Сюрге Орби с Мэрфом решили, что начнут с просмотра дел об убийствах двенадцатилетней давности. Двигаясь год за годом в прошлое, охватят период в пятнадцать лет, с 1875 до 1890 года. Временной промежуток, когда по их приблизительным подсчетам Ранелю исполнилось семнадцать (и он, теоретически, мог начать убивать) до момента, когда он обзавелся мясной лавкой.

Они надеялись, что Ранель оставил за собой кровавый след. И уповали на то, что он жил в Париже. До других городов и деревень Франции парижская мода на картотеки преступлений добиралась очень медленно, десять лет назад в провинции никто ничего не знал о подобных архивах.

Орби уже получил последние отчеты из Бисетра и знал, что все жертвы Ранеля были молодыми мужчинами. В отличие от Дели, он не строил предположений о том, как Ранель их завлекал. Орби также не спешил полностью исключать женщин из списка потенциальных жертв. Если в мясной лавке Ранель убивал мужчин, это вовсе не значит, что раньше он не убивал женщин. Как и профессор Шатлэн, Орби склонялся к мысли, что у Ранеля, как у каждого хищника, должен быть свой стиль. Потому, читая старые дела об убийствах, им придется сравнивать и искать общие черты. Общим может быть что угодно: от орудия убийства, до места нанесения ран и их количества. Возраст, пол, социальное положение жертв, род занятий тоже важны для сравнения. Любая деталь может рассказать об убийце. Орби подходил к делу последовательно и основательно.

Узнаешь способ его убийства, узнаешь его жертв, узнаешь его привычки, сказал Орби. Мэрф никогда не умел мыслить так широко и комплексно, как Орби.

Орби снова удивил его, когда предположил, что Ранель не только убивал раньше, но и мог получить судимость и отбыть срок на каторге, не обязательно за убийство. Чтобы выяснить, чем Ранель занимался после того, как покинул Эльзас, и до того, как обзавелся мясной лавкой на Монмартре, Орби собирался просмотреть картотеку каторжников. Помня, что Ранель водился с теми, кто подделывает документы, Орби готовился искать его не только по имени, но и по тем малочисленным приметам, что у них были: родился в Эльзасе, рост от метра ста восьмидесяти.

Таков был план, но, когда мальчишки-писари показали Мэрфу и Орби пять комнат, заваленных делами об убийствах только за последние пять лет, они поняли, что их план трудноосуществим. Чтобы просмотреть все дела, проанализировать и систематизировать их, уйдет не один месяц.

— По крайней мере, у нас есть те, кто будут за нас писать, — усмехнулся Орби. — Последний раз я писал в школе, подписи под контрактами не в счёт.

Опыт Мэрфа был не богаче — переписывание псалмов в школе да письма Каролине.

Орби решил начать с 1890 года. Писари принесли стол, длинный и узкий, как столярный станок. При первом же прикосновении к шкафам из них полетела пыль. Страницы старых дел слиплись от сырости, чернила расплывались во многих местах. Навыки письма у полицейских были не многим лучше, чем у Орби и Мэрфа, — в лучшем случае попадались рапорты, написанные круглыми ученическими буквами, в худшем — писавший пропускал слога и делал кучу ошибок.

В подвале Сюрге окон не было, только вентиляционные отверстия под потолком. Орби и Мэрф постоянно курили. Мэрф боялся, что вернется запах уксуса. Орби — как будто для того, чтобы согреться. Под землей было так холодно, что они не снимали верхнюю одежду, но Орби в своем шерстяном пальто на тонкой подкладке всё равно мерз. Ежился и шмыгал посиневшим носом. В обед Орби послал одного из писарей за бутербродами и коньяком.

Через шесть часов работы Мэрф понял, что за год в Париже убивают сотни людей. Намного больше, чем в провинции. Больше, чем французов убивают в колониях. Конечно, у него не было точных чисел, он полагался на субъективные ощущения.

Вторая новость относилась к раскрываемости убийств и была новостью лишь на первый взгляд. Если убийцу не ловили на месте преступления или по доносу свидетелей, он уходил безнаказанным. Сотни убийц исчезали, растворялись, просачивались как угри через рыболовные сети. Но разве Мэрф не догадывался об этом раньше? Он никогда специально не интересовался убийствами, да и происходили они в небольшом Ангулеме раз или два в год, но даже его достигали слухи. Брата Мэрфа взяли над трупом, как и извозчика, зарубившего топором жену, пьяницу, задушившего прохожего, чтобы отобрать кошелек. За последние десять лет в Ангулеме не раскрыли только убийство девушки с хутора у реки. Ее труп нашли, но никто ничего не видел, и полиция списала убийство на неведомых, потому неуловимых приезжих.

Сейчас перед Мэрфом лежали сотни, тысячи дел, в которых никто ничего не видел.

Орби всё чаще вставал из-за стола и относил бумаги писарям. Пусть переписывают, потом разберемся.

К шести вечера на улице, должно быть, полностью потемнело. Старик Каррэ пришел в подвал и отпустил мальчишек-писарей домой, Мэрфу и Орби разрешил остаться до девяти. Сказал, что, если понадобится что-то еще переписать, пусть сваливают писарям на стол. Будет им утром чем заняться.

В десять Орби накормил Мэрфа ужином у Питти. После ужина Орби сказал, что надо бы прочистить головы, забыть об убийствах, а завтра со свежими мозгами снова прочесать архив.

Но Мэрф не мог ни отвлечься, ни спать. Расставшись с Орби, он выпросил у мадам Жюли масляную лампу и разложил переписанные писарями дела на полу в своей комнате. Бумаг у него набралось на саквояж, с каким путешествовало из Марселя в Алжир армейское начальство. Все записи касались нераскрытых убийств в период с 1885 до 1890 года, глубже в прошлое Мэрф и Орби продвинуться не успели.

Когда время перевалило за полночь, уставший и отчаявшийся мозг Мэрфа утратил способность анализировать. За день Мэрф много прочитал о чужих смертях, теперь он просто искал в них Ви и себя.

Шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, тело выловлено из Сены во время разлива, личность неизвестна, причина смерти неизвестна.

Семнадцатилетний студент ремесленного училища, найден с перерезанным горлом. Отец — бухгалтер в маленькой компании.

Мальчишка шестнадцати лет, умер от трех ранений в живот… удара по голове острым предметом… задушен… найден в мусоре… избит до смерти, личность неизвестна… отец — рабочий ткацкой фабрики, пекарь, сапожник, часовщик, работник лесопилки. Разные годы, разные районы Парижа.

На рассвете весь пол в комнате Мэрфа был устелен бумагами. Он читал дело об убийстве семнадцатилетнего сына работника ликеро-винного завода, когда ему показалось, что он ходит по кругу. Мальчишку нашли без штанов, он умер от потери крови, после того как убийца перерезал ему артерию в паху. Сначала Мэрф разозлился на себя за то, что не смог сохранить порядок. Потом прополз между стопками разложенных по годам дел. Ошибки не было. Он действительно второй раз читал о юноше с вскрытой в паху артерией, только первое убийство произошло тринадцать лет назад. А дело, которое он держал в руках сейчас, было шестнадцатилетней давности.

Мэрф перечитал оба дела: семнадцать лет, отец — работник ликеро-винного завода; шестнадцать лет, сын пекаря. Одного убили весной, другого осенью. Первого в квартале Маре. Тело второго нашли в Латинском квартале.

Мэрф положил оба дела на так и не расстеленную кровать и засуетился. Он листал папки, обращая внимание только на способ убийства. К девяти утра кроме трех дел о мальчиках со вскрытыми бедренными артериями у Мэрфа появилось пять стопок нераскрытых дел. Первая подборка включала в себя пятнадцать убийств молодых мужчин, которым перерезали горло. Вторую группу объединял не только способ убийства, но и невозможность установить личность жертв — семь мальчиков были найдены в период с 1885 года до 1890 со вспоротыми животами и выпотрошенными внутренностями. Тридцать восемь юношей были убиты с 1885 до 1890 года ударами ножа — в спину, живот, грудь, голову. Следующим разделом шли пятнадцать молодых людей, зарубленных мачете или тесаком в пятилетний период, предшествующий покупке Ранелем мясной лавки. Когорта из восьмидесяти молодых утопленников. Мэрф не знал, как их систематизировать и анализировать — с одной стороны, среди них могли быть жертвы Ранеля, с другой — утопленников было слишком много, большинство тел сильно разложились. Мэрф решил вернуться к утопленникам позже, сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы сделать правильные выводы.

Орби приехал в полдесятого. На этот раз он надел под пальто теплую безрукавку из кроличьей шерсти. За кофе они обсудили находки Мэрфа, и Орби, пропахший духами, будто всю ночь кувыркался со шлюхами, согласился, что из утопленников трудно будет что-то вытянуть.

Орби пересмотрел свою систему: дел было слишком много, и он решил исключить из списка жертв женщин и мужчин старше двадцати пяти. К черту женщин и стариков, нужно сузить поиск, иначе мы загнемся.

В архиве они застали писарей за работой. На этот раз бутылку коньяка Орби откупорил сразу и постоянно добавлял коньяк в кофе и чай в надежде согреться.

Мэрф продвигался вперед по той же системе. Нашел еще три дела, совпадающие по способу убийства. Сын каменщика, пятнадцать лет, перерезано горло, найден на Монмартре. Сын хозяина скотобойни, семнадцать, перерезано горло. Сын кровельщика, шестнадцать лет, перерезано горло.

Они ушли из архива в восемь вечера. У Мэрфа громко бурчало в животе. Орби жаловался на ссаную головную боль. Они не стали сразу брать фиакр до Монмартра и зашли перекусить в кафе напротив Сюрге. За соседними столами ужинали клерки. У барной стойки крутилась высокая женщина средних лет. Подтянутая и миловидная, с четкими экономными движениями. Судя по тому, как она наградила подзатыльником официанта, она была хозяйкой заведения, а официант, смуглый и щуплый мальчишка, её сыном.

— Я тебе говорил, что у моего отца была любовница трактирщица? — спросил Орби, разглядывая женщину у стойки.

В армии они так или иначе узнали детали биографий друг друга. Мэрф помнил, что отец Орби, как и его, любил выпить и помахать дома кулаками. Если Орби и говорил про любовницу своего отца, память Мэрфа этого не сохранила.

— Она тоже была высокой. — Орби заказал себе и Мэрфу жареную форель с картофелем. Когда еду принесли, он замолк. Мэрф не ждал продолжения. Он два дня не спал, из-за усталости все его чувства притупились.

— Он убил её, — сказал Орби, доев свою рыбу. — Мой отец решил, что трактирщица завела любовника. Еще одного кроме него. Он напился, стал выяснять и разбил ей голову об стойку. Мне тогда было двенадцать. Незадолго до убийства трактирщицы папаша сломал мне челюсть. Во время суда я всё еще носил железные скобы. — Орби изобразил рукой намордник, показывая Мэрфу, как скобы соединяли верхнюю и нижнюю челюсти. — До суда я думал, что ничего хуже, чем свернуть мне челюсть, мой отец сделать не мог. И только во время суда понял, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже — он мог разбить мне голову, как ей. Ссаного ублюдка приговорили к тридцати годам каторги. Уж не знаю, почему не к гильотине. А я сидел и радовался как идиот, что он разбил голову не мне, а ей.

Мэрф кивнул, сам не понимая чему. Возможно, он хотел сказать, что его брата тоже отправили на каторгу за убийство. Мэрф совсем его не помнил. После того, как Лот ушел из дома, они разговаривали всего четыре раза: в первые две встречи Лот напоил семилетнего Мэрфа водкой, во вторую и третью встречу — отобрал деньги. После этого Мэрф избегал его.

Колокольчик над дверью кафе зазвенел. Вошли две женщины с мальчиком. Старая и молодая, одинаково длиннолицые и пучеглазые, — вероятно, мать и дочь. Мальчику с ними было лет шесть. Не желая чинно сидеть за столом, сколько бы на него ни шикали, он скакал по ступеням крыльца и тараторил детскую считалку. Глядя на мальчика, Мэрф вернулся на одиннадцать лет в прошлое. Когда он приехал домой после пятилетней службы и впервые увидел сына, Ви было четыре. У него рано начали выпадать молочные зубы, он шепелявил, и Мэрф плохо его понимал. В моменты, когда он не мог разобрать, о чем болтает его сын, Мэрф чувствовал себя старым и ненужным.

— Моему сыну было бы сейчас шесть, если бы он не родился мертвым. — Орби доел картошку и допил свой коньяк. — Я не спросил тебя, как умерла твоя жена.

— Рак.

— Семья. Либо они тебя не любят, и ты страдаешь. Либо они тебя любят и умирают, и ты всё равно страдаешь. Иначе не бывает. Семья — это всегда боль.

***

— Гляди-ка, — Танги указал на типа, жующего батон напротив ворот химической лаборатории. — Сегодня он два раза пытался проскочить во двор следом за телегой.

После трех дней в архивах Сюрге у Орби нарисовались неотложные дела на бирже, и Мэрф вернулся в лабораторию. Процесс ацетилирования шел полным ходом. Упакованный в бутылки и рассортированный по ящикам морфин ждал своего отправления. По документам — в Америку, на деле — на черный рынок.

— Вчера он тоже здесь околачивался. Я сказал об этом вечером Уго. Он посоветовался с Карбоне. Похоже, за лабораторией следят. Либо сраные уличные банды апаши решили грабануть нас, либо конкуренты из других химических лабораторий готовят подставу, а может, ищейки, которых прокуратура Сены послала расследовать дело мясника. Вчера они приходили в казино Карбоне. Спрашивали всякое, говорили со шлюхами.

Тип на противоположной стороне улицы дожевал батон и стряхнул с ладоней крошки. Проследив взглядом за проехавшим мимо фиакром, он поковырялся ногтем между зубов.

— Когда он свалит, пойдем за ним. — Танги достал бутылку сиропа «Героин» и сделал большой глоток.

Они стояли во дворе, курили и наблюдали за улицей через щель между каменной стеной и железным забором. В сером небе надрывались вороны. Ветер был колючим, будто ночью начнутся заморозки. Будь Мэрф дома в Ангулеме, он сказал бы, что в октябре не бывает заморозков. Но на Париж гнали потоки холодного воздуха ворочавшиеся в Ла-Манше течения.

Как обычно, возбужденный сиропом от кашля, Танги изнывал от бездействия, подергивался и болтал без умолку, перепрыгивая с темы на тему. Главный химик лаборатории Карбоне раньше работал в швейцарском «Зандос», они делают самый чистый кристаллический кокаин. В прошлом году из-за него едва международный скандал не случился. Не из-за химика, из-за кокаина. Химика Карбоне переманил из «Зандос» пять лет назад, предложив возглавить лабораторию. Скандал прошлогодний был связан с кокаином, который задержали таможенники. Двести кило. По документам «Зандос» выполнял заказ французского Министерства здоровья. Проверка показала, что заказ и правда сделала больница, вот только заказали они только десять килограммов, а не двести. Таможенные декларации не сходились, французская полиция хотела проверить документацию «Зандос», но не смогла договориться со швейцарскими дипломатами. Если верить Танги, в Париже у Карбоне в конкурентах ходят четыре химические лаборатории, работающие по лицензии Министерства здоровья. Одна поставляет героин на черный рынок Японии. Другая — в Америку кокаин. У американской творческой элиты он пользуется особым спросом.

Потемнело. На улице зажглись газовые фонари. В окнах лаборатории — электрические лампы. В шесть ворота лаборатории распахнулись, работники уходили поодиночке и компаниями.

Тип на противоположной стороне улицы поднял воротник дешевого ватника, какие носят рабочие фабрик и заводов, и начал притопывать. Когда свет в лаборатории погас, прошелся вдоль каменного забора и припустил вниз по улице. У него была быстрая прыгающая походка. Чтобы не упустить его, Мэрфу и Танги пришлось до перекрестка пробежаться трусцой. Держась на расстоянии тридцати шагов, они свернули за Дешевым Ватником на людную улицу. Проторчавший целый день у лаборатории мужчина заглядывал в витрины магазинов, кланялся, не снимая картуза, женщинам, останавливался около нищих, но ни разу не подал им. На улице Муфтар зашел в уличный писсуар. За жестяными решетками было видно, как он качает головой, пока мочится.

Прогулка затягивалась. Танги продолжал болтать. Оказалось, он работал на Карбоне пять лет. Всё началось с того, что его поймали на воровстве и пристроили к делу. Первым заданием Танги было разгромить лавку антиквара, который задолжал Карбоне денег. С лопоухим Визелем Танги впервые работал, когда делали обыск в доме аптекаря, которого Карбоне подозревал в том, что он устроил у себя кустарную лабораторию и наживается втихую на коричневом плохом кокаине. Представляешь, у Лопоухого мать — гадалка. Зарабатывает тем, что говорит с духами. Танги сыпал слухами о людях, которых Мэрф знал и не знал. Вдохновение для своего трепа черпал из того, что видел. Витрина ювелирного раззадорила его на подробный рассказ о том, как он собирался жениться, тщательно и долго выбирал кольцо, чтобы и невесту ослепить и не переплатить. А когда выбрал, его невеста, сучка деревенская, освоилась на Пигале и пристроилась шлюхой в бордель Карбоне. Она была белобрысая и голубоглазая, поработала год в Париже, а потом Карбоне продал ее в Египет, там на светлокожих шлюх особенно хороший спрос. Танги вспомнил турецкую банду и конфликты с евреями, торговавшими краденым.

На площади Контрэскарп произошла авария. Лошадь в упряжке околела и в предсмертных судорогах перевернула фиакр. Тип, за которым следили Мэрф и Танги, остановился поглазеть вместе с десятком любопытных, как из помятой кареты вылазят разряженные старухи. Хозяин кафе напротив сделал одной искусственное дыхание, остальных заманил к себе на портвейн. Подоспевшие полицейские оттащили поломанный фиакр на тротуар и послали за телегой, чтобы убрать мертвую лошадь. Танги заливал о том, как Уго напился на свой день рождения и перевернул фиакр голыми руками, потому что ему не понравилась цена, которую назвал извозчик.

— Что случилось на прошлое Рождество в «Гран-Гиньоле»? — спросил Мэрф. — Я слышал, Карбоне сильно разозлился на Дели.

— А… — Танги усмехнулся. — Ну, Дели отколол одну из своих безумных выходок. Иногда у него с головой хуже, чем у психов, которым он дает приют. А еще он неблагодарная сука. Мало того, что Карбоне ему этот монастырь под театр отдал, так он еще два года назад разогнал толпу нищих, которые хотели сжечь этот аморальный театр. Уже бензин разлили и факелы бросать начали. Я сам там был, всё видел, нищих возглавлял крикливый беззубый старик. Может, надо было позволить им Дели пятки прижечь, меньше бы дурил. Хотя, скорей всего, бесполезно. — Танги махнул рукой. — На прошлое Рождество этот псих с тягой к самоубийству закатил представление. Большую ебаную премьеру. Африканские, мать его, страсти. На сцене шлюхи скакали голышом вокруг костра и подвешивали над ним друг друга. А Дели приплясывал голый и обвешанный ожерельями из человеческих пальцев. На шее, на груди, на поясе. Пальцы рук и ног, больше сотни их у него потом насчитали. — Танги засмеялся. — Это ж сколько он их собирал, сколько готовился? Не догоняешь, что ли?

Мэрф догонял. Вспомнил руку Дели, ноги, свои и Орби. Может, Карбоне был из тех детей, которые в детстве до семи лет сосут палец? Может, его лупили, отучая от этой дурной привычки? Но на пальцах его явно клинило, если он решил завязать на их отрезании часть своей иерархии. Высмеивая это, Дели не мог не знать, что его накажут.

— До сих пор не догнал? — Глаза Танги в свете уличных фонарей стали круглыми и пустыми.

— Догнал. И что Карбоне сделал с Дели?

— Ну, как обычно. Поставил на место. Уго с десятком отморозков — знаешь, он ведь родом из Руана, кучу родни своей в Париж подтянул: племянников, дядей, сватов, троюродных братьев пристроил к Карбоне. Они вломились в театр, избили до полусмерти всех живущих там психов. Ну, и Дели избили и пустили по кругу.

Толпа вокруг мертвой лошади и перевернутого фиакра начала расходиться. Мужик в ватнике, за которым Мэрф и Танги следили, шмыгнул в переулок. Света между домами было мало, разбитая мостовая напоминала ступени. Мужик в ватнике скользнул в полуподвальную пивную. Чтоб заглянуть в ее освещенные окна, Мэрфу и Танги пришлось наклониться. Внутри, в узком прокуренном помещении люди толкались вокруг барной стойки и единственного длинного стола. Не было ни стульев, ни бутылок, ни бокалов. Алкоголь здесь наливали в кружки из двух бочек. В одной, судя по цвету, пиво, в другой — спирт. Тип, за которым Мэрф и Танги шли от лаборатории, притерся плечом к грузному, постоянно кашляющему старику. Державшие кружку руки старика были черными и грязными, будто он работал с углем.

Танги присвистнул и хлопнул Мэрфа по животу.

— Тпррр. Задний ход. Назад. Пока он нас не заметил. — Вцепившись в китель Мэрфа, он потащил его прочь. После десятка шагов запыхался, будто разгружал телегу с бидонами уксусной кислоты.

— Кто этот старик? — спросил Мэрф.

— Жан-Люк Октав. Ищейка из прокуратуры. Тот самый, что приходил вчера в казино Карбоне и задавал вопросы.

***

Карбоне промурыжил их до полуночи. Сначала опросил Танги. После прогулки по холодному городу, в тепле казино Танги обливался потом и постоянно как чесоточный дергал липнущую к телу одежду. После Танги Карбоне подозвал Мэрфа. Зеленая комната, освещение сфокусировано на карточном столе, как прожекторы военного корабля на доках во время ночных беспорядков в порту Алжира. Карбоне восседал по центру в пятне света, как на сцене. Алмазные запонки и перстень, глянцево блестящие отвороты фрака. Кислая рожа, раздраженный тон. Сучьи ищейки, тупой наркоман Танги, глупый провинциал Мэрф.

Пока Мэрф отчитывался, в комнату прибывали люди. Мужик с торчащими из карманов цепочками часов — сегодня Мэрф насчитал четыре, а в день, когда Карбоне душил Дели, их было две. Орби появился, когда Карбоне кивком велел Мэрфу сесть за стол у стены — потерял к нему интерес, но не отпустил. С приходом Орби наступило оживление. Он был пьян, голоден, сорил деньгами и гонял официантов. Между сменой тарелок с фондю и лангетом Мэрф прислушивался к докладу Уго перед Карбоне. На побегушках у старика-ищейки Октава было человек двадцать. Они шныряли по всему Монмартру. Везде совали свои носы. Болтали со шлюхами, аптекарями, хозяевами магазинов и ресторанов, которые платят Карбоне, околачивались около склада краденого и химической лаборатории. Под прикрытием расследования убийств мясника суки копали под мафию Карбоне.

Орби заказал абсент. Горящее синим пламенем жирное пятно на поверхности воняло корабельным топливом. Карбоне отрезал кончик сигары так резко, что он отлетел от карточного стола, как пробка из бутылки шампанского. И откуда повылазили эти суки, пробурчал Карбоне. На побегушках у Октава не полицейские, Уго сдвинул челюсть вправо: старик Октав набрал себе людей на фабриках, заводах, верфях, среди грузчиков и разносчиков газет. Сучара собрал себе армию тупых ослов из дешевой рабочей силы, — челюсть Уго напоминала стрелки часов — рывок, остановка, снова рывок.

Орби зарядился абсентом, достал из внутреннего кармана пачку купюр по пятьдесят франков и пересчитал. Откинувшись на спинку стула, скатал пару купюр в шарик и перебросил на соседний стол. Второй денежный шар угодил в щеку мужику с часами — держи, я тебе с лета должен.

Пока Орби раздавал долги, а официанты уносили тарелки, появился комиссар Каррэ. Выше и шире своего удалого отца в два раза, он грузно навалился на карточный стол напротив Карбоне и поделился новой информацией: ищейка Октав — бывший каторжник. Отсидел за воровство два раза по десять лет, между сроками два года проработал на верфи. Комиссар Каррэ поспрашивал среди полицейских: говорят, Октав живет один в маленькой мансарде на улице Муфтар, в доме, где нет канализации. Живет, как нищий, жрет одну картошку, вечерами напивается в одиночестве или с каким-то сбродом, но никогда — с другими полицейскими. В прокуратуре прославился сварливостью и неуживчивостью. Противный сучара, как ни погляди. Подложите под него шлюху, дайте денег, фыркнул Карбоне, подарите ему призовую лошадь на скачках, предложите долю в букмекерской конторе, оформите совладельцем кабаре. Нет ничего проще, чем приручить бывшего каторжника.

Качая головой, пьяный Орби засунул палец в свою пустую рюмку, собирая со дна горечь.

— Напрасная трата времени и сил. Готов спорить, каторжник даст им под зад и выставит за дверь. У него есть принципы. Таких не купишь. — Орби наклонился через стол к Мэрфу. — Я тебе говорил, что Сори мне в Каире тоже деньги предлагал?

Сори был капралом, ковырял ногтем в зубах после обеда, личные письма хранил под кроватью в алебастровом кувшине, заставлял новобранцев дважды чистить свое оружие, в бане хвастался длинным шрамом на бедре. Он служил с Орби и Мэрфом по контракту. Для них это был первый срок. Для него — подходила к концу вторая пятилетка. Капрал Сори переметнулся на сторону шейха из Деллиса, торговца с личной армией, сеявшего беспорядки, мечтавшего передать власть в Алжире шейху Бу-Амене. Никто не знал, когда Сори начал жрать у шейха с рук, только на третий год службы Мэрфа Сори вывез из части два пулемета Гатлинга и исчез. Из-за него Мэрфа и Орби две недели держали в яме на воде, допрашивали, пока они не валились в обморок, разжаловали, перевели в другую часть. А потом еще полгода держали под наблюдением. Орби целый год выслеживал Сори.

— Сори предлагал мне свои ссаные деньги, верблюдов, лошадей и рабынь. — Орби растянул губы в улыбке, широко и не показывая зубов, как ящерица. — Лишь бы я его не сдавал, лишь бы отпустил. Этот каторжник такой же, как я. Он хочет очистить свое имя и репутацию. Охота на Карбоне для него дело принципа, как для меня была охота на Сори.

Мэрф посмотрел на Карбоне: вокруг карточного стола теснились Уго, любитель карманных часов и еще трое, которых Мэрф не знал, и обсуждали, с какого козыря зайдут к каторжнику.

— Бесполезно, — цокнул языком Орби. — Карбоне переубеждать сейчас бесполезно. Он всегда был упрямым ослом, сколько я его знаю. Я говорил тебе, из-за чего его закопали в пустыне? В те времена он верховодил тремя шлюхами — дешевыми черными арабскими подстилками. Когда он выставил их напротив отеля для иностранцев в Алжире, местные сутенеры велели ему убираться. Так и сказали: вали, иначе мы тебя уроем. Но, как я уже сказал, Карбоне упрям как осел, приперся на следующий день на то же место. Они его и закопали. Если бы не я, торчали бы его кости из песка по сей день. И что он сделал, вытряхнув песок из кальсон? Вернулся на то же место к отелю, только на этот раз прихватил с собой ружье. Неделю отстреливал без разбора шлюх и сутенеров. Полагаю, за его умение идти напролом ему можно простить его ослиное упрямство. Как по мне, подкупать надо не ищейку, а его начальство — прокурора или его помощников. Подкупать, шантажировать и прочно садить на крючок. Пусть отзовут Октава, наденут на него ошейник и намордник.

Орби моргнул медленно, сонно. Танги, вертясь вокруг своей оси, выскользнул за дверь. Мэрф устало потер переносицу.

— Не веришь мне? Насчет Октава? Насчет того, что я вижу его насквозь? — Орби снова подался к Мэрфу и впился в него немигающим взглядом. — Небось, думаешь, с какой стати ищейке упираться рогом и зарубаться со всеми, ты ведь не зарубался, когда тебя обвинили, разжаловали, перевели. Ты стиснул зубы и терпел, тебе даже в голову не пришло искать Сори. Я тебе скажу почему. Скажу, в чем было главное отличие между мной и тобой в Алжире. Почему я был одержим поиском Сори, а ты зациклился на выживании. У тебя были письма Каролины, у тебя был сын, которого ты хотел увидеть. Ты жил мечтами о будущем, а у меня были только мои принципы. Вот и скажи теперь — думаешь, у ищейки-каторжника Октава могут быть мечты и будущее?

А у кого теперь есть мечты и будущее, подумал Мэрф.

***

После полуночи Пигаль шумел высыпавшей из кабаре и театров публикой. Десятки извозчиков дожидались клиентов вдоль улицы и на перекрестке Пигаля и Клиши. Попрошайки всех возрастов сновали между фиакрами, лошадьми и людьми, хватали за рукава женщин, уклонялись от подзатыльников и пинков мужчин, выпрашивали, канючили, всхлипывали и матерились.

В забегаловке мадам Жюли перед закрытием обычно хлестали перебродившее вино вонявшие потом сапожники, каменщики, угольщики и плотники, жившие по соседству. Миновав четыре занятых стола, Мэрф опустился на табурет около стойки. С трудом отделавшись от Орби, он хотел остаться в одиночестве. По пути из казино Карбоне до притона мадам Жюли его разобрал сушняк. Он решил, что, перед тем как запираться в своей комнате со своим горем и старыми незакрытыми делами об убийствах, необходимо захватить с собой бутылку вина.

Исполняя его просьбу, мадам Жюли нырнула за вином в погреб. Позади Мэрфа раздался треск — старик с шишкой на лбу уронил глиняную кружку и полез за ней под стол под хихиканье своего приятеля. Посетители сидели парами и тройками. И только один из гостей был одинок: мужчина в полицейской форме пил пиво, склонившись над газетой. Мэрф встретился с ним взглядом. Появилось впечатление, что он где-то уже видел этого полицейского. Один из людей Каррэ? Или засланец прокуратуры, принарядившийся для разнообразия в форму?

Смахивая с шеи подвальную паутину, мадам Жюли поставила перед Мэрфом пыльную, зато холодную бутыль вина. Полицейский подошел к стойке. В руках он держал сложенную газету. Дело о мяснике-убийце перекочевало с первых страниц ежедневников на вторые. Сначала журналисты мусолили жестокие подробности убийств, теперь пытались высосать сенсацию из информации о жертвах. «Все жертвы мясника были бродягами». «Людоед убивал только бродяг!». Заголовки — как выкрики уличных торговцев.

— Мэрф? Привет! Помните меня? — полицейский наклонил голову, шлепнул газету на барную стойку перед собой.

Мэрф его не помнил.

— Я Дагнэ! Мы встречались на вокзале. Вы тогда с поезда сошли, на вас воришка напал, а вы его поколотили.

Мэрфу казалось, это было сто лет назад, в другой жизни. Он пожал Дагнэ руку.

— Свихнуться, да? — Дагнэ кивнул на газету. «Убийца очищает город от бродяг» — кривились жирные черные буквы. — Такое впечатление, что среди нас ходит африканский людоед. Я слышал, именно вы нашли кости в подвале мясной лавки?

Невольно Мэрф оглядел зал. Рассматривая выползающего из-под стола старика, попытался подсчитать, сколько человек знали его историю. Знали, что он нашел кости, знали о Ви. Орби, Уго, Карбоне, Танги, Визель, комиссар Каррэ — точно. Учитывая болтливость Танги, легко предположить, что о Мэрфе уже слышал на Пигале каждый. Был еще Дели, которому Мэрф спьяну от отчаяния показал письмо Ви. Бог знает, кому растрепал Дели.

— Да, я нашел кости, — Мэрф кивнул.

— Правду говорят, что вы искали сына? — Дагнэ заказал ему выпить, а Мэрф не стал отказываться.

— Ваш сын вроде как устроился к мяснику на работу?

Мэрф внутренне содрогнулся и не смог ответить.

— Представляю, как вам сейчас дерьмово. Еще эти газетные стервятники наживаются на человеческом горе. — Дагнэ ткнул пальцем в заголовок.

Дагнэ вроде бы говорил правильные вещи, но Мэрф испытывал к нему отвращение. А может, дело было в том, что Мэрф больше не был способен испытывать другие эмоции, кроме отвращения? Он весь насквозь пропитался отвращением.

— Конечно, среди жертв попадались бродяги, но ваш сын наверняка был не таким. Приехал в Париж искать работу. Представляю, каково сейчас вашей жене.

Мэрф осушил свою кружку.

— Такое горе не пережить, такое горе убивает часть тебя. Растить ребенка, ухаживать за ним, заботиться, любить и потерять всё по воле какого-то ублюдка.

Мэрфу захотелось ударить Дагнэ.

— Недочеловека. Твари. Вот уж кому никогда не следовало рождаться. Вот уж кого нужно было придушить в детстве как больного теленка. Разорвал бы этому нелюдю горло голыми руками.

За что Мэрфу его бить? Дагнэ всего лишь произносил вслух то, о чем Мэрф думал. Он тоже хотел бы разорвать убийцу голыми руками.

— Сколько лет было вашему сыну?

— Шестнадцать.

— Большой мальчик. Наверняка был крепким и высоким, как вы.

Мадам Жюли за стойкой вздохнула. Около табурета Мэрфа прошмыгнул таракан. В темных глубинах души Мэрфа опять зарождалась ненависть.

— Шестнадцатилетнему пацану с друзьями пить и девок по сеновалам валять.

Мэрф зло уставился на Дагнэ. Куцые усы, маленькие глазки по бокам широкой переносицы, крупный рот — всё это придавало ему сходство с молодым быком. Мэрф представил, как бьет в широкую переносицу и Дагнэ мычит.

— Убийцу поймают, Мэрф. — Дагнэ стукнул себя по шее. — А когда ему отрубят голову, вы плюнете на его труп.

Они выпили одновременно.

— Как он выглядел? Ваш мальчик… Ваш …

— Ви. Виктор Мэрф. — Он пугающе давно не произносил имя сына вслух. И сейчас это ощущалось почти как предательство, он как будто избегал этого имени, прятался от него или отказывался.

— Я почему спрашиваю про внешний вид — один из соседей припомнил, что две недели назад видел, как Ранель ругался на улице с молодым человеком. Конечно, может быть, это был не ваш сын, а какой-то вор или бродяга.

Как это странно, подумал Мэрф, кто-то видел Ви в Париже. Кто-то чужой проходил мимо него по улице и разговаривал с ним в последние дни его жизни.

— Светлые волосы, светлые глаза. — Почему-то Мэрф вспомнил, как Каролина учила маленького Ви играть в карты. Воспоминание было размытым и нечетким. Зато Мэрф отчетливо помнил, как ударил Ви. Как после его удара Ви упал, безвольно раскинул руки и прижался щекой к полу. — У моего Ви были светлые волосы и светло-серые глаза.

— Да, похоже, именно его и видел сосед ругающимся с Ранелем. Волосы были немного длинноваты, верно? Он зачесывал их назад, но они всё время падали на лицо, да?

У Мэрфа потемнело перед глазами. Каждый раз, когда за ужином Ви наклонялся над тарелкой и его волосы свисали на лоб, Мэрф думал, что его пора подстричь. Раньше Ви всегда стригла Каролина. После ее смерти Мэрф никак не мог взять эту обязанность на себя, ему как будто всегда было не до этого.

Дагнэ спросил что-то еще, но Мэрф не слушал. Он допил коньяк и заказал бутылку ликера.

— Только не эту дешевую дрянь. — Дагнэ погрозил пальцем бутылке ликера, которую потянула с полки мадам Жюли. — Разбавленная дешевая бормоталка, а пробки для нее делают из опилок, пропитанных конской мочой.

Время перевалило за час ночи. Занятыми в зале остались только два стола. Старики пересели к мужчинам за соседним столом и стали вспоминать разлив Сены десятилетней давности. Дагнэ тоже что-то сказал про разлив и потоп. Прикуривая, Мэрф сломал зажигалку. Колесико отлетело, корпус развалился, обнажая заполненную бензином капсулу. Он привез ее из Алжира. Таскал с собой одиннадцать лет.

Дагнэ полез в карман. Выудил зажигалку, уронил на пол пару монет и железный перстень. Поднял эти вещи и разложил перед собой. Поставил монету на ребро, крутанул. Дагнэ напялил перстень, он был таким широким, что целиком прикрыл фалангу среднего пальца.

— Полезная штука. — Дагнэ коснулся большим пальцем среднего, из перстня выскочило лезвие размером с волчий клык. — Уличная шпана придумала. Апаши любят разные кастеты, ими толстосумов, когда грабят, царапают и пугают и друг другу уши и носы секут. Смотри. Если хочешь убить таким коротким клинком, меть в артерию.

Мэрф посмотрел на свои руки и обломанные ногти, на мутное стекло бутылки и серую грязь, забившуюся в трещины барной стойки. Как же он проглядел истину? Это не Ви убежал из дома. Это Мэрф его выгнал, когда посмел поднять на него руку. Неужели он надеялся, что Ви его простит? Как же глуп он был, думая, что всё сможет исправить. Это не мясник убил Ви. Это Мэрф убил своего сына, когда оскорбил и ударил его.


	8. Chapter 8

Мэрф проснулся от стука оконной рамы на ветру. Он представил себе калеку, скребущего деревянной ногой по мостовой. Привыкнув к яркому свету дня, увидел иней на стекле и тараканов, снующих по щербатому плинтусу.

Мэрф проспал. Вместо Танги внизу его ждал Орби. Потягивал кофе с коньяком за столом в пустом зале. Чисто выбритый, с желтым шарфом поверх серого пальто. Завидев Мэрфа, впился в него немигающим взглядом ящерицы.

— Пришли последние отчеты из Бисетра. — Орби посмотрел в лицо Мэрфа, на его руки, снова в лицо.

В последние дни Мэрф видел больше бумаг, чем за всю свою жизнь. Папки, в которых хранили дела в Сюрге, были из серо-желтого грубого картона. В Бисетре использовали окрашенный в белый картон, из такого делают коробки для шляпок в магазинах.

— Больше исследований не будет, завтра кости похоронят в общей могиле на кладбище Бисетра. — Орби говорил медленно. В паузы между его словами вклинивались крики уличных торговцев и шум уборки в погребе мадам Жюли. — Я подумал, ты захочешь посмотреть отчеты. Перед тем как кости закопают. Возможно, у Ви были травмы, переломы… что-то, что не часто встречается. В не самом распространенном месте. Не знаю, скобы. — - Знакомым жестом Орби соединил пальцы около лица, намекая на свой перелом челюсти. — Или какая-то болезнь, вроде рахита. Словом, что-то, что могло оставить следы на костях. — Орби вздохнул. — Тогда мы бы устроили ему службу в церкви, похоронили на кладбище в Монмартре, поставили бы памятник. Ну, знаешь, всё как принято.

Орби так долго не моргал, не отводил взгляда, что его неподвижные глаза начали казаться Мэрфу стеклянными.

— Просмотри отчеты, Мэрф. — Орби подвинул к нему через стол белую папку. — Не торопись. Я подожду здесь.

Мадам Жюли уронила что-то в погребе и громко выругалась. В кафе ввалились двое трубочистов с чумазыми лицами и руками.

— Эй, хозяйка! — голос у старшего был тонким, будто ему отдавили яйца.

Под немигающим взглядом Орби Мэрф поднялся наверх. Ни стола, ни шкафа в его комнате не было. От двери до кровати вдоль стены лежали на полу стопки дел из Сюрге. Разной высоты, они создавали причудливый ландшафт, напоминали ступени, по которым ни подняться, ни спуститься, только вечно топтаться на месте.

Усевшись на кровать, Мэрф несколько минут бездумно пялился в окно. Ржание лошади на улице и визг женщины вывели его из оцепенения, и он открыл папку. В ней было двадцать четыре листа. На каждом — рисунок скелета, окруженный стрелками и цифрами, столбиками пояснений и выводов с обилием латинских слов, написанных плотным мелким почерком. Орби был прав, Мэрфу потребуется немало времени, чтобы разобраться с этим. Открыв форточку, он закурил. На третьей сигарете Мэрф выработал систему: на каждой странице он сначала читал последний абзац с выводами, потом разбирался с цифрами и стрелками вокруг скелета. Большинство из них обозначали размер костей — берцовой, лучевой, окружность черепа. На основе длины берцовой кости делали предположение о росте жертвы.

Мэрф не знал точного роста Ви. Богачам рост измеряли портные. Таким, как Мэрф, — в армии или гробовщики, снимая мерку для гроба. В Мэрфе было сто восемьдесят семь сантиметров. Этим летом Ви нагнал его; Мэрф был уверен, что за зиму Ви перерастет его.

Банка, которую он использовал вместо пепельницы, переполнилась окурками. Нужно было бы опустошить ее, но вместо этого Мэрф принялся давить окурки пальцами, утрамбовывая их, как землю в цветочном горшке. На могиле. Вокруг саженца яблони, которую посадила Каролина перед своей болезнью. Пальцы покрылись пеплом. Пепел въелся в кожу. Оставляя на бумагах серые отпечатки и ориентируясь на измерения роста, Мэрф отложил в сторону дела детей. В результате вместо двадцати четырех скелетов у него на коленях остались пятнадцать.

За всю свою жизнь Ви всего лишь однажды сломал руку. В десять лет упал с лошади. Он любил лошадей. Просил Мэрфа купить лошадь едва ли не с первого дня, как Мэрф вернулся во Францию. Когда Ви было десять, Мэрф купил семилетнюю кобылу, немолодую, но крупную, здоровую и выносливую. Сам Мэрф никогда лошадей не любил и не держал, ни он, ни его семья, но в Алжире обращаться с ними его учил старый конюх-араб. Арабские лошади отличались от тяжеловоза, которого Мэрф купил Ви. Но Ви был готов часами слушать Мэрфа, если он говорил о лошадях. В десять лет Ви впервые побывал в цирке, загорелся освоить цирковой номер и научиться ездить стоя. Падая, он ударился о спину лошади левым предплечьем и сломал руку.

В папках Бисетра Мэрф нашел пять скелетов с переломами левого предплечья. У одного к перелому руки добавлялся перелом челюсти, совсем как у Орби. У двух других — переломы ног. Две оставшиеся жертвы Ранеля за свою короткую жизнь успели сломать только левое предплечье. Мэрф выкурил пять сигарет, изучая описания и изображения этих двух скелетов. Как и большинство других, восстановить их полностью не удалось. У обоих отсутствовали мелкие кости стоп и кистей, зубы. Потерялись, впитались в землю, унесены затекавшей с улицы в подвал водой, украдены крысами или собаками или раскрошены лопатами и граблями полицейских.

У Мэрфа закончились сигареты. Он мял бычок пальцами, пока пепел не впитался в ладонь.

Орби ждал его, поглощая яичницу из пяти яиц. Трубочисты ушли, зал заполнил щебет портних: рассевшись стаями за двумя столами, женщины обсуждали заказы, цены и клиентов. Наступило время обеда.

— Угощайся, тебе надо пожрать. — Орби толкнул на середину свою тарелку и макнул хлеб в желток.

Мэрф повторил его жест. Простота. Грубость. Рутина. Обычаи. Распорядок дня. Обязанности. Дисциплина. Приказы. С их помощью армия научила Мэрфа, как организовать свою жизнь и мысли, создала порядок из хаоса. Научила его контролировать себя, усмирять боль, обманывать чувство тревоги и внутренних демонов.

Похожая дисциплина лежала в основе похоронных обычаев. Они учили человека справляться с чувством потери. Учили разделять и расчленять боль, нарезать ее на куски и раскладывать по полкам: могила, отпевание, похороны, день поминовения, день всех святых, годовщина, церковные праздники, свечка в церкви.

Мэрф прикончил яичницу, вытер тарелку хлебом, выпил пива, но не смог избавиться от сухости в горле.

— Нашел что-то? — Орби вытер губы желтым платком и закурил.

Мэрф пожал плечами.

— И да и нет. Мне не нужна могила Ви.

Каролина не сможет на нее прийти, а мертвым всё равно.

— Хочешь сходить на погребение в Бисетр?

— Нет. Я не хочу делить свою боль с землей. Не хочу отдавать даже часть её. Не хочу утешения. Не хочу ложного успокоения и прощения. Мне не нужна могила Ви, которая приучит меня скорбеть в определенном месте в определенное время. Приучит медленно и постепенно, как собаку раз и навсегда приучают не гадить в доме.

Ему не нужна дрессировка. Он лучше будет всю жизнь жрать свое чувство вины, как бездомная собака жрет свое дерьмо. Ему пора повзрослеть. Он и так пропустил первые пять лет жизни Ви, потому что не мог справиться с собой. Больше никакой жалости к себе, никаких поблажек; если у Ви и будет могила, то только в его сердце. Он не сказал этого Орби, Орби не поймет.

— Наверное, ты прав. — Орби уставился в окно. Тень фиакра закрыла свет.

***

— Каррэ сказал, что газетчики передали в участок два ящика писем от горожан. Люди прочитали об убийствах в газетах, пишут, что что-то видели, знают, — сказал Орби, когда после обеда они вышли на улицу. — Большинство этих писем наверняка от психов или анонимки. Шанс получить весточку от человека, который действительно знал или видел Ранеля, маленький, но мало ли. Каррэ, ссаная ленивая улитка, проверять не будет. А ты съезди, посмотри, Мэрф. Если что-то заинтересует, покажется важным, подозрительным, найди отправителя и опроси его. Я дам тебе извозчика. Отвезет, куда скажешь, подождет, сколько нужно. На старика можно положиться. Я знаю его лет сто, он еще мою жену к врачу возил, когда у нее схватки начались. За мной после ее смерти по барам ходил. Если меня в тот период никто не ограбил и не прирезал, то только благодаря ему. Возьми с собой Танги, он хорошо знает город, может заметить то, что ты не увидишь.

Орби был хорошим человеком. С самого начала этого дела он не оставлял Мэрфа одного и следил, чтобы тот всегда был занят. Не опускался до дешевых утешений, когда нашел метрику о рождении Ви, не рассыпал ложных надежд сейчас. Мэрф был ему благодарен.

— А я пока попробую подобраться к прокурору департамента Сены. — Орби закурил и остановился напротив витрины антикварного магазина. Стол с львиными лапами, амулет в форме скарабея, ваза из алебастра, чучело гепарда с мелкими, похожими на птичий помет пятнами. — Как я и говорил, Карбоне обломался с ищейкой. За лабораторией следят, чем меньше сейчас людей там отсвечивает, тем лучше. Надеюсь, это ненадолго. Морфин сегодня должны были отправить на черный рынок Руана. Ссаные гусеницы из Руана приехали вчера, во всю поют о своих убытках и угрожают. Поверить не могу: еще три года назад они возили навоз в бочках, а теперь возомнили себя великими дельцами и трындят, как ссаные торговцы акциями.

Танги они нашли у Питти. Утром он был на ипподроме, теперь трещал о скачках с тремя пожилыми мужиками в пальто с лисьими воротниками. Когда Орби велел ему прокатиться с Мэрфом в полицейский участок Каррэ, Танги обрадовался возможности проветриться.

Извозчик, с которым свел Мэрфа Орби, был крепким стариком в тулупе до пят. Целый день дежурил, поджидая клиентов, в конце улицы Пигаль. Фиакр содержал в чистоте, проветренным, оси — смазанными, колеса — блестящими, лошадей — подкованными, вычищенными, сбрую — без разрывов и узлов. Старик удобно сочетал в себе вежливость с молчаливостью. Руку пожимал крепко, но так, будто ему было некогда.

По пути к полицейскому участку Мэрф многое узнал о скачках, которые посетил сегодня Танги: какие лошади заняли призовые месте, какие лошади оправдали ожидания, а какие их обманули.

О комиссаре Каррэ Орби сказал, что, в отличие от его папаши, ссаный ленивый толстяк привык жить на всем готовом. Никогда не напрягался, никогда не проявлял инициативы, не рисковал. В армии служил под началом брата, благодаря отцу заскочил в кресло комиссара полиции. К Карбоне в долю напросился благодаря расследованию одного из своих подчиненных. Бедняга нашел склад с оружием, его пристрелили, а Каррэ воспользовался его отчетом, чтобы договориться с Карбоне: вы мне — долю в казино, я вам — гарантию, что полиция в ваши дела не лезет. У ссаного лентяя даже фантазии толком нет, сказал Орби.

В участке Каррэ встретил Мэрфа и Танги в своем кабинете.

— Наконец-то. Явились. Думал, уже никого не пришлют. Забирайте эти ящики, пока я их не выкинул, и валите отсюда. — Комиссар Каррэ изображал занятость и фыркал от раздражения.

Мэрф думал, что, как в Сюрге, им предоставят стол, за которым они смогут разобрать письма, но Каррэ потребовал, чтобы они поскорее исчезли и не мешали работать его людям.

— Столько возни и шума из-за убийств каких-то бесполезных, никому не нужных бродяг.

У правого локтя Каррэ лежала тарелка с печеньем. Танги взял её в руки и плюхнулся задницей на стол. Хрустел печеньем, пока Мэрф перенес в фиакр первую коробку и вернулся за второй.

С сумерками они возвратились на Пигаль. Первый час Танги с горящими азартом глазами и большим энтузиазмом помогал Мэрфу рассортировать анонимные письма от писем, имевших обратный адрес. Они сидели в зале кафе мадам Жюли. Постепенно Танги растерял сосредоточенность и начал цепляться к посетителям забегаловки. Послушав, как он препирается с угольщиком в дырявом тулупе, Мэрф отослал Танги домой.

Ожидая ночью заморозков, Мэрф взял наверх чугунную печку. Запасся сигаретами, масляной лампой. Отчеты о костях из Бисетра отправились на пол к отчетам о нераскрытых делах из Сюрге. Их место на кровати заняли коробки с письмами.

Третья часть анонимок содержала признания. Психи со всего Парижа выдавали себя за Ранеля и делились выдуманными подробностями и мотивами убийств. Газеты так и не написали, сколько точно жертв нашли в мясной лавке. Не написали, что все жертвы были мужчинами. Десяток сумасшедших поддельных Ранелей подробно расписывали, как убивали женщин, мужчин и детей. Сумасшедшие не скупились на детали: отрезанные уши, члены, носы, спицы воткнуты в ухо, глаз, ноздрю, анус, влагалище, — и съезжали на сексуальные мотивы. Заверяли, что хранят связки ушей и кормят своих детей человеческим мясом, клялись, что сделали из человеческой кожи ремень, сумку, туфли, плетку. Мэрф читал этот бред, хоть и знал, что он не стоит и выеденного яйца. Ранель не стремился к вниманию. Он был аккуратен и скрытен.

Понять, что эти признания — пустышки, было просто. Труднее дело обстояло с показаниями свидетелей, которые якобы встречали и знали Ранеля. Мэрф разложил подобные свидетельства в хронологическом порядке и сравнил с тем, что уже было известно о Ранеле. В конце концов он откинул все истории, в которых Ранель бросался с ножом на собутыльника, откусывал в драке ухо, насиловал девиц за компанию, угрожал, шантажировал, преследовал и грабил горожан. И оставил несколько заслуживающих проверки.

Еще одна группа писем принадлежала людям, которые считали, что их родственники — дочери, сыновья, мужья, жены, матери, отцы — стали жертвами Ранеля. Главное доказательство своей теории эти люди видели в том, что их близкие пропали. Если верить этим письмам, за год в Париже пропадали бесследно десятки людей. И это только те, в чьих исчезновениях родственники винили Ранеля. Ориентируясь на возраст и пол, которые, впрочем, были не везде указаны, Мэрф выделил в этой группе исчезновения молодых мужчин.

***

Дождь начался ночью, ослабел на рассвете и ударил с удвоенной силой, когда Мэрф и Танги поехали по первому адресу. Проживавшая по нему женщина написала в «Курьер Насиональ», что на протяжении трех лет была любовницей Ранеля. Связь якобы оборвалась несколько лет назад, даты совпадали с периодом, в который Ранель владел мясной лавкой.

Из-за холода на улице и тепла человеческого дыхания внутри окна в фиакре запотели. Стена дождя не позволяла рассмотреть даже дома вокруг. Иногда вспышками мимо проплывали особенно яркие витрины. Улицы, должно быть, были пустынны, потому что лошади, впряженные в фиакр, почти всю дорогу шли бодрой рысью.

Мадемуазель Лабордет жила под крышей старого здания. В подъезде пахло жженым сахаром. За закрытыми дверями квартир на первом этаже плакал младенец, на втором — играло пианино, на третьем — два женских голоса поносили друг друга. На шестом этаже тянуло сыростью с улицы, потолки были низкими и покатыми. Мадемуазель Лабордет куталась в шаль. Распущенные черные тонкие волосы обрамляли лицо с приплюснутым носом и приподнятой короткой верхней губой, что придавало хрупкой женщине сходство с пекинесом.

Мэрф и Танги представились журналистами.

— Я ждала вас на прошлой неделе, — упрекнула их мадемуазель Лабордет четким и громким голосом сельской учительницы и пригласила в жарко натопленную гостиную.

Комнату с семью окнами можно было бы назвать просторной, если бы скошенные потолки не сплющивали углы. Около стен, к которым взрослый человек мог подобраться только на четвереньках, пылились стопки книг, швейная машинка и граммофон.

— Я как раз читаю друзьям стихи Пьера. Раз уж вы им интересуетесь, присядьте и послушайте. — Мадемуазель Лабордет пожала плечами и, не глядя на Мэрфа и Танги, указала им на диван.

— Пьера? — переспросил Мэрф.

— Пьера Ранеля. — Женщина с лицом пекинеса подняла тонкие нарисованные брови и гордо вздернула подбородок.

— Пьера Ранеля, — повторил Танги, подражая ее удивлению.

Пройдя к журнальному столу, он без стеснения принялся искать чистую рюмку в лесу из бутылок, бокалов разной величины и формы, пиал с фруктами и засахаренными орешками. Ногой Танги задел пустые бутылки под столом. Судя по их количеству, мадемуазель Лабордет и ее друзья пили всю ночь.

В углу дивана, подобрав под себя ноги, худая пожилая женщина пялилась в пустоту. В креслах сидели двое мужчин в старомодной экзотической одежде: шаровары, многослойные шарфы, яркие блузы с широченными рукавами, туфли с загнутыми вверх носами. На полу на потертой облезлой шкуре волка разлеглась женщина в мужской одежде.

Мадемуазель Лабордет неодобрительно уставилась на замершего между порогом и диваном Мэрфа. В комнате было слишком тесно и слишком тепло. Из-за повышенной влажности запах алкоголя напоминал запах лекарств.

— Как хотите. Стойте истуканом, если вам так удобно, — фыркнула она наконец.

Держа за горлышко бутылку коньяка, Танги плюхнулся на диван.

— Эти строки Пьер написал через неделю после нашего знакомства. — Мадемуазель Лабордет достала из-под своей шали, открыла и поднесла к глазам книжку с исписанными от руки страницами. — Ты моя жизнь, ты моя смерть, хочу увидеть, как ты умрешь, хочу увидеть, как ты воскреснешь. — Мадемуазель Лабордет вздохнула. — После того, как я впервые позволила ему остаться у меня на ночь, он написал мне на салфетке такие слова: когда я прислушиваюсь, я слышу, как шумит твоя кровь; когда закрываю глаза, заглядываю в ее бурлящую темноту; в каждом глотке воздуха чувствую ее пьянящий привкус; что бы я не ел, я ощущаю терпкий соленый вкус твоей крови; каждую ночь мне снится, что я плыву в твоей крови, качаюсь на ее волнах. Твоя кровь окружает меня…

Обведя взглядом слушателей, мадемуазель Лабордет недовольно посмотрела на Мэрфа. Читая стихи, она воображает, что стоит на сцене, сообразил он. Она хотела бы смотреть поверх голов, а он мешал ей, стоял столбом, нависал неподвижный, как скала, занимал слишком много места, едва головой не подпирал низкий потолок.

— Пьер был очень эмоциональным и ранимым. Во время нашей первой ссоры он не сказал мне ни одного грубого слова, не повысил голос, он большей частью отмалчивался, но я видела тьму в его глазах и чувствовала, что он жаждет убить меня. А потом он прислал мне письмо, и я поняла, что я не схожу с ума, воображая, что человек, который любит меня, — дьявол. Прочитав его письмо, я месяц не могла спать. Я буду целовать тебя до крови. Когда твои губы начнут кровоточить, я откушу от них, как от сливы. Я поделюсь своим наслаждением с тобой, заставлю тебя проглотить собственную плоть, размельченную моими зубами, размягченную моей слюной…

Танги присвистнул. Мадмуазель Лабордет нахмурилась и дернула приплюснутым носом, отчего стала еще больше похожа на пекинеса. Женщина в углу дивана вдруг отмерла, опустила ноги на пол, начала ежиться и растирать плечи руками, будто замерзла.

— На, хлебни, — Танги протянул ей свой немецкий сироп от кашля.

Лабордет все больше хмурилась. Похоже, Танги слишком много двигался, слишком громко говорил и смеялся и нарушил нужную ей атмосферу.

— Дорогая, прошу, продолжай. Это так талантливо и одновременно ужасающе отвратительно. — Лохматый мужчина в кресле схватился за голову и принялся чесаться, будто у него завелись блохи.

— Да, дорогая, продолжай, — хихикнул Танги. — Пора уже от словоблудия перейти к делу и показать нам что-то интересное. Сиськи, а еще лучше — манду. Совсем хорошо, если засунешь или вытащишь из нее какую-то дрянь… Блядь, Мэрф! Почему ты не рассказывал, что был в «Гран-Гиньоле», когда Нана родила уродца?! В каком ряду ты сидел? Как хорошо тебе было видно? — Танги пришел в возбуждение и вскочил.

Приятели Лабордет, открыв рот, глазели на разошедшегося Танги. Несколько мгновения Лабордет слушала его, зажав рот ладонью, потом завизжала:

— Вон! Неблагодарные! Варвары! Вероломные! Дикари! Необразованные! — Она хватала со стола бокалы и бросала их в Танги. Пытаясь закрыться, он совсем развеселился и начал приплясывать. — Обманщики! Самозванцы! Воры! Лжецы! Иуды!

Женщина на диване закрыла глаза. Один из мужчин встал, то ли хотел вмешаться, то ли бежать.

— У вас нет ничего святого! У вас нет никакого уважения к чужим чувствам! — Лабордет бросилась к Танги, хотела выцарапать глаза. Перехватив её руки, он облапал её груди и задницу и вытащил из-под шали записную книжку.

— Отдай! Не смей! Тварь! Монстр! Чудовище! Вор! Насильник! — голосила Лабордет.

Женщина, лежавшая на шкуре, схватила Танги за ноги. Он растянулся на полу. Перевернулся на спину и рассмеялся, глядя на Мэрфа. Продолжая цепляться за его ноги, женщина на полу оскалилась, обнажая нездорово белые язык и десны. Стремясь забрать свою книжку, Лабордет вконец обезумела и замахнулась бутылкой.

Мэрф подхватил Танги как щенка за шиворот и поставил его на ноги. Остановил разъяренную Лабордет и отобрал у нее бутылку. Окинул взглядом душную комнату, пьяные отупевшие лица и подтолкнул Танги к двери.

— Я буду читать твои сказки на ночь. — Танги хихикал и спотыкался.

— Суки! Лжецы! Воры! — Лабордет следовала за ними до двери, но приблизиться к Мэрфу боялась.

На лестнице Танги раскрыл книжку.

— Выбрось эту гадость. — Мэрф вырвал книгу, кожаная обложка на ощупь была липкой и потной, и перекинул ее через перила.

Хлопая страницами, книга улетела в колодец между этажами.

— Ну, блядь, — протянул Танги. — У тебя совсем херово с чувством юмора.

Он первым сбежал по лестнице и подобрал книгу. Потряс ею перед лицом Мэрфа и спрятал под пальто.

Дождь не прекращался. Лужи хлюпали под колесами фиакра и заглушали цокот копыт по мостовой. Город заполнили всплески, шум водосточных труб, обрушивающихся с карнизов водопадов и стекающих в канавы ручьев.

Следующая женщина, выдававшая себя за любовницу Ранеля, мадам Матен — зовите меня просто Лили — держала цветочный магазин. Находившийся на ступень ниже уровня улицы пол магазина залило водой. Несмотря на пышные формы, Лили Матен в резиновых сапогах ловко порхала между ведрами роз и гвоздик. Мэрф и Танги снова представились сотрудниками газеты.

Глядя на Мэрфа, Лили Матен поправила волосы, глядя на Танги — лиф платья. Она была миловидна и наслаждалась этим. Угостила самозванных газетчиков кофе с печеньем и наотрез отказалась рассказывать о Ранеле, пока не придет ее помощник и по совместительству жених.

Он оказался щуплым и мелким. Появился с улицы насквозь промокший. Лили Матен раздела его за полуприкрытой дверью подсобки, закутала в простыню с головы до пят и усадила на табурет напротив Мэрфа и Танги. Ее поглощающая забота подчеркнула и заострила разницу в возрасте между ними. Она приближалась к сорокалетию, он недавно достиг двадцатилетия.

— Я познакомилась с Ранелем на базаре. Пять лет назад. Он был сдержанным, обходительным, казался надежным и порядочным. Водил меня ужинать в оранжерею на крыше борделя и казино в Пигале. И только когда мы стали делить постель, я стала замечать за ним странности. — Лили Матен вздохнула и закусила губу. Расправила плечи, распахнула глаза и подняла высоко подбородок. — Он… — Она коснулась пальцами своей шеи, провела по коже ногтями. — …он любил оставлять следы. Укусы, засосы. — Она переместила руку ниже и будто бессознательно стала теребить завязки платья на груди. — Иногда он хотел необычного. Того, о чем не принято говорить… — Глядя в глаза жениху, она перешла на шепот. — Он… в быту был очень обходительным, внимательным, делал подарки, не жалел денег, у меня не было причин ему отказывать в его маленьких прихотях. — Цветочница смотрела расширенными зрачками на жениха, он отвечал ей таким же горящим похотливым взглядом.

— Стоп! — рявкнул Мэрф. — Когда и как вы расстались?

Он не верил ни одному ее слову, считал, что стал частью спектакля замысловатого извращенного соблазнения, свидетелем чужих сексуальных игр, но он был обязан проверить.

— Два года назад. — Лили Матен растерянно моргнула. — Он… Я… Он хотел связать меня… — Она снова игнорировала Мэрфа и смотрела на своего пунцового, задыхающегося от волнения жениха. — Я испугалась. Сама не знала, чего боюсь. Он нашел другую. Девочку, во всём похожую на меня. Ростом. Цветом волос и глаз. У нее даже родинка на груди была как у меня. Я пришла в лавку без предупреждения, увидела ее связанной и убежала. И только когда история с убийствами появилась в газетах, я поняла, что тогда, два года назад, я была свидетельницей убийства. — Она закусила губу и закатила глаза.

Мэрф резко встал и опрокинул табурет. Промокшие ноги заледенели.

— Думаешь, это правда, думаешь, она действительно с ним спала? — В фиакре Танги дергал Мэрфа за рукав и выглядел зачарованным рассказом.

— Нет, думаю, эта парочка использовала нас для своих сексуальных игр.

Для одного дня с Мэрфа было довольно сумасшедших, выдающих себя за любовниц Ранеля. Завтра он проверит еще двух женщин, утверждавших в письмах, что они состояли с Ранелем в отношениях. Сегодня, пока не стемнело, он решил встретиться с людьми, потерявшими родственников. Из сотни писем горожан, обвиняющих Ранеля в похищении и убийстве родных, он отобрал восемь писем. Показав адреса отправителей Танги, Мэрф положился на его знание города и предложил ему выбрать, откуда начать.

Ближе всего жила женщина, обвинявшая Ранеля в убийстве мужа. Смуглая, худая, лет сорока, затянутая в платье с настолько жестким воротником, что кожа шеи над ним морщилась гармошкой, мадам Лемуар жила в темной, плохо проветренной квартире, среди старой мебели, вышитых салфеток и фотографий.

— Я… мне… это случилось семь лет назад. Я никогда об этом ни с кем не говорила. О таком не принято говорить. Но с тех пор, как в газетах написали об этих жутких жестоких убийствах, я никак не могу перестать думать о своем муже. Как же это невыносимо и ужасно понимать, что все годы, что я проклинала его, он был мертв. Убит, растерзан. Думаю, в глубине души я всегда это знала.

— Что случилось семь лет назад? — Мэрф ходил по комнате. Отчасти, желая согреть промерзшие мокрые ноги, отчасти потому, что из-за обилия салфеток, пледов и мягких подушек стулья и кресла в этом доме казались ему тесными и неудобными. Танги, наоборот, с видимым удовольствием утонул в подушках и покачивал закинутой на подлокотник кресла ногой.

— Семь лет назад мой муж ушел из дома. Бросил меня после двадцати лет брака и тем самым нанес мне смертельную обиду. В глубине души я знала, чувствовала, что это блажь, прихоть, глупость и ошибка, что он пожалеет об этом и вернется. Но… прошел месяц, два… Как же я ненавидела его и проклинала все эти годы. Но газетные статьи открыли мне глаза. Мой муж вернулся бы ко мне, если бы был жив. Убийца-людоед забрал его жизнь, разлучил нас навсегда, не дал ему возможности попросить у меня прощения…

— Вы сказали, что прожили вместе двадцать лет, сколько же лет было вашему мужу, когда он исчез?

— Пятьдесят.

В темной и тесной квартире мадам Лемуар Мэрф думал лишь о том, что возраст пропавшего супруга не совпадает с возрастом жертв Ранеля. Уже в фиакре, когда дождь сомкнулся вокруг коробки из дерева и парусины как океан вокруг ковчега, Мэрф подумал о том, что мадам Лемуар обманывает себя. Потакая своей гордости, она использовала шумиху вокруг убийств и убедила себя в том, что отвергший ее муж хотел к ней вернуться.

Следующим ближайшим адресом Танги выбрал Римскую улицу. Обвинявший мясника Ранеля в убийстве сына господин Гранморен двадцать пять лет присматривал за пятью домами на Римской улице. Недвижимостью владела семидесятилетняя вдова члена Национального конгресса. В обязанности Гранморена входило следить за чистотой и ремонтом, рассматривать жалобы жильцов и вовремя взимать с них арендную плату. Гранморен называл себя управляющим, гордился оказанным ему доверием, честно распоряжался деньгами нанимательницы, своими личными достижениями считал инициативу провести в домах водопровод, канализацию и электричество, что позволило хозяйке поднять квартирную плату.

Для себя Гранморену было нужно мало: полуподвальная квартира в одном из домов. Раньше он жил здесь с семьей. Теперь его семеро детей разъехались. Дочери выгодно вышли замуж. Сыновья нашли прибыльное дело. Все, кроме одного. Младшего сына Гранморена похитили и убили.

— Когда это случилось? — спросил Мэрф.

Гранморен пригласил их с Танги в свой подвал. Из окон кухни просматривался бегущий по тротуару ручей, колеса фиакров, ноги лошадей и редких прохожих.

— Три года назад. — Старик заварил гостям-журналистам липовый чай в старых, но чистых чашках. Деревянная мебель на кухне и кафельная печь хранили следы многочисленных реставраций в виде разноцветного кафеля и медных ручек разной формы на ящиках. В глубине квартиры кашляла старая жена Гранморена.

— Вы заявляли в полицию об исчезновении?

Гранморен оттянул ворот рубашки, будто он ему мешал. Когда его сын исчез, стояло лето, Гранморен подумал, что он нанялся на работу в деревне. Позже, осенью и зимой искать помощи у полиции стало бесполезно.

За время разговора Гранморен не притронулся к своему чаю, гладил безупречно ровную столешницу и старательно закругленные углы. Последние три года он привык жить с чувством потери, привык к мысли, что никогда не узнает, что случилось с его младшим сыном. А на прошлой неделе прочитал о страшных убийствах Ранеля в газетах. И теперь он хотел отмщения, возмездия, хотел справедливости, хотел увидеть, как убийцу казнят.

— Почему вы считаете, что ваш сын стал жертвой Ранеля? — спросил Мэрф.

— Потому что он не вернулся домой. Понимаете, он всегда возвращался, каждый раз, когда сбегал из дома, он возвращался.

— Как часто ваш сын сбегал из дома?

— Не часто. — Гранморен крутил свою чашку слева направо, как завинчивают гайку. — У моего мальчика был сложный характер. Сложный возраст. Иногда он бывал неблагодарным. Но он всегда возвращался. Слышите? С тех пор как я прочитал в газете про убийства мясника, я не могу спать по ночам!

Наверное, Мэрфу стоило проявить больше уважения, понимания, вежливости, но он всегда быстро раздражался. Всю жизнь учился себя сдерживать, а с тех пор, как приехал в Париж, не видел больше в этом смысла. Его несдержанность, порывистость и раздражительность не могли больше навредить его близким. Он остался совсем один. От Гранморена он ушел, не прощаясь.

— Надо же, дождь закончился, — на улице Танги констатировал очевидное. — Я думал, лить будет уже до Рождества, не переставая.

Глядя на серое небо, они закурили. Во влажном воздухе отчетливо пахло мокрыми камнями, мокрой одеждой и мокрой лошадиной шерстью.

— Вы к Гранморену приходили? Раньше я вас здесь вроде не видел? — Сапожник вывалился из подъезда, на ходу закрепляя на плечах и поясе лямки переносной сапожной мастерской — на спине короб с материалами и инструментами, на груди две полки. — Вы, часом, не журналисты? Гранморен последнее время только и говорит об убийствах, о которых в газетах пишут, и о том, что мясник убил его сына. Свихнулся совсем.

— Ага. — Танги глупо и беспечно улыбнулся, вытаскивая из кармана свой сироп от кашля.

— Только на эти сказки поведутся лишь те, кто Гранморена плохо знает. Уж я-то живу здесь десять лет, помню, как он постоянно с сыном скандалил. За год до его исчезновения даже челюсть ему сломал.

Мэрф уставился на сапожника. Невысокий, коренастый, в мятой шляпе, он раз за разом поводил плечами и подтягивал ремни своей поклажи.

— Мужеложцем его сын был, содомитом, мужикам отсасывал в Латинском квартале. Я сам видел.

— Ну да. — Танги выкинул окурок. Ручей потащил его по тротуару. — Правы газетчики: мясник Ранель очищал город от уличных шлюх.

Посмеиваясь, сапожник поковылял вверх по улице. Танги проследил взглядом за окурком, пока он не скрылся в сточной канаве.

Мэрф вспомнил отчеты из Бисетра. Челюсть одного из скелетов, найденных в подвале Ранеля, была сломана при жизни и успела срастись. По возрасту сын Гранморена подходил под описание жертвы со сломанной челюстью. Но скольким мальчишкам в Париже ломают челюсть ежегодно? Десяткам? Сотням? Сколько из них бродяжничают? Если предположить, что сын Гранморена действительно стал жертвой Ранеля, то как и где они встретились? Гранморен-младший сбежал из дома и бродяжничал. Ранель был осторожен и выбирал бродяг и бездомных. Если верить сапожнику, Гранморен-младший околачивался в Латинском квартале и занимался проституцией. Убийца и жертва могли встретиться в Латинском квартале. Ранель мог предложить младшему Гранморену деньги за секс. Предлагал он деньги другим своим жертвам? Их он тоже нашел в Латинском квартале? Вряд ли, это было бы слишком заметно, бродяги бы начали от него шарахаться.

Если одна из жертв Ранеля была проституткой, значит, другие его жертвы, не обязательно все, тоже могли быть проститутками. Где, кроме Латинского квартала, Ранель мог находить уличных шлюх? Не в первый раз Мэрф пожалел о том, что плохо знает Париж. Он не хотел спрашивать у Танги и Орби, где найти шлюху-содомита.

До темноты они объехали еще пять адресов. Люди выдавали себя за знакомых Ранеля и его жертв. Обманывали других, обманывали себя.


	9. Chapter 9

Мэрф купил пятикилограммовую головку сыра, большую говяжью ногу, пинту молока, килограмм кофе и два — муки. Продавец в лавке, хрупкий сутулый еврей, обвязал покупки веревками, обмотал газетами и помог Мэрфу повесить на плечо и взвалить на спину. Когда он поднимался по улице Шапталь к театру «Гран-Гиньоль», на него таращились жильцы из домов с разбитыми окнами. Дети в рванье кружили вокруг: младшие путались под ногами и выпрашивали кусок сыра, старшие отрывали клочки газет и пытались отщипнуть сырое мясо.

Протиснувшись через узкий проход между монастырем и полуразрушенным домом, Мэрф помахал рукой одноглазой женщине.

— Привет, Жизель.

— Здравствуй, Мэрф. — Она настороженно рассматривала, как он складывает в углу кухни мясо, сыр, кофе и муку. Шкафов здесь не было. Бутыль молока он поставил на стол. На плите тушилась репа и морковь.

Когда в театре Дели последний раз ели мясо? Расчет Мэрфа оказался верным. Принеся еду, он завоевал расположение одноглазой Жизель.

— Да ты, смотрю, как король, — раздаешь сыр и мясо. Присядь, Мэрф. Сейчас сварю тебе самый вкусный в мире кофе, — захлопотала вокруг него Жизель. — А если подождешь часок, я еще булочки с капустой и мясом испеку по рецепту поваров Наполеона Третьего.

В кухню заглянул слабоумный со смотрящими в разные стороны глазами, присел около мяса, наклонил голову. Жизель зашикала на него и замахала руками, отгоняя, как воробья.

— Дождись обеда, Вигго, милый. Сколько раз я тебе говорила, не заходи на кухню до обеда!

Слабоумный промычал что-то нечленораздельное и скрылся в темных коридорах театра. В их глубине свистел ветер, что-то скрипело и щелкало.

— Нарезать тебе сыра, Мэрф? Добавить молока в кофе?

Он согласился на сыр и отказался от молока.

— Присядь со мной, Жизель. — Он подвинул ей тарелку с сыром и закурил.

— По вкусу как масло. Хороший сыр должен быть жирным. — Она засмеялась, сморщив нос. — Пока Дон забирает все деньги после представлений, я не то что сыр этим остолопам купить не могу, на молоко не всегда хватает. Не знаю, чем Дели его разозлил на этот раз. Да, такое уже было. Как-нибудь перебьемся. Слава богу, Дели послушал меня и успел отложить денег. Перетерпим. Да и Дон не злопамятный. Подавит на Дели, но с голоду ему умереть ни за что не даст. Вот увидишь, что бы Дели ни сделал, через несколько месяцев Дон его простит и позволит снова нам треть денег за билеты оставлять.

Мэрф вспомнил слова Орби: Карбоне выжимает из театра Дели около пяти-шести тысяч франков в месяц. Это в случае, если забирал две трети, сейчас сумма, должно быть, подскочила к десяти. Глядя, как Жизель мелкими кусками откусывает сыр, Мэрф подумал, что невольно отчасти стал причиной ссоры между Дели и Карбоне. Карбоне прижал Дели после того, как Мэрф поделился с Орби сплетней о представлении с расчленением годовалой давности. Одновременно он понимал, что вины его тут очень мало, отношения Дели и Карбоне сложились давно и катились по накатанной привычной колее. Мэрф не хотел лезть в эту грязь.

— Дон не злой. Да ты и сам, наверное, это знаешь. Его понять можно. Я человеческую натуру хорошо изучила. Дай людям волю, они глотки друг другу перегрызут и последнее отберут. Руку, которая кормит, откусят. Вот и приходится Дону следить за порядком, на место людей ставить, он это не со зла делает, а чтобы не распускались. Дон ведь всем добра хочет. Ты не здешний, не представляешь, сколько он для Монмартра сделал. А я здесь родилась, после смерти родителей с десяти лет на улице стояла. Сутенеры все деньги отбирали, избивали. Да еще каждый год по весне друг с другом воевали, а в этих войнах шлюх конкурентов резали. Когда Карбоне на Монмартр пришел, он в первую очередь всех сутенеров разогнал. Любая уличная шлюха могла к нему прийти и работу попросить. Молодых он в бордель брал, старых полы мыть и стирать пристраивал. Я на улице двадцать лет собой торговала, в жизни многое повидала, научилась добро ценить. Пять лет при Доне как королева жила. Никогда в жизни до этого у меня не было такой просторной комнаты и кровати с белоснежными простынями. В этой комнате даже окно было и ковер на полу! Пять лет я, благодаря Дону, как принцесса спала на пуховой подушке и в шелках ходила. И дальше бы по-королевски жила, если бы клиент мне глаз не выколол.

На улице поднялся ветер, хлопал ставнями, дребезжал карнизами, гонял пыль по двору и бросал её в окно кухни.

— Как чувствует себя старик из Бисетра? — спросил Мэрф.

— А что ему будет? Опухоль у него в голове. Умирает он. Только поэтому его из Бисетра и отпустили. Сорок лет взаперти просидел. А теперь Дели его как короля обхаживает, моет, в лучшие одежды переодевает, с ложки кормит. Только пустое это всё, старик в себя приходит минут на пять, и то не каждый день. Остальное время пялится в одну точку и слюни пускает. Опухоль весь мозг у него сожрала.

Рассказывая, Жизель замесила тесто и нашинковала капусту.

— Знаешь, за что его заперли? — спросил Мэрф. От близости раскаленной плиты и дымящихся сковородок у него начало гореть лицо.

Одноглазая Жизель пожала плечами.

— Давно это было. Кто же теперь точно скажет? Одно ясно — самозванец он и лжец. Сумасшедший. Дели говорит, что родители Маркиза были богатыми торговцами, дали ему хорошее образование, иностранным языкам обучили. А потом сдали сына в Бисетр на исправление, чтобы семью не позорил. Он, видите ли, стал всем рассказывать, что он какой-то маркиз, которого то ли во время революции, то ли после казнили. Только ни хрена его Бисетр не исправил. Сорок лет там корчил из себя аристократа и психами командовал. Даже санитары его Маркизом называли. Дели говорит, когда он в Бисетр попал, Маркиз в этих застенках был великим человеком, у него как у короля прислуга водилась, личная охрана, свой гарем из мальчиков для постельных утех, а в обеденном зале он перед психами проповедовал, как пророк или пастырь. Школу для своей паствы открыл. По утрам детей и стариков читать и писать учил. — Жизель фыркнула, переставляя сковородки. — По вечерам игры разные придумывал, от гладиаторских боев до театра. Дели говорит, постановки его даже врачи приходили смотреть. — Жизель вздохнула. — Дели и здесь всем велел его Маркизом называть. Так и сказал мне: называй его Маркизом, Жизель. А мне что, жалко? Неужели я стану с Дели из-за таких пустяков спорить? Он мне много добра сделал. С улицы подобрал, крышу над головой дал. На врачей и лекарства тратился. Я для Дели всё сделаю. Называть старый мешок с костями Маркизом — да хоть королем — это самое меньшее, что могу для Дели сделать.

— Ебаная сука, — долетело из коридора.

На пороге возник дерганный псих.

— Луиджо, милый, отнеси мешок на конюшню к месье Лорану. Попроси овса отсыпать. — Жизель спешно собрала в холщовый мешок кочерыжки от капусты, подгнившие овощи и очистки моркови и картошки.

— Ебаная сука. — Невидимая пуля толкнула Луиджи в плечо.

— Вот и спасибо, вот и молодец, не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала. — Жизель улыбнулась ему вслед. — Ты не думай, — она повернулась к Мэрфу, когда Луиджи скрылся, — голова у него работает лучше, чем у многих людей. Пошлешь его за овсом, он еще муку и чай принесет. На рынке всех знает, выгоду никогда не упустит, торгуется ловко и нас никогда не обманывает. А то, что дергается… Так он просто не может свое тело контролировать. Дели говорит, что эти крики и трясучка у него, как у нас сильный зуд или чихание. Крикнет — и полегчает.

Жизель начала выкладывать пирожки на сковородку, шипение масла заглушило ее слова.

— А где Ари? — Мэрф вспомнил немого верзилу с невинными глазами.

— Домой уехал, бедненький, в Дижон. Отец у него умер, мать при смерти, — вздохнула Жизель.

Пар от сковороды белой трубой уперся в потрескавшийся потолок, зализал трещины.

— Дели сейчас в театре? — спросил Мэрф.

— С Маркизом. — Жизель кивнула на темный коридор. — Он почти всё время сейчас с ним.

Мэрф поднялся.

— Подожди. Если идешь туда, захвати для Дели кофе и кусок сыра. — Жизель крутанулась вокруг своей оси, наполнила большую кружку кофе, просунула в кольцо ручки ломоть сыра и передала Мэрфу. Чашка была глиняной и приятно грела руки.

В темноте коридора подвывал ветер. Вой то нарастал, то спадал, как музыка далекого оркестра. Справа и слева тянулись комнаты-кельи с заколоченными досками окнами. В полосах пробивающегося через щели между досками серого света летала пыль. Густая и тяжелая, как песок, она оседала на горах хлама. Вход в три комнаты занавесили одеялами. Мэрф предполагал, что за одеялами скрываются спальни.

В конце коридора забрезжил свет. Тоннель вывел Мэрфа за сцену. Квадратная площадка, метров пятнадцать в ширину и столько же в длину, возвышалась над полом, как капитанский мостик над палубой. С двух сторон на сцену можно было подняться по узким лестницам с пятью ступенями. Яркий свет зажженной рампы вытянулся к потолку и превратил сцену в светящийся остров на фоне темного зала. Давным-давно этот зал был церковью. Об этом напоминали стрельчатые узкие окна с осколками разбитых витражей. Судя по расположению дверей и коридоров, сцену поставили на месте средокрестия — самого широкого места в церкви, на линии пересечения двух ее осей. Белый свет рампы упирался в трепыхающийся на ветру брезент, заменивший обвалившийся во время пожара купол.

Мэрф обошел сцену справа и увидел старика. Маркиз сидел на кресле с велосипедными колесами по бокам. Волосы коротко подстрижены, дряблые щеки гладко выбриты, аккуратные усы, на подбородке — треугольная бородка, причесанные бакенбарды. Дели повязал ему галстук широким бантом, надел пиджак и напялил пальто. В старой церкви было холодно. Сам Дели в безразмерном грубом свитере из конского волоса сидел перед стариком на полу и листал лежащую на его коленях книгу.

— Когда я только ее увидел, сразу подумал о тебе. Это совершенно новая манера рассказывать историю. Мало букв, каждую сцену иллюстрирует фотография. — Дели сидел к Мэрфу спиной, голос его звучал так, будто он улыбался.

Дели не умел читать. Жизель говорила, что Маркиз учил психов читать и писать. Почему же он не научил Дели?

— Смотри, здесь на фотографии даже дерутся. — Вой ветра под потолком заглушил слова Дели.

Старик рассеянно смотрел на сцену.

— А помнишь… — Дели положил голову ему на колени. — …ты рассказывал мне о казни четвертованием. Я всерьез думал показать её на сцене. Загорелся этой идеей, когда увидел в морге Бисетра Али. Он тебе нравился. Ты говорил, что у него благородные арабские черты лица и фигура греческого бога. Ты говорил, что четвертование придумали арабы. Я решил, что такой вид казни подошел бы Али как никакой другой. Я забрал Али из морга. Ходил по конюшням, присматривался к лошадям. Старую клячу для пробы даже на сцену затянул. Шаги считал.

Дели порывисто выпрямился.

— Прикидывал, где поставить лошадей, где стулья, чтобы лошадям было, где разогнаться. — Голос Дели зазвенел, речь ускорилась. Жесты стали шире, резче, свободнее. Он запрыгнул на сцену. Метался от края к краю. То прятал пальцы в рукавах безразмерного грубого свитера из конского волоса, то пытался закатать растянутые рукава. — Даже думал жокеев посадить на лошадей, как на скачках. — Дели засмеялся и почесал висок. — Я бы раздел Али. Связал бы ему руки от локтя до запястья. Выкрасил бы веревки в цвет крови. Первым рывком лошади бы вывернули ему суставы и разорвали связки, потом порвалась бы кожа. Я бы обклеил его всего мешками с кровью, чтобы добиться эффекта, о котором ты говорил, — из оторванных при четвертовании конечностей кровь бьет фонтаном. Но потом я спустился в зал и понял: ничего не получится — если лошади в зале, а тело на сцене, из зала ничего не будет видно. — Дели наклонил голову, прижался щекой к плечу. — Ты бы придумал, как сделать это красиво и зрелищно, а я не смог.

Дели выглядел взволнованным, возбужденным и напряженным. Эмоциональная кульминация. В памяти Мэрфа всплыли слова профессора Шатлэна. Для этих испорченных ущербных людей существует только единственный способ достичь эмоциональной кульминации. Из-за этого они превращают свои действия в ритуал. Организовывают вокруг этого ритуала всю свою жизнь. Этими словами Шатлэн описал убийцу Ранеля, или Мэрф додумал, наблюдая за Дели? В его поведении и увлеченности тоже было что-то патологическое и больное, лежащее вне сферы привычных человеческих страстей. Страстей, которые превращали человеческую жизнь в хаос. Патологическая страсть Дели, ее запретность, ее уродство дисциплинировали его, как и страсть Ранеля. Стоя на сцене боком к Мэрфу, Дели был поглощен своими фантазиями и не замечал его. Мог ли в момент убийства Ранель быть так же взбудоражен и зациклен на собственных ощущениях?

Наблюдая за Дели, Мэрф отчетливо понял: Маркиз был инициатором его больных фантазий. Дели попал в Бисетр в четырнадцать лет. Он был забитым, замученным ребенком, выросшим в борделе и ничего кроме него не знавшим. В Бисетре он попал под влияние Маркиза и заразился его фантазиями.

— Я знаю, о чем ты мечтаешь. — Дели улыбнулся неподвижному и безучастному старику. — Я выполню свое обещание. Ты умрешь на сцене, и сотни зрителей будут смотреть на тебя в этот момент. — Он поднял лицо к потолку и взмахнул руками. — Я представляю себе виселицу паутиной деревянных опор, как на корабельной верфи. Или лучше собрать ее из стальных балок, как павильоны центрального рынка? Закрепить вверху подсветку? Можно собрать стальную клетку. Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал, что в средние века в таких клетках выставляли мертвецов? Я сдержу свое обещание, но мне нужно продумать декорации. — Дели закусил большой палец. — Мы можем использовать цепь. Стальной трос. А может, по старинке, веревку, которую ты сам завяжешь петлей.

Дели продолжал фантазировать, сыпать идеями, а Мэрф не верил, что ему удастся осуществить хоть одну из них. Не потому, что не хватит упорства, а потому, что старик приходит в сознание на пять минут, и то не каждый день. О чем бы Дели ни бредил, ни мечтал, какие бы декорации ни создал, ему не удастся соединить театральное представление и проблеск сознания в старике. Неужели он не понимает?

— А еще я могу найти в лесу самый старый и огромный дуб. Два метра в обхвате, семь в высоту. По-настоящему древний. Мы разберем пол. Опутаем ствол стальными тросами, закрепим тросы за двенадцать крюков. — Дели выбросил руки вперед и влево, крутанулся и заметил Мэрфа, стоявшего с чашкой кофе и сыром у подножия сцены.

Миг Дели выглядел растерянным, в следующий — скривился от раздражения.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жизель просила передать тебе кофе и сыр. — Мэрф поставил чашку на сцену.

Дели уставился на нее, как на кучу навоза. Прищурился, сморщил нос в отвращении. Он не успел сказать никакой гадости, в коридорах раздалось дребезжание. То ли колокольчики, то ли жестяная миска или ведро покатилось по камням.

— Блядь! — Дели спрыгнул со сцены и устремился в коридор.

Забыв о кофе, Мэрф пошел за ним.

— О боженьки, Энцо опять упал! — Эхо исказило голос Жизель. — Дели, ты слышал?

— Уже иду. — Он промчался мимо заваленных хламом комнат, откинул одеяло, занавешивающее вход, пнул ведро и упал на колени рядом с бьющимся в судорогах голым человеком.

Остановившись на пороге, Мэрф заметил прислоненные к стенам картины, свернутые рулонами полотна и смятые афиши и догадался, что уже видел бьющегося в судорогах на полу человека. Видел со спины, закутанного в одеяло, с кисточками во рту и за ушами — художник. Подбираясь к припадочному, Дели зацепил натянутую над полом веревку, колокольчики снова задребезжали.

— Дели?

— Все хорошо, Жизель! Я уже с ним!

Дели перевернул Энцо на бок, сунул ему между зубов деревяшку, чтобы не прикусил язык. Положив его голову себе на колени, стал гладить по волосам и спине. Судороги скрутили пальцы на ногах и руках Энцо, сделав их похожими на когти. Энцо колотила крупная дрожь. Через каждые три вдоха Мэрфа по телу Энцо словно пробегал разряд — он выгибался дугой, бил ногами воздух и скреб руками по полу. Изо рта у него пошла пена. Дели гладил Энцо по спине и что-то шептал, наклонившись к его уху.

— Все хорошо, сейчас пройдет, — расслышал Мэрф. Судороги и правда вскоре ослабли. Энцо теперь мелко подергивался и поскуливал.

Дели накрыл голое тело одеялом, им же вытер пену с губ. Снова задел веревку, миска покатилась к ногам Мэрфа. Веревки тянулись повсюду.

— Никак не могу к ним привыкнуть, — Дели проследил за взглядом Мэрфа. — Вроде вместе с Энцо их развешивал, чтобы слышать, когда он упадет, а всё равно путаюсь. А Энцо никогда не путается. Ныряет под веревки, перепрыгивает через них, никогда ничего не роняет. — Голос Дели звучал измученно, взгляд бегал по комнате, будто что-то искал.

Лицо Энцо расслабилось. Остались только глубокие носогубные складки. На вид Энцо было лет сорок.

— И часто у него приступы? — спросил Мэрф тихо.

— Нет. Раз в две недели, иногда раз в неделю. Раньше было намного хуже — почти каждый день. — Дели говорил поспешно, как будто оправдывался или уговаривал сам себя.

Когда Энцо успокоился, Дели подтолкнул его к кровати. Мэрф думал, что Энцо уснул, но оказалось, он просто держал глаза закрытыми. С закрытыми глазами он перебрался на кровать, спросил Дели, чем пахнет с кухни, пожаловался, что Вигго украл у него кисточку.

— Украл — значит, съел. Ничего не попишешь. — Болтая со спрятавшимся за закрытыми веками Энцо, Дели сполз на пол. Передвигаясь на четвереньках, восстановил сигнальную систему из веревок, колокольчиков и мисок. — На прошлой неделе он мой ремень пожевал.

Энцо с закрытыми глазами усмехнулся и справился о Маркизе.

— Тебе что-то нужно, Энцо?

— Нет, иди, Дели.

— Скажу Жизель, чтобы принесла тебе кофе.

— Спасибо, Дели.

Вместе с Дели Мэрф вернулся в театр. Маркиз по-прежнему смотрел в центр сцены. Дели поправил одеяло на его коленях и взялся за спинку кресла. Благодаря велосипедным колесам оно покатилось по полу как телега. Мэрф помог перенести кресло через порог, вместе они вытолкали его на улицу. Приближался полдень, солнце ненадолго пробило панцири туч. Дели повернул Маркиза лицом к стене, чтобы ветер не бросал ему пыль в глаза, сел на камень и закурил. Мэрф тоже достал портсигар. Жизель поставила около них тарелку со свежевыпеченными пирожками.

— С мясом, — объяснила она. — Мэрф мясо и сыр принес. И кофе.

Дели уставился на Мэрфа. Не так раздраженно и враждебно, как на сцене; скорее, удивленно.

— Мне нужен твой совет, Дели, — сказал Мэрф. — Мы опросили соседей Ранеля, людей, с которыми он вел дела. Вчера я ездил к людям, которые писали в газеты, что встречали Ранеля. Я хотел бы поговорить с бродягами, но не знаю, откуда начать.

— Решил наконец признать, что твой сын был грязной уличной шлюхой?

— Нет. Мой сын не был шлюхой. Но я думаю, что об исчезновении бродяг нужно говорить с бродягами. Ты сказал, что Ранель мог заманить бродягу к себе в лавку, предложив ему заплатить за секс. Но где Ранель с ними знакомился, встречался, договаривался? В Латинском квартале?

— В Латинском квартале, на вокзале — откуда мне знать? Я никогда не торговал собой на улице. Я всегда был комнатной зверушкой или растением, меня опаивали опиумом, привязывали к кровати и трахали.

— Мне жаль, Дели, — Мэрф вздохнул.

— Жаль? Блядь, Мэрф! — Дели широко улыбнулся. — У каждой шлюхи в запасе тысяча жалостливых слезливых историй. Они только и ждут, когда ты расслабишься, впадешь в сентиментальное настроение, чтобы рассказать тебе, какие они несчастные. Никогда не говори им, что тебе жаль. Они сразу решат, что ты легкая добыча. Начнут тебе врать и хитрить. Придумывать, как развести тебя на деньги. Обязательно подключат к этому разводу своих сутенеров. Шлюхи тупые, они не умеют ни думать, ни действовать самостоятельно. Не жалей их. Денег им тоже не давай, все равно у них заберут. Захочешь отблагодарить — лучше накорми их. Уличные бляди в Латинском квартале, на вокзале, в Булонском лесу, на мосту Менял, в квартале Сите примитивны, как щенки, стоит на них посмотреть, они начинают вилять хвостами. Как щенки, понимают только пинки и простые команды: сидеть, лежать, сосать и возьми монетку. Скажешь или сделаешь что-то непонятное — соберутся в стаю, будут тявкать или спрячутся под лавкой у сутенера. Хочешь с такими о чем-то говорить — отлавливай их по одиночке, покупай им жрать. Ни за что не упоминай убийства: шлюхи суеверны, как бабки на погосте. Не задавай слишком много вопросов — они решат, что ты легавый.

— Спасибо, Дели.

***

Дом, который купил Мэрф, когда вернулся из Алжира, стоял в полумиле от города. Из окон спальни было видно поле и лес, из комнаты Ви — пустырь и дома соседей. Когда они въехали, пол в доме проваливался, крыша протекала, окна были выбиты. Все лето и осень Мэрф занимался ремонтом. Пока он работал, маленький Ви крутился вокруг него и болтал.

Угодив ногой в щель между трухлявыми досками, Ви сказал, что в доме у дедушки пол тоже был гнилым. Когда Мэрф травил крыс в подвале, а потом сжигал их трупы во дворе, Ви рассказывал, что у дедушки под полом постоянно скреблись крысы и мыши. Когда подули первые осенние ветры и Мэрф заколотил окна досками и замазал щели глиной, Ви сказал, что точно так же делал дедушка.

Позже Мэрф удивлялся своей глупости. Он знал, что во время его службы Каролина жила у родителей. Ее отец был чиновником, их дом казался Мэрфу в детстве дворцом. У них даже была прислуга. Так почему он не понял, что там не могло быть трухлявых полов, крыс, заколоченных окон? Нищета и разруха были атрибутами детства Мэрфа. Дедушка, о котором говорил Ви, не мог быть отцом Каролины.

Почему, спросил Мэрф Каролину. Почему ты навещала моего отца и водила к нему моего сына? Зачем окунула его в грязь, о которой я пытаюсь забыть с четырнадцати лет?

Он был болен, слаб и умирал, сказала Каролина. Мэрф не находил в этом ответе смысла.

Вечером в Латинском квартале было много попрошаек. Стариков, старух, детей. Час Мэрф наблюдал за ними из кондитерской, пропахшей жженым сахаром, забитой шумными студентами и художниками. На первый взгляд казалось, что нищие не обращают друг на друга внимания. Вскоре Мэрф заметил систему: старики сидели на месте, молодые слонялись с одной стороны улицы на другую, старшие делились куревом, подходили к младшим, общались знаками, подзатыльниками, кивками, усмешками. Если на улице появлялась пьяная компания, дети осаждали ее стаями, одни выпрашивали монетку, другие лазили по карманам. Несколько раз мальчишки исчезали с улицы минут на пятнадцать-двадцать. Двое мальчишек в легкой, не по погоде одежде крутились под фонарями как на привязи, будто ждали кого-то. Мальчишка в рваном, длинном, свисавшем до колен шарфе привалился к стене уличного мужского туалета — кабинки с задвижной дверью. Высокий парень на углу подпирал спиной стену и гонял за щекой леденец, оценивающе разглядывая прохожих.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Мэрф понял, что созрел для следующего шага. Он выбрал высокого мальчишку у фонаря. Лохматый настолько, что волосы свисали на глаза, безрукавка из кролика, дырявая шерстяная кофта, голубая атласная рубашка, штаны в затертую, едва различимую клетку. Все вещи броские, но поношенные, сменившие не одного хозяина. Мэрф остановился в двух шагах от него и принялся его разглядывать. Под его пристальным взглядом мальчишка повертел головой, засунул руки в карманы штанов, сжал кулаки, облизнулся, вынул руки, поправил пояс, слабо улыбнулся. Наконец он отлепился от столба и шагнул к Мэрфу.

— Ты что, моряк? — он фамильярно потрогал воротник кителя Мэрфа, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Пах табаком и кислым вином. Говорил низким голосом. Прятал под шапкой волос морщины вокруг глаз и шрам на лбу.

— Ага. Только что приехал поездом из Руана. Умираю от голода. Не знаешь места, где мы и пожрем хорошо, и деньги для тебя сбережем?

— А сколько у тебя всего?

Дели говорил: не предлагай им больше, чем стоит их одежда. Мэрф прикинул: обноски пацана стоили дешевле обеда с отбивной. Цена вышла смешной. Но Лохматый остался доволен, повис на локте Мэрфа, прижался бедром. Как Дели и предупреждал, на ходу ощупал карманы Мэрфа.

Забегаловка, в которую Лохматый привел Мэрфа, была плохо отапливаемым подвалом, только столы, никаких стульев. На пяти квадратных метрах толкались плечами и локтями, наступали друг другу на ноги человек тридцать. Под потолком висел дым, с порога в уши забился гул. Обстановка не располагала к разговорам, но выбора у Мэрфа не было. Похлебка, которую притащил Лохматый, была темной, густой, обжигающе горячей, с сильным мясным запахом. На вкус отвар из бычьих хвостов.

Лохматый заглатывал ложку целиком, не проливая ни капли. А Ви не любил горячий суп, чтобы не обжечься, тянул в себя по чуть-чуть. У Ви были длинные розовые лунки ногтей. У Лохматого ногти короткие и грязные.

— Когда я в прошлом году приезжал в Париж, не видел тебя в Латинском квартале, — Мэрф бросил пробный шар. — Помню, год назад я здесь познакомился с таким… худым… бледным… темноволосым… сутулым… Я сегодня искал его… а его нигде нет… пропал куда-то… как сквозь землю провалился…

Разговор не клеился, Лохматый то смотрел на Мэрфа, то стрелял глазами по залу.

Ви всегда смотрел только в глаза собеседнику. У Ви были белые до синевы белки глаз. А у Лохматого белки желтые, как у пьяницы. Как у отца Мэрфа и у его старшего брата. Пропитые, больные, пустые глаза. У него и самого были такие глаза, когда он уходил в запои. Всю жизнь он старался вытравить эту грязь из себя, из своих воспоминаний и мыслей. Всю жизнь избегал людей с такими глазами и оберегал свою семью.

Лохматый дожрал свою похлебку и положил руку Мэрфу на бедро. Пьяные смех и крики вокруг не оставляли возможности продолжить разговор. Но вместо того чтобы уйти, Мэрф заказал выпивку.

Цедя перебродившее, воняющее уксусом вино, он думал о Каролине. Теперь он понимал ее. Каким-то образом Каролина предчувствовала свою болезнь и скорую смерть. Ухаживая за больным и умирающим отцом Мэрфа, она готовилась к своей смерти.

Мэрф испытывал бесконечную горечь от осознания, что всё светлое и чистое в его жизни закончилось. Каролина и Ви оставили его, и он снова оказался среди грязи, в какой родился и вырос.

***

Шлюхи не только самый пугливый народ, но и самый жадный, сказал Дели. Однажды я снял шлюху, переспал с ним, разрешил ему пожить в театре, а он меня ограбил. Жадность, -это единственное, что может вскружить им голову, заставить забыть об осторожности. Попробуй это использовать, сказал Дели.

Сняв на вокзале мальчишку без передних зубов и с синяком под глазом, Мэрф последовал совету Дели. Как и в первый раз, он использовал собирательный образ, но добавил, что обещал угостить того, кого ищет, кокаином и теперь не прочь исполнить обещание. От упоминания кокаина Беззубый оживился, заблестел подбитым глазом, начал вспоминать. Или сделал вид, что вспоминает. Шлюхи всегда врут, предупреждал Дели Мэрфа. Беззубый вспомнил кого-то сутулого и худого, кто пропал год назад. Исчез, никому ничего не сказав, провалился под землю. Наверняка мертв, тело лежит на дне Сены или скормлено свиньям.

Мальчишка с угревой сыпью на лице в Булонском лесу вспомнил черноволосого и хилого малолетку, который появился на улице два года назад и исчез через полгода. Кашляющий коротышка в Сите залез Мэрфу в штаны в общественном туалете и рассказал, что три года назад исчез его брат-близнец.

За пять дней Мэрф переговорил с сорока тремя уличными мальчишками и составил карту. За последние пять лет восемнадцать бродяг исчезли с вокзала, пять из Латинского квартала, семеро в Булонском лесу, трое в Сите, четверо на мосту Менял. Конечно, причин исчезновений могло быть множество, не все они были связаны с Ранелем. Мэрф отчетливо понимал, что у него есть только слухи. И призраки.

В эти дни он не встречался с Орби. Лишь мельком видел Танги. Он рассказал, что Орби наконец нашел выход на прокурора департамента Сены. Сын прокурора оказался заядлым картежником. И Орби сейчас занимался тем, что выкупал его немалые долги.


	10. Chapter 10

Прикупив утром сыра, мяса, молока и кофе, Мэрф отправился в «Гран-Гиньоль». На улице Шапталь дети гонялись за плешивой собакой. В узком проходе между домом и стеной монастыря валялась черепица, сорванная ночным ветром с крыши. Во дворе Жизель развешивала на веревках белье.

— Мэрф! Ты снова принес королевские подарки. — Сняла с его плеча перевязь с сыром, помогла пристроить на кухне, поставила чайник.

— Как дела, Жизель?

Она вздохнула и улыбнулась, заговорила с ним о мелочах как со старым знакомым.

— Ебаная сука, — раздалось из тьмы коридоров. — Апчхи, ебаная сука!

— Луиджи и Вигго убирают северные комнаты, — улыбнулась Жизель.

Скользнув взглядом мимо Мэрфа за окно, она нахмурилась. Обернувшись, Мэрф увидел, как в щель между домами по очереди протискиваются полицейские. Как минимум четверых из десяти пришедших Мэрф видел в участке комиссара Каррэ. Жизель выбежала на улицу, навстречу странным гостям. Полицейский в мятом картузе достал пистолет. Второй прицелился в Мэрфа. Они замерли посреди двора, насупившиеся, настороженные, ожидающие приказа, как охотничьи псы.

— Здравствуй, Жизель. — Протискиваясь в щель между монастырем и домом, толстяк Каррэ запачкал форменную куртку каменной серой пылью. — Привет, Мэрф.

Последний раз они виделись в участке, когда Мэрф забирал письма. Каррэ жаловался на занятость и всем своим видом показывал Мэрфу, что общается с ним только потому, что Орби попросил.

— Что-то случилось, комиссар? — спросила Жизель.

— Случилось. — Он вздохнул, глядя на Мэрфа. Явно не ожидал его здесь встретить. Примеривался, прикидывал, придумывал, что с ним делать, как относиться к его присутствию. Наверняка помнил, как Мэрф устроил в драку в мясной лавке. — Подними-ка руки, Мэрф, чтобы мои люди могли тебя обыскать.

Мэрф оттолкнул первого полицейского, который к нему подошел, и посмотрел на пистолет в руках второго.

— Ебаная сука! — раздалось из глубины монастыря.

Мэрф не хотел, чтобы его обыскивали, но не стал больше сопротивляться, боясь, что за его упрямство придется расплачиваться Жизели или кому-то другому.

— Я не хочу неприятностей, Мэрф, — задумчиво продолжал комиссар Каррэ, когда ощупывающий карманы Мэрфа полицейский отступил и покачал головой. — Не знаю, что ты здесь делаешь, но сейчас тебе лучше свалить и не путаться под ногами. Бине тебя проводит.

— Я не уйду.

— Тогда я должен тебя предупредить: если будешь мешать аресту, я отправлю тебя на десять дней в тюрьму. И мне плевать на твою дружбу с Орби. То же самое касается всех! Будете препятствовать исполнению закона, отправитесь в тюрьму как соучастники!

— Какой арест? — Жизель прижала руки к груди.

Каррэ не может арестовать Дели, пронеслось в голове у Мэрфа, ведь Дели приносит Карбоне деньги, а Каррэ работает на Карбоне. Кого еще здесь можно арестовать? Припадочного Энцо, дерганного Луиджи, полоумного Вигго? Жизель? И за что их арестовывать? За кражу на рынке? Тогда почему Каррэ явился лично и привел с собой так много людей? Или арест всего лишь видимость, а на самом деле Карбоне приказал припугнуть и наказать Дели? Что Дели опять натворил? Мэрф со злостью посмотрел на Каррэ. Тот сделал знак своим людям, они зажгли фонарики и шагнули в коридор.

— Эй, Дели! — Когда Каррэ заорал, голос его сделался тонким и ломким. Ему как будто не хватало воздуха. — Не вздумай делать глупости! Около главного входа театра дежурят десять полицейских. Монастырь окружен.

Жизель взяла Мэрфа за локоть. Смотрела напуганно и растерянно. Что бы ни случилось, Дели не сбежит и не оставит театр, говорил ее взгляд.

Белый свет фонарей ложился кругами на стены, пронзал комнаты, упирался в заколоченные окна, скакал по потрескавшемуся полу. Слева загремели миски.

— Энцо! — разволновалась Жизель.

Вместе с Мэрфом они шли за полицейскими. Услышав грохот, Жизель метнулась вперед, но ее грубо оттолкнули, и она теснее прижалась к Мэрфу, ища у него защиты. Энцо появился в дверях одной из комнаты. К счастью, у него не случилось припадка, от удивления он запутался в своей сигнальной сети. Теперь стоял на пороге своей комнаты, хлопал глазами и нервно поправлял волосы. Двое полицейских грубо толкнули его на стену и обыскали.

— Что, на хуй, происходит? — Дели появился со стороны театра. За спиной его сияла рампа. — Какого хуя ты тут делаешь, Каррэ?

— Исполняю свой долг. — Каррэ кивнул своим людям.

Дели приложили о стену сильнее, чем Энцо. Выкрутили руку, чтобы причинить боль. Навалились плотнее, чем нужно для обыска, залезли руками между ног. Мэрф услышал, как инспектор Каррэ фыркнул, похоже на смех, и представил, как выбивает ему зубы.

— Что тебе нужно, Каррэ?! — Дели резко откинул назад голову, пытаясь достать затылком нос одного из тех, кто его лапал.

Полицейские надели на него наручники и, удерживая за локти, развернули лицом к Каррэ.

— Что вы делаете? — запричитала Жизель. — Скажите за что? Что происходит?

Каррэ поймал лицо Дели рукой.

— Скажи еще хоть слово, и я велю заткнуть тебе рот обоссаной тряпкой, — протянул с явным удовольствием Каррэ, вжимая пальцы в щеки Дели.

Каждый мускул в теле Мэрфа напрягся, будто он готовился к прыжку, готовился ударить или принять удар.

— Давай, пошли на свет. — Каррэ оттолкнул от себя Дели.

Полицейские подхватили его под локти и потащили по коридору за Каррэ. За сценой они отпустили Дели и толкнули вперед так сильно, что он едва устоял на ногах. Жизель всхлипнула и метнулась к Дели. Её грубо остановили. Дели со страхом посмотрел на неё, на Энцо, на сидевшего около сцены старика в коляске, тень страха и растерянность остались в его глазах, когда он скользнул взглядом по Мэрфу.

— Ты за это заплатишь, Каррэ. Ты и твои шавки! Отпусти моих людей! Пусть они уйдут! Они ничего не сделали. Ты, сука, это знаешь!

— Заткни его, — рявкнул Каррэ.

Полицейский с блестящей пряжкой на пузе схватил Дели за волосы. Полицейский в порванном на локте мундире достал из кармана нечистый носовой платок, показательно плюнул в него и засунул его Дели в рот.

— Найдите всех психов и притащите их сюда, — приказал Каррэ.

Потом он взмахнул рукой, и один из его людей, разбрасывая стулья, понесся открывать главную дверь. Ждавшие на улице полицейские набились в театр.

— Ебаная сука! — Из коридора притащили дерганого Луиджи и Вигго.

— Бедный мой, — Жизель потянулась к мычащему слабоумному.

На этот раз Мэрф не позволил её толкать. Встал между Жизелью и полицейским и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Когда Мэрф и Танги приходили в участок за письмами, этот хмырь с дергающимся глазом сидел в приемной. Теперь Дергающийся Глаз оробел и спасовал, не в силах оценить степень влиятельности Мэрфа, но чутко чувствуя его физическую силу. Жизель обняла слабоумного, Мэрф навис над полицейским, удерживающим Луиджи. Наседал уверенно, неотступно, без резких движений, почти мягко теснил к двери, не оставляя выхода, принуждая или начать драку и ударить первым, или отпустить Луиджи.

— Ебаная сука, — выкрикнул Луиджи и оказался свободен.

Жизель благодарно посмотрела на Мэрфа, а он обернулся к Дели и Каррэ. Комиссар Каррэ опустился на корточки перед стариком в кресле. Сегодня Дели нарядил старика в бархатный пиджак и повязал ему галстук крупным бантом. Безучастный ко всему, старик смотрел на сцену. На его коленях под скрюченными пальцами лежала книга с фотографиями.

— Ну здравствуй, Ранель, — сказал Каррэ, и волосы на макушке Мэрфа зашевелились. — Нечего сказать, хорошо ты спрятался.

— Это не Ранель, — оборвал Каррэ Мэрф. — У старика каталепсия, он ничего не соображает.

— Или притворяется, что не соображает. — Каррэ выпрямился, провел рукой перед лицом старика, хлопнул его по плечу. Дели протестующе замычал. — Мастерски притворяется. Но меня так просто не проведешь. У меня есть свидетель!

Он щелкнул пальцами, и полицейские около главного входа завозились, втолкнули в полосу света мужчину. Высокий тяжеловес передвигался по залу мелкими шагами, оглядывался, комкал шляпу, которую прижимал к животу. Мэрф узнал его. В свой первый день в Париже он набил ему морду, приняв его за Ранеля.

— Жак, подойди поближе, — приказал Каррэ. — Ты узнаешь этого человека? Это Ранель? Это мясник Ранель, у которого ты одалживал деньги? Твой сосед?

— Д-да. — От Жака воняло спиртом.

— Он врет, — вмешался Мэрф.

У Каррэ был отвратительный смех. Смеясь, он булькал, будто давился слюной.

— В тебе говорят амбиции, Мэрф. Приехал из захолустья и возомнил себя следователем. На самом деле ты ни черта не знаешь о работе полицейского. Пока ты письма психов читал, мы вычислили убийцу. Забирайте арестованного!

Двое полицейских подхватили кресло со стариком и понесли к выходу. Дели дернулся следом, нарвался на кулак, прилетевший в живот от Порванного Локтя.

Довольный собой, Каррэ развернулся на каблуках, полицейские потянулись за ним. Руки Дели освободили, он сделал пару шагов за полицейскими, остановился, с яростью вырвал изо рта кляп. Полицейские ушли, не закрыв за собой двери. Солнечный свет нарисовал острый угол у порога зрительного зала. Ветер задувал внутрь снежные хлопья. Выпал первый в этом году снег.

— Ебаная сука! — затрясся Луиджи. — Ебаная сука!

Не обращая на него внимания, Дели большими шагами ходил перед сценой. На полу лежали стопки досок. Похоже, он уже решил, какую именно виселицу возвести для старика.

— Жизель, беги к Рене. Приведи её сюда. Скажи, мне срочно нужно с ней поговорить, скажи, я заплачу за её время. — Дели закусил заусеницу, дернул головой, откусывая кожу или ноготь. Присел около сцены, вытащил пистолет и засунул его за пояс.

— Дели, милый, — тихо пробормотала Жизель. — Не изводись ты так, старик не в себе, он ничего не понимает.

— Приведи Рене.

Когда она ушла, слабоумный Вигго захныкал.

— Ебаная сука! — передернулся Луиджи. — Идем поедим, малой. Время обедать, слышишь? Ебаная сука!

Едва они прошли мимо Энцо, у того подогнулись колени, и он рухнул на пол. Несколько вдохов лежал спокойно, а потом начал колотиться о пол. Мэрф присел около него и перевернул его на бок.

— Блядь! Как не вовремя, Энцо! — Дели упал рядом с Мэрфом на колени. Вытащил из кармана деревяшку и вставил Энцо между зубов. — Всегда с тобой так. Хочешь быть в центре внимания, да? Нравится, когда вокруг тебя все прыгают? — Положив голову Энцо к себе на колени, Дели гладил его по спине. — Второй раз на этой неделе. Ты вообще в своем уме? Зачем же так наглеть? Что тебя так разволновало? Хватит, Энцо, пожалуйста. Ты же слышишь меня?

Энцо бил пятками по стене, выгибал спину, хватался за свитер Дели. Глаза его закатились, на губах выступила пена.

— Вот так, Энцо, пора взять себя в руки. Ну же, успокойся. Давай заканчивай. И без тебя тошно. — Дели перехватил его руку и принялся разгибать и растирать скрюченные пальцы. — Руки у тебя холодные совсем. Я же говорил тебе, если замерз — надень перчатки. Я тебе специально купил. Тебе нельзя мерзнуть, от холода судороги чаще приходят. И когда ты научишься за собой смотреть?

Когда судороги Энцо закончились, Мэрф поднял его на руки и отнес в комнату с мисками и колокольчиками. Уложил на кровать. Дели закутал Энцо в одеяло.

На Мэрфа он старался не смотреть. Следом за Дели Мэрф вышел на улицу и закурил.

— Как… — Дели закашлялся и продолжил, не глядя на Мэрфа: — Как продвигается твое расследование?

— За последние пять лет восемнадцать бродяг исчезли на вокзале, пять в Латинском квартале, семеро в Булонском лесу, трое в Сите, четверо на мосту Менял.

Дели кивнул. Снег усилился. Над домами ветер гонял снежные тучи. После первой сигареты пальцы и губы Дели стали белыми, как снежинки. После второй он начал дрожать, несмотря на свой теплый свитер из конского волоса.

Жизель появилась из-за угла — прыгала и хлопотала вокруг Рене в белой шубке.

— Дели, мне так жаль. — Рене обняла его, поцеловала в щеку. — Жизель рассказала мне, что случилось.

— Мне нужно имя и адрес адвоката, о котором ты мне говорила в прошлый раз.

— Дели… — Рене отстранилась.

— Что? Разве не ты сказала, что он занимается уголовными делами, ходит на мои спектакли, мечтает меня нагнуть и готов хорошо за это заплатить? Он нужен мне, Рене.

— Дели… — Рене закусила губу. — Не надо. Я догадываюсь, что ты задумал. Но подумай о последствиях. Карбоне убьет тебя, если узнает, что ты пошел против него.

— Насрать на Карбоне!

— Дели, выслушай меня. Каррэ не пришел бы сюда, если бы ему не приказал Карбоне. Жизель говорит, что твой старик безумен, он ничего не чувствует, ничего не понимает. Он умирает. Твой старик даже не понимает, где он находится. Ему всё равно. Его сознание уже ушло, покинуло тело.

— Но мне не всё равно.

— Дели, подумай, что будет с Жизелью, с Энцо, Луиджо и Вигго. Если Карбоне убьет тебя, что с ними будет?

— Дели. — Жизель попыталась его обнять, но он выкрутился.

— Карбоне не узнает, что именно ты дала мне адрес адвоката.

— Не в этом дело! Я волнуюсь за тебя! — Рене сорвалась на крик. — И этот адвокат не станет тебе помогать. Выебет, использует, но ни за что не пойдет у тебя на поводу.

— Я сам с этим разберусь.

— Собрался его шантажировать? Не выйдет.

— Просто дай мне адрес. Клянусь, я никому не скажу, что ты мне помогла. Я заплачу, Рене. — Он бросился в монастырь.

— Упрямец! — Рене топнула ногой и закурила. — Объясни хоть ты ему, Мэрф. Орби ведь говорил тебе, что люди из Руана приехали за наркотиками. Твердят, что продали всю партию в Америку и лишатся денег, если не отправить морфий в ближайшие пять дней. Руанцы грозят начать разносить рестораны и кабаре на Пигале, если Карбоне и дальше будет тянуть с поставкой. Орби договорился с прокурором. Дело Ранеля нужно закрыть любой ценой и немедленно. Дели безумец. Все его беды оттого, что он никого не слушает и не считается с чужими интересами. Объясни ему, Мэрф. Останови его.

— Поговори с ним, Мэрф. — Жизель прижала кулак к губам, будто сдерживала рыдания. — Старик и так умрет со дня на день. Не сегодня, так завтра. А своим упрямством Дели погубит нас всех.

Почему они так уверены, что Дели станет его слушать? Потому что он мужчина? Потому что старше? Сильнее? Неужели они хотят, чтобы он надавил на Дели?

— Вот, — Дели вернулся и протянул Рене деньги. — Пятьсот франков, всё, что у меня есть. Говори имя и адрес.

— Лучше бы ты оставил деньги себе и своим людям, — тихо произнесла Рене и посмотрела на Мэрфа. Дели заметил это и смерил Мэрфа недружелюбным раздраженным взглядом.

— Рене, я никогда тебе ни в чем не отказывал и никогда тебя ни о чем не просил. Один раз, один хуев раз сделай что-то для меня. Всего лишь скажи имя и адрес. Никто не узнает об этом разговоре. Я ведь не сдамся. Маркиза я Карбоне не прощу. Если Маркиза казнят за убийства, которых он не совершал, клянусь, я приду в казино с пистолетом, и если не смогу добраться до Карбоне, то перестреляю столько его людей и клиентов, сколько смогу.

Рене взяла деньги, прижалась щекой к щеке Дели и прошептала имя и адрес ему на ухо. Не хотела, чтобы Мэрф и Жизель её услышали? Не хотела, чтобы у них появилась возможность свидетельствовать против неё?

Дели сосредоточенно смотрел вслед Рене, кусал губы и дрожал.

— Дели, милый, ты совсем замерз, пойдем в дом. — Жизель приобняла его за плечи. — Мэрф, тебе тоже не помешает выпить кофе и согреться.

Дели позволил увести себя с улицы, но, не заходя в кухню, выкрутился из объятий Жизель, достал пистолет и направил его на Мэрфа.

— Что ты делаешь, Дели? — ахнула Жизель.

— Заткнись и принеси веревку! — Дели прищурился.

— Дели…

— Делай, что я говорю, или можешь уже сегодня выметаться на улицу из моего театра!

Жизель бросила жалобный взгляд на Мэрфа и скрылась в кухне.

— Прости, Мэрф. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты пошел к Орби и рассказал ему о моих планах.

Жизель вернулась быстро. В руках держала моток веревки. По приказу Дели стянула запястья Мэрфа спереди. Он удивился, узнав, что она умеет делать рыбацкие узлы. Она больше не смотрела на Мэрфа, ища у него поддержки и помощи, действовала механически и последовательно. Теперь она смотрела на Дели и полностью ему подчинялась. Превратилась в его правую руку, в слепую исполнительницу его воли. Бездумную и лишенную сомнений. Она будто приняла для себя важное решение. В ней снова появилась враждебность. Мэрф перестал быть для нее приятелем, который дарил еду, и стал врагом.

— Иди, — Дели указал пистолетом на коридор.

Они действительно собирались запереть его в театре насильно? Надолго? Руки впереди они, наверное, связали ему, чтобы он мог самостоятельно есть и мочиться. Не боятся, что со связанными впереди руками он дотянется до тех, кто принесет ему еду? Даже сейчас, идя по темному коридору впереди Дели, он мог бы напасть. Метнуться в сторону и назад, выбить пистолет. Каждый мускул в теле Мэрфа изнывал от желания это сделать и освободиться. Он с детства ненавидел давление, ограничения и принуждение.

— Сядь у стены, — сказал Дели, когда они пришли за сцену. Газовые лампы рампы после приглушенного дневного света резали глаза.

— В Бисетре Маркиз был твоим ёбарем?

— Нет, — глухо ответил Дели, но потом оживился: — Да! И что? Какая разница? Он провел за решеткой сорок лет. Почти всю сознательную жизнь. Всё, о чем он мечтал, — это чтобы ему позволили умереть так, как он хочет. Всю жизнь он был лишен выбора. Он имеет право выбрать какой будет его смерть. Он заслужил умереть так, как он хочет, а не за чужие преступления. Не потому, что Карбоне так захотел. Не ради чужих интересов. Не потому, что его оболгали. Обманули. Несправедливо обвинили и подставили.

— Он хотел умереть на сцене, но ты понимаешь, что это невозможно? Он приходит в себя на несколько минут в день. Ты не можешь до него достучаться. Не можешь разбудить его. Ты не сможешь сделать так, чтобы он очнулся к началу спектакля.

— Когда я построю виселицу, я соберу нищих из соседних домов, заплачу им за то, чтобы они дежурили в театре. И когда Маркиз придет в себя, начнется представление.

— Дорогое выйдет представление.

— Это дело принципа, Мэрф. Маркиз заслужил право выбрать свою смерть.

Дели сел около сцены, в шагах пяти-семи от Мэрфа, и положил руку с пистолетом на колени. В таком положении неудобно стрелять. Для выстрела Дели придется поднять руку. Пользуясь задержкой, Мэрф мог бы откатиться в коридор или попробовать добраться до Дели и отобрать пистолет. Связанными впереди руками это можно сделать. Связанными впереди руками он мог бы вцепиться Дели в шею и задушить его.

Но он не станет этого делать. У Мэрфа тоже были принципы.

Появился Луиджи.

— Свяжи ему ноги, — велел Дели.

Выкрикивая ругательства и дергаясь, Луиджи опутал ноги Мэрфа веревкой.

— Стреляй, если пошевелится. — Дели поднялся, передал Луиджи пистолет и направился к коридору.

— Дели, — окликнул его Мэрф.

— Что?

— Тебе не нужно подставляться адвокату. У меня есть идея лучше.

Взгляд Дели был пустым.

— Октав, ищейка, которого послала прокуратура расследовать дело Ранеля. Люди Карбоне пытались, но не смогли его подкупить. Октав будет рад развалить фальшивые обвинения против фальшивого Ранеля и прижать Карбоне. Оправдать Маркиза будет легко, если привлечь профессора Шатлэна из Бисетра. Он подтвердит, что на момент убийств Маркиз находился в Бисетре.

Дели нахмурился.

— Октав живет на улице Муфтар, мансарда в доме под восьмым номером.

Дели обнял руками плечи, он никак не мог согреться.

— Завтра утром ты пойдешь к Октаву. Я возьму на себя Шатлэна.

Мэрф сказал это быстрее, чем осознал причину своего решения. Оказывается, он не хотел, чтобы Дели встречался с Шатлэном наедине. Шатлэн познакомился с Дели, когда ему было четырнадцать и его доставили в Бисетр в смирительной рубашке. Шатлэн явно имел над Дели определенную власть, Мэрф вспомнил обнаженного и беспомощного Дели на столе в лекционном зале. Если, выпустив Маркиза из Бисетра, Шатлэн нарушил закон, при встрече он попытается надавить на Дели, чтобы скрыть свое преступление.

— Зачем ты помогаешь мне?

— Я не хочу, чтобы за убийство моего сына казнили невиновного.

Дели открыл и закрыл рот. Мэрф знал: он хотел спросить об Орби, но решил не совать нос не в свое дело. Решил довериться Мэрфу, отказался от подозрений, перестал пытаться просчитать его действия и искать в них выгоду и скрытый мотив.

***

Утром на первых страницах всех газет появилась новость о поимке мясника-людоеда Ранеля. Дело было отлично подготовлено и быстро набирало оборот. Газеты печатали фотографии Маркиза и фальшивые показания фальшивых свидетелей. Прокуратура Сены уже назначила судью, подобрала присяжных и адвоката и назначила первое заседание суда на три часа дня. За двадцать франков желающие могли купить одно из восьмидесяти зрительских мест в судебном зале.

Ночью подморозило. В восемь часов тротуары блестели ото льда. На небе не было ни одной тучи. День обещал быть необычно солнечным. Мэрф отвез Дели на улицу Муфтар к дому номер восемь. Подождал пятнадцать минут, давая Дели время подняться в мансарду и убедиться, что Октав дома, потом велел извозчику ехать в Бисетр.

На набережной Сены дети катались на санках. В черных водах реки плавали осколки льда. Самые крупные — размером с колесо телеги, мелкие напоминали потерянные рваные башмаки.

Замок Бисетр купался в ярком свете. Солнце блестело на цинковой крыше и в редких застекленных окнах, замазало трещины, скрыло плесень и убожество развалин. Привратник с раскрасневшимся носом пританцовывал в воротах и хлопал в ладони, чтобы согреться. Грязь во дворе подмерзла и стелилась под ноги рвами и волнами. В коридоре на первом этаже на полу виднелись мелкие лужи — растаявший лед и грязь, принесенные на ботинках. Идя по чужим следам, Мэрф поднялся на второй этаж.

Профессора Шатлэна не было на месте. В его кабинете и по совместительству подсобке работал знакомый Мэрфу высокий ассистент. Обсудив с ним новость о поимке мясника Ранеля, Мэрф сказал, что хотел бы задать профессору вопрос о жертвах.

Окна подсобки выходили во внутренний двор. Психи слонялись между замерзшими грядками и огородами как овцы в загоне для скота. Ветер трепал легкие полотняные куртки. Когда в подсобке появился Шатлэн, охранник во дворе начал избивать психа дубинкой. Повалил на землю, лупил по голове.

Мэрф отвернулся от окна и встретился взглядом с водянистыми глазами Шатлэна.

— Вы видели сегодняшние газеты?

— Добрый день, Мэфр. Не ожидал вас снова увидеть. — Профессор Шатлэн говорил громко и бодро, уверенно подошел к Мэрфу и протянул руку.

Мэрф отказался её пожать. Смотрел выжидающе, с плохо скрываемым презрением, как Шатлэн усаживается на табурет и закуривает.

— Передайте Дели мои сожаления. То, что произошло, чертовски несправедливо.

— Что вы собираетесь предпринять, профессор Шатлэн? — Наблюдая за его удивлением, Мэрф получал странное удовлетворение.

Несмотря на то, что в их прошлую встречу Шатлэн охотно отвечал на все его вопросы и многое рассказал ему о психологии убийц, Мэрф испытывал к нему неприязнь. Эксперименты Шатлэна и его обращение с Дели вызывали у Мэрфа поверхностное и неосознанное отвращение. Сейчас неприязнь и отвращение Мэрфа окончательно сформировались и окрепли. Шатлэн не собирался ничего делать для своего несправедливо обвиненного пациента.

— Одевайтесь, профессор Шатлэн. Сегодня вы выступите в суде. Нам понадобятся все документы, связанные с лечением Маркиза. Как, кстати, его настоящее имя?

— Я уничтожил все документы Маркиза, как только он покинул Бисетр. — Шатлэн несколько раз мотнул головой.

Мэрф знал этот жест. Так же трясся Сори, когда Орби притащил его на базу в Алжире. Излишняя жестикуляция, призванная усилить и подтвердить слова, в которые не верил сам говоривший.

Мэрф прошел по комнате, отодвигая ящики и разбрасывая папки.

— Не врите. Во время эксперимента… Или правильнее сказать — издевательства над Дели? Ваши ассистенты двадцать листов изрисовали разными графиками и таблицами. Вы обожаете записывать всякую мерзость, потом перечитывать и сравнивать разные её виды. Думаете, я поверю, что вы уничтожили документы Маркиза? — Мэрф перевернул ящик, рассыпая по полу карандаши и чернильницы.

Шатлэн метнулся к нему, желая остановить, и тут же шарахнулся к стене, будто испугался. При этом он продолжал молчать и кусал губы. Стремясь нарушить его молчание, Мэрф подошел ближе. Он был на голову выше Шатлэна.

— Мы можем зайти с другой стороны. Спуститься вниз, перевернуть архив Бисетра. Подключить к поиску документов Маркиза всех врачей и санитаров. Вы нарушили закон, выпустив его, верно?

— Маркизу осталось жить не больше месяца! Он уже почти мертв. Вы же не назовете жизнью двухминутные проблески сознания? — Шатлэн возмущенно тряхнул головой.

Мэрф уже слышал подобное. Ранель очищал город от бродяг. Всех бродяг давно следовало запереть в Бисетре. Столько шума из-за убийств никому не нужных бродяг. Всем насрать на уличных шлюх. Уличные шлюхи получили то, что заслужили. Дели нужно поставить на место. Дели всего лишь безумная блядь. Я слышал, гипнозу поддаются только женщины, дети и мужчины, у которых не все дома. Как же Мэрф устал от этого дерьма.

— Пусть Маркиз умирает, но с ним умрет и ваша карьера, профессор. Так или иначе, выступите вы в суде или нет, я позабочусь о том, чтобы все узнали, что вы выпустили опасного психа на свободу., — Мэрф взял его за шиворот. Почему-то вспомнились слова Дели: все шлюхи жадные, тупые и ищут выгоду. — Или вы можете выступить в суде и сказать, что Маркиз сбежал. Рассказать правду о его болезни, заключении и выгородить себя.

— Он почти мертв!

Мэрф встряхнул Шатлэна так сильно, что он прикусил язык. Он смотрел на Мэрфа снизу вверх. Постепенно возмущение в его взгляде погасло. Когда в нем появилось смирение, Мэрф отпустил воротник Шатлэна. Шатлэн одернул полы пиджака и рукава, разгладил брюки. Как собака отряхивается от воды, так он отряхивался от пережитого унижения. Придя в себя, Шатлэн подошел к шкафу, извлек из него папку и надел пальто.

Впервые с тех пор, как Мэрф приехал в Париж, у него получилось добиться результата так просто. На улице всё еще светило солнце. Мэрф глубоко вдохнул холодный сырой воздух. Заледеневшая земля подтаяла и начала хлюпать под ногами.

В фиакре Шатлэн просмотрел свои бумаги и полностью вернул себе былую спесь.

— Вы не правы, Мэрф, — сказал он, когда Бисетр скрылся из вида. — Я никогда не издевался над Дели. Я ничего не делал против его воли. Он сам соглашался на все эксперименты. Еще в те времена, когда он был пациентом Бисетра, мне никогда не приходилось его принуждать. В отличие от других пациентов, он всегда охотно шел на контакт с врачами. После его освобождения наше сотрудничество было взаимовыгодным и плодотворным. Дели всегда понимал важность научного прогресса и моей работы. Он гордился участием в моих экспериментах и возможностью сделать свой посильный вклад в науку.

Мэрф фыркнул: ты сделал из него подопытную крысу. Но Шатлэн не обратил внимания на его скептицизм и продолжал:

— Дели всегда искренне интересовался феноменами человеческой психики. Интересовался измененными состояниями сознания и гипнозом. Я полагаю, его интерес был продиктован личным опытом. Что вы знаете о жизни Дели до Бисетра, Мэрф?

Мэрф разглядывал Шатлэна. Очки в дорогой оправе, белые белки, ухоженная кожа почти без морщин, аккуратная бородка волосок к волоску.

— Дели жил в борделе. Его часто опаивали опиумом и…

Мэрф и не думал, что Шатлэн способен смущаться.

— И трахали, — подсказал Мэрф. Он хотел смутить Шатлэна еще больше. Хотел, чтобы он понял, что его эксперименты, во время которых бессознательного Дели лапали десятки мужиков, ничем не лучше.

Но он не понимал этого.

— Да. Для Дели это был очень травматичный опыт. Опыт, который он не может до конца осознать и принять. Отсюда его интерес к измененным состояниям сознания. К гипнозу как способу выйти за границы своей психики, своих страхов. Для него это как скинуть старую кожу, вырваться из своей жизни и стать кем-то другим.

— Скажите, профессор, — Мэрф подался вперед, — когда Дели отпустили из Бисетра, Карбоне забрал его?

— Карбоне?

— Кому вы сообщили, что отпускаете Дели?

— Я никому не сообщал.

— Когда Дели освободили, он вышел через ворота и ушел сам или его кто-то ждал? Встретил? Забрал?

— Никто его не ждал. Дели был волен идти, куда захочет.

***

Мэрф впервые видел следователя прокуратуры Октава вблизи. Коренастый, горбатый, он припадал на правую ногу.

— На каторге работал на каменоломне, камень расплющил мне колено, теперь оно не сгибается. — У него был твердый голос, крепкое рукопожатие и привычка предвосхищать вопросы собеседника. — Прости, Мэрф, что не могу предложить тебе кофе, только талую воду.

Октав не стеснялся своей бедности. В его мансарде не было печки, из мебели наблюдался лишь матрас, а потолки нависали так низко, что приходилось нагибать голову. Дели, пробывший здесь три часа, давно отказался от сомнительного удовольствия гнуть шею и сел на пол. Мэрф устроился около него и выпил талой воды. После разговоров с Шатлэном в горле сильно пересохло. Шатлэн же не пожелал опускаться до сидения на полу и предпочел сутулиться и втягивать голову в плечи.

У следователя Октава было плохое зрение. Читая документы Маркиза у окна, он щурился. Зато он обладал хорошим чутьем и полезными связями. Через полчаса после приезда Мэрфа и Шатлэна в дверь постучали. Парень, замотанный в шарф так, что на виду остались только глаза и прыщавый лоб, сообщил, что адвокат Рейнах ждет встречи с господином Октавом.

В час дня Мэрф, Дели и Шатлэн сидели в приемной адвоката Рейнаха и пили кофе, приготовленный его секретарем, прислушиваясь к скрипу половиц за дверью кабинета. Октав вошел к адвокату с бумагами Маркиза и теперь ходил по комнате, пока тот читал их.

Через пятнадцать минут адвокат согласился защищать Маркиза, послал с секретарем записки судье и прокурору департамента Сена и пожелал поговорить со свидетелем. Час он гонял профессора Шатлэна по своему вопроснику. Потом предложил всем сходить перекусить и встретиться в здании суда.

Поедая бутерброды с сыром в шумной кофейной в галерее Лафайет, Октав пояснил, что они зайдут в здание с черного хода и будут сидеть в коридоре, пока Шатлэна не вызовут в зал суда. Не исключено, что сегодня этого не случится, возможно, до свидетелей защиты суд доберется на следующий день или даже через два дня. Многое зависит от того, какую линию выберет обвинение. Налегая на сладкое, Шатлэн пожаловался, что жертвует своей научной работой, просиживая штаны в суде. Дели к еде не притронулся. В квартире Октава, в конторе адвоката и в кофейной Мэрф держался около Дели и следил за тем, чтобы Шатлэн не имел возможности к нему приблизиться и переговорить наедине.

Неужели он начал опекать Дели? Мэрф сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос, а также не понимал, нуждался ли Дели в его опеке.

***

От торговой галереи до суда они пошли пешком. Холодное, но яркое солнце обмануло многих людей, заставив расстегнуть пальто и снять шарфы.

Здание суда — большое, похожее на оперу, — было облицовано белым камнем и окружено площадью с обелисками по краям. Брусчатка на площади была крупной. В щелях между камнями лежал грязный снег. Многочисленные пешеходы мешали проехать фиакрам. Ржали лошади, свистели извозчики, смеялись и болтали люди.

Несмотря на хромоту, Октав вырвался вперед. Он двигался в обход площади и первым заметил угрозу. Замедлился и переглянулся с Мэрфом. Посреди площади остановились три фиакра, из фиакров высыпали мужчины. Мэрфу показалось, он разглядел Танги. Но какая разница? Мужчин в фиакрах было слишком много, и действовали они слишком слаженно и поспешно, как армейский отряд, чем выдавали себя с головой. Они здесь для охоты с загоном. Кто еще мог их послать, кроме Карбоне или Орби? До солдатиков мафии было около тридцати шагов, у Мэрфа и Октава всё еще был шанс довести их маленькую группу до черного входа в здание суда. Мэрф сразу признал в Октаве единомышленника, почувствовал: они одинаково оценивают ситуацию. Глядя на пробивающихся к ним через толпу мужчин, Дели вцепился в локоть Шатлэна. Мэрф пристроился за их спинами, замыкая шествие. Октав перешел на бег, с каждым шагом он всё сильнее раскачивался из стороны в сторону и махал руками. Дели потащил за ним Шатлэна. Профессор взволнованно крутил головой, стараясь понять, что происходит. Мэрф наступал Дели и Шатлэну на пятки, подталкивал их и подгонял.

Преследователи разделились и слились с толпой, стремясь одновременно окружить и отрезать от здания суда. Октав оттолкнул с дороги женщину, она завизжала и упала на мостовую. Вдалеке заорал ребенок. Кто-то схватил Мэрфа за рукав, он ударил не глядя. Пока на них не напали всей сворой, у них всё еще оставался шанс добраться до здания суда. Октав впереди подумал о том же, покинул свободный от людей тротуар и вклинился в компанию студентов, срезая площадь наискось. Шатлэн возмущенно вскрикнул, когда вместе с Дели врезался в двух молодых женщин. Шатлэн попытался извиниться. Дели достал пистолет. Вокруг было слишком много людей, чтобы стрелять. Шестерки Карбоне приближались, лавируя между прохожими. Их раздраженные раскрасневшиеся лица, надвинутые на лбы шляпы мелькали и исчезали за чужими плечами и головами. Мэрф уже не мог определить, сколько их. Не было времени крутить головой, не было возможности вычислить и засечь всех. Мэрф опасался, что из-за толчеи не заметит вовремя приближения врага. Боялся потерять в толпе Дели и Шатлэна. И не сводил взгляда со здания суда.

Что-то пошло не так. Адвокат обманул их. Октав ошибся, адвокат оказался не тем, кому можно доверять. Оказалось, что он любит деньги больше правды. Люди вокруг болтали, смеялись, касались Мэрфа руками и плечами. Он наступил кому-то на ногу. В горле снова пересохло. От злости, гнева, ярости. У них могло получиться. Они были совсем близко. Он уже видел окна здания суда, видел портреты на стенах и шкафы за бликующими на солнце окнами.

Двое человек вцепились Мэрфу в плечи. Пальто нараспашку, сломанный нос. Остроносые туфли врезались одновременно в пах Мэрфа и в колено. Он моргнул и увидел, как трое мужчин сбили с ног Октава, навалились сверху и погребли его под собой. Люди вокруг закричали и расступились. Отхлынувшая людская волна увлекла за собой Дели и Шатлэна. Внутри у Мэрфа трепыхнулась надежда. Если он сумеет задержать преследователей, Дели и Шатлэн доберутся до здания суда.

Мэрф рванулся вперед что было силы, потащил за собой повисших на плечах Пальто Нараспашку и Сломанный Нос. Пальто Нараспашку споткнулся. Завалившись на него, Мэрф стряхнул с себя Сломанный Нос. Барахтаясь на земле, ударил Пальто Нараспашку между глаз, перекатился, вскочил и пнул ногой Сломанный Нос. Переводя дыхание, Мэрф быстро оглядел площадь. По правую руку от него двое мужчин грубо расталкивали прохожих. Мэрф бросился им наперерез. Одного встретил ударом в челюсть, второго — верткого и прыгучего — упустил, позволил ему промчаться мимо, влететь в Шатлэна и повалить его на землю. Дели поднял пистолет. Он собирался пристрелить оседлавшего Шатлэна Прыгуна, но Мэрф оказался быстрее: наподдал Прыгуну ногой в солнечное сплетение и откинул прочь.

Мэрф выпрямился и нарвался на кулак. Пошатнулся, но сумел устоять на ногах. Раздался выстрел. Дели всё-таки спустил курок. Но Мэрф не увидел этого. Черное пятно перед глазами после удара в переносицу не позволило ему рассмотреть лицо нападавшего. Он был без шляпы, один из тех, кого Мэрф недавно повалил на землю. Сломанный Нос? Пальто Нараспашку? Мэрф впечатал ему кулак в живот, пробил с левой в кадык, прежде чем получил по почкам и в висок. Люди вокруг превратились в мечущиеся грязные тени. Солнце приглушило свой свет. Мэрф упал на четвереньки, защитил голову и попытался подняться. Получив ногой в солнечное сплетение, не удержался и растянулся на земле. Снова попытался подняться. Несмотря на удар по голове и темноту перед глазами, вцепился в бьющую его ногу и дернул. Завалился на бок, снова попытался подняться. Не обращая внимания на удар в поясницу, старался выпрямить руки и сморгнуть черноту перед глазами. Следующий удар перевернул его на спину. Напрягая все мускулы и нервы, Мэрф перекатился на бок.

— Уберите их с ссаной площади, — проворчал рядом знакомый голос.

Удивительно четкий на фоне уличного шума и звона в ушах. Мэрфа ткнули лицом в камни, стянули запястья за спиной, подхватили под локти и потащили. У него никак не получалось найти опору под ногами. Его тошнило от тряски. Живот тянуло, будто в него вогнали нож. Зато чернота перед глазами рассеялась, осталась только кровь, заливающая правую половину лица. Похоже, ему рассекли бровь. Теперь он видел только левым глазом. Видел ноги тащившего его человека, шарахавшиеся тени людей и желтые носки впереди идущего. Орби. Ссаная ящерица.

Мэрф не сразу понял, куда подевалось солнце и почему стало темно. Его затащили в переулок. Желтые носки — Орби — развернулся на каблуках. Пользуясь остановкой, Мэрф нащупал ногами землю и попытался восстановить равновесие. Он хотел оглядеться, посмотреть Орби в глаза, но увидел, как рядом бросили старика Октава. Лицо его распухло и посинело. Из уха сочилась струйка крови. Он так долго не шевелился, что Мэрф решил, что он умер.

— Ссаная безумная сука. — Орби метнулся вправо и оказался в слепой зоне Мэрфа.

Из-за заливавшей лицо крови Мэрф ничего справа не видел, развернуться ему мешали державшие его люди. Он едва не свернул себе шею, пытаясь оглянуться. Уперев руки в стену, Орби топтал кого-то ногами. Дели, больше догадался, чем увидел Мэрф.

— Орби, нет! Прекрати! Он не виноват! Пойти к Октаву — это моя идея! — С каждым словом голос Мэрфа звучал громче, сознание полностью прояснилось. Он слышал скулеж Шатлэна, шушуканье и смешки людей Орби. Видел, как, придя в себя, приподнял голову Октав. Только Дели не издавал ни звука. Сжавшись в ногах у Орби, он пытался закрыть голову и содрогался всем телом от каждого удара. Орби как будто собирался вбить его в стену. С остервенением лупил носком ботинка по животу и груди, пяткой сверху вниз — по плечам и бедрам.

— Перестань, Орби!

Еще в Алжире Мэрф заметил: когда Орби злится, лицо его зеленеет, как у игуаны. А может, всё дело было в освещении, некстати подумал Мэрф, может, кожа Орби имела особые свойства, и, как зеркало, отражала цвет предметов рядом. Сейчас, когда Орби отвлекся от Дели и посмотрел на Мэрфа, его лицо было серым, как нависшие над переулком здания. Пока Орби таращился на Мэрфа черными расширенными, почти без белка выпученными немигающими глазами хамелеона, двое из его людей закурили, один вытряс камешек из туфли, зажатый между громилами Шатлэн громко шмыгну носом и утерся рукавом, Октав завозился, пытаясь сесть.

Орби втянул носом воздух, посмотрел на небо и упер руки в бока.

— Хорошо, — он усмехнулся. — Заберите этих двоих в Пигаль. Я… я должен подумать.

Орби сплюнул.

Мэрфа поволокли к выходу из переулка. Здоровяк с синяком под глазом присел около Дели. Он был в сознании, двигался вяло и замедленно, как контуженный, глаз заплыл, нос кровоточил. Синяк схватил его за отвороты пальто и рывком поставил на ноги, но Дели не смог устоять, колени подогнулись, и он начал сползать по стене. Синяк перекинул Дели через плечо и понес к фиакру.

В кафе неподалеку играла музыка. У фонаря целовались мужчина и женщина. Пожилой мужчина, подававший нищему, замер с монетой в руке, провожая взглядом Синяка с Дели на плече и двух громил, тащивших Мэрфа. Судя по положению солнца, было около четырех часов. Первый день судебного заседания еще не закончился.


	11. Chapter 11

Их привезли в Пигаль, провели через переполненные людьми зал ресторана и комнату с автоматами и усадили за карточный стол. Зеленое сукно. Поблескивающие бокалы. Синие полосатые рубашки карт. Горка монет, мятые банкноты. Коричневые стены и ковер. Барная стойка в глубокой тени. Пятеро игроков. Дым от их сигар завис под потолком и окутал лампу как рой мошкары.

Мэрфу руки не развязали. Посчитали, что в замкнутом пространстве от него может быть слишком много разрушений. Дели руки не связывали. Ни здесь, ни в переулке. Его словно провоцировали, чтобы наброситься всей сворой. Мэрф хорошо мог себе представить эту сцену, перед глазами еще стоял Орби, избивающий Дели в переулке.

Кроме пары замечаний в стиле «от кого из вас мочой и дерьмом воняет?», их никто не трогал.

В фиакре Дели полностью пришел в себя после избиения. Кровь у него под носом подсохла и чернела струпьями на губах, подбородке и рубашке с оторванными пуговицами. Несмотря на свободные руки, он не пытался стереть кровь, не пытался снять пальто, хоть в комнате было жарко. Картежники повесили пиджаки на спинки стульев. Двое из пятерых закатали рукава, трое расстегнули верхние пуговицы рубашек. Мэрф в своем теплом кителе заливался потом. Пот как кислота разъедал рассеченную бровь, затекал в правый глаз вместе со слабо сочившейся кровью и склеивал ресницы.

— Вскрываюсь, — не вынимая сигару из зубов, сказал картежник с золотой цепью на шее.

Две дамы, два короля. Пиковая масть. Руки с обкусанными ногтями пересчитали монеты.

— Сдавай.

Карты зашуршали под пальцами с перстнем.

— Сними.

В стакане задребезжал лед. Кадык на плохо выбритой шее запрыгал в такт глотков. Мэрф попытался и не смог сглотнуть. Язык распух, нос заложило. Тело ныло. Голова кружилась. Сидеть на табурете с низкой, врезающейся в поясницу спинкой было неудобно. Одно резкое движение, и Мэрф потеряет равновесие, рухнет на пол и уже не поднимется. С каждой минутой стул казался всё более шатким, непрочным. Покатым, как спина лошади. Мэрф так и не научился ездить без седла. А у Ви это отлично получалось.

Прислушиваясь к звону в голове, Мэрф прикинул, сможет ли он подняться. Как поведут себя картежники, если он встанет? Усадят на место? Изобьют? Какие распоряжения дал своим людям Орби? Где он сейчас? Говорит с Карбоне? Решает с ним, как наказать Дели и Мэрфа? Карбоне не станет убивать Дели, пока он приносит ему деньги? Орби сказал, ему нужно подумать. Что он сделает с Октавом и Шатлэном? Орби говорил, что уважает Октава, понимает его принципы. Предвидел, что его не получится купить. Орби убьет Октава из-за того, что Мэрф и Дели показали Октаву дело Маркиза и дали ему рычаг давления на организацию Карбоне. Мэрф вспомнил, как Октав щурился и облизывался, поднося близко к глазам бумаги из Бисетра. Заполучив эти бумаги, Октав ни разу не выпустил их из поля зрения. Мэрф представил, как он нависал над плечом адвоката, когда тот читал их. Вспомнил, как быстро он ковылял по площади. Вспомнил цепкий решительный взгляд, которым Октав посмотрел на Мэрфа, когда понял, что на них открыли охоту.

Орби убьет его. Или уже убил. Мэрф посмотрел на часы над стойкой. Шесть. Они здесь всего два часа, а Мэрф устал от неподвижности и неопределенности, будто провел здесь всю ночь. За стенами этой комнаты время текло быстрее. Орби уже убил Октава. Что он сделал с телом? Сейчас Орби и Карбоне не нужен скандал. Не нужны подозрения. Им не выгодно, если ищейку, который работал в Пигале, найдут мертвым. Орби утопил тело в Сене? Или закопал на старом кладбище в Монмартре? Раздел и присыпал, перед тем как забросать землей, известью, чтобы труднее было опознать?

Мог ли Орби оставить в живых профессора Шатлэна? Мэрф вспомнил его всхлипы, растерянность в переулке и уверенный треп в фиакре о Дели, Маркизе и экспериментах в Бисетре. Нет, Орби не станет оставлять свидетеля. Профессор единственный, кто мог рассказать подлинную историю Маркиза. Орби отвезет его в Булонский лес, перережет глотку, обставит убийство как ограбление.

— Флэш рояль… — Сегодня тебе везет… — А тебе везло вчера… — Точно… — Встретил утром твою жену, говорит, ты три дня дома не появлялся… — Так везло ведь… — Смех, похожий на икание и удушье одновременно. — Всё, что выиграл, на шлюх спустил? — Не твое дело…

Дели сидел на другом конце стола. От Мэрфа его отделяло два метра зеленого сукна. Незаплывший, единственный открывающийся после избиения глаз Дели слезился от дыма. Он то смотрел на Мэрфа, то отводил взгляд. Каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядами, Мэрф видел в глазах Дели отражение своей ярости и злости. Как и Мэрф, Дели понимал: профессор и ищейка мертвы. Мертвы, потому что Мэрф и Дели втянули их в дело Маркиза. Но как и Мэрф, Дели не испытывал вины. Жизнь вбила в них обоих простую истину — не мни о себе больше, чем ты есть, не взваливай на себя больше, чем можешь вынести.

Орби убил Октава и Шатлэна. А теперь обдумывал, как наказать Мэрфа и Дели. Обдумывал, как лучше их унизить и причинить боль. Поставить на место. Обломать. Единственное, что способно помочь им уцелеть и не сломаться, — это до конца стоять на своем. Маркиз невиновен. Ранель должен поплатиться за свои преступления. Им понадобится вся злость и ярость, что у них есть.

Официант убрал со стола пустые бутылки и принес новые. Пузатые и запотевшие от холода. Еще недавно они лежали на льду. Мэрф многое бы отдал, чтобы прижаться горящим лбом к холодному стеклу. Наблюдая за каплей влаги, стекающей по бутылке, Мэрф чувствовал, как пот струится по спине и хлюпает в сапогах. Дели, наоборот, морозило от слабости. После очередной раздачи в бесконечной карточной игре Дели сдался — он больше не мог сидеть прямо на дурацком табурете, положил локти на стол и опустил на них голову. Золотая Цепь хохотнул и толкнул его в плечо. Перстень ущипнул за бедро. Но Дели не пошевелился.

Следующие три часа Дели не поднимал голову со стола. То ли уснул, то ли потерял сознание. Мэрф тоже больше не мог сидеть прямо, навалился грудью на стол и оперся на него всем весом. Горло опухло, он не был уверен, что смог бы говорить. Картежники недавно закончили ужин. Мэрфа тошнило от вида обглоданных костей на неубранных тарелках.

В половине первого явился Уго. В расстегнутом пиджаке, с расслабленным узлом галстука. Пьяно ухмыляясь, поздоровался с картежниками и подошел к Дели. Схватил за волосы, заставил поднять голову. Дели сморщился от боли и вцепился в запястье Уго. Заставив Дели прогнуться назад, Уго наклонился и зашептал что-то ему на ухо. Время от времени усмехался, дергал за волосы, а потом отпустил. Мэрф снова встретился взглядом с разозлённым Дели. Голоса окружающих казались нечеткими, будто доносились издалека.

В полтретьего пришел Орби. Сел за стол, заказал фондю и коньяк. Громко причмокивал, вздыхал, цокал языком, долго хлопал себя по карманам. Прежде чем сумел прикурить, сломал две восковые спички. Зажег третью, затушил ее пальцами и уставился на Мэрфа.

— Я вот одного не пойму. Какого хера ты спутался с Дели? Он так хорошо отсасывает? Или тебе моча в голову ударила, когда Ранеля арестовали?

— Старик не Ранель, — прохрипел Мэрф.

— Конечно, нет. И это тебя возмутило, верно? Что же ты, Мэрф, не пришел ко мне со своим возмущением? Каррэ говорит, когда старика арестовали, ты крутился в театре? Что ты там делал, Мэрф?

Орби хотел, чтобы он оправдывался, но Мэрф не собирался этого делать. У него слишком болела голова, и он мечтал выпустить наружу скопившуюся внутри злость.

— Я не пошел к тебе, ссаная ты ящерица, потому что ты лег под Карбоне! Жрешь у Карбоне с руки! Подтираешь ему задницу, когда он облажается. Ты мне пальцы отрезал, сука. И скормил их этому недоумку. И что, Карбоне не подавился? Или подавился, и тебе, как обычно, пришлось их в глотку ему пропихивать? Да ты позволил ему и свои пальцы отчекрыжить! Ну и кто ты после этого, Орби?

Орби ударил его левой. Как и Мэрф, он отлично боксировал двумя руками, когда надо. Ударил несильно. Но Мэрф слетел со стула. Он даже почувствовал облегчение. Он устал от неподвижности. Не пытаясь подняться, Мэрф пнул подошедшего к нему Орби ногой под колено. Орби отступил и впечатал ногу ему в живот.

— Может ты Карбоне еще и член свой подарил! — Мэрф засмеялся. — Отрезал и в банке со спиртом у его кровати поставил!

Орби метил в грудь, но Мэрф извернулся и принял удар плечом.

— Ты помогал мне только потому, что Карбоне велел! А потом Карбоне испугался прокуратуры, и ты решил закрыть дело об убийстве и отправить на гильотину невиновного!

На это раз удар выбил из Мэрфа воздух. Когда он снова сумел вздохнуть, он услышал грохот. Увидел, что Дели вскочил со стула, увидел, как Уго оттеснил его к стене.

— Тебе с самого начала было насрать на меня и моего сына! — Мэрф с ненавистью посмотрел на Орби. — Свою семью ты тоже по приказанию Карбоне удавил? Или, может, разбил голову своей беременной жене, как твой папаша разбил голову своей любовнице?

Мэрф не соображал, что говорил, ярость ослепила его. Орби не соображал, куда бил. Он то пинал Мэрфа, то пытался прыгнуть на него и промахивался.

Дели что-то кричал. Мэрф не сразу разобрал, что он повторяет имя Ранеля.

— Мэрф нашел Ранеля! Он почти поймал его!

Орби тяжело вздохнул и рванул воротник рубашки, будто он душил его. Пошатнувшись, он отступил от Мэрфа.

— Что ты несешь?

— Ранель пасется на вокзале. Там он нашел всех своих шлюх!

Уго прижал Дели к стене и всунул колено ему между ног.

Если они хотят уцелеть и не сломаться, они должны идти до конца, до последнего стоять на своем.

— Дели говорит правду, Мэрф?

— Да.

Расчесывая голову, будто у него завелись вши, Орби сделал круг по комнате.

— И как ты это выяснил?

— Поговорил с уличными шлюхами.

— Да ну?

— Мне Дели помог.

— Ну конечно, — Орби оскалился. — Значит, твой сын, Мэрф, был одним из них? Уличной шлюхой, хуесосом?

— Нет. Мой сын искал работу, но у него не было денег, не было, где жить, потому он околачивался на улице.

— И подставлял задницу.

Картежники давно повскакивали со своих мест и теперь посмеивались, засунув руки в карманы.

Орби сел и закурил.

— А что было в письмах из участках Каррэ? — спросил он, выпустив в потолок несколько колец дыма.

— Разве Танги тебе не рассказал? — Мэрф сел. Связанные за спиной руки отекли, комната прыгала перед глазами.

— Танги ссаный героинщик, — усмехнулся Орби.

Он хотел знать детали. Содержание всех писем, имена шлюх. Он всегда был дотошным, внимательным, всё просчитывал, докапывался до мелочей и ничего не принимал на веру.

Постепенно он разобрал ложь Дели на винтики. Мэрф не нашел Ранеля. Ведущий на вокзал след был немногим лучше квитанций о покупке мяса, с которых началось расследование, проданных документов жертв, подборок убийств из Сюрге, отчетов из Бисетра и писем, что писали в газеты психи. Но именно потому, что все эти свидетельства были равноценно ненадежными и расплывчатыми, шаткими и хлипкими, ни одно из них нельзя было недооценивать. Орби всегда умел мыслить абстрактно. Там, где анализ не давал результатов, он переходил к обобщениям.

Однажды Орби предложил Мэрфу облегчить боль и похоронить сына. Похоронить кости. Предложил по травмам угадать, какой из скелетов жертв принадлежит его сыну. Теперь Мэрф понимал, насколько странной и необычной, даже дикой, была эта идея. Додумавшийся до такого человек не мог бросить расследование сейчас, бросить Мэрфа и отказаться проверить вокзал.

***

— На втором этаже есть свободная комната, — сказал Орби в шесть утра. — Там вы сможете выспаться. Вечером пойдем на вокзал. Используем Дели как приманку.

В комнате, о которой говорил Орби, розовые шторы льнули к розовым обоям и ковру. Три дивана с розовыми подушками делили пространство в центре. Пока Дели смывал с лица кровь в ванной, Мэрф снял сапоги и китель, открыл бутылку коньяка и вылакал половину, давясь, кашляя и сплевывая. Когда Дели вышел, Мэрф всучил ему бутылку и ушел в ванную. Согнувшись над рукомойником, он засунул голову под струю холодной воды и стоял так, пока у него не разболелась избитая поясница, а перед глазами не перестали мелькать воспоминания. Профессор Шатлэн в своем кабинете в Бисетре, хозяин и король среди бумаг, психов и склянок. Убогая мансарда следователя Октава. Его теплое рукопожатие. Цепкий взгляд. Решительный шаг. Самоирония и открытость. Холодная вода затекала Мэрфу за шиворот, в уши, нос и горло, унося воспоминания и опустошая голову.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Дели спал на диване, подтянув колени к груди. Он не снял пальто и туфли и занимал места не больше, чем овчарка, положившая морду на собственный хвост. Ви всегда спал на спине, вытянувшись в полный рост, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, некстати вспомнил Мэрф.

В шесть вечера их разбудил Танги.

— Ранель жил на Монмартре, мог видеть Дели в театре. Орби велел обрить ему голову.

Танги взбил мыло, высунул язык, бритву держал, оттопырив мизинец. Официант прикатил тележку с отбивными, яйцами, салями, сыром и выпивкой. Дели к еде не притронулся. Сидел на стуле, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, пока Танги скреб его макушку. Без волос его голова выглядела непропорционально маленькой. Электрическое освещение придало обнажившейся коже синий оттенок. Без волос Дели выглядел одновременно младше и старше, чем был. Если смотреть на него слева, заплывший глаз и распухший нос превращали его в упрямого старика. Неизбитая половина лица принадлежала растерянному мальчишке.

Кода Танги закончил с бритьем, лопоухий Визель притащил ворох мятого тряпья и бросил к ногам Дели. Всё так же не поднимая взгляда, Дели принялся переодеваться, сложил на стул шерстяное пальто, пиджак и белоснежную, испачканную кровью рубашку, под стул задвинул туфли из крокодильей кожи.

— Кальсоны тоже сними, слишком шикарное у тебя белье для уличной подстилки, — хохотнул Визель, вылавливая с тарелок остатки салями и запивая их коньяком.

Взгляд Мэрфа упал на бритву на столе. С похмелья ему показалось, что Дели разбирают на части. Обрили, раздели, расчленили.

Дели втиснулся в засаленную, пропахшую плесенью и сыростью одежду. Его новым рваным ботинкам не хватало шнурков. Тело уличной шлюхи вполовину дешевле ее одежды, сказал однажды Дели. На этом рынке он будет оценен в один франк.

— На вокзале четыре центральных выхода и четыре боковых, выход для сотрудников ведет к общежитиям железнодорожного общества, — сказал Орби, когда они забрались в фиакр около казино Карбоне.

В распоряжении Орби было двадцать человек. Шестеро ехали с Орби, Мэрфом и Дели в фиакре — внутри, на козлах, на подножке. Остальные уже дожидались на вокзале. Дели высадили из фиакра за углом заброшенного здания в полумиле от вокзала.

— Дай мне пару сигарет, — это были первые слова, сказанные Дели за вечер.

Орби вытряхнул из своего портсигара три штуки, больше уличной шлюхе не полагалось.

Над площадью перед вокзалом висело облако белого пара — нагретый воздух, побывавший в легких пяти десятков лошадей. Заполнившие площадь фиакры, кареты и телеги не позволяли рассмотреть вход. Каменный фасад украшали ребристые колонны, на накрывавших их портиках сражались за место голуби и вороны. Обогнув лошадей и фиакры, Мэрф увидел распахнутые стеклянные двери. В проходах пассажиры сцеплялись саквояжами и тележками с багажом. Извозчики путались у них под ногами, предлагая свои услуги.

В просторном зале вокзала пол напоминал шахматную доску: крупные угольно-черные плиты вминались в гнойно-желтые квадраты. Во многих местах штукатурка на стенах облезла. Деревянные будки касс вытянулись бесконечным рядом, как прилавки на деревенской ярмарке. В вечернее время окна большинства касс закрыли жестяными табличками. Около открытых касс люди беспрестанно менялись местами и пускали пар раскрытыми ртами. Под куполом вокзала было всего на пару градусов теплее, чем на улице. Мужчины в очереди, забыв о приличиях, толкали женщин. Изгвазданные в грязи юбки делали последних похожими на служанок, шляпки с искусственными цветами выдавали в них представительниц среднего класса. Среди нервных покупателей билетов островами спокойствия плавали продавцы с лотками, заваленными сигаретами, сладостями и газетами. То и дело лоточники застывали на месте и поворачивались из стороны в сторону, как флигели на деревенских домах при слабом ветре.

Перестук колес поездов было слышно за две улицы от вокзала. Внутри его заглушали объявления громкоговорителей, свистки, металлические щелчки, шипение паровозов и гул голосов. На второй перрон прибыл вечерний почтовый поезд. Пар паровоза стелился по грязному полу и путался под ногами у людей. Из присоединенного к почтовому поезду пассажирского вагона беззвучно выстрелила лестница. Четверо мужчин помогли спуститься толстой женщине. Ее встречало шумное семейство, не меньше пятнадцати человек. Пока она не расцеловала каждого, другие пассажиры оставались заперты в вагоне. Стоило толстухе отойти от лестницы, они посыпались как из горящего дома, толкаясь и оступаясь. Перевернулась тележка с багажом. Раздался визг. Собака одного из пассажиров убежала под поезд. Служащие вокзала ловили псину и дули в свистки.

Из-за понатыканных повсюду газовых рожков — на стены, навесы, доски объявлений, будки афиш — через стеклянную крышу не было видно ни звезд, ни луны. Она казалась непроницаемой, плотно заклеенной липкими черными тучами. То тут, то там над головами проносились воробьи. Возможно, они прятались под крышей от холодов, возможно, залетели случайно и не могли найти выход.

Отдавая дань морозам, державшимся несколько ночей, мужчины и женщины нацепили меховые воротники. Гулявшие по вокзалу сквозняки дергали мех, как птичьи перья, делая завернутые в пальто фигуры людей похожими на ворон.

Мэрф видел нищих на улице около центрального входа: калеку на костылях, стариков-попрошаек, надеявшихся вызвать жалость босыми ногами и расстегнутым рубашками. Под стеклянным куполом вокзала одни нищие сидели у стены, другие бродили среди пассажиров. Девочка с заячьей губой, старуха с распухшей щекой.

От гудка прибывающего поезда у Мэрфа заложило уши. Они с Орби остановились у закусочной. Четыре стола на длинных ножках, чтобы на ходу заправиться дешевым вином и сосисками. За соседним столиком мужчина ковырял в зубах и смотрел в одну точку. Он никуда не спешил. Багажа у него с собой не было. Может, он искал шлюху? В пяти шагах от закусочной Танги приложился к своему сиропу от кашля. Все подручные Орби, которых он притащил на вокзал, были из молодняка. Мальчики на побегушках у мафии. Не те громилы, что перехватили Мэрфа и Дели перед зданием суда. Не Уго, не картежники. Наверное, оно и к лучшему.

Мэрф видел, как Дели вошел через западный вход и осмотрелся. Сначала прибился к группе пацанов — все на голову, а то и на две ниже его. Дал одному сигарету. Прошел в дальний конец зала. Мэрф привстал, чтобы не потерять его из вида. Там, у мужских туалетов, дылда в куцем, детском пальто толкнул Дели в плечо. Орби заказал коньяк. Дели отвалил к стене с нищими. Недолго постоял один, подпирая стену ногой, потом к нему подошел альбинос. Опрокинув в себя рюмку коньяка, Мэрф наблюдал, как альбинос усмехается и гладит лысину Дели. Дели отпихнул его руку. Дылда около мужского туалета скользнул в кабинку писсуара с мужиком в пальто из каракуля. Бородатый толстяк в пенсне остановился около мальчишки-недоросля, которого Дели недавно угостил сигаретой. Толстяк положил недорослю руку на плечо и увел его к западному боковому выходу. Проводив их взглядом, Мэрф посмотрел туда, где пять минут назад стояли Альбинос и Дели. Теперь Альбинос остался один, а Дели исчез. Мэрф покрутил головой и увидел Дели. Он стоял под огромными часами — больше его ростом, больше его весом, в любой момент они могли упасть и раздавить его.

Главный зал вокзала заполнила шумная компания встречающих — молодые, смешливые, подвижные. Дели затерялся среди них, людская волна потащила его по платформе к поездам и выплюнула под козырьком с громкоговорителем. Мужчина с вздыбившимся мехом на воротнике оказался около Дели. Пассажир? Встречающий? Искатель шлюх, понял Мэрф, когда мужчина заговорил с Дели. Рассмотреть лицо, как и определить возраст мужчины, мешал надвинутый на лоб котелок. Клиенты уличных шлюх одинокие и скрытные люди, сказал однажды Дели. Котелок был ниже Дели ростом, взял его под руку. Удобно, чтобы не потерять друг друга в толпе.

Мэрф покинул кафе и вклинился в людской поток. Орби наступал ему на пятки. Оказавшаяся волей случая перед Мэрфом женщина обернулась и засмеялась ему в лицо. Он не понял, что и кому она говорила. Коротышка уводил Дели к западному выходу. Мэрф прибавил шагу. Прошел по западному коридору с низким закопченным потолком, переступил через спящих около дверей пьяниц. В верхней половине застекленной двери зияло круглое отверстие, как от пули.

На улице холодный ветер принял Мэрфа в свои объятья и засыпал ему глаза пылью. За спиной Орби отмахивался от своего желтого шарфа. Единственный фонарь в пяти шагах освещал вросшие в небо слипшиеся друг с другом дома. Без единого светлого окна, они казались необитаемыми. Вдали по мостовой запрыгал камень, будто кто-то споткнулся или оступился. Выругавшись, Мэрф устремился на звук. Вблизи дома больше не казались темными и нежилыми: за плотно задернутыми шторами мигали полоски света. Слева завизжала кошка. На балконе третьего этажа отодвинули гардины, на мостовую упал прямоугольник света. На его границе мелькнули и исчезли тени. Те, кто их отбрасывал, повернули за угол. Мэрф влетел в переулок. Темнота и вонь. Возня, бормотание. Несколько шагов, и Мэрф рассмотрел белое пятно. Дели стоял без штанов лицом к стене. Одной рукой коротышка придерживал его затылок, другой шарил у него между ног.

Мэрф схватил коротышку за воротник и оттащил от Дели. Он всё еще стоял лицом к стене. Не понимая, что происходит, рухнул на колени и закрыл голову руками.

— Танги! — рыкнул Орби, перехватывая коротышку.

Мэрф и не заметил, как отпустил его. Хотел ударить, но, увидев сжавшегося в испуге на земле Дели, просто оттолкнул коротышку прочь. Используя свой шарф как удавку, Орби накинул его коротышке на шею.

— Обчисти его карманы, — велел он Танги. Орби решил обставить нападение как ограбление.

Услышав знакомые голоса, Дели поднял голову и уставился на Мэрфа, не в силах пошевелиться, моргнуть или вздохнуть. Только когда Орби и Танги обработали коротышку — забрали бумажник, набили фингал, пинками выгнали из переулка, — Дели начал судорожно одеваться.

— Какого хера, Мэрф? — Орби толкнул его в грудь. — Ты что творишь? Куда лезешь? Дели пожалел? Так он шлюха! Ему не впервой в жопу давать! В нем побывали тысячи хуев! Подумаешь, одним меньше, одним больше! Ты что, забыл, почему мы здесь? Я привел на вокзал двадцать человек, потому что ты мне сказал, что отсюда пропали восемнадцать бродяг. Мы здесь, потому что я поверил тебе. Потому что мы ищем убийцу твоего сына. И потому что вокзал — наш последний след. Мы здесь потому, что, несмотря на то, что вчера ты предал меня, я поверил тебе. Ты в долгу передо мной, Мэрф. И Дели тоже передо мной в долгу. За вчерашнее я мог отдать его Карбоне. Карбоне послал бы Уго в театр сломать пару костей. Вместо этого я привел Дели сюда, дал ему шанс оправдать старика. Ты ведь хочешь оправдать старика, Дели?

— Да.

— Вот видишь, Мэрф, у нас общий враг и одна цель. Поймать убийцу. Ради этой цели каждый должен играть свою роль. Дели трется на вокзале, тусит со шлюхами, ведет себя, как они, и втирается им в доверие. Никто из моих людей, ни ты, ни я, не подходим к нему и не разговариваем с ним, тем более не мешаем ему. Никто не должен знать, что мы пасем его. Дели подставляется, мы наблюдаем, следим и вмешиваемся, только если его режут!

Мэрф сжал кулаки.

— Да у него крыша едет из-за того, что его сыночек жопу подставлял! — Сотрясаясь от крупной дрожи, Дели повернулся к Мэрфу. — Ты выгнал его из дома за то, что он в Ангулеме все хуи перепробовал! И эта тупая подстилка приперся в Париж, мечтая подзаработать, а какой-то псих ему глотку перерезал!

Он смотрел со злостью и яростью. И Мэрф уже не понимал, зачем Дели говорит то, что говорит. У него сдали нервы и он бессознательно пытается причинить Мэрфу боль? Или сознательно старается разозлить и избавить от угрызений совести и сочувствия к себе?

— Я понимаю, что тебя смущает, Мэрф, ты не сутенер. — Орби закинул руку на плечо Мэрфа и кивком велел Танги и Дели валить на вокзал. Мэрф заметил пистолет у Орби за поясом. — Ты не сутенер и хотел бы держаться от всего этого дерьма подальше. Мой тебе совет: воспринимай происходящее как армейскую службу. Благодаря моей протекции, ты сначала получил звание сержанта. Потом ты наделал глупостей и проштрафился. Вместо того чтобы посадить тебя под замок, я разжаловал тебя до солдата. Я командир. Ты солдат. Твое дело — выполнять приказы и помнить, что у нас одна цель и общий враг.

Орби стиснул его плечо. Он возомнил себя представителем власти и закона. В его иерархии власти клан Карбоне стоял сразу после государства. А Дели находился в самом низу. Ниже солдата. Разменная монета, как арабские информаторы и перебежчики в Алжире.

— Если ты не в состоянии выполнять приказы, Мэрф, лучше вали отсюда и не мешай нам ловить убийцу твоего сына. Еще одна похожая выходка, и мои люди тебя близко к вокзалу не подпустят.

Впереди, в шагах десяти от Мэрфа и Орби, Танги протянул Дели сироп от кашля. Дели сделал глоток. Тень от домов поглотила Дели и Танги, из темноты они вынырнули по одиночке. Шаркая подошвами ботинок без шнурков, Дели зашел в павильон вокзала. Танги обменялся подзатыльниками с курившим у входа человеком. Безусый, в шерстяном пальто и шелковой безрукавке. Всех людей Орби отличала тяга к хорошей одежде.

— Двадцать моих человек наблюдают за вокзалом, шлюхами и клиентами. Дели пасет шлюх изнутри. Если Ранель появится, мы его не упустим, — повторил как заклинание Орби.

***

Они вернулись на Пигаль под утро. Мать одного из людей Орби владела кондитерской. В пять утра Орби купил в этой кондитерской своим солдатам завтрак: кружка горячего шоколада, кофе и бутерброды с ветчиной. Кондитерская мгновенно провонялась потом и сигаретным дымом.

Отек вокруг левого глаза Дели начал спадать. На щеках у него появились свежие синяки, похожие на отпечатки пальцев. За ночь его уводили в подворотню еще три раза. Один раз отымели в рот, два раза в задницу. Мэрф смотрел, но не вмешивался. Понимал, что Орби ничего не стоит вышвырнуть его с вокзала, и играл по его правилам.

Глядя в окно кондитерской, Дели монотонным голосом поделился информацией, подхваченной от шлюх. Перечислил клички и имена шлюх. Фантик, Котик, Прилипала, Пьяница, Вальтер… Всего около двадцати. Тех, что торчат на вокзале постоянно. Иногда подтягиваются бродяги из других районов. На выходные подторговывают собой те, у кого есть дом. Рассказал, что узнал о клиентах. Господин Пингвинья Походка приходит раз в неделю, старается выбрать новое лицо. Господин Золотой Зуб — два раза в неделю, спускает только в рот, верит, что так у него меньше шансов подцепить болезнь. Чахоточный приходит раз в две недели и трахаться любит лежа. Шепелявый — раз в неделю, таскает шлюх в туалет. Доктор — Вальтеру он и правда зуб больной вырвал — приходит раз в месяц, когда ебет — много болтает и ругается. Послушать Дели Орби позвал розовощекого сына кондитерши, парня с блестящими бриолином светлыми волосами и юнца с волосатой родинкой на подбородке.

— Что говорят о приезжих? — спросил Орби.

— Двое-трое бродяг из провинции всегда крутятся на вокзале, но надолго мало кто задерживается. Говорят, есть клиенты, которые приезжают из деревень на день-два в Париж, по делу и потрахаться. Один из постоянных приезжих клиентов у шлюх на хорошем счету. Второй, — Дели пожал плечами, — я пока не понял, просто выглядит мерзко или требует чего-то мерзкого.

— Стоит ли следить за клиентами? Может ли Ранель быть постоянным клиентом? -Молодняк Орби неплохо соображал и вроде задавал правильные вопросы.

Мэрф заметил, что Орби поделил своих людей на три группы, и эти неглупые — сын кондитерши, Родинка и Белобрысый — вроде как командовали остальными. Когда они отвалили к своим стаям, Дели посмотрел на Орби.

— Можно мне спать в театре?

— Да, конечно. Мы подберем тебя в восемь.

Дели ушел не прощаясь, а Орби подозвал кондитершу. Несмотря на холод на улице, она носила платье с короткими рукавами. Орби попросил коньяка. В кондитерской его держали в ограниченных количествах, исключительно для того, чтобы добавлять в печенья, пирожные и кофе. Поставив наполовину пустую бутылку перед Орби и Мэрфом, кондитерша послала сына купить коньяк у господина Питти.

Солдатики Орби позевали, пооблизывались на спиртное, которое Орби им не предложил, и вскоре разошлись. Остался только сын кондитерши. Сняв пальто, он нацепил фартук и принялся помогать матери до блеска натирать противни и подносы.

Коньяк и бессонная ночь разморили Орби и погрузили его в меланхолию. Навалившись на стол локтями и придвинувшись к Мэрфу, Орби поделился сожалениями:

— Из-за тебя пришлось прикончить Октава. Ты ведь знал, что я уважаю его упрямство и неподкупность. Зачем ты втянул его в это дерьмо? Неужели действительно думал, что вашему свидетелю позволят выступить в суде?

— Адвокат работал на вас?

— Прокурор. Танги тебе разве не сказал, что после того, как я выкупил карточные долги его сына, прокурор теперь мой лучший друг? — Орби невесело усмехнулся. — Да, давно я ни о чем так не жалел, как о смерти Октава. Достойный был человек. А ты его прикончил, Мэрф.

— Профессора Шатлэна вы тоже убили?

— Нытика из Бисерта? Я придушил его еще в переулке. Он причитал как баба, а у меня и без этого голова раскалывалась. Ты повесил на меня до хуя лишней работы, Мэрф. Из-за тебя мне пришлось мотаться за город с двумя трупами и заставлять своих ребят копать в обледеневшей земле яму в два метра глубиной. — Орби потянулся.

За окном пылал солнечный день.

***

Газетный отчет о первом дне суда Мэрф пропустил. О втором дне просмотрел дважды. Первый раз — в казино Карбоне, где безуспешно пытался заснуть, пялясь на розовые обои и шторы. Второй раз — когда зашел на кухню театра.

Как Орби и обещал, они приехали за Дели на фиакре в восемь вечера.

— Сбегай за Дели, — Орби кивнул Танги на проход между домами.

— Я схожу, — сказал Мэрф.

Жизель и слабоумный Вигго смотрели на него, поджав губы. На столе пропахшей капустой кухне лежала газета. Дели появился из коридора и старался не встречаться с Мэрфом взглядом.

— Тебе уже прочитали? — спросил Мэрф.

— Да. На первом заседании Маркизу объявили обвинение. На втором — разбирали отчеты из Бисетра о скелетах.

Дели шагнул к выходу, но Мэрф преградил ему дорогу. Присев перед Дели, он засунул руку в карман.

— Я принес тебе шнурки. Ходить будет легче. — Большинство дырок для шнурков на старых ботинках Дели были порваны. Кое-как Мэрфу удалось зацепить шнурки и обмотать их вокруг худых щиколоток Дели. Пока он возился, Дели растерянно смотрел на него сверху вниз. Кадык его дернулся, и Мэрф подумал, что растерянность его сильно похожа на испуг. — А еще я принес нож, раскладной. — Мэрф вытолкал лезвие из рукоятки, показал Дели клинок и вложил лезвие обратно, потом засунул нож в правый ботинок между щиколоткой и пяткой. Пусть Дели сам позже передвинет, как ему удобно.

— Долго вы еще там? — заорал Танги в узком проходе между домами.

— Уже идем. — Мэрф выпрямился.

На улице было темно. Кроме масляной лампы на кухне Жизель, двор ничего не освещало.

В пятницу на вокзале крутились две группы приезжей молодежи. Одетые по-сельски, они дымили сигаретами, пили дешевые вина и никак не могли решить, куда податься. В каждой компании был свой музыкант. Губная гармошка и дудка. Эти музыканты порывались играть регулярнее, чем включались громкоговорители. Длинные товарные поезда без пауз и перерывов скользили по дальним путям.

Приехавший на почтовом поезде из Бордо мужик в лисьем полушубке увел в переулок сразу двух шлюх. Дели и Альбиноса. Боясь потерять Дели в темноте улиц и переулков, Мэрф взял с собой маленькую масляную лампу. Благо, под его толстым и широким кителем можно было легко спрятать даже топор.

— Будущее за электрическими фонарями на батарейках, — посмеялся Орби. Пока они шли к боковому выходу через западный коридор, он достал из кармана похожий на динамитную шашку предмет. — В прошлом году я возил морфин в Берлин. По пьяни подрался на Александр Плац с одним толстяком. Отметелив друг друга, мы вместе выпили и разговорились. Немец, Шмидт его звали, похвастался, что изобрел батарейки для электрических фонарей и скоро откроет компанию по их производству. Я не поверил, тогда он подарил мне этот фонарь.

От фонаря протянулся луч длиной в пять метров. Он раскачивался и прыгал в такт шагов Орби. Когда из переулка раздался пьяный смех, Орби выключил фонарь.

Мужик в лисьем полушубке поставил Дели и альбиноса на колени, помочился на них, а потом трахнул альбиноса в рот. В ту ночь Дели еще дважды забирали с вокзала. Дерганый и нервный молодой парень спустил, едва втиснулся в его задницу. Мужик с висячими, как у моржа, усами бесконечно долго долбился Дели в глотку, а потом нагнул его над мусорником.

Ближе к рассвету двое солдатиков Орби подрались. Как выяснилось позже в фиакре, Белобрысый поймал одного из ходивших под его началом на краже. И всыпал ему пиздюлей, потому что мы здесь ловим убийцу, а не набиваем карманы. Дисциплину бригада Орби блюла на отлично. Проштрафившегося попинали и не пустили в кондитерскую, где в пять утра их уже ждали на столах кофейники и тарелки с бутербродами.

— Альбинос вспомнил мальчишку из Ангулема. — Дели устало посмотрел на Мэрфа поверх чашки горячего шоколада. — Когда мы отмывались в туалете. Сказал, что где-то месяц назад мальчишка из Ангулема пару ночей спал в коридоре у восточного выхода.

— Альбинос сказал что-то еще? — осторожно спросил Мэрф. За последние дни он часто переступал через пьяниц, спавших в коридорах вокзала.

Дели отрицательно мотнул головой.

Судебное заседание в субботу было коротким. Обвинение закончило свое выступление. Слово взял адвокат Ранеля. Поддельного, фальшивого Ранеля. Почему-то он ничего не сказал о состоянии здоровья Маркиза. Ни слова о его каталепсии. О том, что он большую часть времени пребывает в отключке. Странное поведение подсудимого, его отстраненность и равнодушие к происходящему мусолили все газеты и сплетники, но адвокат не желал замечать состояния подзащитного.

В субботу ночью под поезд упала женщина. В полночь вокзал заполонили полицейские и санитары. Поднялся шум и беготня. Через пятнадцать минут волнение схлынуло, шторм утих, на память о происшествии осталось только новое бурое пятно на гнойно-угольных камнях платформы. Шлюхи показывали на него пальцами, потчуя клиентов занятной историей.

Ночи на вокзале были похожи одна на другую. Мэрф научился распознавать карманников, искателей развлечений, продажных женщин, торгующих собой мальчишек. Иногда они были совсем мелкими, чумазые, лет по десять. В воскресенье утром Дели объяснил, что самых младших приводят родители, опекуны, старшие братья.

У Дели появились новые синяки. Следы пальцев на шее, ссадина на скуле. Один мужик, спустив ему в рот, ударил Дели по лицу. Мэрф видел. Но ничего не сделал. Не посмел нарушить приказ. Если бы он вмешался, Орби отлучил бы его от вокзала. Если Мэрф не сможет приблизиться к вокзалу, он не сможет наблюдать за Дели, не сможет помочь, если его жизни будет угрожать опасность. Не сможет предотвратить самое худшее. Несмотря на доводы рассудка, моментами ему казалось, что хуже уже быть не может и они медленно убивают Дели.

В воскресенье суд взял выходной. В понедельник все газеты разразились статьями о самоубийстве Ранеля. Убийца-людоед покончил с собой. Повесился в камере на собственном галстуке. Мэрф вспомнил банты, которые Дели вязал Маркизу под воротник рубашки.

В день смерти Маркиза Орби поехал к Дели один и раньше оговоренного времени. Мэрф не знал, о чем они беседовали. В восемь, как обычно, Орби посадил Дели в фиакр. Держал за плечи на улице, касался его колена в салоне. Никогда прежде Мэрф не видел, чтобы Орби касался Дели. Перед тем как высадить Дели перед вокзалом, Орби впихнул ему пачку сигарет. Держи, угостишь приятелей.

Под крышей вокзала метались воробьи, сквозняк дергал афиши, зазывавшие в оперу и театры. Ветер сорвал с лотка торговца газету, распотрошил её на листы и поволок по земле. Бумага льнула к ногам людей и уворачивалась от рук.

Дели встал у стены между нищим на костылях и бесформенно толстой старухой. Смотрел в пустоту. Не заметил кивнувших ему мальчишку-недоросля и Дылду. Орби за столом на высокой ножке глушил коньяк, болтал о Танги, который от героина ни хрена не соображает. К Дели подошел мужчина с саквояжем. Он был не похож на искателя ночных развлечений. Мужчина наклонил голову влево, вправо. Мэрф не видел, чтобы Дели разомкнул губы. Но они договорились, Дели направился за мужиком к выходу.

— Вижу, не суетись. — Орби стукнул сорвавшегося с места Мэрфа по груди. — Может, это доктор, о котором говорили шлюхи?

Дели и мужик с саквояжем свернули в восточный коридор к выходу. Ви ночевал здесь, спал на этом полу, облокачивался на эти стены, Мэрф не первый раз пробовал привыкнуть к этой мысли, но у него никак не получалось.

На улице у выхода из восточного коридора дежурил Захария, сын кондитерши. Встретившись с Мэрфом и Орби взглядом, он кивнул и указал на перекресток. Дойдя до перекрестка, Мэрф достал лампу и восковые спички.

— Подожди. — Орби остановил его и прислушался.

На крыше вопила кошка, в доме играло пианино, в подворотне крысы шуршали газетами. Или не крысы.

Мэрф видел это уже много раз, больше, чем ему хотелось бы, больше, чем думал, что способен вынести. Мужик вдавил Дели лицом в стену, привалившись к его спине, быстро дергал бедрами как собака. Саквояж стоял на земле.

Захария потянулся к сигаретам, Орби стукнул его по руке. Они ждали за углом. Достаточно близко, чтобы прийти на помощь, если Дели закричит. По небу пронеслась падающая звезда. Мужик кончил, подхватил саквояж и вышел из переулка. Обернулся, заметив тени людей, поднял воротник и ускорил шаг.

Вместо того чтобы подтянуть штаны, Дели опустился на колени и прикрыл голову руками. Совсем как в первый день на вокзале, когда Мэрф напугал его своей неуместной защитой. Он всё сидел и сидел. Пальцы на начавшем зарастать затылке то сжимались в кулаки, то разжимались.

Мэрф шагнул в переулок.

— Нет. — Орби оттолкнул его к стене. — Пусть сам возьмет себя в руки. Пожалеешь его сейчас — залезет тебе на голову. Будет давить на жалость постоянно. Ссаный старик не мог выбрать другое время, чтобы удавиться.

Орби махнул Захарии рукой, мол, порядок, иди на вокзал, возвращайся на свой пост.

— Поверь мне, Мэрф, работа — лучшее лекарство от хандры и скорби. — Орби крепче вцепился в отвороты его кителя, придвинул совсем близко лицо с немигающими глазами ящерицы.

Из восточного выхода выскользнула новая пара. Мальчишка метр пятьдесят ростом почти полностью спрятался в подмышке у шатающегося пьяного здоровяка. Из переулка, в который они шмыгнули, раздался смех. Этот смех привел Дели в чувства. Он встал и вытер лицо рукавом. Он плакал. Оплакивал Маркиза? Или себя?

Орби и Мэрф пропустили Дели вперед и вернулись следом за ним на вокзал. К недопитому коньяку, который сторожил Танги. Расширенные безумные зрачки, постукивающие по столешнице пальцы.

Через два дня после смерти Маркиза Мэрф пришел в театр в пять часов. С их новым ночным образом жизни он не знал, когда Дели просыпается. Понимал, что Дели нужно выспаться. Не хотел его будить. Но и рисковать нарваться в театре на Орби или кого-то из его людей он не мог. Ему нужно было поговорить с Дели наедине.

Жизель собирала на кухне тарелку с закусками: морковные оладьи, булка, ломтик сыра. Увидев Мэрфа, она налетела на него как коршун:

— Чего ты приперся? На улице еще светло. Оставьте его в покое хоть днем. То Орби, то ты.

— Я подожду. — Мэрф примирительно поднял руки.

До чего же глупый жест. В сложившейся ситуации похож на насмешку. Он сел на шаткий табурет. Хмурясь, Жизель подхватила тарелку с закусками и кружку с кофе и исчезла в коридоре.

В посиневшем от предчувствия сумерек небе парили вороны. Один черноголовый клюв приземлился во дворе и принялся ковырять щель между камней.

Жизель вернулась в лучшем настроении, чем ушла, и налила Мэрфу кофе. Густой, ароматный, наверняка из принесенных Мэрфом запасов. Он огляделся, пытаясь вспомнить, как давно приносил еду, и прикинуть — может, принести снова? Может, стоило это сделать сегодня, вместо того чтобы приходить с пустыми руками?

— Дели теперь ест только после сна. Если не поест сразу после пробуждения, за ночь и утром не проглотит ни крошки. Говорит, еда имеет вкус слизняков, — вздохнула Жизель.

Она говорила о нем, как о больном.

— Он уже проснулся? Поел?

— Да, — сказала Жизель, но при этом покачала головой, будто была неудовлетворена. Не поел? Не проснулся? Не спал? Мэрф и сам уже не помнил, когда нормально спал. Он предложил Дели обратиться к Октаву за помощью и использовать доктора Шатлэна как свидетеля. Дели ухватился за эту возможность, потому что у него не было выхода. Наверное, с этого момента Мэрф и начал чувствовать свою ответственность за Дели. И с каждой проведенной на вокзале ночью этот груз становился тяжелей.

Оставив недопитый кофе, он зашел в коридор.

— Дели? — Он вовсе не хотел его пугать, заставать врасплох или смущать. Давал ему время подготовиться, одеться и отозваться.

Из занавешенной одеялом комнаты высунулся Энцо и помахал Мэрфу кисточкой, истекающей красной краской.

— Я здесь, — откликнулся Дели.

Мэрф пошел на голос, но заплутал. Ему показалось, что Дели около сцены, но в зале висела темнота, пришлось возвращаться и заглядывать в каждую полную теней комнату. Света из заколоченных окон отчаянно не хватало. Мэрф разжег свою лампаду и нашел Дели в комнате с театральным хламом: костюмы, мешочки из коровьих желчных пузырей, кости, хрустальные шарики, резиновые куклы, резинки, напоминающие веревки, баночки с гримом. Притрагиваясь то к одному предмету, то к другому, Дели как будто проводил ревизию своих богатств в последних лучах уходящего солнца, пробивающихся через заколоченное окно.

— Ты вообще спишь? — В неровном и скупом свете лампады Мэрфа синяки под глазами Дели казались огромными.

— Да.

— Дели. — Мэрф глубоко вдохнул. Ему как будто чего-то не хватало. Он то ли хотел, чтобы Дели посмотрел ему в глаза, то ли присесть. — Маркиз умер. Ты больше ничем не можешь ему помочь. У тебя не осталось ни одной причины участвовать в расследовании и играть по правилам Орби. Он тебя использует и не собирается отпускать. Поэтому я купил билет.

— Купил билет?

— Да. Когда мы привезем тебя сегодня на вокзал, ты не будешь уходить с клиентами, а сядешь в одиннадцать на поезд.

— Куда едет поезд?

— В Ангулем. У меня там дом. Ты легко найдешь его, он стоит на окраине, западная стена выкрашена в синий.

Ви ее красил, Мэрф на миг прикрыл глаза.

— Я не хочу жить в деревне.

— Тебе и не нужно. На кухне, под плинтусом около печи, я спрятал деньги. — Ему снова потребовалась пауза перевести дух. — Забери их, там около трех тысяч, на какое-то время тебе хватит. Отправляйся куда захочешь, Дели.

Подальше отсюда, туда, где ты будешь свободен, закончил мысленно Мэрф.

— Я не могу уехать, Мэрф.

— Если ты волнуешься о Жизель, Энцо, Луиджи и Вигго, я позабочусь о них.

Дели усмехнулся и погладил свой короткий ежик волос.

— Жизель и без меня отлично справится, она давно могла найти работу лучше, чем здесь. Иногда мне кажется, что она остается в театре только из жалости ко мне. Луиджи до встречи со мной отлично промышлял на рынке. У Энцо и Вигго и правда могут возникнуть проблемы.

— Я помогу им.

Дели наконец-то посмотрел на него.

— Я не поеду, Мэрф. Нигде в другом месте я не смогу делать то, что люблю. Ты видел одно мое представление и слышал о другом. На моей сцене льется кровь, людей пытают, калечат, убивают, издеваются над трупами. Иногда это незаконно, всегда аморально и вульгарно. Многие поборники нравственности с удовольствием заперли бы меня пожизненно в Бисетре. Я могу заниматься тем, что люблю, только под защитой Карбоне. Но главное не это. Ты знаешь, что ему принадлежит монастырь? Это его земля и недвижимость. Как ты думаешь, сколько стоит аренда такого большого зала в Париже? Как думаешь, смог бы я когда-нибудь позволить себе арендовать такой зал, пусть даже не в Париже, а в городе поменьше? Я плачу Карбоне деньги, и всё равно по рыночным ценам выходит, что он делает мне скидку. Карбоне делает мне одолжение. Он нужен мне больше, чем я ему.

— Но Орби…

— Тебе нужно было его слушать, Мэрф, и не жалеть шлюху. Все успокоится. Такое уже было. Они накажут меня и позволят снова заняться театром.

Мэрф закрыл глаза. Он вспомнил, как Дели метался по сцене, как взволнованно взахлеб пересказывал безразличному, ничего не понимающему Маркизу свои идеи. Ему действительно так дороги его представления? Дурацкая возможность выпускать шлюхам кишки и поливать зрителей кровью? Мэрфу никогда этого не понять.


	12. Chapter 12

Дагнэ появился на вокзале через пять дней после смерти Маркиза. Прошел через центральные двери и расшаркался с пассажирами, высыпавшимися из поезда Марсель — Париж.

Мэрф наблюдал за ним от стойки кафе. Рядом простуженный Орби глушил коньяк с перцем. Глядя, как он давится, Мэрф желал увидеть, как его вырвет. Танги уронил бутылочку сиропа от кашля и плюхнулся на четвереньки, ловя её между ног людей около касс. Мэрф пожалел, что бутылочка не разбилась и никто не наступил на неё.

Дагнэ пересек зал и встал на платформе, засмотревшись на отправку бесконечного торгового поезда. Мэрф не собирался с ним здороваться. Последняя встреча оставила неприятный осадок. Но вряд ли Дагнэ был напрямую в этом виноват. Он просто разбередил рану Мэрфа. Задавал слишком много вопросов. Знал, что Мэрф нашел кости в мясной лавке. Мэрф посмотрел на Орби. При встрече с Дагнэ Мэрф был уверен, что Дагнэ узнал о нем от людей Карбоне или Каррэ.

Дагнэ расспрашивал о Ви, о его внешности.

Дагнэ подошел к писсуарам и остановился около отирающегося там Дылды — пшеничные торчащие волосы, коричневые зубы. Разговаривая с Дагнэ, Дылда огляделся и кивнул на Дели. Он сидел на корточках перед показывающим фокус мальчишкой — гляди, сигарета у меня в руке, а теперь она уже за ухом. Дагнэ засунул руки в карманы брюк. Мэрф вспомнил, как, доставая зажигалку, он вывалил всё, что носил с собой, на стойку в забегаловке мадам Жюли. У него был перстень-кастет с выдвижным коротким лезвием. Чтобы убить таким, нужно перерезать артерию.

Дагнэ коснулся плеча Дели. Они были около центральный входов. Мэрфа отделяло от них меньше семидесяти шагов через переполненный людьми зал.

— Это Ранель, — Мэрф сорвался с места.

— Где? — Из-за простуды Орби говорил в нос.

— Около Дели! — Мэрф врезался в компанию женщин. Наступил кому-то на ногу.

— С чего ты взял? — Орби старался не отставать, чихнул, вцепился в рукав Мэрфа.

— Он приходил ко мне и расспрашивал о Ви.

— И это всё?

Это было всё, что он мог сказать. Слишком быстро перед мысленным взором проносились обрывки воспоминаний.

— Ваш сын был крепким и высоким, как вы. Волосы длинноваты, он зачесывал их назад, но они всегда падали на лоб, — сказал Дагнэ в забегаловке мадам Жюли.

Дагнэ точно знал, как Ви выглядит. Мэрф мысленно перенесся в Бисетр и услышал профессора Шатлэна. Убийца, который перерезал горло двум женщинам, вернулся на место убийства, чтобы насладиться воспоминаниями. Американский убийца детей писал родителям своих жертв письма, чтобы заново пережить момент убийства. Убийца дрочит на воспоминания, сказал Дели, глядя, как во дворе Бисетра психи крутятся вокруг грядок.

— Полезная штука. — В забегаловке мадам Жюли Дагнэ надел на палец кастет и выдвинул короткое лезвие размером с волчий клык. — Если хочешь убить таким коротким клинком, меть в артерию.

Шатлэн говорил, что способ убийства — ключевой момент, этот ключевой момент убийца стремится повторить, превращает его в ритуал. Нераскрытые дела об убийствах из Сюрге Мэрф перечитывал каждый день. Помнил каждую кляксу и пятно на бумаге, содержание знал наизусть. Он отобрал пять групп по способу убийства: безымянные мальчики со вспоротыми животами; юноши с перерезанным горлом; молодые люди, убитые мачете или тесаком; убитые ударом ножа в спину, грудь или голову. И, наконец, последняя группа — двое убитых юношей со вскрытыми бедренными артериями. Шестнадцатилетний сын пекаря со вскрытой артерией был найден тринадцать лет назад в Латинском квартале. Там же околачивался пропавший сын Гранморена. Гранморен прочитал об убийствах в газетах и обвинил Ранеля в смерти сына. За год до исчезновения Гранморен сломал сыну челюсть. Сломанная и сросшаяся при жизни челюсть, согласно отчетам Бисетра, была у одного из скелетов из подвала Ранеля.

Гранморен избил сына, когда узнал о его влечении к мужчинам. Мэрф ничем его не лучше. «Что, если он мне нравится, что, если я влюблен?» — спросил Ви, и Мэрф его ударил.

— Не бери эту дешевую дрянь, — сказал Дагнэ в забегаловке мадам Жюли, когда Мэрф хотел купить ликер. — Пробки для этих бутылок делают из опилок, пропитанных конской мочой.

Второй юноша со вскрытой артерией был сыном работника ликеро-винного завода. В Сюрге Орби сказал, что неплохо бы узнать, чем Ранель занимался после того, как покинул Эльзас, и до того, как купил мясную лавку на Монмартре. Теперь Мэрф кое-что об этом знал. Ранель работал на ликеро-винном заводе и убил сына другого работника. Как часто он видел мальчика? Как долго к нему присматривался? Выпивал с его отцом? Бывал у них дома?

Может ли быть столько совпадений? Или Мэрф свихнулся от страха за Дели?

Дели уходил с Дагнэ. Женщина с перьями на шляпе закрыла их от Мэрфа. Он метнулся в сторону и врезался в старика. Старик вскрикнул. Люди заслоняли дорогу, толкали и окружали Мэрфа.

— Прекрати сходить с ума! — Орби схватил его за локоть.

Мэрф оттолкнул его. Синяя форма Дагнэ мелькнула в устье восточного коридора. На восточном выходе сегодня дежурили Захария и Визель? Мэрф перешел на бег. Сзади загремела перевернутая тележка с багажом. Оглушительно громко зашипел паровоз на платформе. Раздалось собачье тявканье.

В восточном коридоре бомж пытался, держась за стену, подняться на разъезжающихся ногах. В застекленной двери отражался фонарь. Мэрф толкнул отражение и вылетел в темноту.

— Где Дели? — вцепился он в курившего на улице Визеля.

— Захария пошел за ним.

Орби налетел на спину Мэрфа. Мэрф отпихнул его. Орби толкнул в ответ.

— Хватит дурить! Думаешь, я шутил, когда сказал, что больше не подпущу тебя к вокзалу?!

Из двери вывалился Танги. Дыхание сбитое. Ноги широко расставлены. Локти прижаты к бокам. Охотничий пес приготовился к прыжку и ждал приказа.

Мэрф шагнул к Орби вплотную, выхватил у него из-за пояса пистолет и направил его на Орби и его людей. Сознание обожгло соблазном спустить курок, выстрелить в землю, напугать, заставить танцевать и прятаться.

— Полицейский, который увел Дели, — это Ранель! Пристрелю любого, кто попытается меня остановить.

Орби выругался. С востока от вокзала улица старых двухэтажек тянулась к Европейскому мосту. В середине улицы стоял фонарь. Его свет вырезал из темноты стены и ставни ближайших домов, острова мостовой и тротуара. Мэрф увидел одинокую тень. Захария? Держа пистолет дулом вниз, он погнался за тенью. Под ногами хлюпала вода. В Пигале дождя сегодня не было. Но дождь мог пройти над вокзалом, не затронув Пигаль. Воду могла расплескать проезжавшая мимо телега или слить невидимый в темноте завод.

Привалившись спиной к стене, Захария прикрывал сигарету от ветра и щелкал зажигалкой.

— Где Дели? — выдохнул Мэрф.

Захария кивнул за угол. В отличие от Мэрфа, он никогда не смотрел на Дели с клиентами, предпочитал ждать за поворотом. Как на таком расстоянии он мог защитить Дели? Разве можно, отворачиваясь от Дели с клиентом, вовремя заметить, что Дели угрожает опасность? Вся их операция, расследование и организация с самого начала казались Мэрфу катастрофической ошибкой.

Переулок был пуст. За спиной Мэрфа топтались, вздыхали и вертелись на месте Танги и Визель, Орби допрашивал Захарию:

— Где они? Зашли сюда? Ты их видел? Ты что-то слышал?!

— Возня как обычно. — Захария выронил сигарету.

Проход между зданиями был не шире двух метров, годился для пешеходов, но не пропустил бы телегу. Судя по кладке, здания были старыми. Вероятно, когда их построили, переулок соединял две улицы, теперь цинковый сарай, втиснутый между домами, перегородил его и превратил в тупик. Справа стояли мусорники. Захария перевернул их. Визель подергал замок на цинковом складе. Повернувшись к сараю, Орби включил фонарь и осветил стены. Слева стена была сплошной. Справа на первом этаже окна были заколочены, на втором — поблескивали стекла и трепыхалось белье на веревках. Между окнами по стене ползла на крышу пожарная лестница. Перекошенная и проржавевшая, она обрывалась в метре над землей. Уйти из переулка можно было только по ней. Мэрф взялся за перекладину. Железо было липким и влажным. Всё-таки днем над вокзалом прошел дождь? Мэрф поднес руку к лицу. На его ладонь упал свет фонаря Орби.

— Кровь. — Орби пустил свет блуждать по лестнице и высветил выше на перилах еще одно бурое пятно, похожее на кровь.

— Крови мало. — Орби закинул голову вверх.

Небо было черным и беззвездным.

— Дели опять порезал клиента? — предположил Захария, воскресив в памяти старую историю, которую слышали все.

— Ты сказал, тип, с которым ушел Дели, — это Ранель? — Танги уставился на Мэрфа.

— Если это Ранель, — подхватил Визель, — скорее, он порезал Дели, чем Дели его.

— Дели! — закричал Орби.

Никакого ответа. Мэрф взлетел вверх по лестнице. Мимо скользнули заколоченные окна первого этажа, ухнули вниз лица женщины и детей за стеклом второго. Он выбрался на крышу и увидел неравномерно освещенный город — сияющее здание вокзала окружали темные кварталы, вдали извивались полные фонарей центральные улицы. На крыше же было темно, как ночью на пустыре за Ангулемом. Лишь свет удаленного уличного фонаря напоминал о том, что у крыши есть хотя бы один край.

Орби перебрался через карниз и запустил блуждающий луч света рыскать по разбитой черепице. Осветил лица Танги, Визеля, Захарии. Расчертил пространство, обозначил уклон в тридцать градусов. Крыша была односкатной и опиралась на наружные стены разной высоты. Низкий край заканчивался карнизом и нависал над улицей, с которой Мэрф и остальные пришли.

— Послушайте! — выдохнул Захария.

Возня. Дребезг резкий и короткий, будто разбилась чашка. За чашкой полетели камни. Мэрф бросился на звук, раскинув руки в стороны, поскальзывался и застревал ногами в ямах.

Черепица сыпалась на асфальт. В двадцати шагах? В пятидесяти? Камнепад запустил сход лавины. В луч фонаря Орби попало что-то крупное. Появилось и исчезло, скользнув за край.

Мэрф завалился на бок и съехал к краю. Масляная лампа, которую он носил под кителем, треснула, стекло вонзилось в бок, но он не обратил внимания.

В конце улицы торчал единственный фонарь. Свет начертил у его подножия четкий и ограниченный круг, за пределами круга свет рассеивался, сливался с сумерками, рождавшими миражи. Мэрф не был уверен, видел он внизу движение или нет. Увидел тень? Увидел, как тень кувыркнулась и метнулась прочь? Зная, что, если пристально вглядываться в темноту, воображение непременно дорисует тени и движения, Мэрф выстрелил. Целился в сторону от теней — воображаемых или реальных? — надеялся разглядеть хоть что-то в свете вспышки. Бесполезно.

Рядом запыхтел Орби, бросил вниз луч фонаря, но не смог засечь движения. Те, кто упал с крыши, сбежали в темноту. Исчезли.

— Блядь! — Орби лег на спину, луч фонаря заметался по взъерошенной развороченной кровле.

Мэрф различил широкую борозду сорванной черепицы. Такую борозду могли пропахать два сцепившихся человека.

— Они сорвались с крыши! — Лежа на животе, Захария перегнулся через край.

Мэрф пополз на четвереньках к лестнице. Он возвращался и терял время. Если и существовала другая лестница ближе к месту падения, он о ней ничего не знал. Позади, стараясь не отставать от него, скидывали черепицу с крыши Орби и остальные. Спеша спуститься на землю, Мэрф сжег ладони и порвал китель.

— Если Дели убегал, Ранель догнал его на крыше, и они вместе упали вниз, — просипел Захария, когда они выбежали из переулка на улицу.

— Куда они делись? — протянул Визель, вглядываясь в темноту.

Мэрф вырвался вперед и оказался вне луча света. Он сделал тридцать шагов. Чутье подсказало ему, что он добрался до места падения. Камни мостовой казались еще теплыми. Орби настиг Мэрфа, луч света упал на брусчатку и нашел еще одно пятно крови.

Мэрф задрал голову вверх, пытаясь представить, как Дели и Ранель падали. Дели утянул за собой Ранеля? Или Ранель сорвался и забрал Дели с собой? Кто первым врезался в землю? Если первым упал Дели, он мог разбить голову, сломать позвоночник, потерять сознание. Дели без сознания, поэтому они так быстро исчезли? Ведь справиться с тем, кто не может сопротивляться, гораздо легче, чем с тем, кто пытается отбиться и убежать.

— Дели! — позвал Мэрф, Танги и Визель подхватили и тоже заголосили.

Ответом стало эхо. Ранель-Дагнэ был сильным и крепким, он без труда мог унести потерявшего сознание Дели.

— Ты был прав, а я обоссался. — Орби хлопнул Мэрфа по груди и закрутился на месте, обстреливая окрестности лучом света.

Круг света метался по жилым домам, складам и развалинам.

— Визель, проверь. — Луч света нарисовал на развалинах крест. — Они не могли далеко уйти.

Улица убегала вниз. Фонарь Орби дотянулся до подрагивающей линии горизонта. Вода? Если это река, то коробки перед ней, должно быть, лодки.

— Нужно их осмотреть. — Орби трусил рядом с Мэрфом.

Захария опередил их и скинул с первой лодки брезент. Орби прощупывал светом окрестности, стремясь ничего не упустить. Время уходило. Мэрф не мог оставаться на месте. Не мог остановиться. Пронесся вдоль причала и назад. Глаза привыкли к темноте. За тенями угадывались сваленные в кучу канаты, сети, бревна. От реки тянуло гнилью и падалью.

Возвращаясь к Орби, Мэрф поскользнулся и заметил под ногами решетку. Круглый люк. Тяжелый, но без замка. Внизу плескалась вода и пахло сыростью. Мэрф спустил в яму ноги, собирался прыгать, когда Орби высветил ступеньки.

— Я за тобой, — просипел он и чихнул.

Спрыгнув на скользкий ребристый пол, Мэфр оказался по колено в воде. Над его головой Орби высморкался и начал спускаться.

— Тихо! — приказал Мэрф зависшему на последней ступени Орби.

Это ведь шаги? Или в воду плюхнулась крыса? Прокатились волны? Откуда-то ведь просачивается вся эта вода, какое-то течение ее приносит. По ночам по Сене ходят баржи, они посылают волну в канализацию? Снова всплеск. Мэрф дернулся так резко, что потянул шею.

— Эхо мешает определить направление, — проворчал Орби, опуская ноги в туфлях и желтых носках в воду. — Да, я тоже его слышу. Ублюдок не уйдет от нас.

Мэрф знал, что он хочет сказать: Ранель тащит на себе Дели, потому двигается медленно. Мэрф всмотрелся в правый коридор, потом в левый. С двух сторон одинаковая дрожащая влажная темнота. Свет фонаря Орби не привнес в туннели различия. По крайней мере, у Орби будет с собой свет. Мэрф кивнул ему — ты туда, я сюда. Сделал десять шагов и сто раз пожалел, что разбил свою лампу на крыше. В замкнутом пространстве собственные шаги и дыхание звучали омерзительно громко и заглушали все остальные звуки. Стоило отдалиться от Орби, и его шаги превратились в эхо. Эхо, доносящееся одновременно отовсюду и ниоткуда. Нет смысла останавливаться и прислушиваться. Адреналин гнал Мэрфа вперед. Если он перестанет двигаться, случится что-то страшное.

Внезапно впереди забрезжил свет. На короткий миг Мэрфу показалось, что они с Орби ходят по кругу и вот-вот столкнутся, как поезда. Но желтый свет за поворотом был неподвижным, совсем не похож на прыгающий луч фонаря. Свет падал с улицы через решетку люка. Мэрф уставился на свет, будто мог подзарядиться от него или забрать часть его с собой. Зря. Когда он снова ступил в темноту, перед глазами прыгали красные пятна.

Он услышал гудение. Впереди? Позади? За стеной? Где-то шумели насосы. Закачивали воду из Сены? Или выплевывали её из тоннелей? Над головой снова появилась решетка. На этот раз вместо того, чтобы смотреть на свет, Мэрф смотрел на крысу в воде. Она быстро перебирала лапами. За ней течение гнало ветку и ботинок. Снова послышались всплески. Они больше напоминали трепыхание рыбы в ведре, чем шаги.

— Дели? — Эхо растянуло звук, проглотило, пережевало, выплюнуло скомканным огрызком: — …и?

— Мэрф?

Он побежал. Вода поднялась до колен и лупила по бедрам. Наверняка она была холодной, но Мэрф не чувствовал холода. Домчался до перекрестка. Над пересечением тоннелей висела решетка. Сквозь нее просачивался разрезанный на квадраты свет. Мэрф заметил в темноте движение и поднял пистолет, боясь нарваться на Ранеля. И одновременно Мэрф шагнул вперед, чтобы человек в темноте мог его рассмотреть. Решетку над головой неожиданно накрыла тень — то ли проехал экипаж, то ли прошли люди. Когда снова появился свет, Дели вышел из темноты. Одной рукой он держался за стену, второй зажимал бок.

— Покажи.

— Хуйня.

Мэрф задрал его куртку и рубашку, кожа была опасно горячей. Над поясом низко сидящих штанов тянулась засохшая полоса крови. Кровотечение прекратилось, значит, рана была неглубокой.

— Говорю, царапина! — огрызнулся Дели.

Мэрф переместил руки выше, ощупал ребра, плечи, голову — искал переломы и шишки.

— Я тоже порезал его. А еще, думаю, он вывихнул плечо, когда навернулся с крыши.

Кто бы кого ни утянул вниз с крыши, Дели не терял сознания. Ранель не тащил его на плече в канализацию. Судя по тому, что Дели бродит здесь один, он сам спустился за Ранелем. После крыши он преследовал Ранеля, а не Ранель его. Только теперь Мэрф заметил, что в правой руке Дели держит его нож.

Мэрф огляделся, переоценивая ситуацию. Дели в безопасности. Но Ранель всё еще здесь.

Они стояли на перекрестке. И Дели указал ножом на правый коридор.

— Там дальше тупик, решетка.

Коряга ударила Мэрфа по ноге, проплыла из левого коридора в правый. Вполне вероятно, решетка, о которой говорил Дели, это сток в Сену. Дели побрел налево, проталкиваясь через поднимающуюся воду. Она доставала уже до паха.

— Не спеши, — несколько раз отдергивал его Мэрф. Боялся потерять в темноте. Но странным образом, когда он нашел Дели, он стал лучше ориентироваться. Это всего лишь канализация. Вода. Крысы. Вонь. Если бы у Ранеля был пистолет, Дели бы уже предупредил Мэрфа. Ему больше не нужно было волноваться за жизнь Дели. Мэрф почувствовал прилив сил, к нему вернулась уверенность. По воде пошла рябь. У коридора появился еще один рукав.

— У меня есть система, — сказал Дели. — Маркиз научил меня, как найти выход из любого лабиринта. Нужно просто держаться за правую стену.

Мэрф улыбнулся: он думал, что Дели хватался за стену от усталости, но, оказывается, это была не слабость, а стратегия.

Еще одно ответвление. Еще один тупик. Запах гниения смешался с запахом химикатов. Поблизости сбрасывал отходы какой-то завод. Вода спала до колен. Запах стал густым и тошнотворным. За поворотом раздался кашель. Дели и Мэрф ускорили шаг. Человек впереди — Ранель? — побежал. На таком близком расстоянии шаги трудно было с чем-то спутать. Время от времени шаги сопровождали сильные всплески, бегущий спотыкался или падал.

Неожиданно раздался металлический щелчок. Будто взвели курок гигантского пистолета. Или отстегнули паровоз от вагонов на вокзале. Ожидая, что в коридор хлынет вода, Мэрф притянул Дели к себе и вжался с ним в стену. Но вместо того, чтобы прибывать, вода отступила. Вдали зашумел водопад. Мэрф видел водопады в Алжире и в Пиренеях, когда ходил с Ви в горы. Вода ушла, оставив на полу мелкие лужи. Невидимый водопад превратился в ручей, потом в капель. Мэрф всё еще прижимал Дели к груди. Дели поднял на него взгляд — блестящие в темноте белки, глубокие тени вокруг глаз. Мэрф отпустил его, и они двинулись дальше.

Шаги пропали вместе с водой. Но Ранелю некуда было деться. Мэрф поднял пистолет на уровень пояса. За поворотом серела решетка. Похоже, за ней туннель выходил на поверхность. Перед решеткой коридор расширялся. Из-за недостатка света его боковые стены тонули в темноте. Дойдя до решетки, Дели ощупал покрытые водорослями прутья, словно пытался понять, мог ли Ранель просочиться сквозь них и покинуть канализацию вместе с водой. Стоя на три шага позади Дели, Мэрф дернулся от шороха. Воды на полу больше не было. Мелкие лужи не могли предупредить о приближении врага.

— Здесь есть рычаг. — Дели присел около решетки и потянулся вправо.

Мэрф повернулся к нему и сделал шаг. Темнота слева сгустилась и прыгнула на Мэрфа. Ранель ударил его в висок. То ли обломком железной трубы, то ли доской. Чем-то достаточно тяжелым, чтобы Мэрф рухнул на пол. Пистолет он не выпустил, но толку от него было мало — перед глазами повисла темнота, движения стали заторможенными, в голове ухало и визжало. Оглушив его, Ранель не собирался давать ему время прийти в себя: наступил на руку, вырвал пистолет. Мэрф скорее почувствовал, чем увидел движение. В следующую минуту Ранель упал рядом с ним. Пытаясь сморгнуть темноту, Мэрф протянул к нему руки. Почти поймал, но в последний момент Ранель успел откатиться. Грохнул выстрел. Глаза Мэрфа заслезились от дыма, но темнота наконец рассеялась. Он увидел, как падает Дели. Увидел, как пытается выпрямиться Ранель. Из спины у него торчал нож. Дели ударил его, когда Ранель наклонился над оглушенным Мэрфом, чтобы забрать пистолет.

Мэрф взвыл и бросился на Ранеля. Врезался в него, повалил на спину и вдавил колени ему в живот. Обхватив ладонями голову, он дважды со всей силы приложил Ранеля затылком о каменный пол. Мэрф даже не попытался забрать у него пистолет. Он начисто забыл о нем, вспомнил, только когда увидел, как под затылком Ранеля растекается серо-красное желе.

Забрав пистолет, Мэрф слез с трупа и подполз к Дели. Дели лежал лицом вниз и не двигался. В Алжире Мэрф видел много ранений и сейчас действовал на автомате. Сначала повернул голову, потом аккуратно и очень медленно перекатил Дели на спину. Живот и бедра Дели были в крови. Разорвав рубашку и штаны, Мэрф добрался до раны. Пуля вошла в бедро на ладонь ниже паха. Мэрф снял с себя ремень и наложил жгут.

По осушенному, освобожденному от воды коридору гулко заухали шаги. Мэрф поднял пистолет. Сначала в зал влетел луч света, за ним Орби.

— Ссаная тварь. — Сперва Орби завис над трупом Ранеля, потом присел рядом с Мэрфом и Дели. Он тоже видел много ранений и мгновенно оценил ситуацию. — Поднимаем на счет три. Я возьму за ноги.

— Нет, — остановил его Мэрф, — я сам.

***

Дели пришел в себя в фиакре. Заметил, что лежит головой у Мэрфа на коленях, и снова закрыл глаза. По тому, как он время от времени жмурился, Мэрф понял, что Дели остается в сознании, просто прячется за закрытыми веками. Мэрф крепче сжал его плечо.

Они приехали на Пигаль. Выбираясь на улицу, вдыхали вонь свежего лошадиного навоза. Когда их избили на площади перед зданием суда, Орби провел их через ресторан, теперь проводил Мэрфа с Дели на руках через задний вход.

С Мэрфа всё еще текла вода. Когда он вошел в розовую комнату, на ковре появились грязные пятна. Грязи добавилось, когда в комнату набились шестерки Орби, прямиком с вокзала, растерянные и любопытные. Все, кроме Захарии, Танги и Визеля, которых Орби послал поднять из канализации труп Ранеля. Вместе с Орби Мэрф в четыре руки содрал с Дели остатки одежды. На этот раз Орби не позволил себя отогнать.

Личный доктор Орби, который не смог спасти его жену и ребенка, зато вылечил много ножевых и огнестрельных ран его солдатиков, в том числе заштопал плечо громилы, которого Дели подстрелил на площади перед зданием суда, пришел через пятнадцать минут. Хрупкий старик с удивительно пышной вьющейся седой шевелюрой и маленькими ухоженными руками ощупал бедро Дели и перед тем, как доставать пулю, предложил ему морфин и хлороформ. Дели отказался. Доктор терпеливо, мягко и вежливо попытался его уговорить.

— Да просто сунь ему деревяшку между зубов, и он сам через две минуты вырубится. — Орби терпением не отличался.

Курил, расхаживал из угла в угол, велел принести выпивку и сухую одежду для Мэрфа. Он оказался прав, Дели и правда потерял сознание после первого разреза.

— Выпей. — Орби подсунул Мэрфу рюмку, когда доктор выбросил пулю в жестяную миску и начал зашивать рану.

Всего два стежка, повязки менять каждые три часа; если в ближайшие два дня не начнется заражения, уже через две недели раненый сможет танцевать, объявил доктор. Повезло, что кости не задеты.

В дверях доктор разминулся с Танги и Захарией. На журнальный столик они вывалили всё, что нашли в карманах у Ранеля. Монеты, бумажник, перстень-кастет, который Орби тут же напялил на палец.

— Куда вы дели тело? — спросил он.

Захария и Танги переглянулись и замялись. Не зная, что делать с трупом, они сгрузили его в подвал, где хранится мясо. Орби это позабавило и разозлило. Остолопы не умеют самостоятельно думать, всё время ждут, чтобы им всё разжевали и в рот положили. Уберите его из ресторана и закопайте на кладбище в Монмартре, теперь я достаточно ясно выражаюсь, до всех дошло, никто ничего не перепутает, эй, Танги, еще не весь мозг героиновым сиропом от кашля пропитался?

Когда они ушли, Орби вспомнил про Дылду на вокзале. Эта ссаная блядь послала Ранеля к Дели. Орби отрядил за Дылдой Белобрысого и его группу и собирался позже сам его допросить.

Мэрф рассказал Орби о встрече с Дагнэ-Ранелем в кафе мадам Жюли. Рассказал о том, как соединил эту встречу с архивами Сюрге, способом убийства и биографиями жертв. Ключевой момент. Середина расследования Мэрфа и его истории. Мог ли Мэрф еще тогда узнать в Дагнэ Ранеля? Мог спасти Маркиза и избавить Дели от унижения и боли? Не мог, тогда он никого не мог спасти, он еще слишком жалел себя и не подозревал о том, как сильно будет бояться за жизнь Дели.

Ему пришлось пересказать свою историю три раза — гнев мешал Орби сосредоточиться и воспринимать информацию. Эта тварь с тобой играла, наслаждалась твоими страданиями, заряжалась энергией от твоего горя, повторял Орби.

Дели очнулся и приподнялся на локтях. По мнению Мэрфа, очнулся он слишком быстро для человека, потерявшего много крови. На память пришли слова профессора Шатлэна: у Дели особые отношения с измененными состояниями сознания. Или Шатлэн говорил иначе? Можно ли потерю сознания от боли считать измененным состоянием? Не застрял ли сам Мэрф в измененном состоянии сознания? Он думал, что после смерти Ранеля испытает удовлетворение от возмездия, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталости.

После операции Дели накрыли простынями. Когда он попытался сесть, он угодил головой в облако дыма. К тому времени в комнате пили и курили больше десяти человек. Молодняк, служивший Орби на вокзале, то исчезал, то возвращался — все хотели узнать финал и подробности. Те, кому не хватило места на диване, расположились на полу. Розовый ковер давно стал серо-бурым от грязи.

Орби подсел на диван к Дели и вручил ему рюмку коньяка.

— Что случилось в переулке, Дели? Бок он тебе порезал этим? — Орби покрутил на пальце кастет Ранеля, выпустил лезвие-коготь и провел им в паре сантиметров от груди Дели.

— Да. Он хотел взять ниже. Притворился, что хочет мне отсосать, опустился на колени, но я почувствовал подвох и дернулся. Вместо бедра или паха клинок вспорол бок.

— Почему ты не позвал на помощь, когда он тебя порезал? Ты же знал, что мы пасем тебя.

Дели посмотрел на Мэрфа, потом обвел рассеянным взглядом сидящих на диванах и полу людей Орби. Там, в переулке, он был в шоке, ему в голову не пришло, что кто-то станет его защищать.

— Хорошо, ты вылез на крышу, что было дальше? — спросил Орби.

— Было темно. Он схватил меня за ногу. Я отбивался, он утащил меня за собой вниз. — Дели почесал висок. — На земле он пытался задушить меня, я ударил его ножом, он отпустил. Я увидел, как он заползает в канализацию, и спустился следом. Дальше вы всё знаете. Мэрф всё видел.

Солдатики Орби перешептывались, переглядывались, толкались, передавали из рук в руки пепельницы и бутылки. В дверь просунул голову Белобрысый, сказал, что притащил Дылду и запер в подсобке. Орби похлопал Дели по колену и встал.

— Мэрф, — позвал Дели. — Твой сын не был шлюхой. Ранель предложил мне прогуляться, обещал помочь найти жилье и работу. Это я заманил его в переулок — видел, как он на меня смотрит, хотел закончить всё поскорее. Не хотел уходить далеко от вокзала, потому затащил его в переулок. Понимаешь? Твой сын ушел с ним не трахаться, а потому что повелся на его болтовню.

В темной кладовке Дылда раскис. Когда его вытащили на свет, ревел и шмыгал носом. Клялся, что часто видел Дагнэ на вокзале, но никогда не связывал с ним исчезновение бродяг. Орби разбил Дылде нос, и тот вспомнил, что, действительно, трое мальчишек никогда больше не вернулись на вокзал, после того как ушли с Дагнэ. Но эти трое были приезжими, кто их поймет, может, они домой укатили. А к Дели Дылда Дагнэ отослал только потому, что сам договорился отсосать машинисту в подъезде общежития железнодорожников.

— Что ты помнишь о приезжих, которых увел Дагнэ? — спросил Мэрф.

— Да я их не знал совсем. И на вокзале они пробыли совсем недолго.

— Но с кем-то они говорили. Иначе откуда ты узнал, что они приезжие, а не сбежали из дома в Париже? — Орби пнул жавшегося к стене Дылду ногой. — Знаешь, откуда они были родом?

— Да разве такое запомнишь. Клянусь, я не общался с ними. Разве что с одним перекурил, месяц или два назад, он меня сигаретой угостил. Он был с тебя ростом. — Дылда кивнул на Мэрфа. — И белобрысый, как тот урод, что меня сюда притащил.

Сломав Дылде пару ребер, Орби отпустил его на все четыре стороны и увлек Мэрфа в Оранжерею, заказал креветки и фрукты, посадил себе на колени сразу двух шлюх.

Через полчаса Мэрф спустился в розовую комнату с тарелкой фруктов и сыра. К тому времени в комнате остался один Дели. Несмотря на рану, он опять спал, подтянув колени к груди. Мэрф накрыл его одеялом, выбросил грязную одежду и распахнул окна, изгоняя сигаретный дым и вонь канализации.

Усевшись на диван напротив, он стал ждать, когда Дели проснется. Жизель говорила, что, если его не накормить после пробуждения, еда превратится для него в слизняков.

***

Орби настоял, чтобы Дели оставался в казино, пока не минует угроза заражения. Доктор навещал его каждый день. Когда он сказал, что заражения бояться больше нечего, Дели перебрался в театр.

Последние полгода жизни Каролина не вставала с кровати. Её мучили боли. Мэрф тратил весь заработок на морфин. Вечерами он купал Каролину, расчесывал и заплетал её длинные светлые волосы, всю ночь не отходил от её кровати. Утром его сменял Ви. Будил щелчком пальцев, если Мэрф засыпал, и отправлял на работу, сунув за пазуху бутерброд.

За раненым Дели не нужно было ухаживать. Он сам делал себе перевязки. До ванны — большого жестяного корыта, наполненного подогретой Жизель водой, — добирался на костылях. Они хранились в театре после того, как два года назад Дели случилось сломать ногу. Чего только с ним не случалось.

На второй день после возвращения в театр Дели позвал Рене и поделился с ней идеей нового представления.

Швы на бедре у Дели разошлись, когда он успокаивал бьющегося в припадке Энцо. Энцо ударил его рукой, и Мэрф получил возможность впервые за долгое время почувствовать себя полезным и нужным. Он вставил Энцо в рот деревяшку, подержал его голову, пока изо рта шла пена; когда судороги отступили, уложил на кровать и восстановил хитрую сигнальную систему из веревок, колокольчиков и мисок в комнате Энцо.

— Теперь я ухаживаю за Энцо, — сказал он Дели.

Мэрф помог Дели добраться до его комнаты: голые стены с облезшей штукатуркой, заколоченные окна, вешалка с одеждой, присесть можно только на металлическую кровать с продавленной сеткой.

Желая удержать Дели подольше в постели и чем-то его занять, Мэрф собрал и принес в его комнату книги и журналы, которые Дели купил для Маркиза. Мэрф вспомнил, как Каролина учила читать Ви. Мэрф как раз заканчивал обустройство их нового дома, перебивался временными работами и шатался по окрестностям в поисках постоянной. Когда Каролина и Ви склонялись над книгой, ему казалось, что их объединяет тайна.

Теперь он задавался вопросом, почему никто не научил читать Дели. Эта мысль заставила его задуматься о заключении Дели в Бисетре. Те два года можно было назвать переломным моментом в его жизни. До Бисетра его держали на цепи в борделе. После Бисетра Дели пришел к Карбоне с безумной идеей театра. Маркиз и Шатлэн встретили Дели, когда ему было четырнадцать лет, он был потерян и несчастен, они оба рассказывали ему сказки, показывали новое, каждый из них по-своему восхищал его, к каждому из них у него за два года возникла привязанность. Они влияли на его мысли и использовали его. Почему ни один из них не научил его читать? В отношениях Дели, Шатлэна и Маркиза Мэрфу чудилось что-то в корне неправильное и порочное. Но он ни за что не стал бы о них расспрашивать. Знал, что ему не понять.

Пролистнув книги и журналы, Мэрф выбрал рассказы об Арсене Люпене. Наверное, не иначе как на подсознательном уровне решил, что взятие под стражу, заключение, лишение свободы и побег из темницы — самые подходящие для Дели темы.

— Слишком много букв, — нахмурился Дели, когда понял, что Мэрф задумал.

— Так и должно быть.

Для того чтобы выйти из лабиринта, нужно всегда держаться правой стены, для того чтобы не сломаться, нужно до конца стоять на своем. Настаивать на том, что считаешь правильным. Дели оказался внимательным учеником, способным, отталкиваясь от десятка знакомых букв, изобрести собственную стратегию обучения.

***

Мэрф перенес в Гран-Гиньоль бумаги из Сюрге и отчеты Бисетра и освободил комнату в притоне мадам Жюли. Орби подкинул Мэрфу денег — морфин из химической лаборатории Карбоне успешно отправился в Америку, твоя доля.

Когда Дели занялся подготовкой представления, Мэрф повадился ходить с Энцо в город.

— Даже Дели меня так не пас, — ворчал Энцо.

Рассматривая Энцо в сумрачных помещениях театра, Мэрф решил, что ему около сорока, принял его за своего ровесника. Из разговоров с Энцо он понял, что Энцо недавно исполнилось тридцать три. Почтенный возраст для моей болезни, заявил Энцо, мало кто из припадочных доживает до тридцати. Большинство разбивают себе головы, падают в реки и под телеги, тонут в лужах и взлетают с крыш, балконов и башен в детстве или до двадцати лет.

Бродя по городу, Энцо надолго замирал около афиш. Прикасался к ним, разглядывал вблизи и издалека. А потом он возвращался в театр и писал по памяти увиденные в городе афиши. Менял краски, тени, свет. Тратил на работу дни и недели. Радовался ей и огорчался из-за нее. Творил подделки и себя.

***

Через две недели Дели и Мэрф добрались до конца рассказа об Арсене Люпене. Дели читал абзац, Мэрф страницу. Пока он читал, Дели внимательно вглядывался в книгу. Радостно перебивал, если ему удавалось угадать реплику впереди. А потом смеялся и просил Мэрфа перечитать предыдущий отрывок, потому что увлекся и всё прослушал.

Арсен Люпен был обманщиком. В первой главе организовал охоту на самого себя, во второй — украл сокровища, которые сам же навязался охранять, в третьей сбежал из тюрьмы, притворившись ее директором. Арсен Люпен менял имена, внешность и привычки и сам забыл, кем был изначально. Дели Арсен Люпен нравился. Понравилась бы такая история Ви? Мэрф никогда не интересовался тем, какие книги читал его сын. А теперь уже было слишком поздно. Думая о том, чего нельзя вернуть и исправить, Мэрф рассказал Дели, как выгнал Ви из дома.

— Он сказал, что ему нравятся мужчины, и я ударил его. — Он впервые произнес это вслух. Не думал, что когда-либо сможет об этом говорить. Но Дели, привыкший подозревать людей в самом худшем, давно обо всём догадался сам.

Они сидели на кровати Дели, облокотившись о её спинку и касаясь друг друга плечами. Когда Дели смеялся, спинка скрипела и шаталась. Когда Мэрф заговорил о Ви, Дели напрягся и отстранился.

— Ты впустую тратишь время, — резко сказал он и поежился. — Даже если ты научишь меня читать, я не заменю тебе сына.

— Не заменишь.

— Тогда к чему всё это?! Зачем ты здесь? Почему возишься со мной? Чего ты от меня хочешь?!

Он выглядел злым и испуганным. Посмотрел на Мэрфа и тут же отвел взгляд. Пришлось взять его за подбородок и повернуть лицом к себе. Плотно стиснутые зубы, прищуренные глаза. Мэрфу захотелось его успокоить, и он коснулся губами губ Дели. Он ведь не поймет сейчас по-другому. А Мэрф не сможет объяснить.

— А чего хочешь ты, Дели?

Дели широко распахнул глаза, судорожно втянул в себя воздух и прошептал:

— Посмотреть на твои ноги. Правда, что ты позволил Орби отрезать себе пальцы?


	13. Chapter 13

Мэрф съездил в Ангулем, забрал спрятанные под плинтусом три тысячи и выставил дом на продажу.

В вечер спектакля пошел снег, тротуары подморозило, за целый день солнце ни разу не выглянуло из-за туч. Из ложи Мэрф наблюдал, как заполняется зрительный зал. Женщины цеплялись за мужчин. Мужчины снимали шляпы, кивали и кланялись. Средний класс, читающий газеты, посещающий показательные лекции в Бисетре. Мэрфу показалось, что он заметил среди зрителей людей Карбоне. Толстуха-уборщица и ее худосочный молодой супруг. Картежник с золотыми цепочками часов в кармане. Еще один любитель карточных игр с пышными усами. Мэрф не был уверен. Да и какая разница. Люди Карбоне здесь повсюду. Карбоне и Орби.

В центре зала чадила лампада. На уровне второго этажа черный дым скручивался кольцом и змеей тянулся к крыше. Словно гнезда ласточек, над партером висели шесть лож. Отделенные друг от друга колоннами, забранные решетками, надежно спрятанные в нефах старой базилики, полностью укрытые от посторонних глаз. Кажется, Орби говорил, что зрители в ложах трахаются? На балконе было холоднее, чем внизу, а единственным удобством, отличавшим место вверху от места в партере, были обтянутые тканью стулья с мягкими сиденьями.

Дели вышел на сцену. Сверху он казался Мэрфу непривычно, неправильно, непоправимо маленьким. Он свободно двигался в свете рампы, совсем не хромал, хотя Мэрф знал: пройди он сто шагов, хромота появится, рана всё еще причиняла ему неудобство. Голос Дели, несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, Мэрф слышал ясно и отчетливо. В этом голосе не было ничего от того Дели, которого Мэрф знал. Он видел Дели смеющимся, испуганным, растерянным, злым, уставшим, огрызающимся, раздавленным и страдающим от боли. Голос, звучавший со сцены, принадлежал бессмертному всемогущему, непобедимому существу.

На репетициях Дели тоже был иным. Не таким, как на сцене, не таким, как в жизни. На репетициях он слишком порывисто двигался и слишком быстро говорил. Мэрф часто наблюдал за ним из пустого зала, но никогда не мог сосредоточиться одновременно на его действиях и словах. Когда он присматривался к резким движениям Дели, ему казалось, что Дели убегает или возводит вокруг себя защитные стены. Чем больше он прислушивался к его фантазиям, тем меньше его удивляло кровавое воображение Дели, тем ближе он подходил к пониманию. Страх так долго был самой сильной эмоцией в жизни Дели, что он построил из страха для себя замок, в котором мог укрыться от любых бед. Но, возможно, Мэрф ошибался в своих выводах. В конце концов, с Дели он часто ошибался.

В «Гран-Гиньоль» не было музыки. Мэрф не обратил на это внимания в первое посещение. Теперь ее отсутствие царапало нервы и усиливало реалистичность. Рене и преследовавшие ее прокаженные топали, кричали, рычали, тяжело дышали, кувыркались и дрались. Извернувшись, Рене всадила каблук туфли прокаженному в глаз. Каблук застрял в истекающем кровью мешочке. Мэрф знал о нем, но сверху, из ложи, не мог его рассмотреть. Благодаря своевременным ускорению и замедлению, хитрому использованию пространства сцены, схватка выглядела захватывающей. Красивая обреченная девушка сражалась против двух уродов. Перед выходом Вигго и Луиджи надели резиновые маски. Заданием Вигго было махать руками и прыгать. Все сложные трюки предстояло выполнять Луиджи. Он ведь очень сообразительный, гораздо умней меня, сказал Дели, а то, что дергается и выкрикивает ругательства, так люди всегда боялись сумасшедших, зрители воспримут его странности как естественное и закономерное проявление его уродства и злодейской натуры. Вигго схватил Рене за руку. Луиджи вытащил из глаза каблук и ударил им Рене в спину. Снова потекла кровь. Рене не прекращала визжать, пока ее привязывали к стулу. Внизу женщины зажали уши руками. Когда с Рене начали срезать одежду, одна из женщин вскочила и бросилась к выходу. Но это было только начало представления, Мэрф видел репетиции.

Дверь за спиной Мэрфа открылась, затылок обдало сквозняком. Шурша накрахмаленной атласной юбкой, в ложу проскользнула женщина. Высокая, с узкой талией, затянутой в светлый корсет в тон юбке. Для холодного времени года одежда гостьи выглядела слишком легкой, воздушной и открытой. Прозрачные рукава, глубокое декольте. Дама держала голову опущенной, и широкие поля шляпы скрывали ее лицо. Эта скрытность выдавала подвох. Но даже понимая, что его водят за нос, Мэрф не мог перестать пялиться на шелковую ленту на шее гостьи и светлые локоны на ее плечах. Незнакомка приблизилась, и Мэрфа окутал аромат сладких цветочных духов. Об этой части представления он ничего не знал. Не подозревал, не догадывался. На короткий миг он предположил, что Дели подослал к нему шлюху, успел растеряться, разозлиться и расстроиться. Мэрф почувствовал огромное облегчение, когда Дели опустился к нему на колени. Теперь он не мог скрывать лицо. Но успешно прятал улыбку.

— Дели. — Мэрф погладил его по спине. Почему-то такое простое прикосновение к нему всегда успокаивало Мэрфа. — Зачем?

— Тебе ведь нравятся женщины, — прошептал Дели.

— Мне нравишься ты. — Мэрф чувствовал, как под ладонью расширяются его легкие и гулко бьется сердце о ребра. — Тебя заводят женские шмотки?

— Как тебя зовут? Мэрф — это ведь фамилия, а не имя. — Дели положил руку ему на плечо и пощекотал шею холодными пальцами.

— Адам.

— Ты был очень хорошим отцом, Адам Мэрф. Ты вырастил своего Ви уверенным и свободным человеком. Он знал, что ему нравится, и смело говорил об этом.

Мэрф знал: если Дели заговорил о Ви, он чувствует смятение. Мэрф коснулся его руки. У дурацкого шикарного платья — Дели наверняка одолжил его у Рене — были просторные рукава. Скользнув под ткань, Мэрф провел ладонью по обнаженной коже Дели от локтя до плеча. Опустил руку к предплечью, сжал пальцы над локтем.

— А что нравится тебе, Дели?

— Я не знаю. Я никогда не выбирал. Знаю только то, к чему меня приучили.

Мэрф пропустил между пальцев локон. Белоснежные кудри были мягкими, шелковыми, нежными. Наверняка парик был чертовски дорогим. Он тоже принадлежал Рене?

— Ты раньше переодевался в женщину?

— Да. — Дели поцеловал его в уголок губ, пощекотал теплым дыханием щеку.

Переодевался для клиентов? Для Маркиза? Если Мэрф спросит, Дели не станет ему врать. Но Мэрф хотел знать вовсе не это.

— Ты был с женщиной?

— С Рене. — Дели усмехнулся. Ему определенно было весело об этом вспоминать.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Это было красиво…

Теперь рассмеялся Мэрф. «Красиво» показалось ему неподходящим словом.

— Но недостаточно. — Дели всё еще обнимал Мэрфа за шею, засунул пальцы ему под рубашку, насколько позволяли две расстегнутые верхние пуговицы, нарисовал круг на спине, погладил ключицы.

— Ты трахал мужчину?

— Да. Однажды я привел уличную шлюху в театр, он обокрал меня и сбежал. Наверное, из меня получился хуевый ебарь.

Мэрф потерся носом о его щеку. Из-за всех этих тряпок и духов запах Дели он мог почувствовать только прижимаясь к его коже.

Широкие поля шляпы Дели задели макушку Мэрфа.

— Можно, я сниму?

Дели кивнул. Слишком порывисто и поспешно. Идиотская конструкция из ткани и жесткого каркаса проехалась Мэрфу по лбу, прежде чем он успел перехватить её. Отправив шляпу на соседний стул, Мэрф коснулся ленты на шее Дели. Гладкая и скользкая, она прикрывала кадык и так плотно прилегала к коже, что под нее нельзя было просунуть палец. Мэрф опустил руку ниже, прочертил линию до двух аккуратных, скрытых лифом платья холмиков. С любопытством оттянул ткань, увидел, как морщится кожа в местах, где к ней приклеены мешочки.

— Осторожно, всё испортишь. — Дели перехватил его руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— Не стоило так стараться.

— Ради тебя стоило. — Дели придвинулся ближе, лизнул нижнюю губу Мэрфа и вжался ртом в его рот.

Две недели назад Мэрф впервые поцеловал Дели, и Дели сразу загорелся идеей ему отсосать. Мэрф отказался. Пришлось соврать, что ему никогда не отсасывали. Но теперь он сомневался в том, что поступил правильно, пытаясь сделать всё по-своему.

— Я очень хочу тебе понравиться, — выдохнул ему в губы Дели. — Мне необходимо заслужить твое расположение и симпатию. Я на всё готов ради тебя. Особенно теперь, когда ты разбогател.

Ложь. Мэрф укусил его за плечо — за сегодняшнее представление Дели заработает больше трех тысяч, которые Мэрф привез из Ангулема. Он поцеловал скулу и подбородок Дели, показывая, что принимает правила игры.

Дели был отзывчивым и чувствительным. Но в его сознании секс был прочно связан с удовлетворением чужих прихотей. Когда Мэрф ласкал его, он был напряжен и долго не мог кончить. Мэрф так не придумал ничего лучше, чем предоставить Дели возможность вести, довериться ему и потакать его странным фантазиям, надеясь, что это поможет ему расслабиться.

— Ты стал таким богатым, что я думаю о тебе целыми днями, ночами не сплю, мечтая тебе угодить.

— Правда? — Мэрф отстранился, заглянул ему в глаза и усмехнулся.

— Клянусь жизнью. — Дели расцвел в улыбке.

Мэрф дернул локон парика. Снять его оказалось не так-то просто. Дели вскрикнул, разыгрывая из себя недотрогу и неженку. Его темные волосы отросли на два пальца. Были влажными и мягким от пота. Мэрф провел по ним ладонью, от затылка к макушке и назад, и потянулся к губам Дели. Он не понимал, что волнует его больше: что он целует Дели, или что Дели позволяет ему гладить себя по голове. Его сводит с ума эта детская, невинная ласка или то, как Дели ищет его прикосновений, подставляется и подстраивается под них? Ощущения от прикосновений к Дели были непривычными, яркими и захватывающими. Широкие плечи, длинная спина, твердые мышцы, сухая кожа.

На сцене Рене то визжала, то скулила и стонала. Прокаженный отрезал ей пальцы и бросал в зал. Пальцы замерзшего насмерть две ночи назад нищего мальчишки. Дели купил их у могильщика за фунт.

Дели судорожно вздохнул и прижался лбом ко лбу Мэрфа. Блестящие губы, горящие глаза, расширенные черные зрачки. Мэрф знал: если долго смотреть в эти зрачки, окружающая реальность померкнет.

— Когда я думаю о твоих деньгах, между ног у меня становится мокро. — Дели закусил губу. — Хочешь потрогать?

Он выглядел и звучал так пошло, что казался уязвимым. Пока Мэрф пытался понять, как такая безграничная пошлость может вызывать у него нежные чувства, Дели поймал его руку и засунул ее себе под платье. Сначала Мэрф ощутил жар, потом почувствовал под ладонью гладкий шелк чулков.

— Да ладно? — Мэрф скомкал подол платья.

Белые туфли. Белые чулки. Гладко выбритые бледные ноги. Дели соединил щиколотки, поерзал на коленях у Мэрфа и засмеялся.

— И сколько же ты провозился с этим … маскарадом? — Мэрф уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

— Белье и чулки надел под костюм перед выходом на сцену. Платье натянул, пока Рене шарахалась от прокаженных.

Мэрф поднял юбку выше, просунул палец под кружево чулков. Когда он погладил обнаженную кожу, Дели вздрогнул. Его отзывчивость одновременно пугала и увлекала Мэрфа. Ощущение его веса на коленях и дрожь его жесткого длинного тела внушали странные, противоречивые чувства. Нечто похожее Мэрф ощущал в молодости, когда учился обращаться с оружием. Власть, ответственность, предвкушение, страх. Исследуя реакции Дели, Мэрф перебирал пальцами по его коже и добрался до внутренней стороны бедра. Дели раздвинул ноги и прильнул губами к челюсти Мэрфа.

Ткань пышной юбки была легкой и тонкой, но всё равно ее было слишком много. Она мешала рассмотреть Дели. Мэрф уже видел его обнаженным. Видел в ситуациях неправильных и отвратительных. Видел, когда он принимал ванну, переодевался у себя в комнате, ложился на кровать, позволял Мэрфу раздевать себя. Каждый раз Мэрф находил в Дели что-то новое. В том, как он выглядит, в том, как двигается. И сейчас он не хотел ничего упустить из-за идиотских тряпок.

— Это можно снять? — Мэрф скомкал юбку.

— Ты хочешь?

— Да.

Дели завозился с поясом, срывая мелкие пуговицы.

— И корсет, — выдохнул Мэрф, целуя его плечо.

Дели потратил время и деньги на продумывание и подготовку наряда, а Мэрф хотел всё разрушить и раздеть его. Мэрфа кольнуло чувство вины, которое мгновенно растворилось в благодарности, когда он увидел, как Дели разоблачается. Исполняя его желание, Дели не мучился сомнениями. Очарованный его движениями, Мэрф сам содрал приклеенные к плоской груди мешочки телесного цвета, наполненные чем-то, похожим на желе. Еще один фокус из арсенала театра. У Мэрфа не было сейчас желания вникать в детали, Дели обязательно потом ему всё объяснит. Сейчас Мэрф не мог отвести от него взгляда. Дели вдруг поднял плечи, будто замерз или смутился, и тут же опустил их. На груди, над сосками, от клея остались красные полосы, живот подрагивал. Белые чулки, подтяжки и треугольник трусов мерцали в темноте.

В зале вскрикнули, грохнул стул о пол. Кто-то упал в обморок? Судя по бормотанию и всхлипам на сцене, в эту минуту с Рене сдирали кожу. Даже на репетиции при дневном свете этот трюк произвел на одноглазую Жизель угнетающее впечатление. Если ее едва не вывернуло, зрителей хватит инфаркт, засмеялись Рене, Дели и Луиджи. На предварительных прогонах спектаклей они много смеялись.

Мэрфу нравилось прижимать к себе Дели, нравилось держать его вес на коленях. Хотелось видеть его всего, касаться везде. И при этом собственное сопутствующее прикосновениям возбуждение казалось странным и чужим. Дели не позволил Мэрфу увязнуть в противоречиях и расстегнул его брюки. Свои гениталии Дели перевязал, прижал к животу и прикрыл плотной тканью. Не сделал их невидимыми, но спрятал, как мог.

— Блядь, Дели, зачем? — просипел Мэрф, касаясь этой преграды.

Дели перехватил его руку и выгнул спину — живот к коленям, чтобы Мэрф больше не мог разглядывать его пах.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня и убедился, что я могу быть не хуже женщины.

— Зачем, Дели, — простонал Мэрф.

Дели завладел его рукой и положил ее себе на ягодицы. Мэрф коснулся прохладной кожи и горячей безволосой промежности. Как он умудрился выбрить себя там? Дели подтолкнул его. Пальцы скользнули по горячему и влажному. Дели настаивал, хотел и требовал именно таких прикосновений. Мэрф не знал, что внутри у него будет так мягко и скользко. Плохо представлял, как такое возможно. Когда Дели освободил его член и начал надрачивать, пальцы Мэрфа сами скользнули глубже в подготовленное тело. Движение за движением, они теперь были связаны. Двигались вместе и в одном ритме. Эта синхронность стала для Мэрфа одновременно и облегчением, и мучением. Прямая стимуляция члена ослабила сознание, отбросила ненужные лишние мысли, но быстро вылилась в нетерпение и жажду большего. Угадав его желание, Дели привстал — Мэрф успел ощутить пустоту и холод — и начал опускаться на его член.

Сначала Мэрф поцеловал его плечо, потом дотянулся губами до шеи, поднялся к подбородку и наконец прижался к скуле, когда Дели сел ему на яйца.

— Закрой глаза и представь, что ты с женщиной.

— Хочу смотреть на тебя. — Мэрф лизнул уголок его губ.

— Не сдерживайся, пожалуйста. — Его шепот эхом прокатился по каждому нерву Мэрфа.

Он стиснул Дели двумя руками, обнял так крепко, как только мог. Они могли бы выбрать позу удобнее. Изменить положение. Тогда проникновение было бы глубже. Амплитуда больше. Удачнее. Но вряд ли бы все эти ухищрения принесли более острые ощущения. Мэрф почти сразу оказался на грани. Он то гнался за оргазмом, то хотел его отсрочить. Останавливался, пытался перевести дыхание, чувствовал, как Дели кусает его шею и царапает ногтями спину, и снова срывался. Стул под ними жалобно заскрипел. Дели засмеялся. Он дрожал в руках Мэрфа и вдавливался бедром ему в живот. Кончая, Мэрф чувствовал свой бешеный пульс внутри Дели.

Когда Мэрф замер, Дели продолжил обнимать его за шею и целовать его виски и скулы. Он не кончил. С усилием проталкивая воздух в легкие после оргазма, Мэрф сорвал с Дели ткань, накладки и клей.

— Блядь, — простонал Дели.

Его стиснутые, пережатые гениталии были холодными и мягкими, но в ладони Мэрфа быстро приобрели вес, объем и форму. Гладкая головка, складки крайней плоти. Дрочить Дели было намного приятнее, чем самому себе.

Внизу кричали, падали стулья, что-то гремело. Дели в руках Мэрфа всхлипнул и уткнулся губами в его губы. Кусал их и облизывал. Извивался всем телом и дрожал. Почувствовав на руке его семя, Мэрф замер. Через целую вечность он вытер ладонь о бедро Дели. Они сидели неподвижно, пока спина Дели не стала холодной.

— Давай одевайся. — Мэрф оглянулся в поисках юбки.

Дели заправил его член в штаны и застегнул пуговицы на его ширинке и только тогда соскользнул с его колен. Мэрф встал следом за ним. Пока Дели возился с корсетом, Мэрф поднял юбку и расправил ее.

— Когда ты встречаешься с Карбоне? — спросил Дели.

— Через час.

После смерти Ранеля Мэрф редко виделся с Орби. При первой встрече Орби передал ему долю вырученных за отправленные в Америку героин и морфин денег. Во вторую — Мэрф убедил Орби переговорить с Карбоне. Для всех будет удобнее и спокойнее, если приносить деньги из театра буду я вместо Дели, сказал Мэрф. Он знал, что Орби презирал Дели из-за его прошлого, но никогда не принимал участия в издевательствах над ним, которые устраивали Карбоне и Уго с приятелями с подачки босса. Если Дели решил остаться в Гран-Гиньоле, Мэрф собирался любой ценой уберечь его от Карбоне и его своры. Орби согласился: да, пожалуй, пока ты ебешь Дели, так и правда будет проще. Сегодня Мэрф впервые относил Карбоне выручку театра.

Отношения Мэрфа с Дели Орби сравнивал с запоем. Тебя повело, потому что у тебя никогда раньше не было шлюх. Но потом ты протрезвеешь. Отчасти он был прав. У Мэрфа никогда не было шлюх. Возможно, именно поэтому Дели пугающе быстро стал его болью. В богатстве и бедности. В горе и радости.


End file.
